Sterile
by FeudalAi
Summary: Dreams and memories were her constant torturers. Forced back into the present by the one that she had trusted the most, she is forced to live with the pain of knowing that everyone she loves from the past is dead. Little does she realize that a certain green-eyed yokai has finally found her, and she is about to be thrown into a society hidden beneath the one that she recognizes...
1. Chapter 1

Kagome stared up at the white paint on her ceiling and lamented the memories that taunted her. Her entire body felt sluggish as she forced herself to roll over and slide her legs out from underneath her warm blankets. Her toes dangled above the awaiting floor and her shoulders hunched as she gently placed her feet onto the cold wood, a shudder shaking through her body at the unpleasant feeling. She stood up and stretched, her back popping as she tried to relax her stiff muscles. Familiar aches from her countless battles in the Feudal Era reared their ugly heads as the cold seeped into her bones. With a pained moan she leaned down to rub the pad of her thumb into the side of her right knee, gently working to remove the tension and pain that lingered there. When the pain had eased slightly she grabbed her thick bathrobe off of the back of her chair and quickly escaped into the hot shower that awaited her. The hot water soothed her pains and the steam in the room forced her to take deeper breaths. She stood there and let the water pound down upon her until her skin was bright red and she was starting to become numb to its welcomed heat. With a regretful sigh she turned off the tap and walked back into her room to quickly get ready for the day.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Kagome smiled at her Mom as she made her way to the table where a plate of scrambled eggs and toast awaited her. "Thanks, Mom. You know that you don't need to cook for me every morning, right?" Kagome teased as Nao simply turned around to continue making some more scrambled eggs.

Nao shrugged. "I make breakfast for Sota everyday anyway…" Nao glanced over her shoulder and winked at her daughter. "Plus, just because my little girl is all grown up and going to university doesn't mean that I can't spoil her."

Kagome simply rolled her eyes at her mother's remark before she continued to eat. Sota had just joined them and quickly devoured his own breakfast as he rushed off to high school. Kagome, on the other hand, took her time. She helped Nao clean the dishes and tidy the kitchen before she went upstairs to grab her backpack. She stared disdainfully at the pink color of her blankets before she slide the backpack onto her shoulder and marched out of her room. She was so sick of the young and naive colors that surrounded the small space that she could call her own. All they did was remind her of a different time… A time when she was happy. A time when he was around… A time when she thought that love could overcome anything.

Her soft pink lips pulled down into a frown as memories threatened to invade her once again. She pinched her arm roughly, reminding herself yet again that it did not help to dwell on the past. She shouted goodbye to Nao as she ran out the door and began the half hour trek to university. Honestly, she had been lucky to even be accepted. While she had done better in high school since she wasn't constantly running back to the Feudal Era, she still hadn't done her best. At the time, she hadn't even bothered to apply to university. She was determined to stick around the Shrine until the well finally worked again.

When it had… And she had finally seen him again…

With an aggravated sigh she ran her hand through her hair forcing the memories to subside. She didn't want to think about the past. She didn't want to think about him. She just wanted to forget the pain and move on with her life.

She only had a few classes at university that day, but that didn't make the day any less stressful. She was trying her best to become a nurse. After all that time helping Kaede in the Feudal Era, she wanted to build on top of that knowledge and really be able to help people. She was good at it. She was good at caring for patients and she did especially well in the couple supplementary classes that she had taken on holistic medicine. This was going to be her final semester of classes. Then, all she had to do was the in-hospital training period and she would finally be a full-fledged nurse. She loved school and she loved helping people. But, what she loved most, was that it took her mind off of him. She suffered through class, taking extremely extensive notes, and idly talked with a few people about the work they had been assigned. Within a few hours it was finally lunch time and she escaped to a small cafe that was only a few minutes walk away from her campus.

She loved this place.

It was her retreat. Soft music swayed in the background as the gentle smell of coffee greeted her nose as she walked through the old wood door. The entire place had a bit of a rustic theme to it and the smell, from the multitude of plants that littered the place, always reminded her of the forests in the Feudal Era. She took her usual seat and the waitress came over to take her order. Kagome watched as they made her siphon coffee. She loved watching the way the liquid first rose, then fell. It always amused her, and she couldn't help but smile. Sometimes, it was the small things in life that could bring happiness. A moment later, her coffee and usual sandwich were placed in front of her and she nodded gratefully.

She pulled out her notebook from her backpack and flipped it open to review today's notes but, as usual, found her mind wandering into places that it shouldn't…

* * *

"You're back…" Inuyasha's voice was deep and unbelieving as he stared at her from across the fire in Kaede's hut. Kagome nodded and felt an unwelcome blush grace her cheeks. Her eyes slowly gazed around the small living space, racking in every aspect, every detail, of the place that she had missed so much. Her smile grew slightly when she realized that he was still staring at her. They were alone. Kaede had made up some excuse to give them privacy, promising not to be back for quiet a while.

"How have you been, Inuyasha?" His adorable ears twitched at the sound of her voice, almost like he could barely believe that he was actually hearing her again.

"Okay." He muttered, his amber gaze locked onto her face. Kagome's face reddened more.

"Just okay?"

He shrugged. "Yea, you weren't here."

Her hands clasped together on her lap as she quickly diverted her eyes to watch the dancing flames between them. She was back. She was really, truly, back in the Feudal Era! It seemed so surreal. She fidgeted as she felt his gaze never waver from her. The gentle sound of the crackling fire was the only noise in the small space. Finally, when she couldn't take the quiet any longer, she looked up to meet his gaze and was shocked by the emotion that she saw there.

She gulped, forcing herself to overcome her own nerves as she made herself say what she had been thinking. "I missed you. I missed everyone, so much." He didn't look different from when she had seen him last, but his red fire-rat haori hid most of him from her sight. She, on the other hand, definitely looked different. She knew that she had filled out some more and she had lost the last visages of baby fat that had once clung stubbornly to her body. She had matured. That's just what happened to humans as they aged; humans change.

"Did you ever try to come back?" The fear in his voice rubbed her the wrong way and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course I tried!" She snapped. His ears twitched backwards slightly before returning to face her. She took a steadying breath and let her own pain shine through as she continued. "I tried nearly every day for the first year. I never stopped trying… I never gave up, Inuyasha." His eyebrows rose slightly. But, other than that, he didn't give any other kind of response. Their eyes locked together in a fierce battle. Battling for what, Kagome had no idea. Yet, the battle continued. Finally, their persistent silent struggle tugged on her last nerve and she broke the quiet. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

His searching glare, somehow, intensified. "Were you happy?"

Kagome gulped, and shook her head slightly sending her hair cascading down around her shoulders in black waves. "That's a hard question…"

"So?" He almost sounded as if he was pleading, as if he really needed her honest answer to that question.

"Of course I was happy to get to spend time with my family and to finish school." His face fell, his posture slouched, and his ears dipped. Seeing his sudden forlorn expression she hurriedly carried on. "But, I was sad too. I missed you. I missed Sango. I missed Miroku. I missed everyone. Everyone here is my family as well. I could hardly bare it… Knowing that, in my time, everyone here was already dead… My friends, the family that I made here, were all dead." She gulped as she relieved the memories. They had taunted her while she had been away. One moment, she would be happy celebrating her brother's birthday and the next, she would be haunted by the knowledge that her friends, the people that she entrusted her life to, were all dead. She would often wake up in a cold sweat from nightmares in which she had been unable to save them, in which it was all her fault, that they were dead. Her eyes stung with unshed tears and within the blink of an eye Inuyasha was by her side.

"Don't cry." He softly demanded.

She gulped and forced her watery gaze to collide with the beautiful amber that she had missed so much. "If I was truly happy there, I wouldn't have jumped through the well when it had finally let me. I want to be here. I took care of my obligations for my family there. I finished high school. My… disappearing like this… won't shame them now like it would have before. I want to be here Inuyasha. I made my choice. I can't go back. I'll miss them, but this is my home."

He seemed to analyze her for a painfully long period of time, the soft sizzles and pops of the fire the only noise. Oddly, this time she didn't care about the quiet. All she could see were his beautiful eyes. Her heart beat fast as she waited for him to speak.

"I missed you too."

Her breath hitched.

He leaned forward.

Her eyes closed…

His breath tickled her skin and sent waves of anticipation throughout her body.

A clawed finger gently pushed her chin up for her eager lips to meet his own…

* * *

Kagome's fist banged on top of the wooden table, making it rattle and the employees in the shop spin to look at her. She mumbled an apology and stuck her now shaking hand underneath her leg. Memories… Stupid, painful, persistent, memories… Why couldn't she just forget him? Why? Why? Why!

She felt something wet drip down her cheek and she reached up her other hand to gently wipe away her tears. "I'm crying…" She whispered to herself. She could feel her chest tightening as more tears threatened to come and she bit her bottom lip, hard, to stop the overflowing emotions.

The day that she had returned to the Feudal Era, the day that she had finally been able to return home, had been five years ago now. She needed to move on. She needed to forget him. She needed to stop reliving each painful memory that lingered in the recesses of her mind. But, how was she supposed to forget him? How could she forget him?

Her hand moved of its own accord to slide underneath the collar of her shirt onto the edge of the right side of her neck where a faint mark proved that something had been real. It had all been real. She had been his; she was his mate.

Her fingers traced the outline of the mark before she pulled her shaking hand away. "Time to pull yourself together. One more class…" She muttered under her breath, encouraging herself to push through what needed to be done.

She could do this.

She could forget him.

She would forget him.

She would move on with her life and stop killing herself with memories.

With a steadying breath she paid her bill before hurrying back to her last class of the day. By the time class was done and she had finally made her way home she felt completely numb. This day always hit her hard. Not as hard as the day she was forced to return to the present… But, still, it hit her hard. She did her homework in a daze, completing everything on autopilot and not really managing to retain anything important.

"Kagome! Time for dinner!" Nao shouted up the stairs, effectively breaking Kagome from her trance. Her pencil fell from her fingers as they automatically lunged for where her arrows used to be strapped to her back and she jumped into a ready stance at the sudden intrusion of noise; it was a built in reaction ever since her countless days spent out on the road in the Feudal Era. Her heart beat fast in her chest as she realized that no danger was actually present. Her arm lowered slowly to her side and with a depressed sigh she straightened her back, stretched out her sore muscles, and headed downstairs to where the delicious smell of food awaited her.

It was only once she was sitting at the table that she realized it was only Nao and herself. "Where's Sota?"

Nao put a hamburger and salad onto a plate and sat it down in front of Kagome. "He's at kendo practice."

"Oh, I forgot that he joined the kendo club." Kagome's gaze slid over to the empty chair where her grandfather used to sit. He had died a little over a year ago from old age. Her heart tightened and she looked away from his spot. "I guess it's just us tonight then."

Nao nodded and slid into the spot across from Kagome. They ate in silence for a while before Nao spoke up, brining up the topic that Kagome had desperately been hoping that she had forgotten. "So, how are you doing today sweetie?"

Kagome winced. "Fine."

Nao's eyebrow rose inquisitively. "Really?"

Kagome simply nodded, not truly trusting her voice. Her mother had always been able to see through her.

"It's ok to be sad you know… You loved him."

"I love him, not loved." Kagome corrected gently. "I'm just sick of being sad. I'm sick of being upset and hurt. I'm sick of it Mom." She looked up at Nao, tears once again glistening in her eyes, as she tried to hold back the emotion that threatened to overtake her.

"Oh honey…" Nao stood up and quickly walked around the table to wrap Kagome up in her arms. "I know it hurts…"

Kagome hiccuped, her arms wrapping around her mother, as the tears began to fall. "I miss him so *hiccup* much…" She moaned, her tears choking her voice as she buried her face into her mother's shirt like a child.

Nao ran her hand soothingly through Kagome's long locks. "I know… It'll get easier. Just give it time. You never know what might happen."

Kagome shook and leaned back from her mother. "He forced me back here. I was supposed to be with him forever. I'm supposed to be his mate!" Kagome yanked down the collar of her shirt to reveal the mark to Nao, who only smiled gently at the reminder. "He abandoned me, Mom!" Pain drenched Kagome's voice and Nao quickly wrapped her arms back around her, holding her tight as Kagome sobbed.

"He just wanted you to be happy… He went about it the wrong way, but he just wanted you to be happy."

Kagome flinched and pulled away from Nao again. She glanced at her food and suddenly had absolutely no appetite, the mere thought of food making her stomach rumble in protest. "I think… I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Nao glanced at Kagome's barely touched food, but nodded anyway. "Okay." Kagome turned to start walking away when Nao's voice stopped her. "I still believe things will work out. I don't know how. But, I believe they will."

Kagome turned to look at her with dead eyes. "They're all dead Mom. It won't work out. It can't. They're dead." She didn't wait for a response. She spun on her heal and marched up into her room before collapsing onto her bed. She shoved her face into the pillow and let the tears come again. They were dead. They were all dead. If anyone was still alive… Surely, they would have come and found her by now, right? Shippo would want to see her again, she was sure of that, even if her supposed mate didn't want to. She had never seen or even sensed a demon here since her forced return.

There were no more demons.

She didn't know what had happened to them, but they were gone.

She had lost them, all of them, all over again.

She fell into a fitful sleep, only to be taunted by memories once again.

* * *

Kagome's fingers rose to reach underneath the collar of her yukata to skim the still-red mark that graced the back of the right side of her neck.

Mate.

She was Inuyasha's mate.

She had never been happier. Grass tickled her ankles as she walked towards Sango's home, the sound of children's laughter echoing down to greet her. She smiled at the sound of such unrestrained happiness. Sango and Miroku had gotten married and had three children already. If anyone deserved happiness, it was those two. She was so indescribably happy for them, yet pain lingered underneath. She had missed so much… She shook away the thoughts of missed time and hurried the rest of the way there.

"Kagome!" Sango lit up as Kagome entered the three-room home.

"Kagome…" The nearly three-years old twin girls, Anna and Chiho, cheered as they rushed her. Kagome laughed and knelt down so that she could wrap the two in a hug. After greeting the girls she walked over to the fire pit where Sango sat bouncing baby Katsuro. The smell of beef stew floated up from the pot that hung above the fire and Kagome reached forward to stir it. Sango nodded her thanks as she moved Katsuro into the crook of her arm, gently supporting his head as she slowly rocked him side to side.

Kagome sat the spoon down and sat beside her. The girls were playing across from them with some straw dolls that Kaede had taught them how to make. After making sure they were occupied, Kagome turned to look at Katsuro. She gazed at him lovingly and, without her even realizing it, her hand pressed lightly against her own stomach.

Sango giggled. "Want to hold him?" With a nervous nod Kagome carefully lifted Katsuro out of Sango's arms and cradled him into her own. His small weight set something aglow within her. His breaths slowed slightly and within moments he was asleep. "He likes you…" Sango smiled and Kagome couldn't help but beam back at her.

"He does, doesn't he?"

"Mhm…" Sango said, a knowing twinkle highlighting the soft brown of her eyes. "So, when do you think you and Inuyasha will have one?"

Kagome blushed, the red on her face surely matching that of Inuyasha's fire-rat haori. "I just got back a few months ago."

Sango's eyebrows rose slightly. "So? You waited years to be together again. I'm not saying right away. But…" Sango leaned forward and gently stirred the stew before continuing. "Kagome, you can be honest with me, do you want to have children?"

Kagome's blush grew, so she turned to look back at the sleepy bundle held lovingly within her arms. She reached one finger up to gently rub over the top of Katsuro's amazingly soft head and her heart warmed. "Yes… I really want to have children. I never knew that I'd want it this much…" She looked back towards Sango, silently asking if her sudden need to have a baby of her own was something to be ashamed of.

Sango simply giggled a little as she leaned closer to Kagome to gently stroke Katsuro's cheek. Katsuro mumbled in his sleep, but didn't wake up. "I felt the same way. One day, I saw this village woman with her newborn baby boy and I just… I just wanted to have a baby so bad. I didn't even understand why I wanted it so bad. Miroku though… He was more than eager to start trying." Sang laughed at the memory and leaned back, her gaze gliding over to watch her daughters play. "I think I was pregnant barely more than a month after that. It's not bad to want it Kagome. You love Inuyasha, you're mates. It's natural to want to create a beautiful mix of the two of you." Sango turned to look at her with a mischievous smirk. "Plus, your babies are going to be completely adorable and I'll get to spoil them all I want."

Kagome smiled and gently tightened her hold on the slumbering infant. "Just like I spoil yours."

"Exactly." Sango nodded.

Kagome looked again at Katsuro's slumbering face and felt herself completely melt. "I don't know if Inuyasha wants to have a baby… We never really talked about it."

"I'm sure he does."

"Really?"

"You didn't see the way he looked at them when they were born Kagome. It was clear as day that he wanted his own. He missed you so much…" Sango reached forward and gently gripped Kagome's shoulder. "I can see it, I know that he wants to have children with you. Just, talk to him, okay?"

Kagome smiled, feeling a tiny bit reassured. "Yea… I'll talk to him."

* * *

With a gasp Kagome jolted up in bed. She was drenched in sweat and her hands were slightly trembling. Dreams… Dreams and memories were her torturers. She sucked in deep breaths, begging the memory to fade away. She didn't want to remember. She didn't want to remember the good, she didn't want to remember the bad, she just wanted to forget it all! She was sick and tired of being in so much anguish all of the time. With a moan she collapsed back onto her sweat-covered sheets, unaware of the presence that was eagerly soaking in the sight of her. Slowly, she drifted back into the dark embraces of sleep.

She never noticed the pair of bright green eyes that watched her from the window.

~ Author's Note ~

Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new story. What do you think so far? Just a heads up, this story is probably going to contain a lot of emotional pain and, hopefully, plenty of twists and turns. You're in for a ride.

Please review.

Should I continue?

~ FeudalAi


	2. Chapter 2

Shippo couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had found her! He had finally found her! He had searched for years and then, finally, today he had spotted her leaving a small cafe. It was completely by accident. He had abandoned everything else that he had planned for the day and followed her, at a discrete distance, and simply watched her.

She was alive.

He hadn't missed her in the passage of time.

He had never been exactly sure when she had been alive. He was so young back in the Feudal Era and he hadn't paid a lot of attention to the specific details of the technology available in her time. He had always been so worried that she would be born and die before he had ever found her again. Kagome… The woman that had served as his pseudo mother.

Oh, how he had missed her!

He watched her as she slept, his greedy eyes soaking her in. He twisted the small ring on his right hand and let his mask fall away. His brown eyes flashed back to their natural green and he shuddered as his human guise fell away. He knew it was dangerous to let his mask fall. He knew that he should keep it up. He was out in the open, it wasn't safe for him to be doing this.

Still, this was the first time in over 500 years that he had laid eyes on his Mother and he wouldn't hide his real self. Even with his demonic aura finally released from its cloak, Kagome didn't wake, she didn't sense him. She didn't notice him. He smiled slightly and hunkered down on the branch outside as he watched her sleep. He could meet her later. This wasn't the time. He shifted on the branch and leaned forward slightly as he saw her toss and turn in her sleep. He could smell a mess of emotions rolling off of her and her sweat clung to the air. His claws dug into the thick bark of the tree and a small growl slipped past his lips.

Why was she so upset? Who made her this upset?

Inuyasha's sullen face flashed across his mind and his scowl settled firmly onto his face.

Kagome jolted awake, sweat pouring off of her, and Shippo flinched. Her eyes were wide with her distress and the pain she was feeling rolled off of her in bursting waves that hit his noise with such force that he had to lean back. She shuddered and laid back down onto the bed, curling in on herself as she fell asleep in a puddle of her own tears.

Kagome…

His growl grew and with one last lingering look he darted out of the tree and scurried down the steep shrine stairs. As soon as he reached the bottom he twisted his ring and let his human guise cover his true identity. He flinched as it muffled his senses, as it always did, when he put it in place. His green eyes changed to brown while his claws and tail disappeared. He was, to all appearances, a mere human.

He stormed down the street as fast as he could to reach his destination. Inuyasha lived on the outskirts of the city in a rather large estate surrounded by trees. Did he know? Did he know that Kagome was alive and in pain in this time period?

More importantly, had he been keeping her from him?

Shippo hurried down into the subway. His car was too far away. He had abandoned it when he had seen Kagome. Public transportation would just have to do. He gritted his teeth at the offending smells that managed to work their way to his muffled senses. He always hated the stench of public transportation. Inuyasha hadn't been lying when he described Kagome's time; it stank.

It took nearly an hour but, eventually, he was standing outside the wrought-iron gates to Inuyasha's estate. He was still quite a loner, but overtime he had amassed quite a bit of money. He had remembered a few things from Kagome's time and he had used that to his advantage. 500 years was a long time. Shippo had grown up into an adult and Inuyasha had matured. Inuyasha had aged, his body now looking more like that of someone in their late twenties. Shippo, on the other hand, barely looked older than eighteen. They had watched time pass together. They had watched as their friends died. They had shared in their sorrow. They had watched as their friends children got married, had babies, and died. They watched generations pass, eventually finding it to painful to keep up such a close watch over the distant descendants of the people that they had held so dear.

Time… It stole everything.

The gravel crunched under his feet as he walked up the long driveway. He twisted his ring and let his mask fall, the disappearance of its weight a relief as his senses flared back to their full potential. With a shove he used his full speed and hurried his way into Inuyasha's house where the silver haired hanyou sat splayed out on his large living room furniture. His ears twisted in Shippo's direction, but he didn't move from his spot watching a baseball game on his large TV. The volume was nearly turned off as his amber eyes watched the images flick across the giant screen.

"Inuyasha." Shippo walked in front of the screen, baring Inuyasha's view and earning a scowl from the now irritated hanyou.

"What the fuck, Shippo? I'm watching that; the Carp are about to win!" Shippo's knuckles cracked and Inuyasha's demeanor changed as he analyzed the stiff posture of one of the only people that he would consider a friend.

"I found her." Shippo began. He carefully watched Inuyasha's reaction, noting the slight narrowing of his amber eyes and the sudden tension within his muscles.

"Found who?"

"You know who."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed a bit more before his muscles relaxed and he turned his head to gaze out of the large windows to his left. "So?"

"What do you mean, 'so'?"

Inuyasha turned to look at him, his head tilting to the side as his eyes grew sullen. "It doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it matter? I found her, Inuyasha. I finally found her! We can be a family again. She's your mate. Don't you want to see her again?"

Inuyasha flinched and returned to staring out of the window at the dark forest. "No."

Shippo gasped. He felt like all the air had been knocked out of him. Every fiber of his being was screaming. He couldn't understand… It had been 500 years. He missed his mother! "Well, I want to see her."

Inuyasha turned deadly eyes onto the fox yokai, demanding that he listen. "You will never speak to her again, do you understand me?"

The hairs on the back of Shippo's neck raised at the clear threat written across Inuyasha's face. But, on this, he wouldn't subside. "No, I don't understand you. Why are you hiding from her? You still love her! I know that you do. She is your fucking mate! You should want to be with her. You should want to protect her!"

Inuyasha scoffed, his anger receding as his eyes darkened once again. "She's better off without us. Believe me, Shippo. She is better off making a new life for herself."

Shippo couldn't take it anymore, he snapped, his anger lashing out in his words. "She's in pain. Inuyasha, she is in so much pain. You didn't see her. You didn't smell her. She's hurting. I know we could help. I know that we could make things better." Inuyasha visibly flinched, the life returning to his eyes only momentarily before it disappeared yet again, a sight that Shippo was used to seeing by now. "The well took her before, but we can save her now! We survived all this time. She was taken from us, Inuyasha. I want my mother back!"

Inuyasha's deadpan face turned towards him and Shippo fell to the ground from the words that he spoke next, the shock of the truth rocketed through him with a fiery pain that shook his entire world.

"The well didn't take her by accident, Shippo. I pushed her through it."

* * *

A chill ran through Kagome and she spun to look behind her, her black hair swirled out around her and whipped around to smack her in the face from the force of her quick movement. She hurriedly brushed the hair off of her face, gently peeling it away from where it had clung to her lipgloss. Her eyes searched the street behind her and the hair on her arms stood on end. She could have sworn that she had felt someone watching her. She forcibly slowed her heart rate so that all of her senses could become attune to the area surround her. She took deep, slow breaths and continued to watch the people around her. They scurried along with their busy lives, shuffling down the street and completely unaware of the others around them.

Kagome huffed and turned back around, continuing to the cafe. "You're being silly… This isn't the Feudal Era…" She hissed, berating herself for her stupidity.

There were no yokai anymore.

Everyone was dead.

The haunting image of Sango's dead and sickly white face floated into her mind. It was something she had never actually seen, but an image that had haunted her nightmares for years nevertheless.

She opened the door to the cafe and a small ding from a bell signaled her entrance. The waiters looked up and greeted her as she walked over to her usual spot. She ordered a coffee and some pancakes with fruit and flipped open her notebook as she waited. She watched the water boil before it rose up the slender tube to meet the coffee grinds that waited above it. The waiter mixed them together gently and lowered the heat before the coffee slowly fell back down into the glass vessel. It was hypnotizing. When it was finally placed in front of her, she lifted it up and sniffed the welcomed scent of expertly made coffee. Within moments her freshly made pancakes topped with fruit were set down in front of her and she mumbled a soft 'thank you' to her waiter. She let the sound of the soft music and the taste of the good food temporarily transport her away from the pain that tormented her heart.

She heard the gentle sound of the bell and glanced up at the door. Her eyes widened as she recognized the tall and slightly gangly man that walked through the door. His light brown hair and dark eyes were unmistakable, even if he had filled out a bit more since middle school. His eyes landed upon her and his face lit up in a smile as recognition dawned on him.

"Hojo?" Kagome questioned as she made her way to her feet.

"Kagome!" He took two giant steps forward and wrapped her immediately within a hug. She stiffened and the mark on her neck began to ache. She winced slightly. That was a new sensation. Hojo stepped back from her, his grin gigantic. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in years."

Kagome managed a small smile at his eagerness. "I've been good. I'm going to school to be a nurse. How have you been?"

Hojo smirked and winked playfully at her as he held up his hand, a small white-gold band glimmered there. "I got married, guess you waited too long." He wiggled his fingers before lowering his hand and Kagome giggled slightly at his foolishness. "But, really, I've been good. I run a small clinic in a village two hours from here. I guess all that time I spent researching medicines for all your ailments back in middle school wore off on me. I'm just in town to visit my cousin here…" He motioned towards a man standing slightly behind him that Kagome hadn't noticed before. He was handsome. He had an angled jaw and dark brown eyes. His light brown hair was trimmed close to the sides of his head while it remained slightly long on top. It fit well with his striking facial features. His evident muscles flexed slightly underneath his T-shirt and she blushed slightly before turning her attention back towards Hojo. "I'm only here for another day, I have a newborn back home."

"Congratulations, Hojo. I'm really glad you're doing so well."

"I'm glad that we ran into you." Hojo glanced over at her unfinished food. "Do you mind if we join you? It'd be nice to catch up some more. I promise Daichi here is good company too, though not nearly as handsome as me."

Kagome laughed and Daichi rolled his eyes at his cousin. "Yea, that sounds good."

They talked for over an hour. Kagome had to order a second cup of coffee and, for the first time in years, she managed to have a truly good time. Hojo showed her pictures of his wife, of his newborn baby boy, and of his family. He told her stories about the all-male high school that he had gone to and the university that he had eventually attended for medicine. But, what interested Kagome, and made her mark ache, was the looks Daichi sent her way.

He was… Nice.

His smile was gentle. He was a veterinarian in the city and, as Hojo made sure to point out, he was completely single. Hojo smothered him with compliments, making sure to announce the many academic achievements that Daichi had received. Daichi naturally shoved off the compliments, trying to lessen the embarrassing amount of praise that Hojo continually laid upon him. Eventually, they noticed the time and began to make their excuses to leave. When they were at the door Daichi turned back and glanced at Kagome again before retuning to the table alone.

"Forget something?" She smiled.

He smirked and slid a business card across the table. "This is my card." He ran a hand through his hair and glanced nervously at where Hojo waited for him. "Sorry about him… He can be a little…"

"Over the top?"

Daichi smirked. "Yea, but he has good intentions." He placed both of his hands on top of the table and leaned forward slightly. "Maybe we could get a coffee sometime and just talk? I don't have a lot of friends here yet, I've only lived here for a few months."

Kagome bit her lip slightly before a smile broke across her face. "Yea, I'd like that." The mark on her neck started to throb and she rotated her shoulder trying to ease the odd pain.

"Call me?" He leaned back, subconsciously twirling the odd ring that he was wearing on his right hand.

Kagome blushed. "I will." He looked at her one more time before he beamed at her and joined Hojo. Kagome watched them go, the ache in her neck slowly receding as they retreated. She reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. "That was weird…" She muttered as her fingers danced over the faint mark. Something odd swirled within her stomach and she glanced down at Daichi's business card.

Inuyasha…

Pain gripped her heart as nassau overwhelmed her. Her body convulsed as bile began to rise within the pit of her stomach. Her hands clasped over her mouth as she gagged. She scrambled to the bathroom, only managing to throw open the stall door moments before the acidic taste of barf laced with pancakes splashed its way down into the porcelain bowl. She gripped the sides of the toilet, her knuckles going white as another way of nassau washed over her and she spilt whatever had remained within her stomach. When she was finally finished she used some toilet paper to wipe the remaining remnants of puke from her lips. Her throat burned and her eyes were filled with water. With shaky breaths she reached up and pulled the lever to flush the toilet, watching as the disgusting mixture swirled down into the pipes and away from sight. She stood up and leaned against the wall as she caught her breath. Her hand automatically rose to massage her mark.

"You told me to move on…" Her mark ached slightly and she closed her eyes, letting her head fall back to rest against the cold wall. "But, I can't. You won't let me." The ache slowly faded away once more and amber eyes gloated her from behind her closed eyelids. "Inuyasha…" She moaned as her knees went weak and she slowly slid onto the hard tile floor.

* * *

Inuyasha brushed her hair away from her shoulder and gently slid down the collar of her yukata. His gloating grin told her all that she needed to know. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to the bright red mark, sending tingles down her spin.

"Mate…" He growled out, his lips still pressed against her skin. His breath was hot and she shivered again before he pulled away. She grabbed the front of his haori and pulled him closer, gently pressing her plump lips against his before leaning away from him to stare into his enchanting amber eyes.

"Mate…" She agreed. He lopped his arm around her back and she leaned into him, her head coming to nuzzle right underneath his chin. "I love you."

"Keh…" He tightened his grip on her and lightly kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, mate."

She giggled. He had hardly stopped saying that ever since he had marked her the night before. "I can hardly believe this is real… I'm actually here, with you…" She leaned her full weight against him and he wrapped his other arm around her as well, pulling her into a protective embrace.

"I'll never let you go again. Never…" He squeezed her and hunched down slightly to nuzzle his head into the crook of her neck, right above her fresh mark. "You are my life, Kagome. I couldn't bear to be apart from you again." He kissed her mark once again and she melted into his embrace.

* * *

"Lies… All lies…" She peeled herself off of the floor and tugged her shirt down, desperately trying to fix its crumpled appearance. "Pull yourself together girl." She walked over to the sink and rinsed out her mouth with some water. She carefully studied her appearance in the mirror and tried, in vain, to fix her smeared mascara. With a deep huff she shuffled back into the cafe and hurried to pay her bill and leave.

It was so embarrassing, being sick in a place like this.

She slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked back out onto the street in a daze. She walked numbly. Memories from the past flashed before her eyes as she tried to push them away. She wasn't aware of the people around her. The hustle and bustle of everyday city life completely escaped her notice as the taste of bile lingered in the back of her throat and memories flickered through her mind.

Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede… They were all dead. Everyone was dead.

She wanted to forget, but she couldn't. She wanted to forget the pain that he had caused her, yet her heart and mark wouldn't let her even try to move on. It's not like it had to be romantic with Daichi. Couldn't she just call him and talk?

Wasn't it ok for her to have a real friend again?

She was unaware of the noise surrounding her. She wasn't aware of the sound of rushing traffic or the car horn that blared until it was mere feet from her.

Her eyes widened.

Her heart stopped.

She had wandered across the crosswalk before the lights had changed.

The car blared its horn but she was frozen, rooted to the spot, incapable of moving. Even if she could move, she wouldn't be fast enough.

Then, something hit her side hard. The air was knocked out of her lungs as she crashed into the rough pavement, the hard asphalt cut into her skin, and then everything went momentarily black.

* * *

His wide eyes stared back at her from across the fire, the amber sparkling in the flames. "You want to have a pup?"

She quirked her head. "Is that what you call a baby?"

He blushed and looked away from her, his ears lowered nervously as he listened to her every movement. "Yea. Inu yokai call it a pup."

She clasped her hands together, her own nerves apparent. "Yes, I want to have a pup with you."

"Really?" His big eyes turned back towards her, his ears fully aligned to capture every moment of her response.

"Really." She nodded. In an instant, he was around the fire and kissing her, his touch scorching her with his eagerness. "I'll take that as a yes." She laughed as he lifted her up bridal style and quickly carried her to the small secondary room of their home, the room that served as their quaint bedroom. Her heart fluttered. They were going to try to have a pup…

* * *

She gasped, her body lifted off of the ground slightly as she woke to the screaming sound of a speeding ambulance and the panicked voices of pedestrians surrounding where she somehow now laid on the sidewalk.

"How did I…" She mumbled. Her head pounded. She couldn't make sense of it. She was just in the middle of the road, she knew that she was, yet somehow she was now on the sidewalk. Someone leaned over her and in her confused state she could have sworn… She really, truly could have sworn that she saw… "Shippo?"

The stranger halted before smiling calmly. "No, my name is Teiji."

Kagome squinted up at him. Her vision was a bit blurry and she hurt, she really hurt. Her heart thundered and a different kind of familiar pain swarmed her again. It wasn't Shippo. While the young man above her had the same auburn hair and similar features, he was lacking Shippo's astounding green eyes. Instead, a pair of unfamiliar brown eyes carefully watched her.

"Did you, save me?" Her voice was meek and she hated it. She always hated being weak. She had been a burden to her friends for so long until she finally came into her powers. She was strong, she wasn't weak.

He nodded. "I managed to push you out of the way just in time…" Teiji winced. "The fall still hurt you pretty bad though. You're all scratched up from the pavement and I think you hit your head pretty hard. The ambulance should be here soon." Kagome tried to move, but pain shot through her body and she quickly stopped her feeble attempts. "Shh, don't try to move." He said softly.

His voice sounded so much like Shippo's… Tears pricked her eyes and it wasn't because of the cuts and quickly growing bruises that covered where she had collided with the road and sidewalk. "You sound so much like Shippo…" She managed to lift her hand to gently graze his cheek. Her salty tears dripped down her face as her hand fell back to her side and everything went dark once again.

~ Author's Note ~

Are you enjoying the story?

Please, review. Reviewing lets me know that people are interested in reading this story and it helps me to write faster.

I plan on updating once to twice a week. This could vary depending on how many reviews I get. Like I said, if I know that people are eager for the next chapter I tend to write that much faster.

Also, the Carp are a baseball team in Japan.

Thanks for reading!

~ FeudalAi


	3. Chapter 3

She woke to the soft sound of beeping. She moaned as she instinctively curled up on her side, immediately aware of the stiff blankets that enveloped her. Her mark felt weird. There was a slight tugging sensation that seemed to pull at its edges. But, what was even weirder, was that it didn't feel like it was trying to tug her somewhere, but tug someone to her instead. Squinting, she opened her eyes to the harsh light that permeated the white hospital room. Her entire body ached. She forced herself to open her eyes and began to try to sit up before someone lightly pressed on her shoulders to push her back down onto the bed. She looked up to meet that oddly familiar face…

"Don't try to sit up. Just rest, ok?" His genuine smile hurt her heart and she simply nodded numbly as she laid back down onto the bed. The pillow beneath her head was filled with lumps and completely uncomfortable. Her hands fumbled at the side of the bed until they found the controller that allowed her to angle the bed to sit up slightly. As soon as she was sitting up a bit she turned searching eyes onto the young man beside her.

He had followed her here?

Her eyebrow rose and he laughed. It was light and musical. Her heart clenched. Why did he have to remind her so much of Shippo?

"I hope that you don't mind, I kind of lied and told them that I was your brother." He sat down in the chair beside her bed and smiled a big, toothy, grin at her. "I just needed to know that you were ok." His smile dipped and his face became lost in some deep memory that Kagome couldn't understand. But, one thing was for sure, she didn't like to see this Shippo look-alike sad.

"Cheer up, I'm fine, see?" She motioned to herself and he just smirked.

"All cut up is not fine, Kagome."

Her smile tugged back down at the use of her name. "How do you know my name?"

Teiji froze, his light brown eyes going wide momentarily, before he glanced away and rubbed the back of his sheepishly. "I… ugh, heard one of the doctor's say it."

Something told her that he was lying, but his genuine concern and the pain that laced her body made her not really care. He looked like Shippo. He sounded like Shippo.

Could demons be reincarnated as well?

She shook the thought from her mind and tried to focus on the present. This was Teiji, not Shippo, and she would just have to accept that.

"Thanks for saving me, by the way."

He blushed, the tips of his ears going adorably pink. "Agh, it was nothin." He mumbled, continuing to avert his eyes from her gaze.

Try as she might, all she could see was his distinct auburn hair. It was pulled back into a high ponytail, similar to how Miroku's had been in the past. She balled her fists into the overly starched blanket. "You really do remind me of him…" She muttered.

He turned to look questingly at her, a glimmer in his eyes that she couldn't quite decipher. "Of who?"

She stared at him longingly for a moment. She longed for the past. She longed for her friends. She longed for what she used to have. She gulped and looked away, choosing to stare at the clock instead, her stare going blank as the pain engulfed her once more. "You remind me of my friend. His name was Shippo." She pinched her eyes shut tight and willed away the tears before she returned to staring at the clock. "He died a long time ago…"

"Oh…" Teiji fidgeted beside her bed. She turned to look at him, her face sullen and filled with despair. "Do you need me to leave?"

The mere thought of his departure sent a wave of severe panic shooting up through her chest and she automatically reached out to grip one of his hands. "No… Please don't go."

A slow toothy smile broke out across his face and his brown eyes sparkled in the harsh light. "Okay, I'll stay then."

She nodded and let go, her other hand reaching up to rub where her mark was. It didn't hurt. She glanced at Teiji through her eyelashes. He was idly watching the flickering images on the old school TV that was mounted in the corner. The mark had hurt when Daichi had merely looked at her, yet it hadn't hurt when she had held Teiji's hand.

What did it mean?

Her head started to pound as she tried to figure out the mark that was permanently etched into her skin. She reached up her hand to gently rub her temples, urging the pain there to go away. Teiji shot her a worried look, but she ignored it. At that moment, the door to the hospital room was flung open by an extremely frazzled Nao. She rushed into the room, her jacket half off and her hair sticking up at odd angles as she flew to Kagome's bed, her purse crashing to the floor as she wrapped Kagome into her arms.

The sudden embrace made Kagome's head pound even more, but she pushed away the pain and tightly hugged Nao back. Nao slowly pulled back and gazed worriedly into Kagome's eyes. "Are you ok? How bad are you hurt? I heard there was an accident, what happened?" The questions were thrown at her so fast that she could barely comprehend them all. With a small laugh she pushed her mother back and began to answer.

"I'm ok. I have some cuts and I'm pretty sure a nasty concussion." Kagome shrugged as if it was nothing, after all, she had experienced worse in the Feudal Era. This was nothing in comparison to the damage she was used to receiving, seeing, and treating back then. Of course, her mother didn't need to know all of that. "I was almost hit by a car, but Teiji here saved me."

Nao slowly turned to look over at the young man that sat across from her on the other side of the bed. Teiji was staring at her with wide eyes, his mouth open, as if in total awe of the person before him.

Honestly, it was a little creepy.

He seemed to realize the odd expression plastered across his face and quickly re-gained control of himself and offered his hand to Nao. "My name is Teiji. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Nao shook his hand and smiled. "I'm Mrs. Higurashi. Thank you for saving my daughter."

He puffed out his chest a little bit at the praise. "Of course. Anyone would have done it."

Nao shot him a pointed look. "No, they wouldn't have. You're a special one, young man."

Teiji beamed and Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his proud look. Nao looked back at her and slowly ran a hand through Kagome's long hair. Her eyes were still filled with worry, but a smile tugged at the edge of her lips. "I'd like to properly thank you." She turned back to look at Teiji, her hand falling from Kagome's tresses. "Would you like to come for dinner tomorrow night at our home? You saved my daughter's life. I'd like to do more…"

"No, no…" Teiji waved Nao off, not letting her offer anything more. "I'd absolutely love to come to dinner."

His toothy grin rocked Kagome's world as her brain tried to process that this was most definitely not Shippo. Images flashed in her mind, Teiji's face constantly flipping to that of Shippo's. All he needed were those bright green eyes…

She squeezed her blankets harder and tried to focus. This was Teiji. This was Teiji. This was Teiji… She repeated it over and over again as the two before her sorted out their dinner plans. She had to let go of the past… She had to… She had to let go of the memories and pain, didn't she?

Eventually, the doctor came back into the room and told her that she had a severe concussion and that they wanted her to stay overnight just so that they could keep a close eye on her. There was just one thing that she must not do…

Sleep.

She groaned as she tried to get comfortable on the bed. It had been hours since then and the emotional drag of the day was beginning to wear on her. Nao had left a little while ago to take care of Sota and would be returning back in the morning to pick her up after the doctor gave her the all clear. Teiji on the other hand… Well, he stuck around.

She glanced at him. His eyes were glued onto the TV, but his entire body posture was angled towards her. It was almost like he couldn't bear the thought of being away from her. She kept the volume soft, but he didn't seem to have any problems hearing it. They didn't really talk, even though she could tell that he wanted to. He kept glancing at her, shooting her looks when he thought that she wasn't looking. Eventually, a nurse came in to tell them that visiting hours were over and he stood up to regretfully leave.

Kagome watched him edge towards the door. He looked almost sad…

"Kagome…" His voice was soft and hesitant. She smiled warmly at him to help encourage him to continue. He gulped, his eyes searching hers before he tried to speak again. "May I ask… Well, why were you wandering out into the crosswalk like that?"

Her muscles tensed and she prayed that he wouldn't sense the semi-lie that she was about to tell. She shrugged her shoulders, trying to act nonchalant. "I was just distracted…" She giggled, gently brushing her hair over her shoulder so that it wouldn't hang in her face. "Guess I need to pay more attention, huh?" She tried to smile earnestly at him, but his slight frown didn't lighten up.

"Are you sure that's all it was?" The concern in his voice had her turning her head away from him to gaze out of the hospital window into the darkening city outside.

"Yea, I was just thinking about school. I was distracted. It won't happen again. I'll see you soon, at dinner." He shuffled and she glanced at him, once again forcing a smile onto her face.

He nodded stiffly, his frown gently lifting into a vague smile. His hand gripped the doorframe, his knuckles going slightly white. "I'll see you then. I really hope…"

"Hope what?"

His grip on the doorframe fell and all-of-a-sudden he looked completely vulnerable. "I really hope that we can be friends."

Her heart lurched. His anxious eyes met hers and, without even giving herself permission, she found herself answering him. "Yes, of course, I'd like that too Teiji."

With one last look he slowly left her room and Kagome's loneliness pressed in upon her once again. The TV flickered in the background, but she didn't care about whatever show was playing on it. Instead, she found herself staring out of the window. The sounds from the city were nearly completely blocked out by the thick glass and the soft noise of the hospital around her. She couldn't see any trees. She wrapped her arms around herself, squeezing tight to bring a small amount of comfort to herself within the overly clean environment she was stuck within.

She missed the forest…

She stared out of the wide window as the last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the tall buildings and the lights of the city began to glimmer like the pseudo-stars they were. It was hard, but she stayed awake. Still, that didn't mean that her mind stayed away from the past that haunted her…

She gripped the hospital sheets even tighter and her toes curled up as memories tormented her. She squinted her eyes shut, the sting of tears hit her eyes and she couldn't stop the soft flow of them down her cheeks. They fell slowly, gliding down her cheeks and skimming along the top of her slightly chapped lips. She licked her lips, the salty taste unpleasant. She opened her eyes and looked out at the city, her tears making her vision go blurry. She hated hospitals. She really, really hated hospitals. Her hand drifted to land on her stomach, nearly caressing the flat surface.

* * *

The sound of Inuyasha's fist punching into a thick tree echoed through the forest. Kagome watched from the sidelines. He knew that she was there. Of course he knew that she was there. That was why he had turned and punched the damn tree in the fist place. Kagome groaned, the pain in her uterus evident as the cramps set in.

Inuyasha had smelt her period.

His shoulders slouched and she slowly walked over to him before she gently placed her hand on his back and leaned her head lovingly against his shoulder. "We can try again." Her voice was soft and hesitant. She didn't like the way that his hands were curled into fists, or the way that his entire body was stiff underneath her touch.

"It has been a year." He growled.

Kagome sighed, resting more heavily against him. "I know…" She bit her bottom lip and, after a long moment, he finally relaxed. He moved behind her and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, bending slightly so that his lips were near her mark. "It shouldn't take this long…" He whispered it so softly that she almost didn't hear it.

She tried not to let her inner fears show in her voice. "I'm sure it won't be long now…"

"You're lying." His grip on her tightened and his fingers dug lightly into her sides. She stiffened, immediately ashamed of the fears that she hid from him.

He kissed her neck softly and she sighed. "It didn't take Sango this long…" She finally admitted, hinting at the fears that laid wait within her heart.

"I know…" He kissed her neck again before he nuzzled his head against her.

"Maybe we should talk to Kaede?"

He nodded against her and she tried not to let her worry take over her heart. Inuyasha relaxed his grip on her and motioned to his back. She climbed onboard and wrapped her strong legs tight around his muscular body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and with a sudden jolt he darted through the woods. The wind rushed through her hair and she relaxed into the familiar feeling of his body moving beneath her own. She had always loved this. She had always loved the way it felt to hold onto him so tight, to feel the beating of his heart, to feel the way that his muscles bunched and tensed as he sprang from branch to branch and darted at lightening speeds. Of course, back when Naraku was alive, she hadn't really gotten the chance to just relish in the rush that it gave her to ride on his back. Back then, she had to be constantly aware of what was going on all around them. She clenched him slightly tighter with her thighs and his hands gripped the underside of her legs, where he held her securely to him, slightly tighter.

It didn't take long before they reached Kaede's hut. Kaede set to work examining Kagome, already suspecting why they had come. It was a short exam, and all too soon Inuyasha and Kagome were siting across from Kaede awaiting her verdict. The slightly brisk wind from outside chilled the hut as it sneaked its way passed the thin reed door, making Kagome shiver even with the heat of the fire. Inuyasha scooted closer to her, pressing his side against her own. She leaned in to him, thankful for the comfort more than anything else. Her hand searched for his and when she found it she interweaved their fingers, binding him to her as her heart beat erratically within her chest.

Kaede's gentle face held a frown that didn't bode well. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat, already suspecting what the old priestess was about to say. With a heavy sigh Kaede stared at the couple before her and delivered the news that would shatter their world.

"From what I can tell, ye will not be able to have a child."

Kagome's mind went blank. She could barely process the words being said. Her stomach dropped and she felt like she might be sick. Her head spun. Was this real? Would they not be able to have a child? Her heart clenched so tightly in her chest that, for a moment, she couldn't breath. Inuyasha turned and nuzzled against her mark, sending a shockwave of warmth and emotion through her that managed to shake her from her daze. Her eyes cleared and she could focus on the room around her again, the details coming into sharp contrast as she focused on the flickering fire instead of Kaede's face. She was in shock. She could feel it happening. Her heart was screaming, yet her mind remained blank and numb, her face devoid of emotion.

"Is it my fault?" Her voice was monotone, it hardly even sounded like Kagome at all.

With another heavy sigh Kaede shook her head. "No, child."

That managed to hit home and Kagome's once emotionless face broke, her lips curling down into a frown as tears bit the corners of her eyes. "What do you mean?" She turned to look at the elderly priestess now, only to find her watching Inuyasha closely. It was only then that Kagome realized that Inuyasha had gone still. His head was frozen in the crook of her neck, his breathing shallow, and his body completely rigid.

Inuyasha slowly pulled back from her, his eyes empty and cold. The sudden lack of his warmth pressing against her left her shivering in the bit of cold that invaded the hut, making their dreadful conversation seem even worse. His entire body went rigid as his dead eyes met Kaede's, something passing between the two that Kagome desperately didn't want to understand. His hand tightened around her own and it was the only emotion that he managed to show in that soul-crushing moment. His flat voice broke the silence.

"It's my fault."

* * *

"How are you doing, Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome jolted and her head twisted, a bit too fast, towards the door to meet the kind gaze of a concerned nurse. A small pain began in the back of her neck and snaked its way up to where her skull had collided with the edge of the sidewalk. It pounded there and the pressure in her skull slowly grew until it reached jackhammer level proportions. Kagome groaned and the nurse immediately walked to her side.

"You must be more careful, Ms. Higurashi. Any sudden or jarring movements could worsen the pain from your concussion." The nurse leaned over Kagome and gently examined her, her soft smile warm and kind. "Well, it seems like you're okay. Is there anything I can do for you? Are you finding it easy enough to stay awake?"

Kagome grinned, but it came out more like a grimace due to the ache at the back of her brain. "No, thank you. It's easy to stay awake. Dreaming isn't always fun anyway."

The nurse's kind smile dipped slightly at her words, but she backed up towards the door. After all, she had a lot of other patients to attend to. Nurses were overworked. "I'll be back in a little less than an hour to check on you, okay?"

Kagome nodded and managed to truly smile, the pain starting to fade away. "Okay, I'll see you then."

The nurse left the room and Kagome relaxed back into the bed, letting the uncomfortable pillow cradle her sore head as best as it could. She slowly turned her head to look back out at the flickering city lights.

That night, when Kaede had given them that terrible news, was the beginning of the end. Nothing was ever quite the same after that. Her hands traveled back to her flat stomach as self-hate flooded her.

"You idiot…" The city lights reflected in her eyes as memories from that day circulated within her mind. The image of his empty eyes haunted her. "You idiot… It was my fault." Her voice cracked. "It was my fault all along, not yours."

* * *

Shippo stood outside of the hospital and took in a big breath of the slightly toxic city air. Kagome had nearly… Kagome had nearly…

Kagome had nearly died.

He could hardly comprehend the thought. If he hadn't been there, if he hadn't been watching her, she could have actually died. She had walked directly into traffic. He had seen the look on her face. He had seen how dead she looked. Her skin had almost appeared ghostly. Her eyes were blank. She was completely unaware of what was happening around her. The blaring horns hadn't even fazed her. She could only have been thinking about one thing… Only one thing would pull her mind so far away from the danger that was right in front of her.

Inuyasha.

Shippo's hands balled into fists and his nose wrinkled at the smells that surrounded him. He hated having his mask up. He hated being 'Teiji'. He couldn't completely understand why he had kept up the ruse around Kagome. When she had called him by his real name he had completely floundered. His mind had gone blank. Yet, Inuyasha's glare had infiltrated his mind and he found himself backing into his mask, his safety net, and hiding his real identity.

He wanted to tell her who he was. But, maybe, Inuyasha was at least a little right. In the very least, it would be dangerous for him to reveal himself to her in public. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't put her in danger. So, with a silent promise to himself, he vowed to tell her one day.

When she was ready, he reasoned. He would tell her when the time was right.

He reached into his pocket and turned on his phone, only to be greeted with a barrage of text messages from none other than his silver-haired hanyou friend.

Inuyasha: [Are you watching Kagome?]

Inuyasha: [Tell me that you are watching Kagome.]

Inuyasha: [Where the fuck are you?]

Inuyasha: [Is Kagome ok?]

Inuyasha: [Shippo, something is fucking wrong with Kagome. Something happened. Is she ok?]

Inuyasha: [Why the fuck aren't you replying!]

With an irritated sigh Shippo clicked on Inuyasha's name. The phone only rang once before an extremely irritated hanyou answered it.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Inuyasha snapped. Shippo could practically feel his intense demonic aura, even through the phone. He could just picture his barred teeth.

"At the hospital with your fucking mate."

Inuyasha's breath hitched. "Something happened."

Shippo started marching down the street, heading towards where he had stashed his car the day that he had spotted Kagome leaving the cafe. "Yea, it did."

"Is she…" Inuyasha paused and Shippo heard the catch in his voice. "Is she okay?"

"You felt it, didn't you? You felt the tug from her mark."

Inuyasha growled.

"I know that you did. In case you forgot, I have my own mate. I know how fucking mate marks work."

Inuyasha's growl deepened.

"I saved her. She wandered into oncoming traffic, Inuyasha. Straight into it…" Shippo sighed, the fear that he had felt in that moment flooded him once again. "She looked so sad."

"But, she's okay?" He sounded so timid, almost weak.

"Yea, she's okay. She's a bit cut up and she has to stay in the hospital for the night because of her concussion…"

"Concussion?"

"Yea, a concussion…" The phone went quite for a long moment before Inuyasha spoke up again, the pain and worry that had laced his voice now covered up by his gruff exterior.

"Does she know who you are?"

"I told her that my name is Teiji."

"Good." He declared.

"I'm not going to stop talking to her, Inuyasha. I want to be her friend." The silence that filled the phone was tense as Shippo awaited his response.

"I can't stop you." Inuyasha didn't phrase it as a question.

Shippo grunted. "No, you can't."

The line went dead.

Shippo shoved his phone back into his pocket and frowned. Why wasn't Inuyasha running to Kagome's side? What was keeping him from her? How, in the world, could he stay away from his mate?

Shippo sighed and reached up to tug the ponytail out of his hair, letting his auburn waves crash down around him. "I'll never understand him."

~ Author's Note ~

Thank you so much for all of the reviews on chapter two!

I really hope that you are liking the story so far. I also really hope that I'm not moving along the action too fast.

Please, review. They mean a lot to me and help me to write even faster.

~ FeudalAi


	4. Chapter 4

His phone clattered to the floor just before the sound of shattering glass crashing down made his ears flick back against his head. His amber eyes surveyed the damage that he had caused as he slowly lowered his slightly bloodied fist back to his side.

"Shit."

He glared at the sharp pieces of glass before he twisted on his heel and headed back to the couch. He flopped down onto it, shutting his eyes in order to shut out the world. His instincts were screaming inside of him. His soul yanked him in one direction, and he had to forcefully dig his claws into his expensive couch, their sharp edges easily cutting through the soft material, to keep himself there. His heart screamed for her. His entire body yearned to chase after her, to kill whatever had brought her harm…

The moment that he had felt a sudden pang of terror mixed with the odd pulling sensation he knew what had happened. Kagome was hurt. His eyes had shot wide in his panic and he had felt his fangs grow as they poked out over his bottom lip. He felt the change as he almost went completely feral, the whites of his eyes giving way to blood red as his demon fought him for control. It had taken everything he had not to go after her. He knew that she wasn't dead, he would have felt that. But, she was hurt. His brain had fought his heart as each painfully long moment ticked by and Shippo hadn't responded.

He wanted to see her.

No, he needed to see her.

It had been so long… It had been so long since he had last breathed in her delectable scent, since he had touched her silky alabaster skin, since he had felt her small arms wrap around his waist as she held him tight, since he had felt her head rest on the edge of his chest while he wrapped his arm around her waist as they fell asleep together… It had been so long…

Fuck, he missed her.

He missed the way her hair was always messed up in the morning. He missed the way she blinked away the sleep in her eyes as she woke up all groggy and adorable. He missed the way that she rubbed his ears. He missed the feeling of his lips against hers. He missed her smile…

Ah, it had been so long since he had seen her smile.

He growled. It was low and feral. He lurched up and sat up straight as he took in deep, shaky breaths. He had to do what he did. He had to. It was for her own good. Who cared if he was in pain? What mattered was her happiness.

Still, the image of her betrayed face as he had pushed her down the well haunted him everyday.

"It was for her own damn good." He snapped at himself. Yet, his eyes wandered towards his door. The pulling sensation was lessening now. If he didn't follow it soon, it would be gone. He shuddered, fighting off the last wave of the soul-tugging sensation as it drifted away. He slouched back into the couch, his entire body going limp as Kagome's sweet face floated behind his closed eyes. He knew where she lived, it wasn't like he couldn't go see her, right? As long as she didn't see him it would be ok. He opened one eye to lazily glare out at the night. Maybe, if he didn't let her see him, it would be ok to go check up on her? He knew where she lived…

He had tried his best not to pay attention to time. Still, he had felt it when she came back through the well with his mate mark. He had resisted going to her. He had forced himself to stay put. He had tried, in vain, to force her from his mind. There was just one problem…

She was it for him. She was his mate, and he would never love another.

The persistent ache in his chest tortured him everyday. He had doomed himself to a life without her. He had doomed himself to a life of loneliness. He had chosen this path, now it was his job to stick to it. She could be happy without him. She would be happier if she could have kids. She had wanted a family so bad. He had heard it in the way she talked, saw it in the way her eyes lit up at the sight of children, and even smelt it whenever she had hopped that she had actually gotten pregnant.

But, she never did get pregnant. It was his own damn fault that she lost that glimmer in her eyes. It was his fault that her smile dipped. It was his fault that the sight of children seemed to pain her. He was her mate and he couldn't give her the one thing that she truly wanted. He was a failure.

With a self-berating growl he stood up and dragged himself to his bedroom. "She's better off without me."

* * *

By the time Kagome got home the next day she was completely exhausted. The doctor had finally given her the all-go to sleep and as soon as she got home she hurried up to her comfy bed and quickly crawled underneath the covers. She pulled the pink comforter up to her chin and her body instinctually curled up into the fetal position. With a deep, contented sigh she fell blissfully asleep and, for once, she didn't dream of the past.

* * *

Shippo woke to the smell of blueberry pancakes. His stomach rumbled and he quickly darted out of bed and downstairs towards where his beautiful mate was setting him a plate. She looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders as her lips curled up in a smirk.

"I had a craving."

Shippo nearly drooled from the delicious smell, but he ignored it and walked around the table to hug his mate from behind. He was unmasked, so his senses were working at their full potential as he dug his face into his wife's neck, right above her mate mark, and took in a big whiff of her scent. His hand encircled her swollen waist, coming to rest on top of her large baby bump. He felt a strong kick against the palm of his hand and he smirked against her skin.

"You're going to get him all riled up." She whined. Shippo kissed the edge of her neck and she immediately relaxed within his arms.

"So?" He muttered, his grin widening as he anticipated her response.

"That boy of yours kept me up all night with his constant kicks. I would like to be able to get some rest before he pops out of my tummy." She huffed. Shippo's smile only grew at the thought of her going into labor. This was going to be their first kit and he could hardly contain his excitement.

His excitement that had somehow managed to double after finding out that Kagome was alive. Kagome, his mother, would be able to meet his kit. His heart fluttered at the thought and his hands tightened slightly on Satori's swollen tummy. "I love you." He purred, his lips vibrating ever-so-softly against the base of her neck, making her shiver.

"I love you too."

With one last squeeze he let her go. He walked over and sat down at the table and began to eat his food, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He watched her as she continued to cook. He loved her. He loved her so damn much.

Her bright red hair, that usually dangled down by the edge of her waist, was currently tied up in a messy bun. Some of her wavy locks had fallen out of their restraints and they fell down to frame her heart-shaped face. Now that he thought about it, parts of her face resembled Kagome's. They had the same nose and cheekbones. Satori's lips were plump and she had bright emerald eyes that always seemed to cut through the darkness. Her normal hourglass figure was currently filled out by her ever-growing stomach and it only made Shippo want her even more. Her tail hung long and neat behind her, it was always groomed to perfection, even when everything else about her appearance was a mess. He didn't care. He preferred it when she didn't wear any make-up or any of the humans' disgusting perfume. Those things only clouded her delicious scent from his sensitive nose. Right now, as he shoveled down giant mouthfuls of pancakes and watched his pregnant mate, he didn't know how he could be any happier.

His mind began to wander as Satori sat down to his right. How could Inuyasha leave his mate alone for so long? How could he bare to be apart from her? Shippo's eyes devoured Satori, cherishing in every small detail that made her who she was. Why had Inuyasha thrown Kagome away? Why had Inuyasha sent his mother away from him? His hand balled into a fist and a soft growl rumbled up through his throat. How dare Inuyasha take away his family! How dare he! His tail flicked from side-to-side, further demonstrating his frustration as his eyes narrowed to slits, his anger slowly taking him over. Shippo had been distraught when Kagome never returned from the well. When he had come back from training and learned that she had been gone for a few weeks already, he had burst into tears. Even Sango's twins couldn't stop the waterfall. He had sat on the edge of the well and stared into it for days until Inuyasha had come to get him. Inuyasha had looked so destroyed. His cheeks were caved in and his eyes sunk into his face, grey bags hung underneath them and his entire body appeared weak, as if the smallest breeze would topple him over. Shippo had leapt into his arms and cried. All Inuyasha did was hold him. He didn't yell at him. In fact, he didn't say anything. He just held him until the tears had stopped. It was then, when Shippo's tears had stilled and he had looked up at Inuyasha's ashen face, that he decided that for the rest of his long life he would try to cheer Inuyasha up. They would look for Kagome together, he decided, and, eventually, they would all be a family again. But, the well hadn't taken her by accident. She hadn't tripped and fallen in. Inuyasha had made her go back. Inuyasha had stolen her from him.

"Shippo?" Satori's concerned voice broke through the barrage of memories. Shippo's wide, emerald eyes looked up at her and he tried to block his emotions. Satori's concerned face gently slid into a warm smile and she reached across the table to gently squeeze his arm. "I know… But, she's alive now. She's back in your life." Her smile grew slightly and she pointed towards her baby bump with her other hand. "She's back in our life."

"She doesn't even know who I am…" He moaned. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on top of the table while his hands ran through his auburn hair, slightly hiding his face from her.

"Not yet, but maybe that's for the best… I know that attacks are rarer now-a-days, but we still need to be careful for the Monto." Her smile dipped slightly before she continued. "It wouldn't be wise to unmask yourself somewhere that isn't protected. We can't risk being found." His hands fell from his hair and her eyes rose to meet his. The power of her words was only strengthened by the intensity in her eyes.

No, they could not afford to be found. They had to stay hidden.

"You're right…"

"We'll find a time to tell her, but you may want to figure out how you're going to explain about Inuyasha first. You know that she will want to know about him. I know that he may have abandoned her as a mate, but I'm sure that she has not done the same to him." She brought her hands to her belly and rested them lovingly on top. "If she is anything like how you described her then she is a lot like me…" Her emerald eyes met his and she winked at him. "We're loyal till death do us part."

* * *

When Kagome awoke the sky outside was darkening. There was a slight ache at the back of her skull, but the worse of her pain was gone. She slowly sat up, careful to avoid sudden movements so that she wouldn't aggravate her concussion. Her feet swung an inch above the cold, wood floor as she looked around her girlish room.

It was time to make a change.

First, the few stuffed animals that she had in her room needed to go. The pink comforter that was still wrapped around her also needed to be replaced. Maybe something in a darker color, like a dark purple. A shudder ran through her as an image of Naraku's evil grin flashed through her mind.

Okay then, maybe not dark purple.

Still, the pink comforter had to go. Every time she saw it all she did was picture when Inuyasha had fallen asleep on it while watching her study. Memories of him inhabited every corner of her room. She couldn't change that. But, she could at least try to move on. She could at least make some small changes, right?

Her toes touched down onto the cold ground and she quickly scurried into the shower. She got ready quickly, knowing that Teiji was supposed to come over for dinner tonight. She was looking forward to it. She was looking forward to getting to know him. She just felt comfortable around him. She couldn't explain it, even to herself, but he just felt familiar. She tried to block images of Shippo from her mind, but they were impossible to stop when she thought about the stranger who had saved her. They barely knew each other, yet she felt completely relaxed around him, as if she had known him for years.

Plus, what was even weirder, was that her mate mark didn't react to him.

It had reacted so strongly to Daichi. In the few years that she had been back in the present, it had only felt like that a few times. But, nothing had ever been so strong as what she had felt with Daichi. It had overwhelmed her and made her physically ill. A part of her wanted to get to know Daichi as a friend, but she couldn't help but worry that the mark would react like that every time that she was around him.

If it did… If it made her sick like that just to hang out with him…

She bit the inside of her cheek to make herself stop thinking about the 'what ifs'. The metallic taste of blood made her wince and lessen her bite. "Too hard…" She muttered, a bit angry at herself for not being a bit more careful. With a determined huff she sat down in her chair and pulled out Daichi's business card. She flipped open her phone and quickly typed him a message before she could start contemplating everything that could go wrong.

She was allowed to have friends, wasn't she?

Inuyasha wanted her to move on. He had made her come back to the future for that express purpose. Did he know that the mark wouldn't let her move on? Had he known that the mark could make her sick like it had? She shook her head and focused on her phone. It was time to stop thinking about Inuyasha. Thinking about Inuyasha had nearly gotten her killed.

She wanted some friends. She was sick and tired of being lonely.

Kagome: [Hey, this is Kagome. Remember me?]

Her breath hitched and her fingers nervously tapped on the top of her desk as she waited for a reply. Only a minute later and her phone dinged.

Daichi: [Hey! Of course I remember you. What's up?]

Kagome: [I was wondering if you'd like to meet at the cafe next week. As friends.]

There was a long pause before she received a response, her leg bounced up and down as she fidgeted nervously. Why was she so nervous? Her mate mark tingled and she rolled her shoulder to ignore the unpleasant sensation.

Daichi: [That sounds great. Does one o'clock on Wednesday work for you?]

Kagome: [I may be a few minutes late, but otherwise that's perfect.]

Daichi: [See you then!]

Kagome put her phone down and took a deep breath as she reached up to rub her mark. "Come on now, I just want to make a friend. There's no funny business. So, stop acting up on me, okay?" Almost as if it had heard her, the awkward feeling from the mark began to cease and she blew out a sigh of relief. "Thank you…" She muttered. She spun around in her desk chair and gazed out of her window.

She had always loved that window. She used to fervently pray that Inuyasha would come bounding through it to rescue her from her annoying classes. That was a long time ago though. She stood up and opened the window. She leaned out of it, letting the cool night air hit her body and wake up her mind. Stars were beginning to spot the night sky as the sun finished sinking beneath the horizon. It was starting to get darker earlier. The wind ruffled her hair and she took a deep breath of the chilly air. She missed the untainted scent of the Feudal Era. She missed the way that nothing had been truly polluted yet. She had tried describing the difference to Sota once, but it had been impossible. How do you describe air? In the Feudal Era she could really breathe, it just wasn't the same in the present day.

"Kagome! Teiji will be here in a few minutes." Nao's voice floated up the stairs and Kagome took one more deep breath of the semi-fresh air before she leaned back into her room. Her hands rested on the top of the window, almost unwilling to shut it. Her small smile fell as Inuyasha's amber eyes haunted her.

"I miss you…" She whispered into the night wind. She pinched her eyes shut and slammed the window closed, the loud noise of it being pushed into place harsh on her ears. She quickly checked herself over in the mirror before she headed downstairs. Sota was home and he quickly rushed over to hug her. When he leaned back his cheeks were tinted pink. Since he had become a teenager he hadn't really been all that overly affectionate. Typical, Kagome reasoned, for a boy.

"Don't do that again." He demanded softly.

"Don't do what?" She nudged him with her elbow, earning herself a glare.

"You know what. I wasn't there to protect you. You could have been really hurt."

Kagome smirked. "What? Worried about your big sis now, but not when she was in the Feudal Era?"

Sota's smirk turned into a frown as a sudden tension grew between them, Inuyasha's name remaining unspoken. Kagome smiled and turned away, hoping the awkward moment would fade. She was about to head towards the door when he caught her by the elbow. She turned slightly, just enough to notice that his head was dipped and that he couldn't quite meet her eyes.

"I mean it, be more careful. I can't loose you too."

Kagome reached out and pulled him into a tight hug, despite his immediate protest. She squeezed him tight before she leaned back and met his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, promise."

He finally really smiled, and he looked like he was about to say something else, when the doorbell rang.

Teiji.

Nao quickly welcomed the wide-eyed Teiji into their home. They gathered around the dinning table after Teiji had been introduced to Shippo and everything was going well. Sota and Teiji just clicked. Kagome had never seen anything like it except for the way that Sota had reacted to Inuyasha. Apparently, Teiji had a black belt and this completely fascinated Sota. Teiji shrugged off the compliment, but Kagome noticed the way that his chest puffed out with pride when his hard work was recognized.

"I could help you practice sometime, if you want."

"Really!" Sota almost jumped out of his seat, his eyes wide as saucers at the thought of getting to train with a black belt.

Teiji's toothy grin was infectious and soon even Kagome found herself smiling. It felt so damn good to really smile. "How old are you anyway, Teiji?"

Teiji paused for a moment, as if he actually had to really think over his answer before replying. "I'm 23. I know I look a little young for that."

He sure did look young for 23. He looked like he should just be about to graduate high school, not like he had already finished university.

"What do you do?" Nao asked.

"I actually help to run this dojo. It's pretty big and it's on the outskirts of town. We need a lot of space. It has been around for generations."

"Wow, really?" Sota exclaimed, Kagome could already see the gears working in his head. He was trying to find some way into that dojo to train. He really wanted to improve. He really wanted to be like Inuyasha, and Kagome knew it.

"Yep, it has been… um, passed down through the family. A certain group ages ago started it up and it has been passed down through the family ever since."

"That's really cool, Teiji. I imagine that it would be fun working at a dojo."

Teiji shrugged. "It's hard work. But, your right, it is fun."

"So, are you married?" Nao's smile was so innocent that Kagome sighed in relief. No, her mother wouldn't try to set her up. After all, Nao somehow still believed that she would end up with Inuyasha. Inuyasha who was dead… Everyone was dead…

"Actually, I am married." He held up his hand to quickly show his white-gold ring. "We are expecting our first k…" Teiji stopped, nearly choking on his food before he continued. "Our first baby… We are expecting our first baby."

Nao clapped her hands together, a sparkle in her eyes. "That's fantastic!"

Kagome's smile dipped slightly more. She didn't like thinking about pregnancy. She didn't like thinking about babies. She hated being reminded of the past. She knew that she was being selfish. She knew that the envy that snaked its way into her heart was like a poison, yet she couldn't seem to stop herself. She faded more and more as the evening wore on, her smile continuing to slip as memories taunted her at the back of her mind.

Finally, she was saying goodbye to Teiji. She had stepped outside with him and they had wandered over to the Goshinboku tree. She leaned her head back to stare up into its thick branches. Quiet settled around them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt normal. It felt familiar.

"I can tell that something is bothering you, Kagome." Teiji's voice broke her from her trance and her head whipped around to look at him. "I'm not going to make you tell me. But, I hope that after you get to know me, that you will tell me. I really do want to be your friend. My wife would like to meet you sometime too, if that's ok."

How could he tell that she was upset? Was she that easy to read? She slowly nodded her head at his implied question and his face split into his all-too-familiar grin that pained her heart. "I'm sorry Teiji, I just have a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Well, when you need someone to talk to, I'm here." He started walking away, only turning around briefly to wave at her. "Goodbye for now, Kagome!"

As he disappeared into the night she wrapped her arms around herself and leaned her neck back to once again stare up into the branches of the Goshinboku. She could never tell him everything. Even if she wanted to. If she told him everything he would just think that she was crazy and she would loose the fledgling friendship that they had founded. "Am I just doomed to be lonely?" She whispered, praying that the Goshinboku would magically answer her. The wind rustled the few leaves that remained on its branches, making a few slowly drift down to the ground. "Not like I really thought you would answer, but a girl can hope." She stared at the tree for another long minute before turning and walking back inside, desperately wishing that she had Inuyasha's fire-rat robe to wrap around her shoulders.

* * *

Inuyasha sat high up in the branches of the Goshinboku. She had nearly seen him. She had looked right at him, her sad eyes had pierced into his soul as he held his breath. He had unmasked himself, but he did his best to suppress his demonic aura. Over the years he had gotten rather good at hiding his presence without the pesky help from the ring. His senses were at full alert as he greedily devoured her scent.

He had fucking missed her.

But, she looked different. She had matured, in a good way, but she was different. A sadness clung to her that wasn't there before. The look in her eyes… It had been so vacant that it had nearly crushed him to see it.

Had he done the right thing?

For the first time since he had pushed her down the well he actually began to question his decision. He had been so sure, so absolutely sure, that he had done the right thing… That was the only reason he had been able to make it through the years without caving into the pain that ate away at his heart. He had been so sure that he had made the right decision. He had been so sure that she would be able to be happy.

Now, her empty stare taunted him as he began to second guess every single decision that he had made. He gulped, his claws digging into the branch as she stepped inside and her sweet scent faded. His eyes were wide as panic and self-hate set in. Kagome didn't look okay. She didn't look like she had moved on, at least not yet. How long had it been for her? He tried to remember when he had felt her re-enter the present with her mate mark, but he had never been one to pay much attention to time. How long had she been in pain like this? Fear made his heart crumble as he watched her slide into her bed and pull the covers up tight to her chin, as if she needed to cocoon herself within its warm embrace. With a shaky breath he leaned forward to watch her, his amber eyes filling with tears as he watched her begin to shake and cry into her pillow.

"What have I done?"

~ Author's Note ~

Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter three! It means so much to me.

I really hope that you like this chapter. Please, review and let me know your thoughts!

I'm sorry if the action was a bit slow this time around, but I promise things will build up eventually.

~ FeudalAi


	5. Chapter 5

Time always seemed to move at its own pace. Sometimes, it would feel like the day lasted forever, like the week would never come to an end. Other times, the hours flew by faster than she could handle, leaving her stressed and behind on the mountain of homework that awaited her. Kagome huffed as she re-adjusted her backpack. She had packed too much in it today and the strap was cutting into her shoulder. Ever since the dinner with Teiji she had thrown herself into her work. She had let her mind become absorbed with it, focusing solely on the blurring text in front of her eyes each night instead of the memories that haunted her like ghostly visions. She would not let Inuyasha ruin this. She would not let him get in the way of her getting her degree and certification. She wanted this. She wanted to help people.

The pain of his absence ate away at her like a slowly festering wound. It was there, just lurking beneath the surface, ugly and black. It begged to be heard. It begged her to fall into its depressive vacuum. She simply refused to give it power over herself any longer. She wanted to be free. Free from the pain, the torment, and the memories that pulled her back to the past. She needed to move on. She had to move on.

She was nearing the cafe now. She hesitated outside of the door, her fingers grazing the surface of the brass doorknob, before she re-gained her courage and pushed open the door, her nerves fluttering. She barely had to look around before she spotted Daichi's handsome face. He was already waiting for her at the same table where they had sat the first time that she had met him. She smiled warmly at him and quickly slid into the seat across from him. She plopped her backpack onto the floor by her seat and rubbed her shoulder where it had been cutting into her soft flesh. Daichi eyed her backpack before looking back at her, a glint in his dark brown eyes.

"I remember those days." His laughter was deep and seemed to vibrate out from his chest.

"Yea, well I can't wait until 'these days' are just a memory." She huffed, her pink lips curling up into a smirk. She had made sure to apply a small amount of makeup today. Nothing fancy, just some light brown eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and a dash of peach colored lipstick. She wanted to make a good impression. She wanted to make a friend.

"Enjoy being in school. Yea, it was a pain in the ass, but it was fun too." A waitress brought him over his coffee and he smiled apologetically at Kagome. "I hope that you don't mind that I ordered before you got here."

Kagome shrugged. "Of course that's fine." She quickly told the waitress what she wanted before she lowered her hands underneath the table, her fingers nervously fidgeting on top of her lap.

His head quirked to the side, making the sharp angles of his face stand out even more in the slightly harsh light of the cafe. "Don't be nervous, we're just friends after all. There's no pressure."

Kagome bristled. She felt like every hair on her body had just stood on end. How had he read her so easily? Was she really being that obvious? She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks and she sucked in her lower lip to softly bite it as she fought back her wave of embarrassment.

"I'm… I'm not nervous." She stuttered.

"Mhm…" He raised his eyebrows, as if daring her to contradict him again.

A part of her wanted to be angry. She wanted to lash out at him for making her embarrassed, just like she used to lash out at Inuyasha for every small thing that he did wrong. Instead, she puffed out her lips into a pout and did her best impression of a begging puppy. "Ah, come on, don't pick on me."

He blinked.

He blinked again.

Then a smile slowly crawled across his face and she was gifted with the sound of his laughter once more. "Okay, okay, I won't tease you. Just stop making that ridiculous face."

She pouted for a second more before falling into her own laughter. She wasn't even sure what was so funny… His laughter was just infectious.

The waitress brought her the fresh siphoned coffee that she had ordered and Kagome leaned forward to take a big whiff of the delicious scent that wafted up from the mug. "I love this place…" She admitted softly.

He leaned back and fiddled with his own mug. Now that she thought about it, his eyes were the exact same shade as freshly ground coffee beans. "It's relaxing here." The glint of his odd ring caught her eyes and for some inexplicable reason she felt completely consumed by it. Something nagged at her, a presence that she couldn't quite sense. She shifted, purposefully averting her gaze from the object that made her feel like she was missing something, something important. "I haven't been… Comfortable a lot of places. It's really nice to find somewhere that I can relax, people that I can relax with…" His dark eyes searched her own before he sighed heavily and looked away. "Look at me, talking in such a serious way when we are supposed to be getting to know each other."

Something tugged at the back of Kagome's mind. The ring on his hand kept begging her to look at it. She felt like she was missing something. She had only seen that ring twice in her life. She pushed the thought away. She was being stupid. She shouldn't let something as silly as a ring bother her. She took a sip of her hot coffee, relishing in the feeling of it warming her body. She stared down into the depths of the mug instead of looking at her companion. "I don't mind. Sometimes serious is good."

She heard him shift slightly, but she didn't look up. "It can be hard to make friends in new places, especially at our age."

She smirked, forcing herself to look up at him. "You're right. I've found it nearly impossible since I got back."

"Oh, where did you go?"

"The Feu…" Kagome sucked in her breath so hard that her lips slammed closed and she bit her tongue. How could she be so stupid? She had been protecting her secret for years and she had never slipped up as badly as she just had. Panic rose within her and she quickly tired to squash it as she floundered for something else to say. "Ugh, um, I went away for a while to a distant country. I was there for a long time and I didn't really fit in after I got back."

His eyes narrowed and he gave off a distinct cat-like feeling from the way he analyzed her. It was clear that he didn't quite believe her. It was obvious that he knew that she wasn't really telling the truth. Thankfully though, he didn't push it. "That must have been fun. I've always wanted to go on an adventure."

She huffed and rolled her eyes, glad that he had let her pathetic excuse slide. "Adventures are only fun until they end, then you're forced back into reality and reality…"

"Sucks?" He provided.

"Yep. Sucks." They sat there in comfortable silence for a while. The soft music in the cafe filled the empty space between them as they drank their coffees, lost within their own memories.

"You know…" Daichi began, effectively re-gaining Kagome's attention. "You're different from most people."

"I am?" She smirked. Her mark throbbed, but she pushed the uncomfortable sensation to the back of her mind.

"Yep, you're definitely different."

Kagome huffed in fake frustration. "I'm not so sure about that. I think that I'm pretty ordinary." Flashes of her adventures darted through her head… Of riding on Inuyasha's back, of taking down evil demons, of the wind tunnel sucking in everything in its path… Okay, maybe she wasn't all that normal, but he didn't need to know that.

His lips twitched upwards into an amused smile. His eyes seemed to light up and Kagome was drawn to them. There was something about him… Her eyes flicked to his ring as the throbbing from her mark intensified. "Yes, you're defiantly unique. There's no point denying it. I don't know what it is about you, but there is something… Something…"

"Peculiar?"

He shook his head. "Something amazing."

Her breath caught in the back of her throat momentarily before she regained her composure. She could feel the bile rising up from the pit of her stomach, the ache in her shoulder intensifying to a nearly painful degree. She choked the bile back down and quickly covered the acidic taste with a gulp of her nearly cold coffee. His nose wrinkled slightly, as if he somehow suspected that something was wrong.

"Well, I'm definitely not amazing."

He frowned and she didn't like the way that it looked on his face. He seemed to debate something for a moment before he suddenly reached across the table and gently placed his hand on top of hers. He didn't try to interweave their fingers, he simply laid his large hand on top of hers. It almost felt… Protective? Caring? Her pulse quickened, her carotid artery pumping at full speed as a blush swam up from her neck to her cheeks. Her mark stung. It felt like little needles were poking into her skin, like little warning jabs.

"Don't do that. Don't put yourself down. I know that we don't know each other very well yet, Kagome, but I hope that will change really soon. You. Are. Amazing. Got it?" His hard-set face demanded that she listen, so she nodded numbly, her lips popping open to try to speak, but no words came out. Her throat felt suddenly dry. She was parched. He pulled his hand away, leaving the space where his touch had been feeling incredibly empty. She quickly reached for her coffee and downed the last few cold drops. Her tongue slid over her pink lips as she desperately searched for the power to speak. Finally, after what felt like forever to her, but was actually a mere thirty-seconds, she found her voice.

"Thank you, Daichi." Her voice came out slightly cracked, so she quickly coughed to clear her clogged throat. Her mark felt like it was eating away at her, dissolving her skin like acid. She winced slightly and rotated her shoulder, trying her best to ease the pain without him noticing.

"For what?"

"For this. For saying what you said."

He smiled and Kagome liked it. Her heart fluttered slightly. It felt nice. It felt nice to have someone to talk to. Yes, she had her family. But, this was different. She had felt so alone for so long, and now she had possibly found two friends. Teiji and Daichi. Their names rotated around in her head and she couldn't stop herself from smiling as well.

Daichi glanced at his watch before he looked back up at her with a regretful cringe. "I have to head back to work now." He sighed and stood up, glancing away from her as he asked his next question. "Would it be okay if I called you sometime? Just to talk. We're friends after all, right?"

Kagome sucked in her lower lip and stared down into her now empty coffee mug. "Yea, I'd like that." She bit her lip and forced herself to look up at him just in time to catch a glimpse of his blinding grin as he turned to leave.

"See you soon, Kagome."

"See you…" She whispered as he retreated. As soon as he was outside she reached up to rub her mark. It was aching. She could feel her stomach churning so she slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom. She headed straight for the toilet and kneeled down on the clean floor. She stared into the porcelain bowl as the pain in her shoulder began to throb and the bile in her stomach started to rise.

Inuyasha… The memory of gently rubbing his adorable ears infiltrated her mind and she couldn't hold it back any longer, she puked as thoughts of his smile taunted her.

When she was finished she stood up and quickly rinsed her mouth out with some water. This had to stop. She wanted friends. She needed friends. She was sick of being alone. Her loneliness was destroying her. It was trying to suck her down into its depressive cavern and she didn't want to go. She wanted to actually be happy. She dug her fingers into where the mark stained her skin. "He doesn't even want me anymore, so why are you still here?" Her voice came out as a broken plea, but the mark simply ached in response. The pain was fading now, but there was still an odd pressure that seemed to push down on her shoulder, making her entire body feel heavy and sluggish.

She quickly left the cafe and began the trek home. She had only been walking for a few minutes when she felt a familiar presence beside her. She turned to look at him, instantly seeing the emerald eyes that she wished were there, before reality slammed her and Teiji's brown eyes swam into view.

"Hey, Kagome!" His smile was big and infectious.

"Hey, Teiji."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just at a cafe, about two blocks back, hanging out with Daichi."

Teiji's goofy smile dipped and his eyes narrowed. "Daichi?"

"Yep." She made a popping noise with her lips as she enunciated the 'p'. She didn't miss the way that he crossed his arms, or the sudden rigidness in his body.

"I didn't know that Daichi was your boyfriend." He snapped.

She stopped in her tracks. Her feet suddenly bolted to the ground as she turned to glare at him. "First, I do not have a boyfriend." She shoved her arm out at full length and held up her fingers to count. "Second, it wouldn't be any of your damn business if I did." She crossed her arms and continued to glare at him as his eyes widened in seeming shock.

"Ah, um, oh…" He fumbled for words as she impatiently waited for him to reply. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I guess I just thought that you were with someone else."

Her eyebrows furrowed, but she relaxed her harsh glare and continued walking as he followed beside her. "Why would you think that? I'm not with anyone."

"Oh, I guess it was just an impression I got." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, but she carefully analyzed him nonetheless. He was acting odd… But, to be fair, she didn't really know him all that well yet. He could just be an odd person.

"Well, I'm not." She stated, quickly ending that discussion. He continued to follow her, walking quietly by her side. If she closed her eyes and really concentrated she could picture that it was little Shippo happily bouncing along beside her as they traveled through the weaving paths in the fresh, clean air that permeated that time. With a sigh she shook her head, dispelling her illusions as she forced herself to once again realize that this was Teiji, not Shippo. "How have you been?"

He shrugged. He was watching her, yet it didn't unnerve her. There was something about him that just made her feel comfortable in his presence. "I'm good. Satori is starting to get closer to her due date, so we are getting pretty excited." His eyes lit up and she smiled sadly.

"That's good to hear. Anyway, I should really get going. I have lots of homework to do." She spun around, about to head in the other direction, when he reached out, grabbed her hand, and skillfully twirled her back around to look at him. The whole thing left herself in a bit of a daze from the sudden movement.

"Satori and I really want to be your friends, Kagome. Please, I'd really like you to meet her before she has the baby. It would mean a lot to me."

Kagome couldn't quite figure him out. He was strange, yet her heart cried out for her to listen to him. Her eyes caught sight of the odd ring on his finger, the same ring that Daichi wore. It nagged at her. There was something about that ring that told her that she was missing something. It was like there was something hiding, just beyond the range of her perceptive abilities. She sucked in her breath and tightened her hold on her backpack, slightly adjusting the strap, as she slowly pushed out her Miko powers. It had been ages since she had done this. She could feel a bit of sweat on her forehead as she pushed. She searched the area as quickly as she could, focusing her powers on the oddly familiar man in front of her. He stood there patiently waiting, as if he somehow knew what she was doing. When she couldn't detect anything she quickly stopped exerting herself. That used to be so easy…

But, she guessed, as with anything, if you stopped practicing you would start to loose it. She had finally been strong. When she was living in the Feudal Era she had constantly pushed herself to improve her skills and she had become strong. She was no longer a weakling that needed to be saved by everyone. She could hold her own. She sighed in frustration. With her lack of practice she was becoming weak again. Silently, she vowed to start practicing again. Just because she had no use for her Miko powers in the present, it didn't mean that she should let her skills wither and die.

Teiji breathed an audible sigh of relief as she relaxed her tense muscles. "I can't explain it Kagome, I just feel like we would be great friends. So, don't push me away, okay? We're here for you."

"Okay, Teiji. It's just a little hard for me. You remind me of my friend so much…" Her wishful tone made him stiffen.

"Well, maybe that isn't a bad thing?" He suggested, his voice hopeful. "I think that we were meant to be friends Kagome. So, please, come have dinner with my wife and I soon."

Kagome gulped and nodded. He sounded like he needed her, like he needed this. He smiled and they quickly said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

* * *

Daichi leaned back in his leather desk chair and lazily analyzed the papers that were spread out before him. He hated the paperwork that came with his job. With a heavy sigh he pushed his work away, he had done enough for one night. His ring caught his eye and he quickly twisted it to let his mask fall away, there would be no more customers tonight and he had protections in place. He shuddered at the odd sensation of his human guise slipping away. His nails elongated into sharp claws, his black cat ears appeared on the top of his head, and his long black tail sprouted behind him. He pushed back in his chair and stretched out his muscles.

This… This was the life.

To be free from the burden of being masked was simply sublime. It was so difficult to hide the real him. He hated it. He hated deceiving people. He hated hiding what and who he really was. But, mostly, he hated the Monto who forced him, and others like him, to always remain hidden.

He glanced at his phone, his mind wandering back to his time at the cafe. Kagome… How could she ever accept him? He wasn't human… He wasn't even fully demon… Would he repulse her if she knew? Would she run away and never come back, needing her mind to be erased, just like with Kairi?

No… He wouldn't think about that despicable woman. He would not give her power over him any longer.

He stood up and prowled around his small office. He needed room to run. He needed to be free. His office, in that moment, felt like a cage. It bared him from the outside world and kept him in a space that was much too confined for the likes of a hanyou jaguar. He flexed his claws, wishing that he could run. During his small time with Kagome he had already noticed something different about her. He couldn't pinpoint what it was though, and that nagged at him. He didn't like uncertainty. He didn't like to patiently wait on the sidelines. He was a man of action. After all, there was no point chasing something that could never be caught. He had been so tempted to instantly back away the moment she had asked to meet as 'only friends'.

Why pursue something that was unattainable?

Yet, he couldn't stop himself from going. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. He couldn't stop the way that his heart skipped when he had touched her arm.

He wanted her.

His eyes glued onto his phone and he quickly picked it up. His yellow eyes reflected back at him on its glossy surface. Would she think that he was ugly like this? He quickly touched his phone's screen so that it would light up, destroying his reflected image. He went into his text messages and hit Kagome's name, their small conversation from when she had invited him to the cafe popping up. His claw grazed her name. Would she hate his claws? Would she be scared of them? He hesitated as he stared down at her name. Kagome. It was such a beautifully unique name. He couldn't figure it out, why he wanted her… He barely knew her. He knew that she was hiding something too. He could tell from whatever slip-up she had at the cafe that whatever she was hiding was important.

He just hoped that one day she would trust him enough to tell him about it.

He carefully pressed down on the 'H' and then stopped, quickly deleting the single letter that he had typed. Was he really that fucking desperate?

No… No, he was not.

He'd text her tomorrow instead.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast. Kagome finished her homework and had dinner with Nao. Sota was still at practice and wouldn't be home for another half-hour. By the time Kagome was snuggled underneath her blankets her mind was still focused on the two men that made her mark feel so very different.

Daichi… Who made it burn like the fiery pits from Hell.

Teiji… Who didn't make it hurt at all.

She could only reason that Teiji didn't make it hurt because he was married. She absentmindedly ran her hand over her mark, softly caressing it as she closed her eyes and listed to the soft creaking of the house in the strong wide that cut through the night. The phantom taste of acidic bile still lingered at the back of her throat. She had brushed her teeth three times, yet she couldn't seem to make the disgusting flavor disappear.

* * *

Sango emerged from the bushes whipping the remnants of her puke from her lips. Anna and Chiho were chasing Shippo across the field that the women currently sat in. Kagome was holding Katsuro's small, chubby hand as he wobbled on two legs beside her. He still wasn't the best at walking yet, but he was always eager to try. He bounced up and down experimentally and laughed when he finally fell onto his bum, his hand never letting go of her fingers that he clung to. Kagome gently pulled him back up, laughing along with the toddler as he once again started bouncing up and down excitedly. Sango sat down beside her and Katsuro's eyes immediately glued onto his mother. He let go of Kagome's fingers and quickly crossed the small space between the two women. He clapped excitedly as soon as he plopped down in front of Sango, making her smile. Sango reached out and ran her hand through his soft hair. Within minutes he soon lost interest and, instead, began to swat at some tall strands of grass that grew a few inches away from him. Since he was occupied, Kagome turned to look at Sango, who met her with an apologetic smile.

"You're pregnant?"

Sango nodded.

Kagome sighed and looked back down at little Katsuro. His ever-cheerful attitude always managed to make her temporarily forget her own lingering pain. "You could have told me."

Sango leaned back onto her elbows and looked up at the fluffy clouds above. "I know. I should have. I just… I didn't know how to say it when you and Inuyasha…" She trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Just because Inuyasha and I can't have a pup doesn't mean that you should hide your pregnancy, Sango." Kagome forcefully averted her eyes from Katsuro to look at her friend. She wanted to be happy for her, she really did. She had missed so much when she had been gone, she really wanted to enjoy this moment with Sango. She should be happy for her friend, yet a part of her felt empty. Sango had something that Kagome would never be able to have, at least not biologically. She forced herself to smile and prayed that Sango couldn't see through it. She was her best friend, she was happy for her, and yet it really, really hurt. "Sango I love you and Miroku. I love all of your children. This is something to celebrate. I missed so much while I was gone. I don't want to miss out on anything else, okay?" She reached forward and grabbed Sango's hand and squeezed it lightly before she let go. Katsuro spied her retreating fingers and quickly decided that they were much more interesting than the swaying grass. He grabbed onto her and she pulled him up as he once again began to bounce and giggle, making both of the woman truly smile.

"I really wanted to tell you… Can you forgive me?"

"Of course." The sound of children's laughter floated over to them as the twins played 'Capture the Kitsune'. "How far along are you?"

Sango shrugged, her eyes carefully watching her children as they ran around. "My best guess is about two months. I'm actually surprised that you didn't know already, I thought that Inuyasha would have told you."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea, I mean he is the one who told me. He knows before I even know. I guess he can smell the change or something."

Kagome bristled, her anger ignited at her mate for not telling her something so important. He had been acting even more distant recently. He had been even harder to talk to than usual. He was pulling away from her, he had been ever since Kaede had given them the news. "When did he tell you?"

Sango turned to her, her eyes widening as she observed Kagome's clear frustration. "He told me a little over a month ago."

"So, about two weeks after our talk with Kaede." Kagome bluntly stated. Her eyes narrowed as she turned her gaze to the borderline of the forest.

"Try not to be mad at him, maybe he was just waiting for me to give you the news."

Kagome shook her head, she knew that wasn't the reason why. He felt like a failure. She could see it in everything he did. He would hardly touch her. He barely spoke to her. She could see the pain hiding behind his eyes, but he wouldn't talk about it. He hadn't told her because he had simply wanted Sango to have the pleasure, he hid it from her because he knew that it was something that he couldn't give her. He felt ashamed. Kagome's anger at him, at herself, and at fate for cursing them with their infertility issues, swamped her entire being. She carefully extracted her finger from Katsuro's grip and stood up and shaky legs. She had to confront him. They needed to talk about this. Holding in all of their pain was only going to destroy them.

"We should celebrate. I may not be able to have kids, but I can always spoil yours."

Sango smirked, her eyes following her twins as they darted after Shippo. "And they love you, very much." She turned to look at her friend, noticing the determination set in her eyes. "Go, Kagome. I know you need to talk to him. I can't truly understand your pain, I won't ever know what its like not to have them…" She motioned towards her children. "But, Miroku and I are here for both of you. Always. Remember that."

Kagome nodded and turned to walk into the forest, heading towards where she knew Inuyasha liked to escape to, the Goshinboku.

* * *

Kagome stared up at her ceiling, inspecting each small imperfection as a single tear slowly fell down her cheek. They never got to celebrate Sango's pregnancy. She hadn't known that would be the last time that she saw Sango. She hadn't known that would be the last time that she heard the twins' laughter or held little Katsuro's hand. She wished that she could go back. She wished that she could stop and turn around and hug her best friend one more time. Kagome wondered what Sango's baby had been. Was it another adorable girl who looked just like her mom? Or maybe another boy with Miroku's flirtatious attitude? She would never know… There was no way to track them down through the history books. There were no stories about Midoriko, the Sacred Jewel, or even the destruction that Naraku had wrought. Their story was never written down, or if it was, it had been destroyed by time. She had spent almost all of her free time her first year back researching to try and find out what had happened to the people that she loved. She desperately searched for what happened to all of the demons as well, but they were relegated to fiction stories and fairy tales.

No one even believed that they had ever existed at all.

~ Author's Note ~

Okay, so I promise that the action will be picking up soon. But, I need to character and world build first. I hope that you are enjoying the story and that the pace isn't too slow.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed chapter 4. I write this for all of you. Your reviews are what keep my going.

Also, look forward to getting to read some more from Shippo's POV next time. I might add a bit from Inuyasha's too, I'm not quite sure yet.

Please, review and let me know your thoughts. What do you think will happen next?

~ FeudalAi


	6. Chapter 6

Shippo paced in his living room. He didn't know what to do. Kagome had hung out with some guy named Daichi… Fucking Daichi. Whoever that prick was, he was going to punch him in the face! Shippo's unmasked hands clenched into tight fists as his frustration grew. He tried to reason with himself. It was not like Daichi knew that Kagame was mated, he doubted the stranger even knew what a mate was. But, Kagome knew. She knew and yet she…

His growl was deadly.

This was all Inuyasha's fault. How long had Kagome been alone in this world, thinking that they were all dead? How long had she been falling asleep in a puddle of her own tears? How many nights had she woken in a cold sweat from a nightmare? Kagome looked… Broken.

"Mate…" Satori's sweet voice called to him. She was sitting on the couch, anxiously watching him as he wore a hole into their rug. "Please, don't worry so much. It's stressing me out."

Shippo huffed and continued to pace. "I can't help it. She's moving on, Satori. I can see it!"

"I doubt that…"

"What?" He froze, spinning around to look at his mate.

She smiled warmly at him before she wrapped her arms around her protruding stomach. "Even if it was a date, that doesn't mean that she has moved on. She's lonely, Shippo. Don't you remember what it feels like to be lonely?"

Shippo paused as memories of his parents' deaths came back to him. He had been so alone. With them gone he had been so terrified. He was so young then, so weak, he couldn't protect himself. Thankfully, it wasn't much later that he met Inuyasha and Kagome. But, before their little trio was formed, he had felt so utterly and completely alone. He took in a large breath, re-centering himself in the present. Satori's scent always managed to calm him. It called out to him. It was just like lavender and fresh cut grass. "Yea, I remember."

She patted the seat next to her and he sat down beside her. Automatically, he placed his hand on her stomach and relished in the feeling of his kit squirming inside of her. "Kagome is just lonely. She thinks that you are dead. She thinks that Inuyasha is dead. Plus, I highly doubt she even really understands mate marks. How much did Inuyasha tell her about them before he…"

"Abandoned her?"

Satori gulped. "Yea…"

Shippo sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure. He is the one who taught me about them. Well, him and the older kitsune from where I trained. I wasn't around the village a lot. I was training. I was so focused on getting stronger…" He pinched his eyes shut, trying not to relive the moment that he had found out Kagome was really gone. "But, knowing that block-head, I bet that he didn't tell her much about them."

Satori moved her hand to lay it on top of his. They sat there for a while like that, just feeling the kit move inside of her. "Are you going to tell Inuyasha."

An image of an enraged, full demon, Inuyasha hunting down Daichi flashed through his mind and he winced. "I don't know… I don't know if he deserves to know. Even if I did tell him, would he even care?"

"You know that he would. She is his mate. It has been 500 years and he has never been with anyone else. That's a really long time, Shippo. He has proven his love for her over the years as he drowned in his own self-misery. Yes, it was his fault that she was gone in the first place. But, that doesn't mean that he loves her any less."

Shippo took a minute to think over her words before replying. "I just want my family back…"

"I know. I don't know if what has been done can be fixed, but I do believe that they both still love each other. Sometimes, love just isn't enough. Sometimes, there is too much pain and baggage getting in the way."

"I know, I just…"

Satori squeezed his hand lovingly. She understood. She had always understood him.

"How am I going to tell Inuyasha?"

* * *

Kagome's phone dinged. She rolled over in bed to grab it from the nightstand. Quickly, she cocooned herself back into the warmth and comfort that the blankets provided. Her phone's screen was blindingly bright in the darkness that her blankets created.

"Daichi?" She whispered. His message sat on her screen, eager and waiting, as her heart raced from the unexpected message.

Daichi: [Hey, Kagome. How are you doing?]

She took a deep breath and replied, mentally willing her mark not to respond as violently to him as it had done in the past.

Kagome: [I'm good. How are you?]

Daichi: [I'm good. Now, can we stop with all this small talk? I want to get to know you, the real Kagome.]

Kagome blushed. He wanted to know her? The real her? The girl who had traveled through time and shot spiritual arrows from her bow? She smirked. No, he could never know that girl.

Kagome: [I'm not sure who the 'real' Kagome is anymore.]

Daichi: [That's okay, we can find her together.]

Daichi: [Can I call?]

Her mark was starting to ache slightly, yet she couldn't stop herself from replying 'yes'. She wanted to hear his voice. Was that weird? Was it weird that she actually wanted someone to know the real her? That she wanted someone to really care about her again?

Her phone rang and, hesitantly, she answered it. "Hello."

She could practically hear his smirk. "Hey, Kagome. It's nice to hear you again."

Her blush spread, tinting the tips of her ears and making her mark throb a bit more. "It hasn't really been that long, ya know."

His laughter was sweet and heavy. "So? We're friends, and I want to get to know my friend better."

She huffed. "Well, okay then, what do you want to know?"

They talked. It wasn't like anything that Kagome had expected. They talked about nothing and everything at the exact same time. He asked about her childhood, and she told him the few stories that she could remember about her father before his car accident. She told him about trying to climb the Goshinboku when she was five, and falling and spraining her ankle. He told her about his family. His Mom and Dad ran a small beach resort in Okinawa. He told her about growing up there, about how it had felt to run through the forest and really be in nature. She told him about how hard it had been to pass middle school, and he confided in her about being bullied when he was little. They talked for nearly two hours, and the pain from her mark slowly increased the entire time. She simply rubbed her shoulder and tried to dissuade the pain. Even with the pain, she couldn't help but smile. It felt weird, to smile that much. She hadn't smiled like that since she had been in the Feudal Era. Her cheeks were starting to hurt because of her never-ending grin. Daichi was… Well, he was really nice.

Eventually, they were both yawning into the phone and fighting to stay awake. "I think we better call it a night…"

Kagome knew that he was right, yet her heart lurched at the thought. It had felt so good to feel so happy. For a while, she had actually managed to forget the pain that trapped her heart within its steel cage. She sighed deeply, resigned to the fact that he was right. "Yea, you're probably right."

It was quiet for a minute before he spoke again. "Would it be okay to meet you again on Wednesday at the cafe, just like before? Maybe we could make that a regular thing…"

She could hear the hesitation in his voice. He was nervous. He wanted to see her. He really wanted to see her and get to know the real her, and she could tell. Suddenly, she wanted that more than anything. She wanted someone to want to know who she really was. She bit her lip and stupidly nodded, before realizing that he couldn't see that. "Yea… I'd like that. See you then?"

"See you then, Kagome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The soft click of her phone as the line went dead made her pause. Was she really doing this? Was she really letting someone in? Teiji flashed through her mind. He had been so sure that she was with someone else. Why would he even have that impression? She shook her head and pulled the blanket to tuck it underneath her chin. Daichi was nice… Who cared what anyone else thought. Wasn't it about time that she found some happiness? Wasn't it about time that she stopped letting the past haunt her? She didn't want to hurt anymore…

She closed her eyes and sighed. Her conversation with Daichi replayed in her mind and her heart sped up a bit from the memory of his deep voice. When she finally fell asleep she wasn't sad. She didn't cry, she wasn't tormented by nightmares, Inuyasha's amber eyes didn't follow her in her sleep… For the first time in forever, she fell asleep with a smile on her face and not a single tear shed.

* * *

Inuyasha watched her from the branches of the Goshinboku. This was becoming a nasty habit. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her. He sat, leaning against the thick trunk of the tree, as he carefully kept watch over the woman that he still loved. 500 years was a damn long time, yet he still belonged to her. He watched her as she fell asleep, then he jumped down from the tree and skillfully landed on the ground beneath it. He leaned back to look at her window one more time before he twisted the ring on his finger and sluggishly made his way down the steep shrine stairs. His car was parked just out of sight around the corner. He climbed into it and relished in the feeling of the soft leather against his skin. With a heavy sigh he turned on the car and began the drive home.

She had smiled tonight.

She had smiled a lot.

He should be happy about that right? He should be happy that she was finally smiling. He had been watching her. He had seen how she would cry into her pillow, how she would wake in a cold sweat from a nightmare… All he wanted to do was reach out and touch her and reassure her that she was safe.

But… He couldn't do that.

He wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to move on. But, when she was talking on the phone for what felt like freaking forever, he couldn't help but become more and more angry. Who the fuck was she talking to? Was it some guy?

His hands curled tightly around his steering wheel. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared at the thought of her even possibly having feelings for someone else. "Fuck, what am I doing?" He had wanted her to move on. He had wanted her to find a guy and have a family. He had wanted her to have the children that he could never give her. Then why the fuck did this hurt so much? He had 500 years to prepare himself. 500 lonely, miserable, soul-wrenching years. Yet, here he was, wanting to use the Tessaiga on whatever stranger had made her smile like that. He hadn't seen another guy around. He had only seen her that one time with Shippo, and he doubted it was that runt who was on the phone with her.

Still, as selfish as it was, he would cling to that small shred of hope. He would choose to believe that it was Shippo she was talking to. Even if it wasn't true, at least it didn't hurt. Inuyasha finally pulled into his driveway and parked. He got out of his car and opened his front door only to be greeted by an anxiously pacing Shippo. He twisted his ring and felt his hanyou self flare to life as his senses returned to their full power.

"I see that you broke in."

Shippo stopped pacing and looked at him briefly before averting his eyes. "Well, I have a key."

"Hm…" Inuyasha muttered as he walked past the kitsune to plop onto his slightly torn up couch. He glared at where his claws had sliced into his expensive furniture before he shoved the memory away. "So, why are you here?"

Shippo froze, his eyes going wide, before he nervously backed away. "I just wanted to get to hang out with my old friend."

"Who you calling old?" Inuyasha could feel the fire growing inside of him. He wanted a fight. He wanted to take out all of his anger and guilt on someone, something, anything…

Shippo rolled his eyes and somewhat relaxed. "It's just a saying." He squinted when he spied the broken window. "Um, so what exactly happened here?"

"What do you mean?"

Shippo huffed and pointed at the broken window and the holes that were in the couch.

"That? It was nothing."

Shippo's eyes darted between the evasive hanyou and the broken window, clearly not believing his lame excuse but choosing to let it slide. "Anyway, I just wanted to check up on you. Satori and I are worried."

Inuyasha snatched up the remote for the TV and quickly turned it on and flipped to the sports channel. "That's stupid."

"No, it isn't stupid. Kagome is here. She is your mate. Don't you feel anything?"

Inuyasha turned and glared at him. "I might not be able to stop you from stupidly being in her life, but I won't get in her way."

"What do you mean 'get in her way'?" Shippo exclaimed as his claws instinctively flexed. "You're mates. You should be with each other. What you're doing is ridiculous, don't you think that you've tortured her enough?"

That hit a cord with Inuyasha, who quickly stood up and soon towered over Shippo. Shippo was barely shorter than him, but in moments like this Inuyasha knew that he could make him feel just like a kit again. "Don't interfere. Learn you place, kit."

Shippo barred his teeth, which only riled up Inuyasha's demon even more. "I'm not a kit any longer." The challenge in his eyes forced a growl from Inuyasha's throat. The kit would submit to him. He had to. He could feel his demon, he wanted to destroy the kit, he wanted to show him who was stronger. His growl escalated and he sneered at his friend as he took another threatening step closer to him. Shippo backed up, the challenge in his eyes fading when he noticed Inuyasha's over-reaction. A small bit of fear laced his scent and it shook Inuyasha. He stilled, his amber orbs widening slightly before he slowly backed away from the retreating kitsune.

"You should go, Shippo."

Shippo stood frozen against the wall, his eyes wide. Inuyasha's nose scrunched up, he hated the scent of fear. A pang of guilt shot through him and all he wanted to do was bang his head against a brick wall. Shippo was all that he had left from the good days. Shippo was his only friend. He had watched the kit grow up. He had been there for nearly all of his life. With a soft groan Inuyasha collapsed onto the couch.

He felt utterly, and completely, ashamed.

"I saw her…" He admitted slowly. He looked up at Shippo through his bangs, careful to not let him notice the anxiety and pain that was evident upon his face.

Shippo relaxed and the smell of his fear disappeared as he carefully made his way over to sit beside Inuyasha. He didn't look at him. The kit had learned, over the years, that if Inuyasha was actually going to talk about his feelings it was best to give him a little space.

"You went to see Kagome?" His voice was soft, kind, and understanding. Inuyasha's guilt stabbed him again. He had just been so cruel to the kit, he had actually really scared him, yet here he was, still listening to him.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yea, I did… You were right, she is hurting… I could smell it on her. I saw…" The words caught in his throat and he couldn't find the will to continue. He hated the scent of her tears.

"Inuyasha, she thinks that we are all dead. Maybe, if we explained to her… If we showed her the real us, if we explained about the Monto, if you apologized for forcing her back here… Maybe everything could go back to the way that it was?"

Inuyasha shook his head and his long silver hair cascaded down around him in a shiny curtain, effectively hiding his pain from Shippo's eyes. "No, Shippo. I don't want her to know. She's better off thinking that we're dead."

Shippo stood up, his anger filling the room as his frustration took over everything else. Still, Inuyasha didn't look up at him. He relied on his hair to shield him and his emotions from view. "No! Don't you get it? She isn't better off without us! She is lonely, she misses us, she misses you! Inuyasha… She's… She's in pain… If she doesn't find out that you're alive soon… Then…"

"Then, what?" Inuyasha snapped, his amber eyes finally meeting emerald as he stared defiantly at his friend.

Shippo's entire expression sunk, his lips curled down, his eyebrows furrowed, and sadness seeped into his entire being. "She'll move on…"

So, she definitely hadn't been talking with Shippo earlier. She was starting to move on. It was quiet for a long moment. Inuyasha couldn't peel his mind away from the thought of Kagome holding another man like she had held him, of her loving another man like she had loved him… It was what he had wanted, or so he had thought. He could feel tears start to gather in his eyes, the water making his amber shine even brighter in the slim light that invaded the room. With a shaky voice that only fueled his own frustration and pain he finally spoke. "I know."

* * *

On Saturday Kagome searched through the old storage shed until she found the old bow and the quiver of arrows that she had used to practice when she had been trapped on this side of the well for those three long years. She carried over everything that she needed and quickly set up her practice range, setting the target far enough away to be a challenge. She put the arrow in place on her bow and lifted it. The drawstring was tight and it felt good against her fingers as she pulled it back. She stilled herself and her mind, only focusing on her target. She took a deep breath, channeled her spiritual energy into the arrow, and released…

It didn't land even close to the mark.

She sighed in frustration as she bent down to grab another arrow. At least it had lit up in the pink light that signaled her spiritual energy. She notched the next arrow and forced herself to concentrate, once again missing the mark. Her spiritual glow had been brighter that time though.

"Well, at least I didn't forget how to do everything." She snapped at herself. She reached for the next arrow and kept practicing. She didn't let up on herself. She didn't move the target closer. She kept pushing herself, trying desperately to accomplish something that she knew she could do five years prior on the back of a leaping hanyou. When the sun began to dip in the sky she finally stopped. She cleaned up her gear and set it inside the storage shed. It was getting darker earlier and earlier, and the cold of approaching winter pierced into her skin.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she exited the shed and began to walk back towards the house. Her eyes automatically flew over to the well-house. She paused, her mind consumed with images. She used to love that well house. The sight of it used to warm her heart at the thought of her friends waiting on the other side. Now, it only served as a painful reminder of what used to be.

* * *

Kagome crashed down onto the hard-packed dirt. Her knee bumped into the stone wall of the well and she could feel the immediate sharp sting as it ripped open her skin. That had not been a graceful landing, but she didn't care. She was blubbering, tears were spilling out of her uncontrollably as her mind frantically tried to make sense of what had just happened. Her hands were shaking as she forced herself to look up, only to be greeted by the soul-crushing sight of a wooden ceiling high above her.

"No…" She moaned, the word sounded broken and shattered as it left her lips.

How? How could this be happening? She couldn't feel her body. She felt completely numb. Her hands shook as they fell to her sides. She collapsed and her back slammed half against the floor and half against the stone. Her head painfully collided with the hard rock and she winced. Still, even that couldn't distract her from the impossibly strong pain that wracked her entire being.

How? How was she here?

She remembered fighting with Inuyasha by the well. Then, out of nowhere, the well started to glow that soft familiar light of time travel. Inuyasha… He had looked so… So…

She gulped as tears choked her throat.

Destroyed.

He had pushed her down the well. He had pushed her away, and the well had taken her. He had left her…

The pain was so immense. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't comprehend anything around her. She simply wailed. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her weak fists pounded into the dirt as her soul felt like it was dying.

Everyone was dead in this time. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha…

She knew that they were all dead because the last time that she had been trapped here she had spent nearly two years trying to find them. She used the internet, books, and anything else that she could get her hands on, to try to find out if anyone at all was still alive. When she found nothing again and again…

She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye…

She barely heard the voice of a young man from outside of the well house. She barely heard the squeak of the well house doors being opened. The first thing that broke through her daze of pain was Sota's surprised face popping over the edge of the well.

"Ka-Kagome?"

Kagome stopped wailing, but the tears continued to rain down her face as she tilted her head to look helplessly up at her little brother. He had grown. He must have hit a growth spurt.

"Sota?" Her voice sounded scratchy and she wasn't even sure if he had heard it. His eyes were wide with his worry and Kagome tried to will herself to stop crying, but it didn't work.

"Kagome, how?" He couldn't seem to make a complete sentence, his shock was clear on his face at the sight of his sister.

"Inuyasha he… He…" Kagome hiccuped. Her face was red and splotchy, and she felt completely parched, like her throat had been rubbed raw with sandpaper.

His face hardened. "What did Inuyasha do?"

New tears welled up in Kagome's eyes which made her vision go blurry. "He pushed me through the well!" It came out shaky, unsure, and filled will all of her pain.

Sota looked like he wanted to murder someone.

"You're bleeding. I'll help you out, just let me get the ladder. I'll be right back!" She could hear the worry and anger in his voice. She didn't like it when he sounded like that. Sota should be happy. He should always be happy.

He shouldn't see her like this.

Then, again, she shouldn't be back here in the first place.

She wrapped her arms around her legs, brought her knees up to her chest, and rocked back-and-forth until Sota tossed the rope ladder over the side of the well.

* * *

Kagome shook her head as she forced herself to look away from the well house. She walked slowly, no longer minding the way that the wind chilled her to the bone. It came as a welcomed distraction from the memory that had just trampled her. When she neared the Goshinboku she softly placed her hand upon its trunk. She liked the way that the bark pressed into her skin.

Her phone dinged and drew her attention away from the tree. She was a little surprised to see a message from Teiji inviting her to a dinner with him and his wife the following Friday. She hesitated, only momentarily, before she replied 'yes'. She felt a bit bad for snapping at him last time. As much as she wanted to be friends with him, it was hard to be around him. It was hard to look at his face and not see a pair of emerald eyes looking back at her. It killed her that she saw Shippo every single time that she looked at Teiji. It hurt every time that she had to remind herself that Shippo had died, along with everyone else, and that she would never get to know what had happened in his life. Had he found a mate? Did he have children? How many more tricks had he learned? Had he been okay when she never returned?

Did anyone actually know what had happened between Inuyasha and herself that night?

Did anyone know that he was the one who forced her back?

She shook her head and quickly walked inside where she was greeted with the homey scent of fresh cooked food. There was no point dwelling on the past. There was no point torturing herself with questions that she would never be able to find the answers to. It was time to force herself to accept happiness. She slipped off her shoes and placed them neatly by the door before she reached for her phone.

This time, she didn't hesitate.

Kagome: [Hey, Daichi.]

~ Author's Note ~

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!

I've been trying to write long chapters for this story. I want each of them to be a minimum of 4,000 words and I'm glad to say that every chapter has exceeded that number. I hope that you like the extra length and the detail that comes along with it.

What do you think of this chapter? Please, review!

~ FeudalAi


	7. Chapter 7

The next week went by fast. Kagome met Daichi at the cafe on Wednesday and, while her mark had painfully throbbed the entire time, she didn't throw up at the end of it. That had been a relief to say the least. There wasn't anything romantic about their meeting, they just talked and talked until he had to rush back to work. There was something about being with him that just made her happy. She smiled, really smiled, when she was around him. She listened to his stories about growing up in the thick forests of Okinawa, about running around on the beach and snorkeling in the beautiful ocean water… His stories captivated her. His family's resort sounded fantastic. It wasn't one of those gigantic name-brand hotels that had multiple locations, it was just a small, family owned, place with its very own hot spring. He told her stories about running around the small hotel as he tried to help his parents clean it, and usually only ended up making a mess instead. He loved his Mom and Dad, even though his Dad wasn't all that happy about his son not taking over the family business. He was an only child and he had felt the pressure to get a business degree and take over running the resort. But, he couldn't help it, he loved animals and he loved being a veterinarian. It was his dream.

Kagome let him do most of the talking. She just sat there and listened. Her smile never ebbed as she sipped on her coffee. She rolled her shoulder to try to make the pain from her mark go away, but all that did was aggravate it. He had looked at her a bit funny when it was the third or fourth time that she had rolled her shoulder, but she quickly brushed off his concerns. How could she explain mate marks to him? He would never understand. He would just think that she was lying, or worse, crazy. Truthfully, she didn't really understand her mark herself. Inuyasha hadn't told her much about them, except that it claimed her as his. She used to love her mark. She had constantly found her fingers running over its surface and cherishing the memory of when Inuyasha had marked her. Now, it was only a painful reminder of the past and an annoying intruder when she talked to Daichi.

It was Friday now and Kagome found herself in front of Teiji's door. He had a nice house on the outskirts of the city. She guessed that it was probably close to the dojo that he helped run. It was two stories and even had a small yard. There was a giant tree to her right that reminded her a little bit of the Goshinboku. She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock, her knuckles were mere inches away when the door suddenly opened.

There was Teiji, with his giant, toothy, infectious grin.

"Kagome! Welcome, come on in." He quickly ushered her inside. She smiled at him as she stepped into the warm house. It was cozy inside. Everything was in muted and warm tones that made the whole place feel welcoming. The smell of something delicious reached her nose and she breathed in deeply, relishing in the scent of the home-made meal. "I'm so glad that you could make it." Teiji placed his hand lightly on her shoulder which made her automatically stiffen beneath his touch. His hand fell and she blew a sigh of relief when her mark didn't begin to ache.

It never hurt around Teiji…

She glanced over at him and he smiled sheepishly back at her. His auburn hair was tied back into a pony-tail and he looked so much like Shippo that it hurt. Kagome winced and pushed back the troublesome memories. "I was really looking forward to coming. Teiji… I'm sorry about how I…"

He raised his hand to quiet her. "Don't worry about it, Kagome."

She bit her lip and was about to force an apology onto him when she heard soft footsteps. She turned to see a beautiful woman with bright red hair. She had soft brown eyes and a small figure that was currently filled out by her large stomach. Kagome's eyes froze on her swollen belly as the pain that she had felt each time her period had come bit into her soul. She gulped and pushed the memories away. She didn't want to think about the pain that she had felt each time that she had seen red. She didn't want to think about how much she had felt like a failure. She didn't want to think about Inuyasha's expression after Kaede had told them that he was sterile. She didn't want to think about how he had refused to touch her after that. She didn't want to think about it…

"It's so nice to meet you, Kagome!" Satori quickly walked forward and pulled Kagome into a tight hug. Kagome's eyes widened in shock, but her arms slowly encircled the pregnant woman, as best as she could, and hugged her back. The whole thing was a little awkward due to the large stomach that obstructed the space between them. Satori leaned back and smiled.

"Kagome, this is Satori, my wife." Teiji walked over and slung an arm over his wife's shoulders.

"It's really nice to meet you. Whatever you're cooking smells delicious."

Satori's smile grew from the small amount of praise. "Thank you! I wasn't sure what to cook, so I decided on making American lasagna and garlic bread."

Kagome nearly drooled. "I haven't had that in a long, long time. My family usually eats pretty traditional Japanese food, so it's really nice to switch it up every once-in-a-while."

Satori reached forward and gently grasped onto Kagome's arm. With a big smile she pulled Kagome towards the kitchen. They stepped through the sliding doors that divided the living room from the kitchen and Kagome was greeted with the sight of a nicely set table. The food already waited for them upon a light blue tablecloth. Satori led her to a seat at the end of the table. Teiji followed them in and pulled out a chair for Satori to sit down on. As soon as she did, he gently pushed her chair in and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Kagome blushed and looked away, suddenly embarrassed to view this seemingly intimate moment between the couple. She heard another chair squeak as Teiji sat down, so she looked up. Satori's cheeks were light pink and it made Kagome smile.

She found it completely adorable that, for however long they had been married, the small things still made Satori blush.

"Well, dig in!" Teiji exclaimed as he eagerly reached for the food. His eagerness reminded her of the way Inuyasha ate 'ninja food'. The memory made her laugh under her breath, but only Satori noticed. The stunning woman simply smirked as she watched the way her husband could devour food. Kagome put a piece of lasagna on her plate and took a small bite. It was good.

"This is really good, Satori."

Satori blushed and looked away shyly.

"Of course…" Teiji's words were muffled as he tried to speak with his mouth full. Satori swatted his arm playfully.

"You shouldn't speak with your mouth full."

"But…" He began, his words still muffled from the chunk of garlic bread that he was trying to gulp down.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. The sound startled them, but Teiji quickly swallowed his food and joined her in her laughter. "What's so funny?" He questioned once the laughter had died down.

Kagome bit her lip to contain the laughs that still wanted to spill out. She wasn't even completely sure why she was laughing. A memory of Inuyasha and Shippo greedily shoving food into their mouths flashed before her eyes and she smiled sadly. "You just remind me of some people that I used to know." Satori and Teiji exchanged glances that Kagome couldn't quite decipher. She took a few more bites of her food and carefully evaluated the people who had welcomed her into their home.

They were both wearing that weird ring.

It obviously wasn't their wedding rings and she had seen the exact same ring on Daichi's hand. Her curiosity continued to grow inside of her until she couldn't take it anymore. There was something odd about those rings. There was something just outside of what she could perceive, and she knew it. She hated feeling like she was the only one missing out on something that was completely obvious to everyone else. She didn't like feeling oblivious. As nonchalantly as she could, she asked the question that was eating away at her.

"That's a really interesting ring that you both have on. What is it for?" She kept her voice as level as she could. She took another bite of her food and carefully watched as they both stiffened and reflexively pulled their hands with the rings away. Satori exchanged a meaningful look with Teiji, who gulped down the food in his mouth before answering.

"It's a family heirloom. The members of our family all wear it. Do you like it?"

He held his hand up slowly to show her the ring a bit better. Her heartbeat raced. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew that he was lying to her. Her eyes flicked between the mysterious ring and the nervous expression that Teiji wore.

"Yea, it looks really interesting."

Teiji seemed to sigh in relief as he lowered his hand. At least, he seemed relieved until she spoke again.

"So, are you related to Daichi?"

The whole room seemed to freeze until Satori coughed slightly. Kagome turned her investigative gaze onto the red haired woman and was met with fire. There was determination boiling in Satori's soft brown eyes.

"No, I don't believe so. Who is this mystery Daichi person?"

"Hm…" Kagome muttered as she slowly took another bite of her food. They were watching her, and Kagome didn't miss the seeming panic that laced Teiji's face or the determination that lurked in the depths of Satori's eyes. They were hiding something from her. "Daichi is my friend. He has one of those rings too."

Teiji gulped and Satori shot him a look. "He… He does?" He questioned hesitatingly.

Satori reached across the table and lightly grabbed onto her husband's forearm before she turned her attention back towards Kagome. "Are you sure it's the same ring?"

Kagome nodded. "Definitely."

It went quiet.

Teiji gulped.

Satori's eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly.

Kagome started to twitch, suddenly feeling uneasy beneath their gaze. "Maybe he is some kind of long-lost cousin?" She shrugged her shoulders and took another bite of her food while pretending to mule over the idea.

She knew something was up.

Something was out of place, but she didn't want them to know that she knew.

Satori's stiff body relaxed and she leaned back into her chair. She squeezed Teiji's arm before letting go and starting to eat again. "You're probably right, Kagome. There is no way that we could possibly know our entire family tree. You'll have to introduce him to us someday."

Teiji seemed to finally return to his senses and the dazed look on his face subsided. He grumbled something under his breath and Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Did you say something, Teiji?"

His eyes darted up to lock with hers and she felt frozen for a long moment. There was something about those eyes. There was a flickering there. It was nearly imperceptible. It was like they were trying to show her something, like they wanted to reveal something to her.

"I was just saying if he is your friend, and we are your friends, we should meet him sometime. Who knows, it could be fun." He sounded so doubtful of that last statement that it almost made her laugh. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed Satori roll her eyes at him.

"Anyways…" Kagome drew out the word as she pulled her eyes away from Teiji. There was just something about him that was off… He was a completely horrendous lier. "What do you do, Satori?"

"I'm actually an art historian. I specialize on scrolls from the Feudal Era."

Kagome stiffened and her eyes widened nearly imperceptibly as she tried to control her instinctual response. "Wow, that must be pretty interesting. So, do you mostly work with pictures or is it more like writing?" A sudden rush of excitement filled her entire body and made her feel like she was glowing. Suddenly, the mysterious rings were only an afterthought in her mind. Maybe, just maybe, Satori had stumbled upon some ancient document that had clues about what had happened to her friends.

Satori seemed a little taken aback by her sudden question, but her surprise turned quickly into compassion. "It's a mix, honestly. It's really interesting though, some of the stories we have found depicted in ancient writings and paintings are really intriguing." Kagome's breath hitched. Her palms became lightly sweaty as she tried to calm herself. "Do you like the Feudal Era, Kagome?"

"Yes. A lot actually." In her mind, Kagome couldn't help but shout her answer. She tried not to let her eagerness show in her response, but it still came out a bit too rushed and with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Satori's smile was so warm and kind, it was almost like she somehow understood. But, how could she? Maybe, maybe she was just a nice person who liked sharing her love for history. Maybe she didn't find Kagome weird, like any sane person would. Still, the soft smile on her pretty face spoke to more. It spoke to a level of understanding that she couldn't possibly possess.

"Could I ask you a question?" Satori nodded. Teiji's head sharply twisted in his wife's direction, but Kagome ignored it. "When I was younger, I came across this story about a group in the Feudal Era. I never found anything else about them though, and I've always been curious about what happened to them." Kagome tried to still her ever-quickening pulse and attempted to act like this was just an odd curiosity of hers, instead of something that consumed her ever waking moment. "I've just always been curious, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders, but from the looks she received from the other two she wasn't fooling anyone.

Seriously, why did they look so damn compassionate?

"Well, there were lots of groups back then, could you tell me more about them?"

Kagome gulped as she debated just how much she should reveal to them. "Well, I think it was, in part, a folktale. It was about a hanyou who traveled in a very unique group. There was a miko, a demon slayer, a monk, and even a kitsune."

Teiji's breath hitched.

"I think I may have heard something about them once…" Satori lifted a slim finger to her chin as she seemingly dove into her memories. "There was one, nearly destroyed, scroll that depicted an odd group defeating some giant demon. He resembled a spider. Is that the group that you're talking about?"

Kagome's heart fell. That was all that Satori had heard? With a heavy heart Kagome once again resigned herself to the fact that she would never learn what had happened to her friends. "Yea, that was the group." She turned and stared down into her food as an awkward atmosphere descended upon the small group.

"Did I say something wrong?" Satori's hand was on Kagome's shoulder, so she quickly turned a soft smile towards the kind woman.

"No, no, I've just been trying to find something out about that group for a long time, but there doesn't seem to be any kind of documentation. I've just always been curious, I guess." Kagome shrugged again and Satori's hand fell away. She tried to force a real smile back onto her face and push away the painful memories of her past, but it was nearly impossible with a Shippo look-a-like staring at her.

"Anyway…" Satori clapped her hands together softly to draw their attention as she stood up. "Since we are done in here, why don't we move out to the living room and just get to know each other?"

Kagome nodded numbly and quickly followed the couple into the living room, her heart feeling like it had been shattered anew.

Kagome stayed for another hour before she made her excuses to leave. They really were a nice couple, and she wanted to be their friends, it was just painful to be around them. They exuded so much love that it reminded her of the good days between Inuyasha and herself. The way that Teiji would pull Satori into his arms for a quick kiss reminded her way too much of the hanyou that still resided in her heart. Teiji kept staring at her all night, almost like he couldn't get enough of her, like he had to soak up every minute. It was almost uncomfortable. With anyone else, Kagome would have confronted them about it. But, with him, it was just different. He felt familiar. The entire time she was with them she could feel something pulling at her, nagging at the back of her brain and begging her to catch up. She had even gently pushed out her miko powers to try and detect something off about them, but she didn't sense anything. Still, there was that sensation that she was missing something huge, like she was being left out of some big secret.

But, more than likely, she was just being paranoid.

She hugged Satori as they said goodbye, and was quickly rushed by Teiji who hugged her as well. There were all jumbled together in that awkward hug for far too long. When Teiji finally released his hold on the two woman, they both had blushes and slightly bewildered looks on their faces. She was about to step out of the door when Teiji's rough hand grasped her wrist. She turned to look back at him, and he could hardly meet her eyes.

"Thanks… Thank you for coming, Kagome." He steadied himself and met her eyes. That voice… That look… That face… Everything about him was screaming Shippo and it just made her want to cry. His grip tightened on her wrist, almost like he could sense the tears that were working their way into her eyes. "I know that next Friday is a national holiday, so that means that you and Sota don't have school, right?" Kagome nodded and his small grin grew. "The dojo is going to be closed that day, so I could give Sota a private lesson if he wanted?"

These people… This couple… Teiji, he was just so nice. "He would really, really like that." She laughed a little. "Like, he will freak out when I tell him." Just imagining Sota's excited face when he heard the news made her smile. She seriously loved her brother, he had really saved her.

Teiji released her wrist and took a step back. "You should stay with him there, we have some old paintings and stuff you might like." His eyes searched hers, almost like he was coming to some big decision.

She forced on a smile and took another step back. "Ok, sounds good. See you then!" She waved and quickly left. She walked slowly back to the train station. She leaned her head back to look up at the bit of stars that she could see. It was nice being a bit more out of the city, you could see the sky. The stars twinkled high above her and she shivered in the chilly winter air. "Should have brought a jacket…" She muttered as she wrapped her arms around herself and continued her walk.

* * *

"Are you sure about bringing them to the dojo, Shippo?"

Shippo turned around to look at his already unmasked mate. He quickly turned his ring to let his mask fall as well. Kagome's scent still lingered in the room and he breathed it in deeply. He had missed her so damn much, he had missed his mother, and he would never let her go again. He was not going to loose her a second time. "I'm sure."

"As soon as she sees what's hanging on the wall she will know."

"She will suspect, she won't know."

Satori stepped forward into her mate's arms and quickly reached up to peck him on the check. Shippo relaxed into her touch and let all of his tension fade away. He hated keeping secrets from Kagome. He hated feeling like he was lying to his mother. It felt wrong. She had always been honest with him. She had always treated him like family. He had no right to lie to her, he had no right to be keeping who he really was a secret.

Who cared about the Monto?

He would teach her about them. He would tell her everything. He would tell her what happened to everyone. He could see the pain in her eyes at dinner. He had seen the hope that had fluttered up in them momentarily before it was, once again, crushed. He wanted to save her from her broken heart. She wasn't going to like everything that he would tell her, but he still had to tell her.

"So, you're really going to do it?"

He nodded, his mind already made up. Satori grasped onto his arm and squeezed it tightly. "I hope the truth doesn't hurt her even more."

Shippo turned to dig his nose into his mate's bright hair. He pressed his lips gently against the top of her scalp as he took in a deep, calming breath of her delicious scent. "Me too…"

* * *

Inuyasha stalked her in the night. He couldn't seem to leave her alone. His demon was screaming at him to close the short distance between them and take her back into his arms, where she belonged. It took all of his willpower to stop from going after her. Instead, he followed her skillfully at a distance. He kept on his human guise, but made sure that she wouldn't see him. After all, she knew extremely well what he looked like as a human. He hated hiding, but hiding meant survival. As much as he loved to act on instinct, even he had to eventually see reason when it came to the Monto. It was smarter to hide. It was safer to hide, for everyone.

He couldn't help but frown as he followed her. Her moods would shift suddenly. One moment she seemed happy, and the next she seemed impossibly sad. He wanted to help her, he wanted the Kagome that he knew, and loved, to return. This person before him, the one smothered by her own sadness, wasn't his Kagome. He had done this to her. He was the one who had caused her tears, and he knew it. He had taken everything away from her.

Inuyasha, well, he knew exactly what that felt like.

A flash of Sango's distraught face and sharp wails when she heard that Kagome had been sucked back through the well rattled in his brain. Involuntarily, he hunched forward, as if to protect his sensitive ears from the pain-filled noise. Sango had been an absolute wreck. She spent the rest of her life sure that somehow, magically, Kagome would come back through the well. She even went with Miroku and their bushel of kids to place a painted stone at the base of the well every year on the anniversary of her disappearance. It served as a symbol of her grief, and of her hope. Inuyasha had watched it all from a distance. He never could manage to go with them to the well on that day. He tried to stay away from that place as much as he could. Every time he had gotten close to it an immense wave of guilt would cripple him. He would literally fall onto the forest floor, his knees hitting the ground hard, as the memory of that day resurfaced.

He just wanted her to be happy, was that so bad?

The pain he had caused his friends, the pain he had caused himself, it would all be worth it if she was happy. Kagome's happiness was the most important thing in the world. Yes, she may still be hurting now. But, eventually, she would find someone else who could give her all the things that he couldn't. She would be able to have a baby…

The thought of her swollen with someone else's child made his hackles rise, so he quickly pushed away the thought.

He followed her until she began to climb the shrine's stairs. She was safe. He watched her in the dark of night as her figure slowly disappeared in the fading light. He hoped that Shippo wouldn't tell her the truth, but he knew it was only a matter of time when it came to that kitsune. Shippo loved and missed her. That kit had been Inuyasha's saving grace after Kagome was gone. Time had created an unbreakable bond between the two, which meant he knew the damn kit all too well. Shippo would tell Kagome. But, then what? Would she come looking for him? Would she hunt him down and 'sit' him into oblivion? He reached up to gently fiddle with the beads that still hung around his neck. Would the beads even still work after all this time?

With a frustrated sigh he turned and faded into the night.

* * *

His phone only rang once before he answered it. He knew that ring tone. His heart leapt into his throat when he heard her sweet voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Daichi. Did you have a good day?"

He smirked and held the device a little bit away from his face. He was unmasked and he always found it a little weird holding the phone close when his ears were not on the sides of his head. But, in the end, it didn't matter. His ears were sensitive enough to pick up the noise no matter where he held the phone. It just simply felt odd to hold it there when there was no ear to press it to.

"It was a long ass day."

Kagome laughed slightly, and he felt his cheeks heat up due to the pleasant sound. "And why was that?"

"Cause I didn't get to see you." He stated matter-of-factly. Her bell-like laughter only continued and he soon found himself grinning ear to ear. "How about you? How was your day?"

"Oh, I went to dinner at Teiji's house."

His entire body stiffened as his mind went blank.

"He wanted to introduce me to his wife, Satori. They're really nice. He is the one who saved me from being hit by a car."

Teiji's entire body went lax as relief flooded him. "Oh, yea I remember you telling me about getting a concussion."

"Yea, they really want to be my friends…" Her voice softened and he could just picture her resting her chin on her hand as she stared off into space, contemplating a million things at once.

"Isn't that a little odd?"

She sighed. "Yea, there is just something about them that I…" She trailed off for a long moment. "I don't know. There is something different about them. But, they're nice. Plus, he offered to give Sota a one-on-one training session at the dojo he helps run. Sota was so excited, he nearly broke my ribs with how hard he hugged me when I told him."

Daichi laughed slightly at her short story, but something plagued the back of his mind. Was this Teiji character really on the up-and-up? If Kagome thought that there was something off about him and his wife, he doubted that she was wrong. He knew from experience that you should always trust your instincts. "Just trust your gut. If you feel that something is off about them, then trust your instincts because you're probably right."

"Hm… I know you're right, but… But, I'm still going to go to the dojo with Sota. I just have this feeling that it's something that I need to do, ya know?"

Daichi definitely did not know. Sometimes, this amazing woman completely baffled him. "Ok, just…" He gulped, unsure if he should say what he truly wanted to.

"Just?" She gently prodded.

"Just let me know that you're okay, alright? That way I don't need to go hunting down this Teiji person." He could hear the possessiveness in his voice and he hated it. He didn't want to show her this side of him. His demon was stirring in the background, more than a little aware of the mysterious creature on the other end of the phone.

He heard her sweetly muffle a small laugh. "Okay, I can do that Mr. Protective."

He huffed. "And so what if I'm protective?"

Kagome quieted and all-of-a-sudden Daichi began to sweat. Had he said too much? Had he hinted at too much? His breath hitched as he nervously awaited any kind of response. Then, her soft voice broke all of his fears. "It feels…" She hesitatingly began. "…nice." He could hear her breathing, he could hear the way that she said the words without giving herself permission. He heard the small hitch in her voice when she admitted that she liked it…

She liked his bit of possessiveness.

With a sudden rush of pride he puffed out his chest and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and pictured Kagome's delectable scent. She was so…

His chest rumbled and he quickly pulled the phone farther away from him. He didn't want her to hear him purr. He didn't want her to know that the mere thought of holding her made him so happy that he vocally reacted. All he wanted was to hold her. All he wanted was to tell her the truth. But, it was still far too soon for that. If the Kairi incident had taught him anything, it was to be careful who he revealed his secret to.

He knew, without a doubt, that he couldn't have his heart break like that again.

A comfortable silence hung between them as they both became lost in their own thoughts and the sound of each others breathing. How could a simple phone call elicit such strong emotions from him? He let his mind wander, he let himself imagine a future where he told Kagome what he was and she wasn't scared. He let himself imagine a future where he at least had a friend that knew what he truly was, and didn't run away in fear from the sight of his ears, fangs, and claws. But, even more than that, he wanted someone to love him despite it all. Maybe, just maybe, Kagome was that person. His demon rolled over like a kitten wanting its belly rubbed at the thought of Kagome willingly embracing Daichi unmasked.

Shit, it was hard to control his needy purr.

"I'll see you at the cafe Wednesday, right?" He hated how needy his voice sounded.

"Yea, you definitely will. I might be a little late though."

"When aren't you?" He teased, which elicited a soft giggle from her.

"Yea, yea…" She sighed, the heavy sound of her breath set his nerves on fire. "Well, I better try to get some sleep tonight. Goodnight, Daichi."

"Sweet dreams, Kagome."

* * *

Wilhelm crouched down low upon the roof. He was currently balanced on the edge of a rotting industrial building. So, this is what they had been degraded to. The once proud society that he belonged to had been relegated to the shadows as their prey became ever harder to track and kill. His bloodlust roared in his veins as he carefully eyed the area that surrounded him. All of his muscles were tense as he prayed for a victim to wander into his sight.

"Wilhelm, it's time to return to the council."

Wilhelm turned to look over his shoulder at his long-time comrade. "I just want one of them, Vlad."

Vladimir smirked at the use of his name. He still wasn't quite used to being called by his new name, after all, he had only ascended to the status of full Monto a few months before. It was only once you passed the council's test that you would be given your new name. It was a status symbol. It was becoming harder and harder to pass the council's test since their prey became better at hiding.

"We better move, we don't want to get on their bad side."

Even the venomous Wilhelm shuddered at the mere mention of the council's 'bad side'. He had heard rumors of the last team who had upset the council, and their deaths had been completed in the most gruesome of ways. He stood and strode confidently towards Vlad. He placed his large hand on the tall man's shoulder and gazed out into the night.

"I can sense them." A soft breeze blew that rattled the six small dangles on each of their staffs. The soft noise seemed to echo around them. Wilhelm clutched his golden staff a bit tighter as he looked at his partner.

Vlad huffed. "We can all sense them, we just can't find them." Vlad's frustration clearly showed in his voice and his jaw clenched tighter, which only increased the stern look that was permanently etched onto his sharply angled face. Wilhelm quickly patted his back encouragingly as a wicked grin spread across his face.

"It's only a matter of time. We will find them. They haven't had their 'big doggy protector' in decades, and we have gotten stronger. It's only a matter of time…" With those ominous words, he turned and they both walked down the staircase. Their staffs lightly pounded the floor every-other-step, perfectly in-tune, until they reached the second level of the once-abandoned building.

When they reached the second floor there were a multitude of people scattered around. Wilhelm and Vlad quickly pushed their way through the rest of the Monto until they reached the front. The second floor opened up to the first floor below it and allowed them an unobstructed view of the girl who was blindfolded and roughly tied to an uneven wooden chair. Wilhelm's eyes widened in excitement.

"So, there's some entertainment tonight, then?" Vlad lazily asked as he leaned on the railing.

Wilhelm griped the metal railing with one hand tightly as his eyes searched the obviously human girl below them. He was filled with pure, unadulterated, excitement. "I guess so." His eyes quickly shifted to look at the Monto council members who sat in throne-like chairs against a different section of railing. With a soft wave of one of their hands a man named Kaito appeared from the darkness below them and approached the girl. Wilhelm smirked as the entire crowd grew unearthly quiet. It was so quiet that he could hear the girl's heavy breathing and the way her shaking was making the chair's legs gently scrape against the floor. The prospective Monto, who had yet to pass the council's test, were also on the first floor. They surrounded the terrified girl on all sides, yet kept far enough away from her so as not to get in Kaito's way.

Kaito ripped off her blindfold, which startled her and made her cry out in a pathetically shrill voice.

Wilhelm nearly drooled at the sound. He wanted her to scream. Oh, how he had missed being entertained. It had been a long, long time since they had a guest at one of their gatherings. The crowd muttered slightly as they took in her disheveled appearance. As much of a mess as she was, she was also very pretty. Her ebony hair cascaded down around her in waves and her skin was pearly white. She had a thin frame that was filled out with large breasts that heaved beneath her torn black tank top. A little bit of blood dotted her shoulder where a small gash nearly elicited a moan from the enthralled Wilhelm. Yet, what was most stunning about her, were her mismatched eyes. One shone dark brown in the light, while the other sparkled a soft green. It was so striking that many of the men had gasped upon them being revealed.

It was such a shame that she was going to die tonight, without them being allowed to have any fun.

One of the council members raised their hand once again to quiet the now rowdy crowd. As soon as they had quieted down he motioned for Kaito to begin the interrogation.

Kaito's slimy smile spread across his face and he walked menacingly up to the girl. He roughly grabbed her chin to force her to look at him before he spoke in a booming voice so that everyone would be able to hear him.

"What is your name girl?"

Her mouth gapped like a fish out of water. Tears sparkled in her eyes. When no words came out of her mouth Kaito released his hold on her chin before hitting her hard. The girl cried out and jerked against her restraints. Wilhelm could see a bit of blood on her wrists from where the thick rope had rubbed them raw. Kaito reached forward and yanked her chin back to look at him once more. His fingers dug into her delicate skin as he spoke again.

"I said, what is your name girl?"

With a softer voice than Wilhelm had imagined possible, the girl finally replied. "It's… It's Kairi."

~ Author's Note ~

This was a big chapter. I was so not planning that. I wasn't planning on putting the Monto in here quite so soon, but I thought everyone needed an idea of who/what they are.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

So, what do you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know!

~ FeudalAi


	8. Chapter 8

Kairi rolled over in her cell. Well, what was serving as her cell at least. She was in a square cage. The fencing was rusted and she swore that she would need a tetanus shot after being in there. The people who had kidnapped her had pulled out all the broken supplies and random things that had, at one time, inhabited the little room. Now, all that was in the small space was herself, a thin bedroll, an uncomfortable pillow, and a bucket. She looked over at the bucket and wrinkled her nose. They had shoved that in her face and laughed at her expression when they told her it was for her to 'relieve her business' in. She shuddered at the thought and turned away. It didn't help that there was no privacy whatsoever. Anyone walking past could look straight through the rusted fencing and watch her as she went to the bathroom.

She knew it was dark out because most of the people were gone. They were always gone at night. She had heard them call themselves the Monto on more than one occasion, but she refused to call them by the name they wanted. They were dirty, disgusting, low-life kidnappers to her, and that's all they would ever be. The winter chill from outside easily crawled its way through the thin walls of the old industrial building and she found herself shivering. She wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them up to her chest so that she could lay in the fetal position. In vain, she tried to warm herself up. They had forgotten to give her a blanket. The cold bit into her, but she wouldn't complain.

The last time that she had complained, when she had been thirsty and wanted some more water, they had yanked her from her cage before they shoved her head into a dirty sink filled with murky water. They had held her down so long that she thought that she was going to die. They even had hit her back, which made her gasp and expel all the air that had been trapped within her lungs. She had immediately sucked in a large gulp of the dirty water before she started to convulse as she tried to spit it back out. She flailed around, and her left arm had hit the edge of the metal sink extremely hard. She still had a bruise from it even after several days. Then, thankfully, they had jerked her back out of the water and tossed her onto the floor. Her mouth, throat, and nose felt like they were on fire as she coughed out the little bit of water that had squirmed its way down her throat, and tried to breath in small gulps of air.

They had just stood there and laughed. Before one of her would-be murderers eventually jokingly asked, "Was that enough water for you, sweetheart?"

She shuddered at the memory. They hadn't given her anything to dry off with after that, and that night she was completely sure she would get hyperthermia and die. It was just so dang cold. They got to walk around with thick black robes and nice warm clothes, while she was in her ripped black tank top.

Yet, she had to be thankful. After all, she was alive. She was sure that they were going to kill her that first night. Now, all that remained from that torturous day were the bruises that dotted her pale skin, her split lip, and the scabs that were slowly beginning to grow over where the rope had rubbed her thin wrists raw. They had kept asking her these absolutely insane questions about demons, but she didn't know the answers. She had screamed in pain each time she had been hit. She wanted to answer them, she really did, but she had no clue what in the world they were talking about. Eventually, they had stopped hurting her and one of the leaders decided to have her tossed into a cell to be interrogated later, which had elicited a lot of booing sounds from the crowd.

They had wanted that vile man to kill her.

When they had first locked her in her newfound nightmare, and she had painfully crawled onto the thin bedroll, she had laid awake for hours unable to figure out one thing. While she was certain that she had no idea what they were talking about, that she didn't know what a demon was, and that she had never met one before, she couldn't explain, even to herself, why the image of a beautiful man with dark brown eyes and light brown hair wouldn't leave her mind. He was smiling at her, as if he loved her… She knew that she should know who he was. Yet, she couldn't even remember his name. There was this small tugging sensation at the back of her skull, as if she was trying to remember something that had been long forgotten. With a frustrated sigh she wrapped her arms over the top of her head and went to bed.

* * *

Kagome sprinted into the cafe. She was late, she was so late. Class had run long and then she had tripped going down the stairs… Her skinned knee stung where her jeans rubbed against the fresh wound. She winced as she quickly slide into her seat at their usual table as Daichi smirked at her bewildered state. "Sorry, I'm so sorry…" She was so out of breath that the words came out hushed.

"Don't worry about it, I've just been waiting for, hmm…" He looked up at the ceiling and pretended to count the minutes that had gone by as he waited for her. She was finally starting to catch her breath and found the way he looked, in that moment, to be completely adorable. Her cheeks flushed, but it was thankfully hidden by the red already present on her cheeks from the cold that had stung them as she ran to reach the cafe. "About twenty minutes?" He suggested as he turned to look at her with one eyebrow raised.

Daringly, she reached across the table and playfully swatted his forearm. Her mark reacted, but she had pulled her hand back so fast that it hadn't had time to reach the freakishly high levels of pain that she knew it could create. She quickly ordered a cup of hot siphon coffee to warm herself up. "Anyway, so how has your week been?"

Daichi's eyes narrowed slightly. "Lonely."

Her blush grew. "Oh, is that so?" She winked at him as she tried to tease him. The waitress brought her coffee and she quickly wrapped her cold hands around the steaming mug. The heat seeped into her and she sighed.

"Mhm, that is so." A small grin spread across his lips and Kagome bowed her head to look down into the swirling liquid in her mug, instead of at his charming face. Her mark was slowly beginning to ache and she tried to mentally will the pain away. "I do love our nightly talks, though."

Her grip tightened on her mug and her blush spread to the tips of her ears. "Yea, I like those too. It's nice to have someone I can really talk to." She took a small sip of her coffee before she gained the courage to look back up at him. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw the soft look on his face.

"I like having a…" His sweet eyes searched hers for a moment before he nearly whispered the end of his sentence. "… friend."

Kagome couldn't find words. The look smoldering in his eyes definitely didn't speak to them only being friends. There was something there, something exciting, that made butterflies storm her stomach, and made her mark begin to feel like it was burning. She rolled her shoulder and swallowed down the rush of pain before managing to truly smile back at him.

Daichi's once burning eyes immediately shifted to a look of concern. "Kagome, is your shoulder okay?"

Her grin dipped slightly. She hated the way that her mark kept intervening in her life. Inuyasha was dead, they all were, and she wanted to move on. She just wanted to be happy. She didn't like thinking about his claim on her. She didn't like thinking about the fact that he had abandoned her. "Its fine, really, just a little sore from lugging around that damn backpack."

He didn't seem to believe her. His eyes traveled to her shoulder and she suddenly felt very aware of the mark that was permanently etched into her skin. Would he hate how it looked? Would it scare him away if he saw it? How in the world would she explain its distinctly bite-like shape? She kept a false smile on her face the entire time that he seemed to be evaluating her. She quirked her head, making her hair fall over her shoulder so as to hide it even more from his sight. The slight movement shook him from his nearly trance-like state and he slowly came to.

"If you say so… But, please, let me know if I can help." Almost hesitatingly he reached across the table with one of his large hands and enveloped one of her small ones. The heat from his touch sent a small shiver up her arm that seemed to zap her brain awake as all her nerves lit on fire. Her mark ached, but her mind was completely focused on the man in front of her. He consumed her entire mind as her eyes racked over his handsome features. "I… I don't like it when you're in pain. So, please, let me help you, okay? You can lean on me." His words were soft and filled with emotion. She couldn't move, she felt like she could hardly breath. This man was so genuine…

He squeezed her hand lightly and then let go. The sudden lack of his heat woke her from her frozen state and she muttered out a soft, "Okay…"

After another quiet moment where his eyes burned into hers, they returned back to their usual chatter. They simply talked about themselves and got to know each other. The deep sound of Daichi's voice was soothing to her ears, even though it made her neck consistently ache. It was simple though. She liked listening to him. She liked his voice. She liked the way his eyes lit up and how he got all expressive when he was really excited or passionate about something. She loved how determined he was and how hard he worked to achieve his dreams. She simply liked being around him. She liked the way her heart would skip when his fiery eyes collided with hers. She liked the blushes that he caused. She liked the flustered look that she could give him by smiling in just the right way. She liked feeling like it was okay for her to start moving on and not be consumed by the past any longer.

She just liked everything about him.

All too soon Daichi was sprinting out of the cafe, late to work as always after one of their meetings. She smiled softly as she watched him go. She loved the way that, right before he walked through the door, he would look back at her one more time before he left. She liked the small smile that would light up his face when he saw her still watching him. There was something there, something more than friendship, between them. Her heart hammered away in her chest at the mere thought that he might like her, yet she still found herself hesitant to even really think, 'I like him'. Even though, in all honesty, she was definitely starting to feel something more than friendly for the man. She reached up and began to rub her mark. By now, she knew just the right way to rub the tender spot until the annoying ache faded into the background. Her mind floated over to the silver-haired hanyou and she pinched her eyes shut in frustration. This was what Inuyasha had wanted her to do. He had wanted her to move on. So, why couldn't she help but still feel a little bit guilty?

With a frustrated sigh she opened her eyes and yanked her backpack onto her shoulder. At least the week was halfway over, and on Friday she would be taking Sota to the dojo. Sota had been practicing hard all week in order to prepare for his lesson with Teiji the black-belt. She exited the cafe and began to head home. After all, she needed to get in some practice too. She was determined not to let her skills get any more rusty than they already were.

* * *

On Friday, Sota and Kagome traveled to the dojo. It took a while. It was a little past where Teiji's house had been, and public transportation didn't go very close to it. That meant that they had to do a lot of walking in order to reach the impressively sized dojo. As soon as they were walking up to it though, Kagome noticed something odd. There were a bunch of stones, about the size of her fist, that encircled the property. Some were painted, while others only bore the faintest trace of paint, and yet others appeared to be completely blank. There were so many that they seemed to skirt the entire property, along with encircling the base of all the trees that she could see. She looked questioningly at Sota, who simply shook his head. Apparently he didn't know what was up with the oddly colored rocks either.

Kagome pushed out her miko powers to sense the area. She was trying to make it a habit again. She had stopped doing it for so long though, that it was an exercise in itself to actively search for the smallest trace of anything off. After a moment she nodded to Sota and they both stepped onto the property.

"Sis, what were you doing?" Sota's hands were nervously clutching the edge of his duffel bag which held his gi. He had blabbered the entire way there, but she knew that he was nervous.

She shrugged. "Just checking." The entrance to the dojo was up a long stone path that was, amazingly, still lined by those odd rocks. There were lumbering trees on both sides and a wide expanse of carefully trimmed bushes and a manicured lawn. Birds chirped high up in the branches and the midday sun shone down on them, granting them a little bit of warmth on that cold day. Kagome shoved her hands into her jacket's pockets to keep them warm. She couldn't help but feel a little off today. She hadn't mentioned it to Sota, even though from the look on his face this morning she knew that he had remembered what today was…

It was the anniversary of when Inuyasha had pushed her down the well.

Her jaw tightened and she steadied her resolve. She would not break down into a puddle of tears this year. She was going to do this with Sota. Sota had been the one to find her back then, Sota had been the one to bring her gallons of ice cream and sneak into her room to rub her back when he heard her crying. Sota had been the one to get her to leave the house again. Sota had been the one that had made her want to live.

Her brother, well, he meant everything to her.

So, she would do this for him. She would be strong today. No matter how many memories tried to flood her mind, she would do her very best to block them out. Today was all about some good old brother-sister bonding with a little adventure.

"Checking what?"

Kagome almost tripped over her own foot when he spoke. She had been so stuck in her own thoughts that she had completely forgotten that they were in the middle of a conversation. She bit her lip slightly and turned her head away before answering him. "I've been trying to use my miko powers again. I don't like how rusty I've gotten… So, yea, I was just checking."

Sota hummed as he seemed to think over what she was saying. They were nearing the entrance to the extremely traditional building. It looked like there was one big building in the front, while smaller ones branched off of the back of it with small walkways connecting them. From the corner of her eye she thought that she could see a sand and rock garden, but she wasn't sure.

"Were you checking for him?"

Kagome's heart stilled as the all-too familiar pain of heartbreak set in once again. "No, Sota. I wasn't looking for him."

"Good." He huffed.

Kagome looked at her brother with new eyes. He was so protective of her. Ever since he had found her sobbing at the bottom of the well he had become extremely protective. She knew that he still adored Inuyasha in that child-like superhero way, but at the same time, he completely despised him. His teenage self was in a constant battle with the younger him, who wanted to see the hanyou as his supercool real-life superhero, instead of the bastard who had destroyed his sister's world.

As soon as they took the first step up onto the small deck at the entrance to the building, the sliding door slid open and there stood an eager, and nervous, looking Teiji. He was already dressed in his gi. His black belt stood out starkly against the stiff white fabric of his gi, yet the five prominent stripes on his belt, which signaled that he was a 5th Dan, were what caught her eye. She glanced quickly at Sota only to find his mouth hanging slightly agape. She covered her mouth to quickly stifle her small laugh, which caused her brother to shoot her a quick accusatory glare.

"I'm so glad you made it! Come on in." They quickly entered the building and slid their shoes off in the small entrance hall. Sota grabbed Kagome's shoes before she could stop him and he put their shoes into some little shoe cubbies that took up the right-hand side wall. "Well, would you like to see the main building? This is where we do all of our large group classes. The more specialized and higher level classes usually happen in one of the smaller buildings." Teiji glanced at her and something flickered across her face that she couldn't decipher. She was about to say something else when Teiji walked down the small entrance hall in front of them and slid open the screen doors that separated them from the training room. In a dash, Sota was already walking onto the tatami flooring. Kagome laughed slightly at her brother's eagerness before she too walked into the room.

The flooring was soft beneath her feet and the soft smell of tatami greeted her noise. She hadn't been on a traditional tatami floor in a long time. She curled her toes slightly and relished in the unique feeling of the floor before her eyes wandered around the room. It was an extremely traditional room. There were sliding doors to her right and left that, presumably, were one of the possible ways to get to the interconnected buildings. The screen doors were painted with hawks siting high up on cypress trees. The paintings looked old, and small bits of a shimmering gold color told her that actual gold sheets may have even been used. If that was so, then this dojo was even older than she had thought it was. Not a lot of dojos even painted the walls of their training rooms, let alone used gold sheets. That was a trend more commonly seen with royalty. Royalty or high ranking officials used to have paintings like that to intimidate visitors. Sota's eyes were wide as he took it all in and it warmed Kagome's heart to see him so happy.

"Wow, Teiji, this place is…"

All of a sudden her words dried up.

All of a sudden she felt like the world was shaking.

Her eyes had landed upon two items that hung high up on the wall. They were prominently displayed and she didn't know how she had missed them on her first quick glance around the room.

Her mouth fell open and it went completely dry. She felt completely parched, because there, on the wall, was Sango's Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff. A shiver ran up her entire spine and her head began to spin. She could vaguely hear Sota calling her name, but she couldn't respond. How? How did Teiji have these?

She turned to look at him, her pulse beating ridiculously fast and she could hardly comprehend what happened next. Teiji's nervous smile deepened and he twisted the odd ring on his finger. In an instant, standing before her, was Shippo.

The real Shippo…

"Hey, Kagome." He waved sheepishly at her. His claws and adorably bushy tail were apparent, yet her mind couldn't seem to catch up. Teiji was… Shippo? How? Her heart felt like it was being torn apart by a meat grinder as she frantically tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

"Shippo?" Her voice was so soft and hesitant that she barely heard it. She heard Sota gasp behind her as two and two clicked together for her brother as well. He may have never met the young kitsune before, but he had heard plenty of stories about him.

He scratched the back of his head and leaned back onto one leg. "Yea, it's me."

That's when she fainted.

* * *

When she woke up she could hear them talking. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing as steady as she could, but she knew she wouldn't be able to pull it off for long. Her mind was still reeling from seeing Shippo for the first time in…

Well, she guessed, she had actually seen him just last week, but she hadn't known it at the time. A week ago, he was simply Teiji, a Shippo look-a-like. But, that had all been a lie, a ruse. Her anger was starting to bubble up and overcome her shock. Why hadn't he just told her who he was? Why had he been lying to her for weeks? Why, when she had said Shippo's name so many times to him before, had he never told her who he actually was? Her face tightened, but she tried to relax it so that she could listen to whatever they were talking about before they realized that she was awake.

"You're really him." Sota's voice sounded guarded. She didn't like that. This was Shippo, there was no need to be guarded around him.

"Yep, and you must be Sota. Kagome used to tell us about you."

It was quiet. Kagome could almost hear the tension that vibrated between them.

"Do you know what he did?"

Someone moved next to her as they adjusted their position. "I only just found out when I found her a few weeks ago. We all thought… Well, we were told that the well had sucked her in."

Kagome couldn't stay quiet any longer. Her eyes opened slowly and she spoke softly. "So, that's the lie that he told you?" She carefully maneuvered to sit up, and Sota quickly reached out to help pull her up. Their concerned eyes focused on her as she got her bearings. Her eyes quickly met Sota's worried look before they landed on shining emerald.

Shippo nodded. "I didn't know… I didn't know what he did. None of us did."

Kagome could still hardly believe it. He was so much older. It was him, the real him, and he had grown so much since the last time that she had seen him. With a sudden lurch she realized that she would actually get to know the answers to all the questions that she had always wondered about. Shippo had found a mate. Shippo was going to have a kit, and she wasn't going to miss it. Shippo had learned some new skills, as evidenced by the prominent stripes on his black belt. She hadn't missed everything. He was here. He was real, and suddenly, it felt like she could breath again.

She took a huge, shaky breath of air and it felt like it was the first time that she had really, truly breathed in years. "Shippo!" She pushed herself up into her knees and threw her arms around him. He was quick to return the hug. He snuggled his face into the crook of her neck and he squeezed her tightly. She could feel his body shaking slightly, as if he was on the verge of tears. She felt tears sting the corners of her eyes as well, but she refused to let them fall. But, these tears were different from the ones that she was used to shedding. These were happy tears.

"I've missed you, Mom." His voice shook as he spoke into her hair, and she only squeezed him harder as a memory enveloped her.

* * *

It was summer. The heat was intense and she sat with her feet in the riverbank. They had become swollen from long hours of hard work in the blistering sun, and the cool water helped to erase the pain that radiated up from them. This was her first summer back in the Feudal Era, and she loved it. She could hear the loud noise of cicadas and the soft chirp of birds as she leaned back onto the palms of her hands and closed her eyes. The summer breeze ruffled her hair and she smiled as she felt a familiar presence hurrying her way.

"Kagome!"

The adorable fur-ball that was Shippo collided into her side and hugged her tightly. She shifted so that she could pull him close with one arm too. He hadn't been around for nearly two months. "How was training?"

"Great!" He bounced back away from her with a giant, toothy grin. "Look what I can do now!" With a poof he transformed into a perfect imitation of Inuyasha. Well, it was nearly perfect. The grin was all Shippo.

"Wow, great job Shippo!"

In another poof he was back to his adorable size and hurrying to sit beside her. He stuck his feet into the cold water as well, copying her. She smirked. He had been doing that a lot when he was around. He was constantly copying Inuyasha and herself. She was just glad that he hadn't yet taken to copying Miroku's more perverted tendencies. They sat in silence for a few minutes as he kicked his feet in the water. The small splashes felt good on her legs whenever the tiny droplets met her skin. She looked down at the small kit beside her. He seemed lost in thought. His lips were pulled down into a contemplative look as he debated something.

"What's wrong? You can talk to me, you know that, right?"

His little head bobbed, but he didn't speak for several more minutes. "You know, I don't remember my real Mom very well."

Kagome stiffened. Shippo hadn't talked about his parents in a very long time. In fact, she couldn't even remember the last time that he had brought them up. Hatred boiled in her as she thought about all that Naraku had taken from her friends. Thank goodness that bastard was long gone. They had seen to that.

"You were really young."

"I remember that I loved how my Mom would hug me, and that my Dad really loved to eat rabbit. But, everything else is really blurry. I remember how my Dad saved us that one time." Shippo smiled sadly and Kagome quickly pulled him up onto her lap and wrapped her arms around him to pull him into a comforting hug. She rested her chin on top of his head as he continued. "Our group became my family. I love everyone so much. So, I wanted to ask you something…"

"Yea?" She murmured. She flexed her toes in the water and let the cold soothe her quickening heartbeat.

"Kagome, can I… Can I call you Mom?"

She gasped and pulled the kit even tighter against her. He wanted to call her Mom? She didn't even have to think about her answer before she was eagerly replying. "Of course you can, we're family." With that, the exuberant kit burst into happy tears.

* * *

"I've missed you too…" She pulled away from him and swatted his arm. "But, why didn't you tell me sooner!" She tried to glare at him, but she couldn't keep the anger on her face. She was just too damn happy.

Shippo's smile slipped slightly and he sat back down onto the tatami. Kagome sat back down as well. "So, this is really him Kagome, the kitsune who could turn into a giant pink ballon?"

"Hey! It wasn't a balloon!" Shippo declared as he defended himself. Kagome laughed and the small sound of her laughter seemed to ease the remaining tension in the room.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure what else to call it."

Shippo shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Yea, well, it did kind of look like a giant balloon."

"So, you really went on all those adventures that Kagome told me about?"

Shippo's chest puffed out with pride. "I was very young, but I was there for all of it!"

Kagome smiled. "Yes, you were very brave, Shippo." Shippo's chest puffed out a bit more and Kagome couldn't help but smirk. Kagome couldn't keep up her lighthearted mask forever though. As much as she wanted to simply indulge in this moment, questions stormed her mind and she couldn't ignore them any longer. They were eating away at her and she needed answers. It was almost as if he could see the questions lingering in her eyes, so he stood up. "Let's talk in my office, then I promise we will still get in that training session."  
Sota jumped up and quickly pulled Kagome to her feet. She followed them slowly. She felt like if she closed her eyes everything would disappear. That Shippo would go back to being Teiji and this miracle wouldn't have happened in the first place… They left through a sliding door and walked down a short hallway before they entered a small office. There was a desk and two guest chairs that Kagome and Sota quickly sat down on. Hanging behind the desk though, was something that nearly shocked Kagome more than Shippo's reveal.

An aging scroll hung behind the desk. It had a grand painting on it of Sesshomaru. He was holding a glowing Bakusaiga at his side. His silver hair was billowing in the breeze. Another distinct figure stood behind him. It was Inuyasha. Tessaiga was in its transformed state and he gripped it with both hands. Someone small stood behind his leg, she could see a small head with dog ears poking out from behind the deep red of Inuyasha's fire-rat haori. Before the determined dog demons was an indistinguishable army. The only unique feature about them were the staffs that they were holding. They looked just like Miroku's…

Seeing Kagome's shocked look, Shippo began his story. "Yea, that's Sesshomaru, he is kind of a hero. He's actually known as the Hero of Japan."

"That's Inuyasha's brother?" Sota gasped as he stared at the image of the threatening demon.

Shippo nodded. "He ended up mating Rin about five years after you…" He couldn't seem to say the next words out loud, so he gulped and skipped them. "Anyway, yea he mated Rin."

"Really?" Kagome had always hoped that Sesshomaru would get his head out of his butt and finally get together with Rin. But, her hope of seeing Rin again was instantly squashed.

"They're dead, Kagome." Shippo ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he tried to figure out how to say what he needed to say next. "There is a lot that I need to catch you up on. There is a lot that has happened. It's been over 500 years… A lot has changed."

"How?" Kagome's heart sunk. That little bit of hope that had managed to squirm its way in when she heard that Sesshomaru and Rin had mated, had made her hopeful that she would get to see them both again. Instead, hope became her enemy once again as it made the pain of loss hurt all the more.

"There is this group called the Monto… I'm not going to explain them now, I don't want to worry you too much. But, well, Rin was in labor with their second pup when it happened. Sesshomaru had been gone fixing a border issue to the north of his territory, and she wasn't supposed to go into labor for another three weeks. She had been out in the fields looking for flowers. You know how she used to love flowers… Well, she went into labor. A village close by took her in and the local miko was helping her to give birth. Word was sent to Sesshomaru, but it arrived too late. The Monto stormed the village. I don't know how they found out that she was there, but they did. The killed everyone, including Rin and their newborn pup. By the time Sesshomaru reached the scene all that was left was blood and fire."

Sota reached over and squeezed her hand. All of a sudden, she was extremely grateful that her brother was there. He was her rock. While he didn't know who these people were, he had heard stories, and he knew how much she cared about them. His steadying presence is what calmed her as she saw the dark look on Shippo's face somehow deepen.

"Sesshomaru… Well, he went crazy. He transformed and hunted down the group that had killed his mate and pup. He killed about fifty of them… But, that's not all. When there were no more to kill it became his mission to destroy all of them. They were getting stronger. They were killing demons, and Sesshomaru had enough of it. Sesshomaru used his wide-reaching resources to find a mystic who created the magic for these rings." Shippo held up his hand to show her the odd ring. "These keep us hidden. They let us blend in. He had only meant them to be used by weak demons, or children who could not defend themselves, he had no idea that they would become our main way of survival. Eventually, he did find the Monto's main hide out, and him and Inuyasha stormed it. Well, at least they did until Inuyasha was forced back…"

Kagome's eyebrows scrunched together. The Inuyasha she knew would never slink away from a fight. Shippo saw her look and sighed heavily. "I know what you're thinking. Sesshomaru and Rin had another pup. When Rin died, he was only about seven. By the time Sesshomaru found the Monto, he was ten and filled with rage. He had followed them to the battle. As soon as Sesshomaru saw him in the chaos, he forced Inuyasha to take him away. Inuyasha and little Tetsuya survived… Sesshomaru, on the other hand, killed over 400 of the assembled Monto before he succumbed."

Kagome could hardly breath. Whoever these Monto were, they had to be freakishly strong. Even if Sesshomaru had killed more than 400, that would have still been a low number for the impressively strong demon. Sesshomaru had always seemed unstoppable. If they had managed to take him down… Well, they were a force to be reckoned with.

"So, one of their kids survived?" Sota asked. He squeezed Kagome's hand a bit tighter and she squeezed it back. The story had managed to shock him, yet it left Kagome's mouth completely parched and her muscles somehow aching.

"Yea, Tetsuya lived. He's still alive actually…"

"Does that mean that…" Sota let go of her hand and clutched the armrest of his chair. She glanced over at him and saw the anger that was plainly written across his face.

Her heart thundered. She knew what he was implying. She glanced over at Shippo and she had absolutely no idea what she looked like in that moment. Did she look hopeful? Angry? Heartbroken? Destroyed? Betrayed?

Shippo frowned. "Yea, he's alive."

"Then why the fuck hasn't he come to find my sister!" Sota stood up and pounded his fists down hard onto the desk, making the few items on top of it rattle. Kagome gasped at his outrage as tears bit her eyes. She couldn't help but wonder the same thing. Unless… Unless Inuyasha really didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

Shippo growled and Kagome shot him a look. "I told him to go to her. I told him to stop hiding." He turned to look at Kagome instead of Sota, and his expression softened. "He's a bastard. He thinks staying away will keep you safe… He keeps saying that, well…"

"He doesn't want to be with me, does he?" Her broken voice seemed to chill her brother's boiling anger and he quickly sat back down. His eyes still held fire, but his expression had softened.

"He's just being dumb. He's stubborn, you know that."

Kagome's anger and pain battled each other for dominance. She looked at the other two, and really didn't like the sympathetic looks that they were shooting her way. With a shaky breath she tightened her fists and squared her shoulders. She had decided early on that she wouldn't cry today. This was supposed to be a happy moment. She wasn't going to dwell on the hanyou who had broken her heart. She still had so many questions, so many things that she didn't know…

She cleared her voice and changed the topic. "Um, Shippo. There's something that I've wanted to know for a really long time. What happened to Sango and Miroku?" The haunting image of Sango's Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff hanging in the other room floated in her mind.

"They had a good life." Shippo smiled, really smiled, now that they were talking about a somewhat less painful subject. "Sango was so sad when you disappeared. Every year they painted a rock and placed it around the well."

The hundreds of painted rocks that Kagome had seen when they got to the dojo entered her mind and she gasped.

"Yea, those rocks. We moved them here after the dojo was built. It's a tradition to this day. It was their granddaughter, Komi, who started the dojo."

"So, it really is a family thing."

Shippo nodded and his grin grew. "There's something that Sango made me promise to tell you if I ever found you."

Kagome's hands were shaking, so she quickly clasped them together on her lap. "What is it?"

Shippo smiled sadly. "Remember that she was pregnant?" Kagome nodded. "Well, she never gave up on you. She kept waiting. She started that tradition to leave a stone every year on the anniversary of your disappearance. She always wanted us to have hope. She wanted me to tell you that she loves you, and that you would forever be a part of their family."

Kagome couldn't stop her tears this time. They dripped slowly down her cheeks as she was overcome with emotion. "What… What did they have?"

"It was a little girl…" He steadied her with a heavy look. "It was completely shocking, she had these bright blue eyes, so they named her Kagome."

* * *

It wasn't much later that Kagome numbly sat on the tatami floor as she watched Shippo train Sota. He kept his guise off, and was careful to reign in his full demon strength. Still, Kagome couldn't pull her mind off of the past. She couldn't focus on what was going on in front of her. Her anger was finally starting to beat her happiness, and she felt it bubbling up inside of herself like a viper ready to snap.

Inuyasha… He was alive, yet he hadn't come for her.

Inuyasha… He must have known that she was hurting, yet he let her fester in her pain.

Inuyasha… He had abandoned her, and it looked like even 500 years hadn't changed his mind.

He didn't miss her.

He didn't want her.

He must not love her.

She felt like her body was vibrating from the anger that was eating her up.

Over an hour later and she was still trapped inside of her thoughts. Sango had named her baby girl after her. Sango and Miroku had never given up on her returning. Her friends loved her. Shippo had been looking for her all this time. Sesshomaru and Rin were dead, and only one of their pups had survived the passage of time. Whatever the Monto were, they had wreaked havoc on the people that she held dear. Yet, it was the thoughts of Inuyasha that tore her up and made her extremely angry. He had abandoned her. He had made her feel like she was completely alone.

She could never forgive him for that.

When they were leaving Shippo reached out and stopped her. "Mom, these rings are what hide us. If you meet someone with a ring like this, it means that they are a demon. Daichi is a demon. He has to be. You can't trust him."

Kagome felt completely flustered. Her thoughts were racing and she could hardly handle the way his eyes had narrowed when he said Daichi's name. "You're wrong." She snapped. Her venom leaked into her voice, and she couldn't help but feel a tad bit guilty when she saw Shippo slightly flinch.

"About what? He is a definitely a demon."

Kagome huffed. Since when had Shippo been so biased against demons? After all the time he had spent with them traveling when he was a kit, he should know better than to not like someone simply because they were a demon. "That I can't trust him." With that, Kagome spun on her heel and left. She couldn't help it. She needed to bolt. She needed to be out of there. She knew that she should be happy. She knew that everything else shouldn't matter, yet it did. Everything else mattered. It mattered that Inuyasha hadn't come looking for her. It mattered that it took this long for Shippo to tell her the truth. It mattered that Shippo was biased against Daichi simply because, apparently, Daichi was a demon. It all mattered, and it all stormed her in an overwhelming wave of anger. Sota chased after her, but Shippo simply watched her leave in the fading light.

* * *

Daichi paced nervously around his small office. Kagome should have messaged him hours ago. He called her once more time, but she didn't answer. Worry swamped his soul and his demon growled at being constrained. He needed to know that she was okay. He wouldn't be able to rest until he knew that she was okay. After all, she had said that she would message him as soon as she got home, and that should have been hours ago.

He had to find her.

He twisted his ring and let his disguise fall into place as he hurried out of the office. He knew that she lived at her family's shrine, so he went as fast as his human body would allow. It took him nearly a half-hour, but eventually he was standing at the base of the large staircase that led up to the shrine beneath the bright red torii gate.

He had never been in a shrine before.

With a deep breath he cautiously took one step onto the sacred ground. When nothing happened he sighed in relief and sprinted up the stairs. He had no idea what he would say after he knocked on the door of her house, but he just had to know that she was okay. His demon was surging inside of him, the mere thought of her being in danger or hurt riled him up and he could feel his demon wanting to take control.

He didn't know what that meant…

He knew that he liked her… But, his demon reacting like that was a new sensation for him… Did that mean he might even love her?

He shook the thought from his head as he finished climbing the stairs. It only took him a minute longer before he saw her though. His demon calmed instantly. She was standing beneath a towering tree. She was looking up into its branches. Her eyes were vacant, but her hands were curled into tight fists. He approached her slowly as confusion swept over him.

"Kagome?" His voice seemed to break her from her reverie as she spun to turn her beautiful blue eyes onto him. There was anger burning in her eyes.

Before he could stop her, before he even knew what she was doing, she reached forward and twisted his ring. In an instant, he was bared to her. His true hanyou form shot to life and he gasped at the unexpected reveal. Her eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

Wilhelm stalked through the night. Vlad followed close by, but they didn't expect to have any fun tonight. After all, this part of the city had been cleared ages ago. They were on patrol and had drawn the short straw. Vlad huffed and Wilhelm simply snarled his disapproval. He utterly hated being assigned to this area of town. This was one of the safest, and thus the most boring, areas of Japan. Oddly, it was, in part, due to a shrine's presence. Many demons avoided them at all costs, and they seemed to especially avoid this one in particular. They were nearing its towering torii gate when he felt it.

His entire body stiffened. His staff clinked as he pounded its base against the pavement.

He had felt one.

Vlad stilled. "Did you feel that?"

There had been a sudden rush of power, a sudden rush of something that was most defiantly demonic, from the direction of the shrine. Then, nearly as quick as the flash had occurred, it was gone. "Oh yea, I did."

"Where'd it go?" Vlad growled. His teeth ground together and the noise grated on Wilhelm's nerves.

Wilhelm took off. He marched towards the entrance of the shrine with Vlad hot on his heels. His blood was boiling. He had felt one. He had felt one! It had been so long since he had felt a surge like that. From the quick sensation that he had felt, it wasn't a weak one either. He stopped in front of the torii gates and stared up the imposing shrine stairs. The sensation was gone now. There was no trace of it even lingering near the entrance to the shrine. He frowned slightly.

"There is something off about this place."

Vlad grunted next to him, and as much as Wilhelm got along with his partner, he couldn't help but sometimes think that Vlad was a bit of a blubbering giant. Still, Vlad was like a bloodhound. He was even more perceptive than Wilhelm, so if even he couldn't sense it anymore, the trace was truly gone. The wind rattled the golden circles that hung from their staffs. The sound only heightened the fury in his blood as memories of hard-fought battles swam in front of his eyes. He wanted to see red again.

They were going to be keeping an eye on this place.

~ Author's Note ~

So, I hope that I didn't rush this chapter too much. I had a lot planned for it, and then got a little nervous in the face of writing it.

Please, let me know your thoughts in a review!

~ FeudalAi


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru's hair glimmered in the fading light. The sun was slipping below the horizon and rubble covered everything in his wake. He was on a rampage. Blood danced around him like a lover, and Inuyasha had never seen him with a more deadly expression on his face. Bakusaiga glowed green at his side. With each deadly swipe the blade cut into his foes and quickly overcame their weak bodies. Inuyasha swung Tessaiga and destroyed yet another building that was in the path of his own destructive force.

The brothers were a force to be reckoned with.

Inuyasha didn't know how many enemies were descending around them. Their bodies seemed to swirl into one giant blob. Their numbers were impossible to count. The only thing that he could clearly make out about them, the only thing they all had in common, was the staff that each of them held. He used to love the soft clinking noise that a staff could make. Back when he was traveling with his group, he would hear that soft sound with every step the perverted Monk took.

Now, well, it was a completely different time.

That sound meant danger. That sound meant death to thousands of demons who had already fallen victim to the Monto.

Inuyasha growled as he slashed one of the attackers across the chest. Blood spurted from the man's chest and stained Tessaiga in its awful color. Inuyasha wasn't a big fan of killing humans, but human or not, these people were pure evil. They had been the biggest threat to him and the people that he loved since Naraku. He had beat Naraku, and they would beat the Monto now.

Sesshomaru swung another deadly blow, managing to knock five Monto onto their backs as Bakusaiga's bite slowly consumed their bodies. They writhed in agony, and their screams forced Inuyasha to lower his ears. Damn, they were loud. Sesshomaru was mid swing when, all of a sudden, he froze. His nearly expressionless eyes widened, and his mouth parted ever-so-slightly in a telltale sign of worry. Inuyasha frowned and quickly darted across the space that separated them. Sure, they used to not get along. But, after he had mated Rin, that had started to change. Rin had been such a good influence on him. She had been his world, and everyone knew that.

No wonder the Monto sought her out.

With a grimace Inuyasha quickly pushed the pesky memories from his mind. Now was not the time to be thinking such thoughts. He had to concentrate on the battle that was raging all around him. As soon as he was near Sesshomaru, his brother turned and pinned him with an icy glare. His noise was wrinkled up slightly, so Inuyasha quickly took a sniff of the putrid air.

All he could smell was blood, fire, decay, tears, and…

With a jolt that electrified all of his nerves, he picked out the scent that Sesshomaru's more sensitive nose had already noticed. Tetsuya…

"What the fuck is he doing here!" Inuyasha demanded as he swung the Tessaiga at an oncoming barrage of attacks.

Sesshomaru's lips pulled down into the smallest of frowns. Inuyasha had become adept at reading his brother's face. He was worried. They were both scanning the area, but it was impossible to see the small boy in the smoke that seemed to waft up from every bit of destroyed building that they had torn down. A strong breeze shifted the thick smoke that seemed to clog Inuyasha's senses and there, barely visible, were a pair of determined amber eyes.

"Just get him…" Sesshomaru's voice was deadly and low. The words vibrated down through his chest and his eyebrows pinched together in frustration as he swiped at yet another incoming group of Monto. One actually managed to block his attack, and Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror as he watched the staff attempt to absorb Bakusaiga's power. With a threatening growl Sesshomaru spun and sliced the man's head clean off his shoulders. Blood sprayed around him in a wide arc as he thrust his sword to his far side to stab through another man's chest. "I. Said. Get. Him!" Sesshomaru's eyes were starting to bleed red, so Inuyasha quickly spun on his heel and darted for the insolent pup.

He was not supposed to be here!

He wasn't trained yet. He was still fumbling with simple claw attacks. It was too dangerous here. If Sesshomaru lost Tetsuya to the Monto as well… Well, Inuyasha didn't even want to think about what his half-brother would do. He darted through an onslaught of attacks. The mortals had taken to using some sort of magically enhanced projectiles that he most certainly did not want to get hit by. Finally, he skidded to a halt in front of the pup. Tetsuya was covered in blood. His hands were shaking and a Monto laid dead at his feet. While Inuyasha could smell the stench of fear coming off of him in waves, he also couldn't miss the determination in Tetsuya's eyes.

He wanted to avenge his mother and the sibling that he never got to meet.

Inuyasha reached out and placed one clawed hand on the pup's small shoulder. "You shouldn't be here."

"If anyone has the right to be here, it's me!" Tetsuya snarled back. He flexed his claws and green poison dripped slowly from their tips. He still had yet to learn how to harness that poisonous power into a whip like his father used.

"Calm down, pup. Your father is not happy that you're here."

Tetsuya seemed to shrink back at his words. He knew not to anger his father. After all, the Lord of the West was not someone to be trifled with. "Is he angry?"

Inuyasha's expression softened, but he never got the chance to reply. His ear twitched and alerted him, with only moments to spare, of an incoming attack. He spun and swung Tessaiga at the enemy, only just managing to hit him in time. With a frustrated growl he bent down and picked up the protesting pup. He held him tight to his chest as he ran at full speed across the battlefield. When he finally reached his brother he dropped the pup onto the ground before spinning around to strike, yet again, at the enemy.

Their numbers were getting annoying. The sheer amount of them was overwhelming. He could feel his muscles aching slightly as he turned to glance back at his brother. Sesshomaru was staring at Tetsuya. Their amber eyes were locked in a heated battle. After several tense moments, in which Inuyasha kept the oncoming enemies at bay, Sesshomaru walked over to the pup and placed his hand, almost tenderly, on top of his head. His fingers slid through familiar silver locks as they skillfully maneuvered between the dog ears that rested on top of Tetsuya's head. Tetsuya grimaced at his father. This was an uncommon sign of affection. Sesshomaru jerked his hand away, and turned so that his back was facing the pup.

"Go."

The single word demand rocketed through Inuyasha. The word wasn't directed at Tetsuya, but at him.

BOOM!

Something exploded near them, and it scattered debris and remains everywhere. Inuyasha flinched slightly as his ears slammed down onto his head to try and block out the awful noise. Tetsuya had darted behind his father, and his hands reached out to grasp onto the back of Sesshomaru's elegant clothing.

BOOM! BOOM!

Two more explosions nearby seemed to make the ground quake underneath their feet. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Take him, and go." Sesshomaru's eyes slid over to Inuyasha's, and in that moment, Inuyasha understood what his brother was going to do.

He understood that tonight, Sesshomaru would die.

He wanted to argue. He wanted to stay there and fight. But, he wouldn't endanger Sesshomaru's only living pup. Tetsuya was more than just the heir to the Western Lands. Sesshomaru loved him, he was all that remained of his precious Rin, and Inuyasha knew that. Inuyasha turned and slowly walked past him. He stalled, only momentarily, when they were shoulder to shoulder. Sesshomaru faced forward, toward their enemy, while Inuyasha faced away, towards the unknown.

"Take care of him."

Inuyasha nodded and leaned down to pick up Tetsuya. He was a bit small for his age, which was something that he was extremely self-conscious about, so it wasn't that difficult to scoop up the confused pup. The pup's eyes were wide in panic. He didn't understand what was going on. Inuyasha held him tightly so that he wouldn't be able to escape. He heard the gravel shift underneath Sesshomaru's feet as he moved forward to attack the Monto. He could hear the Bakusaiga nearly singing in his hand as he swung at his enemies.

But, mostly, he heard the sound of Tetsuya screaming as Inuyasha carried him away.

The sounds of battle blared behind them no matter how much distance he managed to put between them and the main battle zone. Then, there was an eerie moment of calm before the howl of a large, white dog was heard. Sesshomaru's roar dominated the battlefield, and everything turned quiet, momentarily, in its wake.

Inuyasha glanced back one last time at his brother. His giant figure took up most of the sky. He could hear more explosions going off. He could see that Sesshomaru was being hit now. The sheer mass of Monto were starting to gain the upper-hand.

"Father…" Tetsuya reached over Inuyasha's shoulder, as if he was trying to reach through the distance to his father. Inuyasha held the pup tighter and continued to run. He would do this for Sesshomaru. He would do this for Rin. He would keep their pup safe. The smell of Tetsuya's salty tears and the sounds of his wails nearly obliterated his senses as he forced the heartbroken pup further and further from his father.

* * *

"Tetsuya!" Inuyasha shot up in bed. His sheets were completely covered in sweat. His silver hair stuck uncomfortably to his chest and back. He hadn't dreamt of that night in a long time. He collapsed back onto his wet sheets and stared up at his ceiling. Why was he dreaming about that night now of all times? He closed his eyes and imagined her…

Her scent…

The way that her hair moved in the breeze…

Her soft touch on his arms…

The way her legs squeezed him so tight when she rode on his back…

"Gome…" He mumbled as he breathed deeply. He had forced himself not to go to her tonight. He knew that she had gone to Shippo's. He knew that brat probably told her everything. Even if he hadn't, she would have figured it out once she saw Sango's Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff hanging so prominently on the wall.

He just felt… torn.

He missed her with every fiber of his being. It was becoming harder and harder not to just run to her and wrap her up in his arms and strengthen his fading mark. He knew that what he had done to her was unforgivable, yet this was Kagome.

Kagome always forgave him, even when he didn't deserve it.

Still, would that be what was best for her? Sure, he would be happy. He would be thrilled to have her back in his arms, in his life, to have her scent cover everything around him again… But, that wouldn't be what was best for her. He knew that she was finally starting to move on, and that made his demon even more agitated than it already was. Being away from your mate for so long took a toll on you. His mind felt withered. His emotions were frayed. All he wanted was her touch. His skin seemed to pulse at the mere memory of her soft lips against his neck. He moaned and flipped over so that his face was shoved into his pillow. It wasn't time for thoughts like that…

He could be greedy. He could go to her. He could apologize again and again until, eventually, she forgave him. He could treat her like a queen until the day he died. He could give her everything that she could ever want, after all, he had the money for that kind of thing now. But, that would be selfish of him. If he did that he would be taking away the only thing that she ever truly wanted… Children.

He sighed and sat up; any more sleep was going to be impossible tonight. He plodded into the kitchen and quickly turned on the coffee machine. He used to hate the taste of the rancid stuff, but now he was beginning to like the way the caffeine seeped into his body. He tapped the counter impatiently as he waited for his favorite kind of coffee to brew. The click of his claws on the granite surface was the only thing that he could hear. It was quiet, so quiet, since that pup had left.

Maybe it was time to give Tetsuya a call; he missed the little bugger.

* * *

Daichi thought his eyes were about to pop out of his head. As soon as she had looked at him, and she wasn't even phased by his true appearance, he thought that he had become delusional. As stunned as he was, he at least had the mind to quickly reach down and twist his ring again so that his mask would fall back into place.

It was not safe to be unmasked here.

"How?" He sputtered.

Kagome's hard look softened and she turned to once again stare up into the branches of that big tree. "Sorry, Daichi. I shouldn't have done that…" Regret flooded her voice, yet he could hardly comprehend her words.

She knew.

She knew!

… and she wasn't scared…

He thought that he might hyperventilate. His breaths came quickly as he greedily sucked in the cold night air. "How did you…" He couldn't even finish his question, his heart was hammering in his chest, and he had no idea what he should even be feeling in that moment…

Kagome leaned against him. Her shoulder pressed into his arm and her head came to rest upon his shoulder. His breath hitched. He felt her wince slightly before she began to talk. Her voice was smooth and collected, but her eyes never left the gently swaying branches of the tree in front of her. "We call this tree the Goshinboku. No one knows how old it is, but it is at least 500 years old. I know that may seem impossible…" She sighed and relaxed some more. Her weight fell against him and he loved the soft pressure of her resting on him. It was somehow amazingly affectionate and comforting at the same time. His mind was beginning to steady as her scent slowly calmed his jittery nerves. "A lot of things that seem impossible are actually possible… Do you know what I mean?" She lifted her head and her blue eyes collided with his dark brown. He nearly gasped. She looked so sincere… As if she was finally letting down a wall, a barrier, that had been hurting her for far too long.

"I think I know what you mean…" He whispered. His hot breath turned into a soft cloud in the cold of the night.

Kagome smiled and turned back to rest her head once more on his shoulder before she looked up at the tree. "Some impossible stuff has happened to me. I lived through things that would sound completely crazy to a normal human. But, you're not normal, are you? Its like, now that I know, I can be the real me. Like I don't have to hide who I am anymore. It feels so damn good not to hide…"

She trailed off and he turned his head slightly to lean his cheek against the top of her head. His nose was so very close to her hair… Oh, how he wished that he could be unmasked and truly engrave the scent that was currently almost completely blocked from his delicate senses. "You're not scared…" He said it in barely more than a whisper, but she had heard.

She sighed contentedly. "No, I'm not. Let's just say, I've met a lot of demons before."

He gulped and his jaw tightened. She had met more people like him? "Well, I'm not really all demon…" The demon inside was anxious. It was pacing across his nerves, making him feel like a wildfire was burning in his belly. He was so scared to be shunned by this woman. He wanted her to accept him; he wanted that more than anything. He didn't understand how she had met others like him, he didn't understand why she wasn't scared of him, he didn't understand a thing about what was going on right now… With a jolt, he realized that he still had a lot to learn about the mysterious woman that incited his demon so much.

Kagome shrugged. The slight movement made his cheek momentarily press a little harder against her head, and he relished in the even-closer contact. "I could tell. You're not the first hanyou I've met either."

He slowly pulled away from her. Each of his hands gently gripped her shoulders as he spun her around to face her. He needed to see her eyes. He needed to know that this was real and not some delusional dream that he was having. With bated breaths, their eyes met. His fear was written across his face, and he hated it. Yet, he couldn't seem to hide any of his emotions from her. They danced across his face, making him an open book to her searching eyes.

"I'm not scared of you Daichi…" The sincerity in her eyes was shocking. An adorable rosy blush spread across her cheeks and over her nose. Even though it was dark, he could see it in the moonlight that gently lit up the night. "You're actually quite handsome in your true form. Are you part cat demon?"

Her question was so innocent, yet it made his entire world shift.

She accepted him.

She wasn't scared of him.

His demon wanted her as his.

He sucked in a sharp breath. His fingers flexed slightly around her shoulders and he gently squeezed her in thanks. He would never be able to thank this woman enough. She had no idea what she had just shown him… How could she know? She had finally shown him that someone could accept him. That someone who didn't have any demonic heritage could actually full-heartedly accept him. He cleared his throat and steadied his voice before he replied.

"Black jaguar, actually, on my Dad's side."

What came next, he couldn't stop from happening. He leaned forward. His demon wanted her. His demon wanted to feel those beautiful lips. He managed to control his instincts, but only barely. In an instant, he was cheek to cheek with her, his words blew hot air against her earlobe which sent shivers down her arms. He smirked as he felt the little hairs rise in pleasure.

"We have a lot to catch up on, on Wednesday." The words came out huskier than he had anticipated, but the delightful way in which her heart-rate sped up only spurned on his demon.

"Uh-huh." She muttered. Her voice was soft and delicate, like a blossoming rose.

He turned his head, just slightly, and softly pressed his lips to her cheek. She stilled in his grasp and he quickly let her go and took a few steps back. "Uh, um, I don't know what just came over me…" He rubbed the back of his head anxiously as his eyes darted between her and the mysterious Goshinboku tree.

She turned her face away from him, but didn't move further away. "It's… It's okay. It was just unexpected."

Daichi's worry slowly faded and his lips curled up into a smirk.

"See you Wednesday?" She turned her hopeful smile to him, and he was taken aback by the look on her face. She looked flushed, she looked happy, she looked confused, and more than ever… She looked absolutely beautiful sporting the blush that he had caused.

"As always…" He promised. He soaked in her presence once more before he turned and hurried down the shrine stairs. His heart was in his throat, his pulse was abnormally quick, and his demon was damn near purring.

He hardly knew her. There were so many discoveries that he had yet to make. There was so much more to learn. Yet, he knew one thing to be absolutely certain…

He fucking loved her.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as his hopeful heart sped away in his chest. "Shit."

* * *

That night, before Kagome went to bed, she slid open her window and leaned out onto the windowsill. The winter breeze cut into her skin, making small goosebumps rise along her arms. Still, she relished in the sharp reality that the cold provided. Today had felt surreal. So much had happened. So many secrets were uncovered… Honestly, she still feel a bit shocked by it all. She opened her eyes and stared out into the ever-darkening night. Was he out there?

Did Inuyasha care about her at all?

Her heart painfully seized up and she gently squeezed the fabric of her pajama shirt directly above it in a vain attempt to ease the hurt that emanated throughout her. She had known, for a long time now, that heartbreak was a real thing… That the pain from heartbreak actually felt like you were about to die…

Demons had been out there this whole time. Even with her powers, she hadn't been able to sense them when they were masked. Whatever magic was in that ring had to be incredibly strong. She pushed out her powers as far as she could to feel the area surrounding her home. She couldn't feel anyone… With a new kind of chill racing up her spine she came to an uncomfortable realization. Just because she didn't feel anyone, didn't mean that they weren't there.

Her eyes widened as she stared out into the dark abyss of night. The moon had slide behind a cloud, which had cloaked everything in a velvet black jacket. Someone could be out there… Someone could be watching her…

Never in her life had she been as paranoid as she was in that moment.

In the Feudal Era there was danger around every corner. Literally. But, back then, she had her friends, her bow and arrows, and Inuyasha by her side. All of a sudden she felt completely bare, as if she was naked to the ever-approaching danger hidden within the darkness of night.

She heard a branch creak in the wind and she jumped, effectively banging her head on the bottom of the window. "Ouch…" She winced and lowered her head. That had been careless of her. Since when had she been so jumpy? Well, to her credit, her entire world had been uplifted and turned on its head within the span of a few hours. Everything had changed, and the pain from her past, that she finally thought she was starting to get over, had surged her heart like a never ending lightening storm. Inuyasha was alive… The hanyou who was supposed to be her mate was alive… She shouldn't even call him that though. He had been a mate, in name only, for three years now.

She had been back for three whole fucking years without a single sign from him. He had pushed her through the well three years ago. Three years ago she was balling out her eyes as pain consumed every fiber of her being. She had felt betrayed. She had felt abandoned. Her eyes narrowed and she steadied her resolve. Was he out there? Had he been secretly watching her all this time? Had he seen the way that she cried into her pillow most nights? Did he see her when she could hardly pull herself out of bed?

An idea popped into her head, a way to test if he was really there or not. She may not be able to sense him if he was masked, but there was one thing that she could do that no one else could. She pursed her lips and tried to calm her anxious heart. She hadn't said these words in so long that it was oddly painful to let them pass her lips now.

"Sit boy."

The command echoed out into the cold night, but there was no crashing sound. Apparently, he wasn't watching her after all.

Kagome slammed her window shut. The resounding thud of it slamming into place helped to alleviate the sudden flood of anger and frustration that rushed her. She turned and crawled into bed. Her anger flowed through her veins. She didn't like this feeling. She didn't like being so angry. It simply wasn't like her. She was used to the all-consuming sadness that had been her world for the last three years… This anger made her entire body feel hot, as if molten lava was seeping through her veins instead of blood.

She stretched out on the bed and turned slightly to pop her back. With a pleased sigh she curled onto her side and lifted her right knee up towards her chest to rub where it ached. The pain that emanated from it always managed to remind her of when it had collided with the rough well's wall when she had made her abrupt, and painful, landing back in the present. Her fingers worked into the sore flesh until the ache that seemed to reach its slimy fingers down into her bones began to fade.

Her fingers ceased massaging her knee and instead, absentmindedly, traveled up to lightly graze her cheek. She let her mind go blank, only to be greeted by Daichi's real face…

He was so handsome…

As soon as she had twisted his ring and his true form flared to life, she had known exactly what he was. A hanyou. She had nearly jumped in her shock. Hanyous were so rare back in the Feudal Era, that it completely surprised her to be face-to-face with one now. He had completely adorable ears on top of his head. They were much like Inuyasha's, but they were shaped a bit different. His eyes were distinctly cat-like. His pupils had immediately shifted to become much more narrow while his irises widened to nearly color all the white of his eyes with a bright yellow color that easily broke through the night. They seemed to glow in the moonlight. His nails had elongated into petite, but sharp looking, claws and, from the corner of her eye, she could have sworn that she saw a long, sleek tail flick behind him. His already wide eyes managed to widen even further and he had quickly scrambled to twist his ring again, letting his disguise fall back into place.

And, well, she had been disappointed.

She wanted to see him as he really was. She wanted to see the hanyou Daichi, not the human disguise that he wore. Still, when he had leaned forward and whispered into her ear… When he had lightly kissed her cheek…

Well, her heart could hardly bear it.

Her mark had burnt like the infernos of Hell, but her heart had yearned for more. Her fingers lightly trailed along her cheek. Her skin still tingled from his slight touch, and she wanted more.

With a pained groan she turned and shoved her face into her pillow. Was it even okay for her to be thinking such things? Inuyasha was alive! He wasn't dead…

Still, the heart wants what it wants, regardless of the circumstances.

Her emotional state was in a constant flux. Her heart was torn between the two hanyous who floated in her mind. Inuyasha was alive… And she wasn't sure how she felt about that yet. She was relieved, yes… But, she was also furious. Daichi, on the other hand, only made warm butterflies tickle her stomach. There was no pain associated with him. There was no past, there was only the future. With Inuyasha, well, she wasn't so sure if she could really forgive him for everything that he had done, for all the pain that she had suffered through, for everything that she had lost because of his betrayal.

As she slowly fell asleep that night, the two hanyous battled for her heart… When she awoke the next morning, all that she could remember from her dreams the night before was Daichi squeezing her hand, carefully minding his claws, as his yellow eyes lit up the night.

~ Author's Note ~

Back to a more normal length chapter this time around.

This was my first time doing a flashback-type thing from a POV that wasn't Kagome's. But, I felt that it was important for everyone to know what had happened during that big battle.

How did you think Daichi's reveal went?

Things will be starting to pick up really soon. We have a lot of confused feelings, pain, adventures, and, of course, the Monto, to get through still!

Please, review.

~ FeudalAi


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha banged on Tetsuya's penthouse door. Tetsuya, for reasons completely unfathomable to Inuyasha, chose to live in the middle of the city surrounded by metallic skyscrapers and hardly an ounce of nature. When he heard someone grumbling inside as they slowly prodded to the door, he couldn't help but smirk. A moment later an annoyed Tetsuya had thrown open the door to stare disdainfully at his uncle.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why the fuck aren't you awake at noon?"

"That's none of your fucking concern, old man."

"Don't fucking swear." Inuyasha snapped. Did the pup have to pick up all of his bad habits?

"You did." Tetsuya huffed.

Inuyasha stepped passed Tetsuya and quickly turned his ring to unmask himself. The two hanyous looked freakishly alike. While Tetsuya had inherited Sesshomaru's stern face, he had Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha had been about three feet into the penthouse when he abruptly spun on his heel, his mouth agape, as he stared incredulously at his nephew.

"What did you do to your hair!" He nearly squealed. Tetsuya's once long and nobel-looking silver hair had been cut short. Now, it barely skirted his shoulders and was cut perfectly straight across the bottom. The stern haircut only managed to enunciate his stern facial features all-the-more.

Tetsuya's eyes narrowed slightly. "I cut it, duh."

"You know what I meant."

Tetsuya rolled his eyes and strolled past Inuyasha, shrugging his shoulders as he went. "You should try to blend in at least a bit better, Uncle. Long hair makes you look like a woman."

Inuyasha wanted to reach over and smack the insolent pup on the back of the head. Instead, his lip just curled up as a small growl slipped past his throat. Tetsuya used to love his long hair. When he had been growing up, for the longest time, he had wanted to look exactly like Sesshomaru did. "You saying I look like a woman, brat?" He snapped, easily rising to the challenge that Tetsuya had presented.

Tetsuya looked behind him at his Uncle. His eyes were still foggy with sleep, but there was a distinctly playful glimmer in their amber depths. "No, I'm saying your hair simply belongs on a woman."

Inuyasha took two giant steps forward and promptly punched Tetsuya. He may have grown up, but that didn't mean he had lost all of his impulsive habits. Tetsuya quickly spun to return the favor with a kick to the gut, but Inuyasha caught his foot midair, a smirk apparent on his lips.

"Still not stronger than me, huh?" He dropped Tetsuya's foot and the pup leveled him with a perfect Sesshomaru impression.

"You're still not stronger than my old man." He retorted. His deadpanned face fell away as soon as he saw Inuyasha's jaw drop.

"Why you!" He had pulled his fist back, ready to dive into another playful rumble, when Tetsuya waved his hands in front of his face.

"It's too early for this." His words were harsh, but the small smile on his face told Inuyasha that he had enjoyed their little scuffle.

Inuyasha huffed and folded his arms across his chest. Tetsuya eyed him for another moment, before he walked past him to slouch down onto his giant couch. "So, I heard that you found your mate."

Inuyasha stiffened. "Who told you?"

Tetsuya shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Shippo called."

Inuyasha bristled as he spun around to look at Tetsuya. The pup was ignoring him. He had reached for the TV remote and was currently flipping through the channels on mute. Inuyasha huffed and strode over to flop down on the other end of the couch. It was quiet for several long moments, which was an odd occurrence between the two rambunctious hanyous. While Tetsuya was more reserved and thought through his actions a lot more than Inuyasha did, which were traits that he surely inherited from Sesshomaru, he had been raised for far too long by Inuyasha not to pick up some of his bad habits. Finally, Tetsuya turned to analyze his uncle. His eyes were piercing, and Inuyasha couldn't help but be reminded of Sesshomaru scrutinizing his prey.

"Why are you ignoring your mate?" The worry in his voice was in direct contrast to the firm set of his jaw. He may look like his father, but he still cared like his mother.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He simply stared at the silently flickering images on the TV.

Tetsuya sighed and turned his gaze back onto the TV as well. "Do you know what my Dad would have given to see my Mom again?" The pain in his voice was all too evident, and it made Inuyasha suck in a breath and whip his head around. Tetsuya slowly turned to look at him, his eyes somehow all-knowing and far-reaching. He had a way of being able to look right through you, of making you feel completely vulnerable and weak beneath his gaze. It was Sesshomaru's stern glare mixed with Rin's kindness. It was debilitating.

Inuyasha fucking hated that look.

"He would have done anything. Anything at all. To see my Mom again." Tetsuya's words rang through the quiet space between them. With a pang of guilt, Inuyasha's tortured soul decided to hurt him some more. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that if there had been any way for Sesshomaru to see Rin again, Sesshomaru would have moved Heaven, Earth, and even Hell to get to her. Yet, here he sat, doing nothing when his mate was so near. Inuyasha turned so that Tetsuya wouldn't be able to see his face, his bangs effectively shadowing his eyes, as he weakly protested.

"It's not that simple." Inuyasha felt like he was cowering in front of the youngster, and he hated it. His hands clenched into tight fists as he tried to push his pride aside. After all the years that he had raised the pup, he liked to think that there were no barriers between the two, nothing that couldn't be said. He hadn't wanted Tetsuya to grow up without a family. Inuyasha wanted him to feel the love that he never got to feel after his Mom had died. Family was important. Yet, now as he tried to make weak excuses, he could feel his temper rising and his hurt pride swelling.

Seriously, why couldn't he just accept advice and damn his hurt pride?

"It is that simple." Tetsuya shrugged, as if it was the most basic concept in the world.

Inuyasha couldn't help but growl. "You know it's not." His voice was fierce and demanding, but it didn't phase the pup.

Painfully slowly, Tetsuya turned to meet his glare. With a completely level voice, he shook Inuyasha's once firm resolve. "Are you that blind? Your issue…" He blushed slightly, but his pitch never altered. "…Doesn't mean you can't have pups. It's not the Feudal Era anymore. There is technology that you wouldn't believe. You have plenty of money. The Doctors can probably fix whatever, ugh, the issue exactly is."

Tetsuya let his words hang there as Inuyasha slowly sucked them in. It was like he was swimming underwater. He felt sluggish. The words slowly maneuvered their way through his brain until they clicked into place, one after another, until he had the full picture. His eyes widened as he felt an intense flood of hope. His shocked voice broke the din, as his nervous heart questioningly announced his realization.

"I can have pups?"

* * *

Her arrow scorched a hole into the target. With a smirk she realized that her aim was getting better. That last shot was almost a bullseye. For the last several days she had been taking out her anger, frustration, sadness, and overall mess of an emotional state with her bow and arrows. It felt good every time that she slid an arrow into place. She relished the feeling of the taught bowstring when it was pulled back by her fingers. She loved the way her muscles moved in a familiar pattern that could never be erased from her muscle memory. Every single time that her pink arrow slammed into its intended target she felt a burst of pride. Her aim was improving, and her ability to channel her immense spiritual power had increased exponentially since she had started practicing again.

The cold of the winter air did nothing to stop the sweat from slowly pooling on her forehead. She wiped it off with the back of her hand before she reached for another arrow. When she had started practicing again, she had hunted down all of the arrows that she could find and stored them in a tall bucket so that they were easy to reach while practicing. With a slightly dissatisfied frown, she realized it was the last one.

"Better make it count…" She whispered as she slid the arrow into place. With a steadying breath, she raised her bow and slowly pulled the string back until her fingertips nearly grazed her cheek. She could feel the string pulling against her fingertips, she could feel the way that it gently cut into her soft hands, and she briefly wondered if she should invest in shooting gloves. She smirked and tossed that thought from her head. She liked doing it like this; it was the exact same way that she had done it in the Feudal Era. She steadied her resolve and willed as much spiritual energy into the arrow as she could. She could feel its power buzzing as it anxiously awaited for her to let it fly. She carefully aimed the sharp tip at the target, exhaled, and released.

With a resounding whack it slammed into the bullseye before the powerful spiritual energy began to slowly burn away the paper target. The small paper turned into ashes and she couldn't stop herself from giggling slightly as she slung her bow around her shoulders. This was the best she had felt since her world had been flipped on its head.

"Bullseye!" She cheered.

"Good going, sis."

Sota's voice made her jump out of her skin. She whipped around to glare angrily at him, the hairs on her arms standing on end. His heavy laughter soon broke her anger. She walked over and punched him lightly on the arm. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"I… I… Just… Couldn't… Help it…" He managed to squeak out between fits of laughter. Kagome tried not to, she really did, but the sound of his happiness quickly wore off on her and her lips pulled up as she tried to suppress her own laughs, before she quickly succumbed. Their laughter bounced around them in a happy embrace.

When their laughter finally died down Kagome was left gasping for air. She shot her brother a look before she started to head down to the target to pick up her arrows. She heard shuffling footsteps so she looked behind her, only to see Sota picking up the large bucket and carrying it down to the target.

"I'll help."

Kagome nodded and bent down to yank an arrow out of the ground. They worked in silence for a few moments. Now that she wasn't concentrating on pulling back the string of her bow, she could feel the cold worming its way underneath her clothes. She shivered slightly, but kept her focus on yanking yet another arrow from the ground. She had missed nearly as much as she had actually hit the target. With her handful of arrows she walked over towards where Sota had dropped the bucket. She drooped them into it and they made a clunking noise as their metal tips made contact with the bucket's plastic bottom. Sota walked over and drooped his handful into the bucket as well.

"You've been practicing a lot lately."

Kagome nodded and walked back towards the target to pick up some more arrows. With a frustrated sigh she realized that a few had broken their tips.

"You're amazing…" The slight awe in Sota's voice pulled her attention away from her task and she turned to see him staring, in wonder, at an arrow. "You somehow make this glow. You took down demons with these things…" His eyes rose to meet hers and he dropped the arrow into the bucket. "I don't know why I looked up to Inuyasha so much, I should have looked up to you. Seriously, look at what you can do!" Sota pointed towards the destroyed remnants of the target.

Kagome blushed at her brother's praise and quickly turned to yank an arrow out of the ground. It was stuck in a bit deeper than the others, and she had to really pull on its shaft in order to tear it from where it was logged in the ground. With a grunt, she yanked it from the ground, nearly falling onto her butt in the process.

With a huff, her blush still tainting her cheeks, she turned to look back at her brother. "I'm not that strong."

Sota shook his head. "You are though. Don't talk down about yourself. I remember every story that you ever told me about the Feudal Era. When you were back here for those three years, I couldn't get enough of those stories. You're strong and you know it!"

Kagome's blush grew as she resisted the urge to hug him. "I'm not weak… But, I stopped practicing. It was like I almost forgot how to use my powers. It was like I was trying to lock that part of myself away. That was a mistake. This is who I am… I don't know why I was so scared to be who I am."

"I just don't think that you wanted to remember… You wanted to forget."

Kagome's hand tightened around the arrow that she held. "Maybe so, but that doesn't make it right." Kagome strode over and dropped the arrow into the bucket. "You know, I get why you still look up to Inuyasha."

Sota's face flushed and he waved his hands defensively in front of his face. Kagome giggled slightly, which seemed to confuse him.

"There's no need to deny it. It's okay. He was your childhood hero, and he was amazing. He was strong, unique, brash, and you two always had fun together. He was like a real-life superhero. I can see it in you even now. The way you push yourself in karate, the way you strive to always become stronger, even in the way you defend me. You are a lot like him."

Sota grimaced and turned away from her to pick up another arrow. "What are you going to do Kagome? Are you going to find him? Are you…" Sota hesitated. His knuckles turned white as his fists tightened. "Are you going to go back to him?"

Kagome frowned and looked away. Her head swam with memories. The good, the bad, and all the in-between floated in her mind's eye. She didn't know what to feel. She wasn't sure what to think. Inuyasha was alive. He was out there, somewhere, avoiding her. "I… I don't know."

"Maybe you should give this Daichi guy a chance?"

Kagome's head shot up to look at her brother. Her eyes were wide. She hadn't told Sota about him yet.

Sota laughed. "I saw a missed text from him on your phone the other night. You had left it in the kitchen, remember? Plus, I heard Shippo say something to you about a Daichi."

Kagome blushed and nodded. "He's… Just a friend."

Sota gave her a knowing look. "I just want you to be happy. No matter what happens. I hate what Inuyasha did to you, I saw the way that he destroyed you, I saw how much pain he put you through. If this Daichi guy makes you happy, then maybe you should give him a chance."

Kagome was about to respond when she felt a pricking sensation. It tingled down her spine, putting her spiritual powers on full alert. The hairs on her arms rose and she stilled as she pushed out her powers to search the area. There were no demons… But, there was definitely something off. Sota stilled and his eyes widened slightly at the change in his sister's demeanor. Kagome's eyes narrowed, and she felt her powers nearly pulse around her as her power swirled up inside of her.

She heard a twig break and someone cleared their throat. Slowly, she turned around to face the newcomer. He looked normal. He was of average build and height, but he had unique white spiky hair. If she had to guess, he was maybe around thirty years old. What was most startling about him though, was the staff that he carried.

Miroku…

She shook the image of Miroku's smiling face from her mind as she forced herself to focus on the odd man before her. As innocent as he appeared, there was something off about him. Her senses were tingling.

What was someone with a Buddhist monk's staff doing at a Shinto shrine?

"Hello, are you the people who care for this shrine?" His voice was deep and rough.

Sota walked up to stand beside her. His eyes flicked to her before he looked back at the man. "Yes, we are. Our family cares for this shrine." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Ah…" The man looked around. The wind softly blew the circlets on his staff, making them chime as they gently clicked against the metal. "It's such a lovely shrine. I've passed it many times, but this is the first time that I've visited."

Kagome forced on a smile. "Well, I'm glad that you decided to visit."

His eyes widened sightly as he stared at her, before they narrowed and his grip on his staff tightened ever-so-slightly. "So am I."

Kagome's smile faltered slightly. There was something vibrating against her own powers. It was like a hissing noise that only she could hear. She flexed her powers a bit more and concentrated them on the man before her.

He wasn't the source.

The soft wind made the circlets clink once again, which gave her an idea. She refocused her powers on his staff, and the odd hissing noise grew louder. She could feel a power that was pushing back against her own. She gasped slightly, and the small sound alerted her brother.

"Anyway, thank you for visiting. My sister and I have chores that we need to do around the shrine." Sota lifted up the bucket full of arrows that she hadn't realized that he had carried over.

"Of course, of course. Thank you for your time." The man stared at her for another agonizingly long moment, before he turned and began to walk back towards the entrance of the shrine. As soon as he was gone, Sota turned to look at her with one eyebrow raised in worry.

"What was that all about?"

Kagome frowned. "I don't know, but there was something wrong with him. His staff it…"

"It what?" Sota dropped the bucket beside a shed and they started to walk to the house, their chores long forgotten.

"It hissed at me…" Kagome's frown deepened. "There was something magical, something demonic, about his staff. I could sense it." She grabbed her brother's upper arm, and her fingers dug into his muscle a bit hard. She pinned him with a serious look. "If you ever see that man again, or anyone like him, do not talk to them." Her grip tightened a little bit more and his eyes widened. "You call me or Shippo right away. Do you understand?" Fire burned in her eyes as her words broke over him. Worry bubbled up in her stomach. She had never really had to worry about her family getting hurt before. Sure, she worried about her friends in the Feudal Era. They had been up against demons all the time. But, they could take care of themselves. Sota and Nao weren't like them. They weren't used to demonic attacks. They weren't used to any kind of attacks. While Kagome was sure that the man had been human, his hissing staff was definitely abnormal and screamed of danger.

It was like it was begging for blood.

Sota numbly nodded. "Okay, I will sis." She let go of his arm and his once timid smile grew as he puffed out his chest. "You know, I'm not as defenseless as you think I am."

Kagome smirked and lightly punched him on the arm. "Yea, yea. Keep up those training sessions with Shippo and maybe I'll believe you."

Kagome laughed at his bug-eyed look as he tried to announce that he was already strong. Her chime-like laughter just continued to ring out as she walked into the house.

* * *

Shippo hung up the phone, a small smile on his face. He had just finished talking to Kagome. It was the first time that she had talked to him since his big reveal, and to say that he was relieved would be an understatement. He strode over to the couch and flopped down beside his mate. She giggled as he quickly snuggled up against her. His clawed hand rested on her ever-growing stomach as his lips quickly sought out the juncture of her neck.

Satori's laughter was like honey.

"What did Kagome want?"

Shippo nuzzled against her mark, a soft purr-like noise rumbling up through his throat. She placed her small hand on his vibrating chest and leaned her head against his. "She wanted to set up some training sessions for Sota…" His voice was muffled by her hair.

"That's a start."

His fingers traced lazy circles on her belly. With her other hand she reached down to pull her shirt up over her swollen stomach so that she could feel his delicate touch better. He smirked into her hair as he moved his hand onto her soft skin. There was a slight push against his palm as the kit kicked.

"I want to see her again."

Satori's fingers dug slightly into his muscled chest. "I know… She's just adjusting. Give her a little time."

He nodded. He continued to draw lazy circles on her stomach as he took in deep, comforting breaths of her scent. He fucking loved her. "I know, you're right."

She turned slightly to kiss his forehead, before she once again rested her head against his. Happiness surrounded them. To Shippo, it felt like the entire world was glowing. Kagome was back in his life. He had a breathtaking mate who was pregnant with their very first kit. The kit's gentle movements inside of her stomach simply amazed him. He didn't know how life could get any better.

He sat up slightly and placed his hands on each side of her face. Her cheeks flushed adorably as her beautiful emerald eyes met his. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Her soft lips parted for him, and he greedily explored her mouth with his tongue. He leaned back, his chest puffing out ever-so-slightly as pride swelled within him at his mate's breathless state.

"I love you, Satori." His words came out deep and breathy.

"I know…" She whispered, before she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips once more against his.

* * *

On Wednesday, Kagome made her way to the cafe. She was unreasonably nervous to see Daichi again. When she walked in, she found him already waiting for her as usual. He smiled and waved at her. She waved back and quickly made her way over. The waitress came over to take her order as soon as she sat down. With her coffee ordered, they sat and just looked at each other.

In all honesty, it was kind of awkward. It was like neither knew exactly how to begin the conversation that they both knew that they needed to have.

The waitress came to set her coffee down in front of her, and Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around the steaming mug. The smell of the fresh coffee brought her comfort. Daichi's smile grew when he saw her relax.

"So…" He began.

"So…" She lifted the mug to hide her smirk. The way he looked at her… She couldn't describe it. There was something smoldering in his eyes.

He looked around to check if anyone was close enough to overhear their conversation. "So, we have a lot to talk about."

She nodded as her stomach somersaulted.

"Yea, we do."

His eyes seemed to search hers, and his grip tightened around his mug. Her eyes were drawn to his ring, the telltale sign of what he truly was. When she looked back at him, for the briefest of moments, she saw his black cat ears. She had only caught a glimpse of his true self that one time, and she found herself wishing that he could be unmasked here. She liked the way that he really looked in his true hanyou form, much more than the human guise that he currently wore.

"Where should we start?" Her voice came out like a whisper. For no logical reason at all, she felt completely breathless.

"How about from the beginning? I remember, that very first time that we came here together. You were about to say something. You slipped up. You held something back. How about we start with the truth?"

Kagome blushed, surprised that he remembered her little slip-up from weeks ago when she had nearly said the words 'Feudal Era'. "You just need to promise me one thing…"

"What?" He leaned forward slightly, his curiosity spiked. Kagome just knew, that if he was in his hanyou form, his ears would be at full-attention as they pointed straight at her.

She took a deep breath and steadied him with the most serious look that she could conjure. "That you'll believe me."

His eyes widened slightly. "Of course I'll believe you."

His matter-of-fact tone made her smile. He was so sure of himself. He was so sure that he would believe what she was about to tell him. Kagome smiled knowingly. She knew, even if he wanted to believe her, that what she was about to say would still come as a complete shock. She steadied herself and took a few deep breaths. It was time to come clean. It was time for her, for the very first time, to tell someone other than her family about the Feudal Era. She had never told any of her friends. She had never told anyone the stories of her adventures besides her family. Her hands trembled slightly, so she tightened her grip around her mug.

She looked around them one more time to double check that no one was listening. "I'm going to tell you a story… And as unbelievable and impossible as it sounds, I need you to know that everything I'm about to tell you is the truth." He nodded, his eagerness clearly visible in the goofy smile plastered on his face. "One day, a girl who lived at a shrine went into the well-house to help her brother." She took a sip of her coffee as she mentally prepared herself for the long story she was about to tell. She decided to tell her story as if she was reading it in a book. That way, if anyone was listening, they would just think that she was telling him about some absurd novel that she had read. She really didn't need anyone to think that she had gone crazy. The corners of his lips pulled up encouragingly, so she continued. "She heard a scratching noise from inside the well, so she took a few steps closer to it and suddenly these disgusting arms reached up and pulled her into the well. The creature tried to kill her, it tried to take something called the 'Sacred Jewel' from her. But, she put her hands on it and they glowed pink, pushing the creature away. When she landed on the bottom of the well she looked up, only to see the sky instead of the well-house's ceiling." She paused for a minute to let that sink in. His face was slightly pinched up as he soaked in the little bit that she had told him. "The girl later found out that she had traveled 500 years in the past, to the Feudal Era."

They sat there for nearly three hours as she told her story. He only interjected a few times to ask questions to clarify a few events. He, amazingly, took it all in stride. She told him everything. Everything, except the most important part. Her mark was aching the entire time, but it was bearable. She, of course, told him about Inuyasha… But, she kind of left out her entire romance with Inuyasha. She wasn't even sure why…

Well, that's a lie… She knew why she left out the infuriating hanyou. She knew why she didn't tell Daichi about the way her heart had hurt when Inuyasha had run off to Kikyo. She didn't tell him about how it felt to kiss Inuyasha right before she made the final wish on the jewel. She didn't tell him about how much she loved him, about how her love never faded for the three years that she had been stuck in the present. She didn't tell him about becoming Inuyasha's mate when she went back to the Feudal Era. She left it all out because… Well…

She was starting to like him and she couldn't fool herself about it any longer.

When she had finished, Daichi sat there staring at her, wide-eyed. Eventually, he managed to trip over a few words. "You… You knew the Hero of Japan?"

It took Kagome a few awkward moments to realize that he was talking about Sesshomaru. She giggled softly. "You mean Sesshomaru?"

Her nearly balked at her using his name so informally. "Um, yea." He muttered.

"Back then, I never would have guessed that he would gain the title Hero of Japan. He nearly killed his own brother once." Kagome laughed a bit more. "Well, I guess Inuyasha cut off his arm first."

"It's… Amazing." He muttered. He reached over and lightly placed his hand on top of hers. Her skin tingled at his touch. He looked endearingly nervous. "You're the priestess in the legends. You're amazing…" His eyes locked onto hers, and for a moment she couldn't breath. Her mark hurt, but all she could think about was Daichi.

The waitress came to collect their empty mugs, and her quick intrusion broke the trance that she was in. She blushed, all of a sudden feeling heated and flushed. "There's a legend about me?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, about your group. It's about your final confrontation with Naraku. Even though… They sure missed a lot of details." He winked at her and, with a quick movement, seamlessly entwined their fingers. Kagome's heart sped up, and her blush deepened.

"You really believe me…" She couldn't help the thread of amazement that worked its way into her voice. It felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of her chest, yet another still hung around her neck.

"Of course I believe you, I…" His mouth slammed shut, as if he just caught himself about to say something that he shouldn't. He blushed and slowly withdrew his hand from hers. She rose an eyebrow questionably, but he didn't finish his sentence. Her hand ached where he had touched it. It longed for his touch. Her mark scorched her neck and she quickly pulled her hand away and shoved both of them underneath the table. "I, um, better start heading back to work. I'm pretty late as it is." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Walk out with me?"

Kagome nodded and they both stood up. As they walked out of the cafe, their hands gently brushed against each other's, which sent warm tingles up the length of her arm. They took a few steps outside of the door and just stood there for a few moments, neither truly wanting to leave the other's company. Kagome was about to say goodbye, when he gently grasped her hand and turned to look at her.

"Kagome… Thank you for telling me all of that."

She smiled warmly at him. He looked nervous, but she couldn't figure out why.

He squeezed her hand a bit tighter. "I'm really glad that you trusted me enough to tell me all of that. I'm so happy that you accept me for what I am… Kagome, I… I like you." His eyes met hers and that smoldering look, that she had seen in them earlier, had returned with a vibrant ferocity that took her breath away. He squeezed her hand once more before he let it go. It fell numbly to her side while his words rocketed around in her brain. "See you later, Kagome." He took a step away, and a smirk graced his face as he stared at her shocked expression.

He was already walking away when she was finally able to force words past her now parched mouth. "See you later, Daichi."

Later that night she would lie awake in bed for a long time as her guilt continued to grow as she thought about him and the part of her story that she had withheld. Until, finally, she fell into a nightmare ridden sleep.

* * *

She found him at the Goshinboku. He sat high up in the branches. When he heard her approach he jumped down and landed with a soft thud in front of her. She tried to meet his eyes, but they were hidden by his bangs.

"Why are you out here?" She questioned softly.

His ears twisted towards her and she knew that she had his attention. "Needed some time…" He muttered.

She frowned slightly. "Come on, Inuyasha. You've been avoiding me ever since…" He flinched and she didn't have the heart to finish her sentence. "Why didn't you tell me that Sango was pregnant?"

He shifted slightly; a telltale sign that something was bothering him. "I thought that she would want to tell you."

Kagome huffed. The loud puff of air made his ears flick backwards momentarily. "I know that's not the real reason." She reached out and gently grasped onto one of his clawed hands. Finally, he lifted his head so that she could see his eyes.

When she could finally see his amber gaze, all she could see was torment. He tried to hide it from her, but it was plain as day. Inuyasha was in pain.

She flew into his arms and pulled herself as close to him as she could. He hesitated, but a few moments later he gently encircled her within his strong embrace. His face nuzzled into the crook of her neck, right above her mark, and she nearly sighed in delight. It had been forever since he had last done that. His grip tightened on her, as if he was terrified that he was about to loose her. She held him back as tightly as she could. She nuzzled her face into his chest and deeply breathed in his scent.

"Inuyasha…" She nearly moaned his name. Oh, how she had missed his touch.

He stiffened. "I'm… I'm sorry, Kagome." His grip tightened once more and then he let go of her. He took a few steps back, which left her feeling confused and cold in the winter wind.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about…"

He spun so that his back faced her and his shoulders hunched. The sky rumbled overhead and Kagome looked up only to be greeted with storm clouds beginning to gather.

"I can't give you pups, Kagome…" His broken voice made her eyes go wide as she turned back to look at him. His fists were curled tightly at his sides, his knuckles white, and small tendrils of blood began to drip from his palms.

Kagome winced. "Inuyasha, that doesn't matter."

His ears flicked back towards her, before they turned forward again. "It does matter." His voice was gravely and deep. The seriousness that laced his tone petrified her.

All of a sudden, she realized that she could loose him.

She ran forward and wrapped her arms around him once more. Her face pressed into his back and tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she held him with everything that she had. The sky rumbled, and the loud noise made her flinch. Inuyasha only stiffened beneath her touch.

The sky crackled and a few drops of rain began to fall. "Just because we can't have pups, doesn't mean that we don't have a family. You, me, Shippo… Even Sango, Miroku, and their little ones… We are all one big family."

His muscles flexed and her hold on him tightened. It was like her words were going straight through him, like he refused to believe anything that she said.

He shrugged her off. The rain turned from a slow drip into a steady pour and she wrapped her arms around herself. He began to walk away from her and headed towards the well. She followed him in silence as she fervently hoped that her words were getting through to him. Yes, she desperately wanted to have his pups… But, if that wasn't an option, it didn't change anything between them. She still wanted to be with him. She loved him, she was his mate, and she never wanted to spend a day without him.

When they neared the well they stopped. He stood mere feet from its stone edge. Vines had crawled up its surface. It looked like something from a fairy tale. He took a step forward and dragged one claw against the well's rim. "You would have been better off if you never met me. You would have been happier if this damn well never dragged you back here."

A chill ran up Kagome's spine, but it wasn't from the cold and rain. Instead, it was due to the distinct lack of emotion in his voice. She had never heard him sound like that. A bolt of lightening flashed in the sky and she jumped.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"

He whirled around to face her, his eyes were blank and his voice was filled with pain. "You should have never come back here. It was a mistake."

His words stabbed her like a knife. Yet, her anger dwarfed her pain as it swirled up to storm inside of her. The flood of frustration she felt easily matched the storm that was raging all around them. Thunder clapped before a brilliant bolt of lightening shot down from the sky.

This time, Kagome didn't flinch.

"It was not a mistake!" She screamed. "I love you, I wanted to be here with you! I chose to live in the Feudal Era. I chose to come back! I chose you!" Her words seemed to be lost on him. He only bowed his head slightly so that his silver bangs would hide his emotionless eyes.

"You made the wrong choice."

"No, I didn't!" Her throat felt raw from the force of her scream. The storm combated her voice as it vied for dominance. But, it didn't matter, he would be able to hear her no matter how loud the storm got. She ran up to him and grabbed onto the sleeve of his fire-rat. She ducked her head down so that she could peer up into his amber eyes. His whole face was scrunched up in pain. "Inuyasha, I love you. You are my world. I never want to be without you. Don't you get that?" Her voice broke on the last word and her tears spilt over and ran down her cheeks.

Inuyasha stiffened, before he lifted the arm that she wasn't holding onto and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "Don't you get it? I'm no good for you…" His voice caught, as if he was choking on his own words. "I can't make you happy, Kagome. We…" His tears began to fall harder now and he yanked her into his embrace in order to hide his face in her hair. "We shouldn't be together."

Kagome felt like her breath had been knocked out of her. She felt like her world had just crumbled around her feet. Panic welled up inside of her as her salty tears continued to coat her cheeks. "You're wrong. You do make me happy. We should be together. We should always be together." She was sobbing now, and it was hard to get the words out.

She felt a pulse of power in front of her, so she opened her eyes. The well was glowing that soft familiar light of time-travel. She sucked in a deep breath and Inuyasha pulled away from her. He turned to look over his shoulder, and his eyes widened ever-so-slightly. Kagome say it when he changed. His entire demeanor shifted. He got that look that he only got in battle. His eyes narrowed with determination as he came to a decision.

Kagome didn't like that look.

She didn't like the way that he suddenly turned to roughly hold onto each of her upper arms. She didn't like the way that his eyes scoured her entire being, as if he was trying to memorize every little bit of her. She didn't like the way that he took a deep breath, as if to ingrain her scent. She didn't like the way that even more tears gathered in his eyes and coated his eyelashes as they threatened to fall. He hated to let anyone see him cry, even her… Yet, right now, he wasn't even attempting to hide his face. She didn't like the way that he carefully moved her, so that the back of her legs were pressed against the wet stone of the well's wall. Fear painfully gripped her heart and made it hammer in her chest.

"Inu… Inuyasha?" She nervously questioned.

"Go back, Kagome. Find…" He gulped, and his tears spilt over. His gaze never wavered from her; it was as if he couldn't tear his eyes off of her. "Find someone who makes you happy. Find someone who can give you what I can't."

"I don't want anyone else! I only want you… I love you…"

He leaned forward and crushed his lips against her own. She was terrified. She knew that he had made up his mind. She knew what he was about to do. Her mind was scattered as panic scrambled all of her senses. The well's power pulsed behind her. Why had it decided to open now of all times?

He pulled back from her slowly. His grip on her was firm, and she knew that she only had moments left. She needed to stop him… But, her mind wouldn't work. All she could see was the pain etched upon his face. All she could feel was her own heartbreak from his words. She stared into his eyes as she tried to soak him in. "Please, don't Inuyasha…" She begged.

His eyes stormed with emotions for a moment. She could hardly take it all in. She had never seen so many emotions flutter across his face at once. Then, his eyes went blank. "Goodbye, Kagome." His grip tightened on her, and then he pushed.

Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion.

She fell backwards into the well. The rain poured down upon her and the last thing she saw was a stormy sky. The familiar pull of the well's magic began to suck her in, and only mere seconds before it fully dragged her down did she hear his voice again.

"I love you too…"

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start. She shot upright in bed; a cold sweat covered her body and soaked her sheets. She sucked in greedy breaths of air as she willed her tears to stop. She hated remembering that night. Her hand clutched at the material over her heart, and she could feel it thumping erratically within her chest. It took several minutes before she was able to move. She wiped away the remnants of her tears. She was sure that her eyes were red and puffy. With a shaky breath, she flipped her wet blankets off of herself and placed her trembling feet onto the cold floor. Her knee ached and the stiffness in her muscles seemed to be heightened from the sudden onslaught of cold that seeped into her bones. All she wanted to do was wrap her blankets back around herself, but they were drenched in her sweat.

With a frustrated sigh she stood up. She could hear the breeze outside gently shaking the branches of the Goshinboku. She looked over curiously at her window. Her eyebrows scrunched together. For some reason, she felt drawn to it. Slowly, she made her way over to it. She pulled on the worn wood to slide open the window, and was immediately hit by a blast of cold night air. She leaned onto the window sill as her eyes searched the night.

Was he there? Was he watching her?

She smiled, feeling a bit silly as she decided to try what she had a few nights ago. She knew that it was probably pointless, that nothing would happen when she said the words, yet she was completely sure that she had to try. She bit her lip slightly before she worked up the nerve as the cold sent a shiver down her spine.

"Sit boy."

THUD.

Kagome's jaw dropped open in shock. She leaned out the window as far as she could and there, pressed into the dirt, was a body. Her heart sped away in her chest as a mixture of fear and panic swamped her.

He wouldn't get away from her this time.

"Sit boy." She stated again, a little bit louder, and was immediately met with a soft 'oomph' noise.

She felt like she might faint.

"Sit boy!" She nearly yelled before she spun away from the window and ran out of her bedroom, down the stairs, through the living, and out of the front entrance as fast as she could. She didn't grab a jacket. She didn't put on socks, or even shoes. She simply ran as her heart pounded.

It was him…

It was Inuyasha!

"Sit boy!" She exclaimed again as she sprang from the house onto the frosty ground outside. She ran, and it was so cold that her breaths turned into little clouds as she made her way to him. Within moments, she had reached him. He was sprawled out in a distinctly Inuyasha sized hole. His silver hair glimmered in the moonlight. His ears twitched on top of his head as they angled towards her.

She couldn't stop her heavy breathing.

"Inuyasha?" She managed to squeak out between deep breaths.

He moaned slightly before he managed to peel his head off of the ground and lift it just enough to look up at her. His amber eyes made her feel like she might faint. His trademarked smirk graced his lips only seconds before she was treated to his all-too familiar voice.

"Kagome."

~ Author's Note ~

Wow, so another big chapter. I wasn't planning that, but I didn't want to break it up either.

Daichi now has most of her real story… And Inuyasha has now face planted in front of her…

What do you think will happen next?

~ FeudalAi


	11. Chapter 11

After her first 'Sit' command, and his body collided with the ground, he knew that he was in trouble. His heart beat erratically as he desperately tried to peel himself off the ground before she could reach him. Still… She knew that he was there. She knew that he had been watching her. When her soft voice said his name, his entire throat closed up. It had been so long since he had heard her say that… He managed to peel his face up from the ground and when he finally saw her, so close to him, it was like time stood still. Her breathing was erratic. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her hair was a tangled mess that blew in the soft wind.

Still, she was beautiful to him.

Never in his life had he been more scared of anything. Looking up at her and seeing the pain that laced her eyes scared him… It downright terrified him to be in front of the woman that he longed for, the woman that he had abandoned, the woman who was his mate… His claws dug into the ground as he tried, in vain, to pull himself up. When he found that he couldn't budge, he finally spoke her name.

After that, he knew nothing would ever be the same again.

He heard her breath catch and her heart speed up. Her eyes widened as she looked down at him. Her hands were slightly trembling. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. So he just laid there and looked up at her, soaking in her presence and her delicious scent. He was careful to keep his power masked and was glad that he had learned and improved that skill over the last 300 years. It was the only reason that he could be unmasked in her presence right now. It was the only reason that she was staring into his amber depths and watching the way his ears were finely attuned to every little beat of her heart.

She was breathtaking.

He watched as her face turned from surprise, to pain, to utter rage. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the spell locking him to the ground finally began to wear off. Slowly, he stood up, his eyes never leaving her beautiful blue ones.

They were so much like the ocean… Just as beautiful and even more mysterious.

Her mouth opened, before it promptly slammed shut. He eyed her warily. His hands ached to touch her. All he wanted to do was embrace her. But, he knew that he couldn't do that… He had forced her back through the well. He had made her come back here, alone. For that, he knew that he would pay.

He took a deep breath of the cold air to work up his courage to speak. "Kagome, I…"

She silenced him with a single withering look.

He gulped.

Fire had ignited in her eyes, and he knew he was in for it. "You what, Inuyasha?" She placed her hands defiantly on her hips as she eyed him. Emotions flashed across her face too quickly for him to decipher. "Are you going to say that you're sorry? Are you going to say that you regret it?" Her face softened slightly and his ears sunk down low upon his head. He couldn't hold her gaze anymore, so he looked away, ashamed at himself and his decisions.

His hands balled into tight fists. His mouth felt completely dry. "Yes…" It was hardly audible, and he wasn't even sure if she had heard him. He sensed her move, every single one of his senses were finely attuned to her every movement. She came within an arm's length of him, but she didn't reach out for his comfort. He nearly winced.

"Are you going to say that you still love me?"

His head whipped around to look at her. She looked so vulnerable in that moment. Her hands were clasped together in front of her, and she was staring down at them. The breeze blew her scent towards him, and he felt like he would collapse because of it. To be able to smell her this close… It was like a drug that he couldn't get enough of.

"Did you ever really love me, Inuyasha?" She lifted her head and he noticed the way that her face had steeled over. Within moments, she had closed herself off to him. She was flying through emotions faster than he could keep up. He wanted to reach for her, he wanted to tell her that he still loved her, yet he found his body unresponsive in her presence.

A tear slowly trailed down her cheek and its salty smell broke him from his frozen state. "Kagome…" Her name was like a prayer on his lips. He reached for her. His hand dangled in the space between them as his heart rammed in his chest.

Her eyes trailed to his outstretched arm and he could see the indecision painted across her face. Her anger, sadness, and joy were fighting each other for dominance. He was about to pull his arm back, when she closed the few steps between them and crashed into his chest.

He froze and his eyes widened.

She didn't embrace him. Instead, her hands were in fists pressed tightly against his chest. Her head rested between them and her sobs made his body shaky. With trembling hands, he carefully wrapped his strong arms around her thin frame. He pulled her closer to him as her crying broke the silence of the night. Her body heaved within his arms and he could feel the wetness of her tears through his shirt. But, he didn't care. All he could think about was that he was holding Kagome for the first time in over 500 years…

Instinctively, he bowed his head so that he could press his face into her hair, right above her fading mate mark. Her scent enveloped him. All he wanted to do was press his lips to the base of her neck… He wanted to kiss her senseless… He wanted to hold her like this forever… His demon raged inside of him as it begged to take over in order to reclaim her. With a barely audible growl, that made his chest vibrate, he forced his demon back. Now was not the time to reclaim her. It didn't matter how weak his mark had gotten. That was his fault.

It was all his damn fault…

He had ruined everything. He had been so caught up in his own pain of not being able to give her pups that he couldn't see beyond that. Back then, he couldn't see that his decision would take her away from her family. He hadn't considered Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Anna, Chiho, or Katsuro… He hadn't thought about anyone or anything besides his own pain. All he could see was him ruining her life, of her never being happy, of her getting that distant look every single time that she saw a baby… He had wanted her to be happy. He had wanted her to have what he couldn't give her. Was that so selfish of him?

Yes, yes it was. He nuzzled into her neck. His nose worked its way through her hair, and the very tip of it was pressed against her soft skin. That slight touch seemed to remind her of where she was and what she was doing. Her little fists began to pound against his chest as she cried. The smell of salt nearly overwhelmed him, but he only held her tighter.

He had been such an asshole…

"Why?" Her broken voice cried. "Why, why, why!" She beat her fists against his chest until she lost all of her strength and her palms simply rested against him. Her face was still dug into him, and he couldn't stop himself from purring slightly at her close contact. Fuck, how he had missed her…

The soft sound of his purr seemed to relax her. He felt her go limp within his arms as every little bit of tension and anger she had been carrying evaporated, at least for the moment. "Why did you leave me all alone?"

When he started to speak, he was surprised by the wetness in his eyes that begged to be released. "You know why…" She stiffened, and he immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say. He squeezed her tighter and forced himself to continue. "I was weak, Kagome…"

Her palms pushed against him and he knew that she wanted him to let her go. That small act was what finally made his tears spill over. They dripped slowly, and he prayed that she wouldn't see them as he slowly let her go. As soon as she was out of his arms she took a few steps away and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Anger and pain floated in her eyes. Her face was rigid as she looked at him.

"You've never been weak." She stated.

He felt a small puff of pride at her statement, but he knew that she was wrong. He shook his head, his eyes downcast. "I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle knowing that I took away your future…"

"You were my future!" She snapped. Her sharp voice made him flinch as he raised his gaze to look into her stormy blue depths. "Why don't you get that? You were my future!"

Inuyasha's heart broke at her use of the past tense. He had been her future, but he wasn't anymore. "I couldn't give you the one thing that you wanted… I…"

"I wanted you!" She seethed. Her anger boiled over and he could feel it coming off of her in waves. "You were my family. Everyone in the Feudal Era was my family. Just because we couldn't have pups didn't mean that I regretted my choice. It didn't mean that I wanted to come back here." She threw her arms out to her sides to motion to where they were. She took a deep, shaky breath and continued. Her anger faded out like the tide and her voice, once again, was filled with pain. "I love my family here, but I didn't want to come back. I wanted to spend my life with you and our friends."

Inuyasha gulped. For 500 years he had been sure of his decision. For 500 years he had been sure that what he did was for the best; that she would be able to find happiness, and that would be enough for him… For 500 years, he had been delusional.

After that first night that he had snuck into the Goshinboku to watch Kagome as she slept, doubts had begun to creep up in his mind. Doubts, that only grew as time passed. Doubts, that were completely shattered and brought to life by the words that Tetsuya spoke. Why did he ever think that he could live in a world without his mate? Why did he ever think that he could stay away from her? He had condemned himself to a life of unhappiness, but he hadn't realized that he had condemned her to the same fate.

He growled as his pain enveloped him. Fire flashed within his eyes as he let the words loose that he had been holding back. "I was broken! All I wanted was to make you happy, and you weren't happy, Kagome! You were sad everyday. I saw it in your eyes. You were in pain, and I was the cause!" He took a step closer to her. He was so close now that he could feel her breath against his chest. She lifted her head to look at him, her eyes wide as she listened to his words. He reached out and gently grabbed onto each of her upper arms. "I screwed up, Kagome. I lived 500 years without you, only because I had hoped that you would be happier this way." Pain engulfed him as memories of those years flooded through him. He had watched his friends die… He had watched the world seemingly fall apart as the Monto rose to power… He had seen his brother's pain when Rin died… He had raised Tetsuya through the tumultuous ups and downs of history… And, every single day, he had missed her.

"Why didn't you come for me?" Fresh tears glistened in her eyes as she softly asked her question.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he shook his head. His demon raged. "I made you come back here so that you would move on. That wasn't going to happen with me around." His demon ripped at its restraints as it tried to break through his control. All it wanted to do was sweep her off her feet and take her far away from here to reclaim her. He could hardly even smell his mark on her…

"I should hate you, shouldn't I?" She muttered. Her eyes were searching his, but for what, he didn't know. He dropped his hands from her and they dangled by his sides. They were shaking. She held his heart in her hands, and he knew that she could destroy it with a single word. He belonged to her… Just like he had for over 500 years. He nodded a silent yes to her question when he couldn't find his voice. She chewed on her lip and looked at him. "Then, why don't I?"

His heart lit up with a glimmer of hope…

That was quickly shattered as she turned and walked away from him. She dragged her steps, as if each one was extremely difficult to take.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder. "There is one thing that we got wrong back then…" Her entire face crumbled and all he wanted was to feel her back in his warm embrace. "It was my fault." Her voice was like ice.

Inuyasha quirked his head. He could hear the way her heart had suddenly sped up. "What do you mean?" His confusion was obvious.

She smiled softly at him, but the absent look in her eyes never went away. "It was me, not you. It was my fault that we couldn't have pups." She spun around slowly, her right hand placed tenderly on her flat stomach.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. His stomach somersaulted as he tried to make sense of what she had just said. That couldn't be right… He must have misheard. "But, Kaede said…" He began, his desperation obvious in his voice. She took a step backwards and spoke before he had the chance to continue.

"Kaede was wrong."

Her words hung between them, their weight deadly. Inuyasha gasped. She looked so forlorn. He had thought that it was his fault. He had thought that he was the cause of her pain… "I… I would never have…"

"What, Inuyasha? You would have never forced me back here if you had known it was my fault?" She snapped. But, the heat in her voice was gone. All that was left was an emotionless monotone that broke his heart a little bit more.

In his stupor he managed to nod, which only made her grimace.

"So, it's all about you then, huh? If it's your fault and you think that you're hurting me, then bye-bye Kagome. But, if it's my fault and I'm hurting, then what? You'd keep me?"

Guilt ate away at him like Bakusaiga's bite. He almost wished that he had been cut by the deadly blade, just so that he could avoid the pain that was eating away at him. He had pushed her away because of his own pain. He had left her to deal with her grief all alone. He hadn't known… He hadn't known…

He hadn't realized that he had left her when she had needed him the most…

"Kagome, I'm sorry…" He nearly choked on his words. His throat felt completely raw and it was hard to force them past his lips. He knew that she could see his tears in the moonlight, and he hated it.

Kagome looked broken. "Do you even love me anymore?"

His heart thumped in his chest and his demon roared. Of course, he fucking loved her. He had done everything for her. He had truly believed that he had made the decision that would make her happy. Her happiness was so much more important than his own… Yet, he had been naive to think that what he had done was for the best. He had acted childishly and let his emotions control him. What would it be like now, if he hadn't pushed her away? Would they be happy? More importantly, would she be happy? His mouth gaped as he tried to speak. Memories flashed in his mind as the future that he had stolen from them taunted him. He had thought that she would be happy… But, the broken woman in front of him was far from the picture of happiness.

"Kagome…"

She shuddered at the sound of her name and turned away from him. He could smell the salt of fresh tears. "Never mind, it doesn't matter anyway." She slowly walked over to the Goshinboku and pressed her palm against its rough bark. "I loved you for years… You kept me waiting for years… You made me lose my family… I didn't even get to say goodbye to them…" Her voice cracked and she dug her fingertips into the bark. Inuyasha stepped towards her. He felt completely broken. His mind was ripping itself apart. She looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes that he remembered so well and shook her head, which immediately stopped his advance. "I think I need to be alone." She whispered it, yet it felt like she had yelled it.

She stepped towards him slowly. When she was close she carefully reached up a hand to brush away a stray silver hair. Her fingertips gently brushed his cheek as she pushed it to the side. His eyes closed at the small, caring sensation. All of his muscles clenched. He just wanted to lean into her touch. She pulled her hand away and began to walk back towards her house.

"I've missed you, Inuyasha."

She never looked back at him.

He stood there frozen until he heard her door shut.

* * *

Kagome collapsed against her door. She slid down it slowly until her butt collided with the hard wood flooring. She clutched her chest as she felt the painful way that her heart was beating out of control. She couldn't believe that she just did that…

She had seen Inuyasha and not immediately caved at the welcomed sensation of his touch.

She had walked away.

Her tears refused to stop. She stood up on shaky legs and slowly made her way to her room. It felt like her world was spinning. It wasn't all that long ago that she thought that she would never see him again. Being face-to-face with him again was beyond indescribable. Her emotional state was like a hormonal teenager's. Her anger and sadness had constantly fought for control, and she had nearly felt like she was loosing her grip on reality. Pain had a way of doing that to you…

Secretly, she hoped that Inuyasha would come crashing through her window to explain everything, to make it all better, but he never did. She leaned out of her still open window for a moment, before she shook her head and gently closed it. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. Its light orange tendrils lit up the remaining night, making her entire encounter feel like it was only a mere dream.

She collapsed onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had really seen him. She could hardly wrap her mind around it. It hadn't gone exactly how she had thought it would… Well, honestly, she had no idea how she would react when she saw him again. Would she be overjoyed? Angry? Sad? Turns out, it was a mixture of everything. All of her years of loneliness had pressed down upon her and she hadn't known how to handle it.

One thing was for sure though, it had felt good to be back in his arms.

He had held her so tight, it was like he was scared to let go, like he was scared he would lose her. She pulled her blanket up around her and snuggled into its warmth. She had missed him… She felt torn. She wanted to be near him, to feel his arms around her again, while at the same time, she wanted him to be far away and out of her sight. The line between love and hate was thin, and she was currently teetering on its tightrope.

She reached up to her neck to gently rub her mark. She closed her eyes and let the past week flash in her mind. So much had changed. Her world had flipped over and she was still trying to adjust to it. Her face crinkled slightly when an image of Daichi's smiling face entered her mind. She knew that she liked him…

But…

Would that change now that Inuyasha was back?

Did she still love the hanyou who had abandoned her and broken her heart? Did her life still belong to him?

She shoved the blanket over her head as her face scrunched up in frustration. Inuyasha had abandoned her! Regardless of his reasons, he had left her all alone and she had been in so much pain ever since that moment… It was only once she met Daichi that the pain began to fade. For the first time since being forced back to the present, she had been happy.

She didn't want to give that up yet…

She reached for her phone and opened it to stare at Daichi's name. Her finger hesitated over the call button, before she sighed and closed the phone. It was way too early to call him. Plus, her heart was still beating in time to Inuyasha's pulse. Her mind was completely consumed by her supposed mate.

Her hand still rubbed her mark, and she couldn't help but wonder about it. She truly didn't understand it. She knew that if she was near someone that wasn't Inuyasha, and romantic thoughts or actions happened, then the mark would hurt her. When she had been with Inuyasha right now, it had nearly felt like it was trying to pull her closer to him. It was an incessant tugging sensation that even pulled at the back of her mind, as it was begging her to separate the distance between them. She had never felt it do that, even when she was in the Feudal Era.

With a sudden spurt of determination, she flipped open her phone and checked the local train timetable. It was still early, but there was a train leaving in a half hour. She tossed her blankets aside and quickly threw on an outfit. Then, she washed her splotchy face and combed through her messy hair.

Ugh, the first time that she had seen Inuyasha in five years and she had been a mess.

She shrugged off the thought as she hurriedly threw on a jacket and, this time, made sure that she put shoes on. She scrawled a quick note to Nao, grabbed her purse, and darted out of the door. The morning sun barely lit up the fading night. When she had reached the Goshinboku she paused and looked up into its branches.

"What do you think?" She whispered. "Should I move on?" Her heart lurched at the thought. She was an emotional wreck, and she knew it. She waited a moment longer and when the tree didn't answer, she sighed and turned on her heel. That tree had connected them through the centuries. Sometimes, she just really wished that it could talk and spread some of its far-reaching wisdom.

Kagome hurried down the steep shrine stairs and sprinted to the station. She barely made it on time. From there, the journey helped to ease her mind. She had only made this journey once before, yet it was engrained in her memory. It was nearly an hour later when she stood outside of his door. She rang the doorbell and waited. A small smirk graced her face when she heard someone grumbling inside as they made their way to the door.

When the door finally opened, a masked and half-asleep Shippo stood in shock before her. Kagome giggled when she realized that he was missing a sock.

"Mom?" He muttered as sleep weighed down his voice. She nodded. Her heart warmed at him calling her 'Mom'. It gave her little butterflies to hear that word pass his lips. He seemed to wake up slightly more and quickly ushered her inside. "What are you doing here so early?" She was about to respond when his eyes grew wide, as if he thought that he had upset her with his blunt question. "It's not that you can't come here, you can come here whenever you want…"

She could see him spilling so she laughed and patted him on the shoulder as she strode over to the couch. "I'm sorry, Shippo. I know that it's early, and I know that I should've called… But, I saw Inuyasha."

Shippo gasped.

She heard a small noise to her left, and turned to see a sleepy, unmasked Satori. "What's going on? Is everything okay, Shippo?"

Shippo quickly rushed to his mate and helped her down the stairs. "Yes, yes, don't worry. Kagome just showed up."

Satori's eyes widened as she took in the other person in the house. "Oh?"

Kagome blushed and bowed her head. "Yes, I'm sorry that I came so early and that I didn't call."

Shippo glanced between the two women worriedly. "No, it's okay. Don't be sorry."

Satori sighed and relaxed against Shippo's shoulder as he helped her over to the couch. "Yes, its fine Kagome. But, may I ask what is bothering you?"

Shippo's face fell. "She saw Inuyasha."

"Ah…" Satori smiled at her in understanding. Shippo turned his ring and trembled slightly as he transformed back into his usual self.

"Well, yea, I saw Inuyasha… But…" She didn't get the chance to finish before a slightly eager Shippo interrupted.

"How did that go?"

Her smile vanished as the night washed over her again. "I don't know… I just, I don't know if I can ever forgive him." Kagome sunk down onto the couch and hid her face in her hands. She stiffened for a moment when she felt someone's hand gently rubbing her back.

"Shh…" Satori's voice was like a melody, soft and harmonious. "We understand, Kagome. After all that he put you through, it would be hard to be with him again."

Kagome turned to face them as Satori's hand fell from her back. "Anyway, I didn't come here to talk about Inuyasha. Well, at least not specifically about him. I came here to find out about this…" She yanked her shirt collar to the side so that they could see her mate mark.

Silence befell the room.

Kagome fixed her shirt so that it would cover the mark again and continued to stare pointedly at them.

Shippo cleared his throat and sat down between the two women. "Are you sure that you want us to tell you? Wouldn't you prefer if Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha had his chance to tell me. We were mated for a bit over a year before he abandoned me." Her pain leaked into her voice and she flinched at her own words.

Shippo sighed heavily and ran a hand through his thick auburn hair. "Well, let's start with what you do know, so I can fill in the gaps."

Satori carefully stood up. "I think that you both need a cup of coffee for this discussion. I'll be right back." She began to turn, but Shippo caught her hand and gently kissed it, which made the beautiful woman blush.

"Thank you, my love."

Kagome blushed at seeing his affection. She had always worried about him. She had desperately hoped that he wouldn't pick up all of Inuyasha's bad habits, and thankfully, from what she could see, he hadn't.

Shippo turned to look at her, a slight gleam in his emerald eyes. "So? What little did he tell you?"

Kagome blushed wildly. "Well, I know that to get the mark he had to bite me on the neck during…" She looked away bashfully, suddenly very uncomfortable with the topic of sex with her pseudo-son.

Shippo blushed too. "Yea, um, okay what do you know besides that?"

Kagome frowned and shrugged. "Nothing."

Shippo's eyebrow twitched in a sure sign of infuriation. "That's all that bastard told you?"

Kagome sighed.

"Fuck, Kagome. I thought he would have told you at least a bit more than that."

She shot him a pointed look. "Don't swear, Shippo."

His mouth slammed shut and, for a moment, he looked exactly like he had as a child. "Sorry, Mom."

Satori came in and set their coffees down in front of them. She had a simple bottle of water for herself that she quickly opened and began to drink. Kagome reached for the steaming mug and nearly moaned at the taste of the caffeinated liquid.

"How much does she know?" Satori gently questioned.

Shippo's eyebrows furrowed. "Literally nothing."

Silence rained down upon them for a moment before Satori's sweet voice finally began to give her some answers. "The mark serves as a claim. It's a reminder to you, and other demons, that you belong to someone." Satori reached up and placed a hand upon where her own mark hid beneath her pajamas. "If someone is attracted to you, touches you, or even flirts with you, the mark will hurt."

Kagome winced and nodded. She knew that pain.

Shippo cut in. "That's a reminder that you belong to someone else. If you return their advances the mark will hurt even more." He took a quick sip of his coffee and continued. "Also, the one who does the making can feel a lot more than the person who was marked."

Kagome frowned, a little confused by his statement.

Satori smiled. "What Shippo means, is that Inuyasha can feel when you're physically hurt. Your mark will pull at him so that he can find you."

Kagome gasped. "So, does that mean that he knew when I was nearly hit by that car?"

Shippo nodded. "Yea, he was furious about that." Kagome grimaced. Inuyasha had known that she was hurt and he still hadn't come for her.

Satori smiled sadly at her. "If a mate has been abandoned, the mark will begin to fade. It's hard to tell from how it looks, but his scent begins to fade. When the mark is fresh and the connection between the two people is strong, his scent will cover you like a blanket. His scent basically become a part of you that lets everyone know that you are taken, that you are his."

"A mark can fade?" She softly questioned.

Shippo nodded, his forehead creased as he fell deep into thought. "If your mate dies, the mark will vanish and you will feel this rush." He shuddered. "Obviously, I don't know what that feels like, but I've heard that it's the worst sensation in this world. You feel like you've lost your own life. A part of you leaves, and it never comes back."

"But, if you are abandoned by your mate…" Satori softly began as she reached over to gently grasp one of Shippo's hands. "Then the mark starts to fade. It takes time. The fading mark would allow the female mate to branch out and find a new male. You see, the men here don't get any pain if they flirt. But, for us girls, it's different. So, if your mate abandons you, then the mark will slowly begin to fade. It can take several years, but eventually, it will be gone."

Shippo gulped slightly as he looked at Kagome with nervous eyes. "That means that you can be reclaimed. Usually, this happens after the mark has completely disappeared. But, it can be done when the fading mark is still present if your potential new mate loves you enough. It's all about connection, the connection between souls. If the connection becomes weak, then the mark becomes weak and fades even quicker. If the connection is strong, the mark won't ever fade." He reached over and gently grabbed one of Kagome's hands. "I can barely smell Inuyasha on you. His mark is nearly completely faded. At this point, if you wanted to be with him, he would have to reclaim you." She could feel his hand tremble as he squeezed hers a bit harder. "Or, if you choose someone else, and they truly love you, they can mark you and your old one will disappear."

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the downcast faces of Shippo and Satori. It was clear that neither really liked the idea of her mating someone new. Yet, Daichi's handsome face flashed across her mind. "Is that everything?" Her voice was shaky. She quickly took another sip of her coffee to hide her quivering emotions.

Satori nodded.

"I don't know why he didn't just tell you that from the start." Shippo huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know him…" Kagome mumbled. "He's smart, but he can be a bit obtuse when it comes to feelings."

"How…" Shippo began; he seemed unsteady and unsure of his words. "How did it feel to see him again?"

The edges of Kagome's lips pulled up nearly imperceptibly. "Good, bad, a little bit of everything. I'm just so angry at him." Her eyes traveled over to Satori who was gently rubbing her large belly. "I just don't know if I can forgive him…"

Shippo stiffened. "I know that he's an asshole for what he did, but I also know that he is still madly in love with you."

Satori shot Shippo a look. "But, in the end, it's your choice Kagome. You don't need to decide everything tonight. You and Inuyasha hardly know each other anymore. 500 years is a long time, I'm sure that he isn't the same hanyou that pushed you through the well. Maybe you could just start as friends."

Kagome huffed. "I don't know if I want to see him again. Even if I did, who says that he would want that?"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "He has been in agony for five centuries because of his impulsive behavior. Of course he wants to see you."

Kagome took a big drink of her coffee and loved the way that the caffeine was working its way into her body. Her emotions were all over the place. Did she want to see Inuyasha again?

Yes, yes she did.

Did that mean that she wanted him to reclaim her?

Well, she wasn't sure.

She had loved him with all of her heart. She had given up everything for him. He had been her world. Being with him was electric. But, now her heart sung a different tune. When he had embraced her tonight, she hadn't felt that electric static like before. A small part of her cried out for him, but the dominant part couldn't get past her hurt. Her heart had hurt for so long, that she knew that she would never be exactly the same again. Even still, that didn't mean that she couldn't fall in love with him again… It would just be a different kind of love. A love tampered and deepened by distance, pain, and regret.

Yet, she had a chance for something new, something fresh, that didn't hang heavy with the weight of past mistakes. Daichi… She liked him, and she knew it. Her feelings were torn in two, between the past and the present, and she honestly had no idea which side would win out in the end.

Her grip tightened on her mug as she took the last few delicious sips. "Honestly, I would like to be friends with Inuyasha again. I don't know about more. I don't know if I could trust him with my heart again like that… But, I don't like all this animosity. I don't like feeling like this." She hiccuped and could feel the tears burning at the edges of her eyes. Before she could even blink, she was awkwardly wrapped in a pair of thin arms.

Satori squeezed her lightly. Her large stomach got a bit in the way, and Kagome couldn't help but wonder how she had managed to move that fast with such a swollen belly. "The pain will fade… We are here for you." She leaned back and gently grabbed one of Kagome's hands to place on her stomach. Kagome's eyes widened and her eyes became glued to Satori's protruding belly.

She could feel the baby moving…

Satori grabbed Shippo's hand and placed it on top of Kagome's, before she laid her own on the very top of the pile. "We are a family. We will always be here for you, Kagome."

Kagome couldn't stop herself, she burst into tears at Satori's kindness.

* * *

It was past noon when Kagome finally left their house. She snuggled into her baggy hoodie in order to block out the winter chill. With a deep sigh, she knew what she needed to do. She pulled out her phone and texted Daichi.

Kagome: [Hey, can I come over?]

Her heart raced as she awaited his reply. She knew that this was a risky move. She knew that if they just kept meeting at the cafe, that he wouldn't find out that she was mated. He was always masked when in public, and that muffled his senses as well. She also knew that she didn't need to do this today. It already felt like the day was dragging on forever, yet she couldn't stop the sudden need that swamped her. She had an undeniable need to tell him the truth, and she couldn't even fathom why. In the end, she figured that it was best to just get it over and done with. She didn't want it to be a test, but in her heart she knew that it was. If he stuck around and still accepted her, well, that would mean a whole hell of a lot.

Daichi: [Sure, at the cafe?]

Kagome hesitated, but only momentarily.

Kagome: [No, at your place. Your apartment.]

Daichi: [Oh…]

Daichi: [Okay, I live above my veterinary clinic. Any reason why?]

Kagome: [I want to see you unmasked.]

Kagome blushed as he quickly sent her his address. She pulled up directions and began the journey, her nerves on full-alert the entire time.

* * *

Daichi paced in front of the entrance to his apartment. The veterinary clinic was on the ground floor and there was a side entrance that led up to his second floor apartment. A few minutes later he saw her, and he nearly sighed in relief. She was in a baggy hoodie and a tight pair of jeans. Her hair was gently blowing in the soft breeze and her cheeks were tinted pink from the cold. He seriously hated being without her. Just the sight of her set his soul on fire and made his demon rumble.

"Hey, Daichi." She waved sheepishly.

He blushed as he remembered what he had admitted to her the last time that he saw her. "Hey, Kagome. My apartment is up here." He opened the door for her and waited for her to enter first. He followed her up the steps and then opened his apartment door for her. It wasn't anything special; only a small one bedroom apartment with an open plan kitchen and living room. Kagome's gaze drifted around the tidy room before her stunning blue eyes landed on him.

"Can I see the real you?" She timidly asked.

Daichi smirked. His chest puffed out with pride. It felt so fucking good to be accepted… He twisted his ring and his appearance shifted back to his natural form. He smiled at her, his grin wide and infectious, yet she only fidgeted with the hem of her hoodie's sleeve.

He heard her heartbeat speed up as she nervously looked up at him. "I can explain…"

For a second, he was confused. Then, he smelt it. It was barely there, but what mattered was that it existed at all.

His demon seethed.

She was fucking marked.

~ Author's Note ~

So, I was super nervous to write this chapter. I kept debating between using Inuyasha's or Kagome's POV for the confrontation. I hope that it turned out okay. What did you think about their reunion?

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. It means so much to me, seriously.

I hope that everyone is enjoying the story. How do you think Daichi is going to react to finding out that the woman he loves is marked?

Please, review!

~ FeudalAi


	12. Chapter 12

He was on her in an instant. His nose hovered above where her mate mark laid concealed beneath her hoodie. He took deep breaths as he pulled her scent into his nose. Her scent was so beautiful, so unique, so Kagome… But, the smell of another male on her tainted her delicate scent and made his nose wrinkle up in disgust. His heavy breaths made his chest lightly bump against hers. His demon ripped at its restraints, and Daichi couldn't stop the strong growl that reverberated through him. The tip of his tail sharply flicked; a sure sign of his overwhelming anger. His eyes were wide and he knew that they had turned slightly red.

Kagome, to her credit, never even flinched.

It was like she was expecting his completely possessive reaction. All of his muscles were tense. His anger flared within him as a flicker of betrayal flashed through him. He grimaced and ground his teeth together. Kagome hadn't betrayed him, that was irrational. While he knew that, his emotional side didn't really want to listen as the scent of another man wafted into his nose. His soul felt torn and his demon was perilously close to escaping its confines. With a frustrated huff, he spun around and took a few steps away from her. He kept his back to her as he tried to calm himself down. It would not be good if he went full demon right now. In fact, that would be disastrous. Anger and pain swamped him as his heart tugged at the seams.

He loved this woman…

And she was fucking marked.

"Daichi?" Her voice was soft and hesitant, as if she was unsure how to approach him. He stiffened. His ears swiveled as he heard her take a few steps closer to him, so that she was standing directly behind him. "I should have told you when we were at the cafe, but…"

"But?" He spat out through clenched teeth.

Kagome sighed deeply. "I was scared…" Her heartbeat sped up slightly, and his ears soaked in every small noise that she made as his own heart pumped painfully within his chest. "I was scared, because I…" Her voice had somehow managed to become even softer as hesitation wormed its way into her tone.

With a steadying breath, he turned around to face her. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of him so very close to her. She stared straight into his eyes, and he couldn't smell even an ounce of fear on her. This woman was remarkable… With a stifled growl that made his fists clench, he forced himself to speak in a mostly level voice. "Why Kagome? Why didn't you tell me that you were mated?"

She chewed on her bottom lip. With a barely repressed shudder, he lifted one hand and, ever mindful of his claws, carefully pulled her bottom lip out of her bite. The feel of her soft lips against his finger was enough to make his demon stir in a new and somewhat frightening way. Her lips were parted slightly and it was all he could do to not just lean down and capture them with his own.

Her breath hitched as soon as she realized what he had done. Her cheeks flooded with warmth, and his followed suit. "I… I didn't tell you because, well, I…" She gulped, clearly having a hard time getting the words passed her sweet lips.

His anger still flowed vibrantly through his veins, but he had enough of his senses back under control so that he was able to see beyond the pain that clutched his heart. Daringly, he cupped her cheek, locking their eyes together. His breathing fell in sync with her slightly erratic breaths. His thumb gently rubbed her smooth cheek, and he felt warm at the sight of the deepening blush that he had caused.

"Daichi, I…" She gulped and shook her head, which forced his hand to regretfully fall from her face. "I should explain."

His eyebrows furrowed. He could tell that she had changed what she was about to tell him, and he didn't like it. But, he would let it go, for now. "Yes, you should." His demon paced inside of him like a jaguar on the prowl. All he wanted to do was stretch and run through the thick forests of Okinawa. With a sudden pang, he realized that he was homesick. He gently grabbed Kagome's hand and led her over to the couch. He motioned for her to sit down, but he remained standing. Moving was his distraction from all things emotional. Running, in particular, helped to tamper his anger and pain. Running in his true state helped him to clear his thoughts and heart of everything negative. He just knew that he was going to need to pace within the small amount of room that he had.

After all, that was better than nothing.

Kagome carefully watched him as she clasped her hands together in her lap. "Remember how I told you about Inuyasha?"

He nodded stiffly as he anxiously rocked on his heels. Kagome eyed him strangely, but he pushed it off. She didn't yet understand that a jaguar demon needed to be able to move. His tail flicked, and her eyes were drawn to it. She smiled warmly when it flicked again, and he felt his blush grow. His whole face felt hot as he realized that this was the first time that she had truly gotten a good look at him. Clearly, she was enjoying what she was seeing. A sudden heat rushed through his body and he squinted his eyes shut. Now was not the time for those particular urges. He took a step and began to slowly pace in front of her, his ears and eyes always finely attuned to her.

She blushed and cleared her throat, as if she had just realized that she had been ogling him. "Well, he was more than just a friend. When I was in the Feudal Era the first time, during the hunt for the Jewel shards, we only ever kissed once. It was after the big battle with Naraku, right before I made the wish on the Jewel. I already told you what happened after that… I ended up back in the present for three years until the well worked again. What I didn't tell you, was that a little while after I went back to the Feudal Era, Inuyasha became my mate."

Daichi's growl ripped through his chest unchecked. Kagome stiffened slightly, but he still couldn't sense any fear coming off of her. His pacing increased as he tried to wrap his mind around what she had just told him. His anger vied for dominance over the slowly growing pain in his heart. He grimaced as he fought the anger back. He did not want to transform, and his anger was a trigger. The few times that he had transformed as a cub had only happened when he had been completely outraged. Ever since then, he had tried to avoid being extremely angry at all cost.

With a heavy sigh, Kagome continued. "We… um… Started having problems later on… We wanted to have pups, but we couldn't get pregnant. Kaede told us that Inuyasha was sterile since he was a hanyou…" Kagome shook her head and lowered her gaze. He stopped pacing as he stared at her, suddenly very aware of the emotional pain that wafted off of her. All he wanted to do was scoop her up into his arms and make the pain fade away. "One day, the well opened up again, and, well, he pushed me back through it. He told me to move on, to find someone new… It was the worst day of my life."

His muscles tensed, but he tried to be understanding. His demon and human sides were battling for control. He felt overprotective of her, like he wanted to bash Inuyasha's face in, while he also felt completely vulnerable beneath her sea-blue gaze. Her eyes looked right through him, to his very soul, and he knew that his heart rested within her delicate hands. He had felt it start to crack the moment that he had smelled the scent of a mating claim on her, and the pain had only deepened as her story continued. With a frustrated huff, he forced himself to stay still, and sat down beside her. This was ridiculously hard for him to do, because he felt extremely fidgety and was consumed with the need to go for a run to sort out his thoughts.

"He never explained mate marks to me. But, I learned earlier today that mine is fading. I learned that I could be claimed by someone else." The last part was nearly whispered, but his excellent hearing caught every single word. His eyes widened as he turned to look at her. His hands were curled into tight fists upon his lap as her words settled over him. It felt like his heart was shaking. Did that mean that, maybe, one day, she would want him to claim her?

His heart was pounding so fast that he was surprised that she couldn't hear it.

Kagome smiled shyly and tentatively reached out and placed her dainty hand on top of his clenched fist. Her tender touch made him relax. His fists uncurled and his wrist turned slightly so that her fingers would interweave with his. He could feel himself shaking and he tightened his hold on her in order to calm his raging demon and racing heart. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths as he tried to calm herself. Her beautiful scent wafted into his nose with each intake of air, yet each breath was tainted by her mark. His lips twitched as he tried to move past the unpleasant scent of another man.

"I'm sorry, Daichi…" He could hear the pain in her voice. "I didn't want to hurt you…" She tried to pull her hand away, but he held it steadfast as he took a few more unsteady breaths.

He loved her. Regardless of the fact that she was mated, he still loved her.

She had accepted him, even with all of his baggage. She had accepted him, and that had been the best gift that anyone had ever given him. He knew that there was still a lot more for him to learn about the astounding woman that currently sat beside him, and that there was a lot more for her to learn about him… Still, as early as it was, he knew that he loved her and he knew that he didn't want to lose her. Her mate mark was fading. She had been abandoned. He could, eventually, rightfully claim her as his mate. His demon paced, but nodded its agreement at his conclusion. He wanted this woman. Kagome's soul called out, not only to Daichi, but to his demon as well; that was a sensation that he had been completely unfamiliar with until he had met her.

He opened his eyes and turned to look at her. She was staring at their enclosed hands. He could see the way that her muscles were slightly tensed. He reached forward and gently turned her face to look at him. "You don't have to say sorry, Kagome." His warm smile spread across his face, and he could immediately tell that it relaxed her. The putrid scent of her anxiety slowly disappeared from the room as she began to sense his acceptance. He squeezed her hand. "I'll admit, I'm not exactly happy about it…" He smirked and his thumb gently rubbed the back of her hand. "But, it doesn't change anything on my end."

Her heart literally skipped a beat. His smirk grew and his tail lazily swayed behind him. He liked making her heart do that. He liked surprising her. He liked the way that her face heated up at his words. She rolled her shoulder and it felt like he had been hit by a freight truck.

That was why she had been rolling her shoulder so much!

Her mark was hurting her…

His smirk slipped into a frown. How much pain was she in because of him? How much pain did him touching her cause her? As much as he wanted to feel her soft skin against his own, he didn't want her to be in pain. "Are you… um… Are you in a lot of pain right now?"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly and she leaned in towards him a bit, effectively closing the small distance between them. She was only a few inches away now, and his skin tingled with wanton anticipation. "It hurts, but I've gotten better at handling it." She shrugged as if the pain was nothing, when he knew otherwise.

He growled softly. "I don't want to cause you pain, Kagome."

Her face softened and she smiled. "I know… If it starts to hurt too bad, I'll tell you."

"Promise?" He leaned forward ever-so-slightly. His lips tingled with the need to touch her own.

"Promise." She was so close that he could feel her hot breath gently caress his cheek. Her unsteady eyes met his. She gulped and pulled away. Just as he was starting to feel a sting from her small action, she squeezed his hand tightly. His heart warmed and his demon nearly purred as she dared to meet his eyes again. Their eyes collided and the look in her eyes took his breath away.

Kami, she was fucking perfect.

She lifted up her free hand and reached towards him, as if she wanted to touch his face. His nostrils flared as his nerves kicked into high gear. She hesitated and a bashful blush spread across her face. Her pink tongue darted out to quickly wet her lips and it left him nearly salivating. Her succulent lips were primed for the taking. He wanted to taste them so bad that it was nearly painful to hold himself back.

Her eyes slowly traveled up towards his ears. "May I… May I touch them?" Her voice quivered slightly. He smirked at her demureness as his nerves fluttered up inside of him. No one had ever wanted to touch his ears before. His ears twitched in anticipation and he suddenly felt extremely parched. He gulped and nodded.

Her joy was palpable.

She reached for the furry appendages slowly, almost hesitantly. When her fingertips finally lightly skimmed the back of his ear, he nearly moaned. His eyes drifted shut and he leaned into her hand a bit more; silently encouraging her to rub them harder. She eagerly complied, and soon he was treated to her fingers gently rubbing his ear. The soft pressure was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

It was pure bliss.

* * *

The feel of his soft ear beneath her fingertips was far too intimate. Her hand trembled as she regretfully pulled it away from his cat-like ear. She blushed as she pulled her other one out of his grip and tightly wound her hands together on top of her lap. He scratched the back of his head as his blush dusted his entire face. She smiled softly as she turned her gaze away from him. The way his blush turned his tanned cheeks slightly pink, the way his ears flicked in her direction, the way his yellow eyes glowed in the dim lighting of his apartment, the way that he looked at her…. It made her feel special. He was really something amazing.

She gulped and forced herself to stand up on shaky legs. Her mark was killing her. The ache was worming its way down from her shoulder and throughout her entire body. Her heart felt full when she was in his presence. She could feel his gaze upon her, and the way in which he almost lovingly watched her, made her happy in a way that she hadn't been in years. It was a kind of completeness that she had been truly missing. Yet, part of her soul ached. She felt like a small part of her was being pulled back towards Inuyasha.

She just…

She didn't want to relive all of that pain yet. Daichi was offering her something that was all too tempting, and she wasn't all that sure that she wanted to decline. She liked him… Would it really be all that terrible if she indulged both of their feelings?

"Kagome?"

His soft voice pulled her from her thoughts. She turned to smile gently at him. His tail swished behind him, and she couldn't help but be fascinated by it. He noticed her watching it, so he wiggled it a bit more which made her giggle. He smirked and stood up.

"Are you leaving?" His smirk faltered slightly as his nervous gaze met hers.

She rubbed her shoulder. "It's starting to really hurt… I… um…"

He stepped closer to her. His fingers twitched, as if he wanted to reach out and touch her, but he restrained himself with a barely audible growl. "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you."

"I know…"

"I'll see you Wednesday though, right?"

Kagome bit her lip before a large smile spread across her face. "Of course."

He took a deep breath, and Kagome knew that he was inhaling her scent. His yellow eyes clung onto her blue ones as he twisted his ring. Kagome cringed as she watched his true form shift into his human guise, and she couldn't help but find it disturbing to see his unique eyes fade into the all-too-common brown. His ears and tail faded and Kagome immediately missed his hanyou self.

"You know, I like you the way that you really are."

His eyes widened at her words. "I guess we both just accept each other, for who we really are."

"A miko and a hanyou…" She whispered tenderly.

He walked her to the door and opened it so that she could exit first. They plodded down the stairs before they exited the building. She glanced to her right to see his veterinary clinic. It really was a huge accomplishment for someone his age to already have his own veterinary practice. The floor to ceiling window was painted with pictures of various animals and colorful wording that spelt out the name of the business; Paws 'n' Claws. She could see a small reception room inside. Daichi walked over to the glass-paneled door that was beside the entrance to his apartment and flipped the 'closed' sign to 'open'.

"Guess its back to work…" He sighed. He turned to look at her and she could see the longing written across his face. "Can I text you later?"

She nodded. "See you later, Daichi." She waved and left, suddenly feeling completely exhausted and worn out. It had been such a long day.

She slowly made her way home. The trek felt twice as long as it actually was. Her eyes kept drifting shut as she sat on the train. She barely even managed to get off at the right train stop. When she was finally close enough to see the red torii gate that marked the entrance to the shrine, she was stopped dead in her tracks by the lone figure that stood staring up at the immense amount of stairs. She instantly recognized the white spiky hair and the hissing demonic aura that was nestled into his staff. He turned to look at her, and she grimaced before she forced a false smile onto her lips.

She would have to walk right by him in order to start climbing the stairs up to her home. She walked quickly. She nodded at him as she passed him. For a brief instant, she thought that she was in the clear as her foot landed upon the first step. But, then, a tug on her sleeve quickly yanked her back towards the unsettling stranger. She narrowed her eyes at him and yanked her arm away. The power from his staff was rubbing up against her own, and she didn't like the way that it felt.

"Now, now, don't look at me like that."

Her eyebrow twitched. "Is there something that I can help you with?" Her voice was sharp.

He grinned wickedly. It was like he oozed danger. Kagome felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "I didn't catch your name last time and I was wondering what it was."

Kagome could feel her duty towards the shrine and her own self-preservation instinct fighting each other. Her hands balled into fists as the duty towards the shrine won out. She couldn't be rude. At least, not until he truly gave her a reason to be. "My name is Kagome."

"Kagome…" He said the word as if he was tasting it. He licked his lips and she felt more than a little disgusted by the man in front of her. "Say, do you believe that there is really such a thing as spiritual power?" Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and he chuckled before he continued. "I know many priests and priestesses claim that they are innately imbued with spiritual powers. But, as everyone knows, they don't actual have any mystical powers. So, my question is, do you believe that people with real spiritual power exist?"

Kagome's fingers twitched. All she wanted was the comforting weight of her bow in her hand and her arrows strapped to her back. Right now, she felt completely defenseless and she hated that feeling. With a jolt, she realized that she really needed to start training herself how to at least make barriers. A pang of sadness rolled through her as she immediately wished that Miroku and Kaede were around to teach her how to do it. She truly regretted not better taking advantage of their immense spiritual knowledge back when she was in the Feudal Era.

When she didn't answer him, his grip on his staff tightened. "Tell me, Kagome, do you believe that demons exist?"

Her face shifted as she tried to control her expression."Demons are things of myth."

His twisted smile grew and, for the first time, Kagome noticed a small scar on his upper lip. "Hm, so they are, dear Kagome… So they are…" He eyed her for a moment more and his eyes lit up. "Goodbye for now, Kagome." With that, he spun on his heel and left. His staff clinked against the ground and his heavy steps almost seemed to echo as he walked down the street.

Kagome watched him until he disappeared. She had the distinct feeling that something bad was coming, and it was coming for her. As tired as she was, she steeled herself. She would have to start pushing herself even more. Her spiritual arrows were only one form of defense, and it didn't serve her much good in her everyday life. After all, she couldn't carry her bow and arrows with her in the middle of the city. She needed to learn how to create a barrier. She needed to learn how to use her hands as weapons; just like she had against that centipede demon when she had been pulled through the well for the very first time.

She thought back to the man's staff. "Maybe I should ask Shippo…" She muttered.

She slowly trudged up the stairs and made her way into the shrine. When she finally entered her house, Nao rushed her and quickly wrapped her up into a hug.

"Kagome! You've been gone all day."

Kagome squeezed her mother back. Nao let her go and quickly ushered her into the kitchen where she made her a hot cup of tea. "I left you a note."

"I know, but it didn't say much." Nao eyed her as Kagome wearily picked up her teacup. "Did something happen?"

The kindness and concern in Nao's voice brought back all of Kagome's memories from that morning. Pain laced her face and Nao quickly sat down beside her with her own cup of tea. "Remember how Sota and I told you about Shippo?" Nao nodded. "Well, I saw Inuyasha this morning."

Nao gasped and her teacup fell from her hands. It shattered and hot tea quickly spread across the table and dripped onto the ground. Nao's eyes widened as she scrambled to grab a towel and start wiping up the mess. Kagome quickly joined her and a few minutes later the broken shards of the teacup were picked up and the liquid had been cleaned from the floor and table.

They both sat back down. Nao's hands were shaking. "What happened?" Her voice quivered as she turned expectant eyes onto Kagome.

Kagome winced and took a sip of her tea. "I don't really want to talk about it…" She muttered, the pain from seeing him still all too fresh in her mind.

Nao smiled softly at her. "I understand. But, I'm here whenever you want to talk. I know that it must have hurt to see him again…"

Kagome's hands tightened around her teacup and she slowly nodded. She took the last few gulps of it before she stood up and placed the teacup in the sink. "Thanks… I'm really tired. I think I might take a nap."

Nao nodded and Kagome quickly made her escape to her bedroom. As soon as she entered she saw the pile of homework that awaited her on her desk. With a groan she realized that there were only two weeks left of the semester. Somehow, she would have to find time to study and train. She had put so much time, effort, and money into school that she didn't want to fail this close to finishing. She only had two more weeks of this semester, then all that she had left to do was her in-hospital training, and finally she would be finished with a degree that would let her help out her family.

She turned away from her work and collapsed onto her bed. The day had worn on her and she could hardly move. With a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep, and much needed, sleep.

* * *

Wilhelm nearly purred in delight as he passed Kairi's cage. She was beaten and bruised, and he found the fresh purple bruises especially appealing. Vlad was eyeing their captive with a contemplative gaze. Kairi was shivering slightly and she was curled into ball in order to try to hide from them.

As if that would work.

When he reached Vlad, his partner glanced at him momentarily before his steely gaze wandered back towards the girl. "She's starting to remember."

Wilhelm's wicked grin grew as he ran his hand through his spiky white hair. "Is that so?"

Vlad nodded. "Whoever erased her mind was quite talented, but our methods are working."

"What has Kaito been trying this time?"

Vlad smirked. "Sensory deprivation, beatings, and your favorite…"

Wilhelm's eyebrows rose in delight. "The cattle prod?" Vlad hummed and Wilhelm eyed the girl hungrily. Wilhelm's eyes narrowed in order to try to look at Kairi better in the dark. He silently cursed the dull lighting when he couldn't find the telltale electric burns. "Where did he stick her?"

Vlad's lips curled up. "On her stomach, inner thighs, and feet."

Wilhelm nearly moaned. His grip tightened on his staff and he enjoyed the slight vibrations that he could feel rolling through it. He smirked, it was liking the thought of her torture as much as he was. Regretfully, he turned away from her to face Vlad. There were more pressing things that he needed to discuss right now.

"I've found something interesting at that shrine where we sensed the demonic aura."

Vlad's interest visibly spiked. "Oh?"

Wilhelm nodded and they began to walk away from Kairi's cell. "The girl who lives there, Kagome, she has spiritual powers."

Vlad stopped dead in his tracks and spun around to look at him. "How strong?"

"From the little bit that I sensed, she's like nothing we've ever seen before."

Vlad's eyes widened. "Even stronger than the Grandmaster?"

"Oh yea, lots stronger."

"We need to tell the council. They will decide what we should do with her."

They hurried through the old building. Their staffs banged against the ground, but the sound only molded in with the same exact noise from countless other staffs. People waited with thinly veiled impatience for their assignments from the council. Everyone was tense with excitement. Kairi was starting to remember, and once she had her memories back, there would be a hunt. Until that happened, they would have other excitement all due to the sweet Kagome.

When they reached the door that led to the council's room, Wilhelm only slightly hesitated before he knocked. Someone on the other side of the door opened it, and him and Vlad quickly stepped through. The five council members sat in their throne-like chairs before him. They surrounded a large wooden table that had a map splayed out on its surface as they decided on assignments for the week. They all turned to look at them, and Wilhelm tried not to shrink beneath their gaze. The council were people to be feared, even by other members of the Monto.

"Grandmaster." Wilhelm's voice was strong and firm as he quickly raised a fist, placed it against his heart, and bowed waist deep. He kept his staff perfectly upright without a single circlet clinking; just as he had been taught. All of the Monto were taught how to bow this way. Not a single circlet could make a noise. You had to move with purpose and still be aware of every small movement that you made. It was a matter of discipline. Vlad bowed as well, and they stayed in that position until the Grandmaster spoke.

"Rise, my children." They did as he commanded. "Now tell me, why have you disturbed the council?"

Wilhelm met the Grandmaster's gaze. He was the oldest member of the council, yet Wilhelm could still see the way that his muscles rippled beneath his black shirt. His grey hair was tried back into a bun and his beard was carefully sculpted into a point. His nearly black eyes bore into Wilhelm. Even from several feet away, Wilhelm could feel the Grandmaster's spiritual energy pulse. "I have found someone with spiritual energy. A girl."

The Grandmaster smiled. It was unnerving; he didn't smile often. "You have?"

Wilhelm nodded. "She lives at a shrine. Her name is Kagome."

"Kagome…" The word rolled over his tongue in a peculiar way. "That's an odd name."

Wilhelm smirked. "She is strong. She has potential."

The Grandmaster leaned forward, his interest piqued. "How strong?"

"Forgive me, Grandmaster, but I believe that she has the potential to even surpass you."

The council members gasped.

"You can't be serious…" Ciar grumbled.

Mora rolled her eyes. "No one is stronger than the Grandmaster."

"It's impossible! No girl could surpass him." Ranvir declared.

"She's a threat." Kane spat.

The Grandmaster raised his hand and silence immediately fell over the room. "If what you say is true, and she is that strong, then she is either an asset or a threat that needs to be extinguished."

"What would you like us to do?" Wilhelm questioned. He could feel his excitement growing as he watched the Grandmaster smirk. Girls were only allowed to join the Monto if they had some level of spiritual power, and they were becoming increasingly harder to find.

"We could use some new talent. Fetch her."

~ Author's Note ~

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the reviews on Chapter 11! I was blown away by them. It means so much to me.

I know that this chapter was a bit shorter than the last two, but I needed this transition point. I really hope that you liked the chapter.

Please, review and let me know your thoughts on Daichi's reaction and the Monto!

~ FeudalAi


	13. Chapter 13

Kairi's body ached. Every single inch of her felt like it was bruised. Kaito, her torturer, stood above her with a menacing smirk that she knew all too well. Drool dripped from her mouth as her body managed to stop convulsing from the electric waves that had invaded her. Kaito lowered the cattle prod to his side. Her glassy eyes swam in a sea of restrained tears as she weakly met Kaito's gaze.

"Tell me about the demon." His voice was stern and demanding. She tried to search her memory, but her mind felt fuzzy. Her thoughts were incoherent as she tried to mentally push passed the pain that wracked her thin frame.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about…"

Kaito nearly growled. "Yes, you do girl."

Her head hung low. Her chin hit her collarbone and her hair swirled around her in a desperate attempt to hide her face. She was once again tied to a chair. Her feet and her hands were restrained and tightly bound with thick rope. She felt so vulnerable with her legs forcibly kept open like that. Plus, with her hands tightly bound behind the back of the chair… It was impossible for her to really move. All she could do was squirm and scream.

And scream she did.

She would scream until her throat went raw and she spit up blood. In the small room where he interrogated her, the shrill sound of her screams would bounce off of the walls and echo all around them.

Kaito huffed and walked over to a small table that had a variety of vials carefully arranged on it. He picked one up and brought it over to her, popping off the cover as he went. She flinched, she hated that green liquid. He pushed up her chin and squeezed her cheeks to force her mouth to open. Then, he promptly dumped the entire contents of the vial into her mouth. He forced her to swallow and then he stood back, waiting for it to take effect. The terrible green mixture tasted like a mixture of ash, mud, dung, and basil. She had absolutely no idea what it was, but every time that he forced her to drink it, it would make her stomach twist up in knots so bad that she would throw up.

Her stomach gurgled as it fought with the liquid. Her intestines felt like they were collapsing and she moaned loudly in her discomfort. The odd ache slowly increased to a frenzied pain and she had to bite her lip to keep from issuing a sling of curse words at Kaito. He was reveling in her pain. A bubbling feeling hit her stomach and a moment later she felt the acidic taste of puke in her throat. She leaned over as far as her restrained position would allow and threw up into the bucket that Kaito had planted between her opened legs. When she was finished, she leaned back and panted for air. She could feel some remnants of puke sticking to her face and she inwardly winced at how disgusting that was.

Still, puking wasn't the worst of it.

After the puking, came the unwanted and unsettling sensation of something worming its way into her mind. It would nestle up there and slowly unscrew everything that she knew to be true. She would become nearly delusional as she was forced to relive memories. They would flicker through her mind like a movie. Once happy memories became tainted as whatever was inside of her wormed its way to find what it wanted. Kaito walked over just as the green fog of her delusions began to enter her mind. He grabbed a thick handful of her hair and pulled. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't make the sound leave her lips. She couldn't control her body anymore. He had her head yanked completely back, so that she was staring up at the ceiling high above.

"Remember the demon, Kairi, then all of this pain can stop." He released her hair and quickly exited the room. He turned the light off as he went and left her in complete darkness. The room was so quiet that the only sound that she could hear was her own, unsteady, breathing. She knew he would be back, but it would be a while. He wanted to let the nasty little potion begin to work before his questions began once more.

Her mind filtered through hazy images of her time in university. She remembered being happy there. She remembered going to class, going to the cafe with friends, going to the movies, and learning how to cook authentic Japanese food without the help of her mother. But, there was this nagging thought at the back of her mind that she wasn't remembering everything. With an all-too-familiar lurch, she realized that someone was missing from her memories. She had sat beside someone in class, someone had gone to the cafe with her and her friends, she had gone to the movies with someone, and whoever that someone was had taught her how to cook. She winced as she felt the liquid pushing her mind even farther. It felt like at any moment her mind would snap, and that she would forever loose her purchase on reality.

She really, really, didn't want to go insane.

She grit her teeth as she tried to fight the pull of the liquid. But, as she knew by now, that was impossible. Eventually, she stopped trying to fight and simply let herself live inside of her memories. They were an escape from her torture, at least momentarily. She could feel herself loosing her gripe on her sanity a little bit more each time that Kaito forced the disgusting potion down her throat. Each time, it felt like she was loosing a part of herself.

Her mind, outside of her own control, focused on the memory of her first Biology class during her very first semester at university. The memory flickered in and out of existence as her brain tried to fill in the gaps. She could clearly remember someone sitting down beside her. She could remember the way that her heart had sped up and how she had loaned him her spare pencil when his own broke. She knew that she should know who this person was. But, every time that she turned to look at him, he was just a shadowy presence of a human being. His entire figure was cloaked in darkness that made him completely indistinguishable.

The door creaked open and she was only mildly aware that Kaito had entered the room. A moment later and his hot breath was tickling her ear. "Who is he?" His voice shot like an arrow through her head and into the shadowy figure in her memories. She trembled in her restraints. "What is his name?" His voice propelled his fuzzy image into her memory. He was standing beside her now, whispering into her ear, demanding to know who else was there with them. She knew, in her right mind, that there was no way that Kaito was actually inside of her memory…

But, in the delusional state that she was in, she completely believed it. It was like he could follow her into her only place of escape, and steal that away from her as well. Her once peaceful memory now terrified her, yet she couldn't escape it. It was stuck on replay within her mind as Kaito loomed over her, demanding again and again to know the name of the person beside her. With each word that he spoke, the shadowy figure would become a bit more real. With each word that he spoke, she lost a bit more of her will to resist.

She wanted to answer him.

She wanted the torture to stop.

She felt his hands on her real body as they drifted to places that they shouldn't. She squirmed, but she couldn't escape the prison of her own mind.

"Tell me his name, or you know what happens next."

She groaned as she desperately searched for the shadowy figure's name. She knew that if she could just remember his name, then she would be able to remember everything else about him as well.

"Remember…" Kaito's voice was deep and gravely, and it made her shudder in fear. As his hand slid down her stomach, lightly poking her fresh burn marks as it went, her mind suddenly started to remember and she gasped. His hand stilled as he waited for her to force a name passed her lips.

The shadowy figure was slowly coming together. She could see its hands, even though they were ghostly and nearly see-through. Her breath hitched as the sinewy shreds of shadow began to form the outline of his face, before they began to cement themselves into his form. She gulped as the figure's eyes met hers, and just like that, she knew his name. She didn't remember anything else about him. She didn't know if this was the first time they had met, or what they had meant to each other. All she could remember was his name.

"His name…" Her voice quivered. Somehow, she felt like she was betraying the figure in her memory. With a sudden grunt of pain she was forced out of her memory. Kaito had pressed his hand hard against her most recent burn, and it made a squashed cry squeak out of her parched throat. The pain had pulled her from the numbing sensation that the liquid had used to force her into a land of illusions. She squinted into the dark, and was surprised to feel tears drip down her face.

Why in the world was she crying?

"Tell me his name, now!" Kaito bellowed, his voice roughly bounced off of the walls around them.

More tears fell as she managed to speak the name of the figure in her memory. "Daichi."

"Good, that's progress." Kaito snapped, and she could hear the twisted glee in his voice. "But, I'm far from done with you yet." He walked away from her, only to turn on the light.

She winced and immediately closed her eyes. All of her senses were heightened due to the potion, and the bright light felt like it was stabbing her eyes. She heard him pick something up, but she didn't dare look.

"Ready to continue?" She heard his barely restrained laugh and she winced. Her restraints cut into her, and she knew that they were oozing fresh blood. She quailed at the electric zing that emitted from what she now knew was the cattle prod held tightly within Kaito's grasp. She didn't need to open her eyes to know how he was looking at her. She didn't need to open her eyes to see him inch that menacing torture tool even closer to her.

She just wanted to disappear…

… And she really wanted to stop crying over revealing the shadowy figure's name…

* * *

Kagome smiled as she watched Shippo instruct Sota on how to do a rather difficult looking escape maneuver that he could then turn into an advantage with a high kick towards the head of his opponent. This was the first of many hopeful lessons between the two. Kagome had set them up to be every Friday, after the dojo had closed. That meant that they were there late into the night, but she didn't mind all that much. Currently, she sat huddled in a corner of the dojo with a thick blanket wrapped around her as she tried to study for her upcoming exams. The soft feel of the tatami flooring beneath her made her comfortable, even though she had been siting on the floor for an extended period of time. When she re-read a sentence for probably the fourth time in a row, she shook her head and shut her book. She wasn't going to get anything else done tonight. Shippo glanced over at her, a flicker of worry dancing across his face, before he stood up and told Sota that would be it for today. A tired, but happy, Sota bowed to him before hurrying off to get changed out of his sweaty clothes.

Kagome sighed and stood up. She immediately missed the warmth from the blanket. She shoved her books into her backpack and strode across the room to where Shippo stood. He was watching her. In fact, he had been watching her all night.

"Is everything okay?" His concerned voice made her smile, but she couldn't stop her own worry from making itself known on her features. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about that odd man and his staff, and she knew that she had to ask him about it. She glanced towards the door that led to the changing area, and when she didn't see Sota, she steeled her face and looked back at Shippo.

"Actually, we've had a visitor at the shrine and something isn't right about him."

Shippo tensed. She could have sworn that she even heard him growl. "What did he look like?"

"It's not what he looked like that bothered me, even though he did look strange. It was what he was carrying." Shippo's jaw tightened and now she was sure that she could hear him growling. She wasn't used to that. She couldn't help but picture him as the small kit that she had taken care of, instead of as the fully grown demon in front of her. He was angry right now, really angry, and if that flash she had seen in his eyes meant anything… He was also scared. "He was carrying a staff, just like Miroku's."

"No…" Shippo ground out. His teeth were clenched together and the word came out muffled and forced. "No, no, no…" He rumbled.

It was impossible to miss his anger and fear. Kagome tried to contain her shock at the sudden waves of power that she could feel rolling off of him. "I could sense something wrong with his staff, almost like it was demonic."

"Fuck!" Shippo yelled as he turned, took a few steps away from her, and punched a hole through the door.

Kagome gasped and dropped her back as she rushed towards him. When she reached him, he was pulling his hand out of the broken door. Small splinters of wood were stuck in his skin and she carefully pulled each out as his growl enveloped them. "Shippo, tell me, what's wrong?" She kept her focus on his arm as she continued to remove the splinters.

"The Monto have found you."

Her fingers froze as her mind tried to wrap itself around that fact. She gulped and pulled the last piece of wood from his arm. She turned to look at him, and when she met his gaze again she found that he had locked his emotions away. It was extremely disturbing to see Shippo with an emotionless face…

"The Monto were who killed Sesshomaru, right?"

He nodded stiffly. "And countless others… This isn't good. If they know that you even have an ounce of spiritual power, they could want you."

Kagome straightened. "I'd never go with them."

His eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter if you'd want to go with them. They will just take you. They will torture you until you agree to their ways…"

She huffed. "I would never agree."

Shippo grabbed her arm. His grip was nearly painfully tight as his eyes locked onto hers. "Then, they would kill you."

The door on the other side of the room slid open, and Shippo's hand dropped from her as Sota entered the room. "What's going on?" Sota's wide eyes flickered to the hole in the door before resting upon the two in front of him. "What did I miss?"

"Your sister is in danger." Shippo snapped.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shot him a look. She really didn't want to worry her family about it. "I know who to look for. I'm strong. I can protect myself."

Shippo leveled her with the sternest gaze that she had ever seen upon his kind face. "You're not strong enough. Not when it comes to them."

She wanted to protest, but she knew that he was right. She didn't even know how to create a proper protective barrier. All she could do was fire spiritual arrows, so without her bow and quiver she was absolutely defenseless. Sota walked over to them. His hands tightened into fists as he came to some sort of decision.

"I'll protect her."

His voice rung out in the dojo. Kagome's eyes widened. There was absolutely no way that she was going to let Sota play bodyguard. That would put him in too much danger… She wouldn't risk her family. She was just about to protest when Shippo's voice commanded the room.

"No, I'm sorry, but no. You're not strong enough. These aren't normal people. With those staffs that they carry, they are extremely powerful. Some even have spiritual energy. From what we have been able to figure out, their staffs can consume demonic energy. They absorb it from direct contact and then that energy lives within them making them stronger. Some of the Monto's staffs have been passed down through generations. Those staffs, and whoever they belong to now, are extremely powerful." Shippo gritted his teeth as his hands flexed. "The staffs that were there the day that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha attacked their stronghold are especially powerful. Just imagine even a fraction of the power of Bakusaiga residing within one of their staffs." With a huff, he dropped down onto the tatami. Kagome and Sota followed suit. "These are not some weaklings that we are dealing with. This is the group who forced us all into hiding. This is the group who managed to kill the Hero of Japan! They are not a force to be reckoned with."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest as her forehead creased. "Well, it seems like I, at least, don't have a choice. If they want me, they're going to come for me." She could feel her old instincts from the Feudal Era swelling up and demanding to be heard. Everything else in her life was being pushed out of the way so that she could focus solely on the threat before them.

"They'll try." Shippo gravely stated before he whipped out his cell phone. "But, we'll never let them."

Kagome frowned as she watched him place the phone to his ear.

She knew who he was calling, and she wasn't all that sure how she felt about it yet.

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as he grabbed his phone. He was tempted not to even answer it when he saw that it was that damn kit calling him again. He hadn't answered a single phone call since his run in with Kagome. He had simply holed himself up in his house as his brain tried to make sense of the 500 years that he had wasted without her. If he could just go back and make a different decision… But, their path was set now. He had pushed her back to the present, he had abandoned her, and now he was going to have to live with it. His demon stirred within him, as if it was pacing within its cage. It didn't care what he had done to her, all it wanted him to do was to re-claim her and make his mark as vibrant as it had once been. His scent barely clung to her now, and that knowledge killed him inside.

His phone rang again and the sharp sound jolted him from his thoughts. With a growl he answered it. "What do you want?"

"That's not how you should answer the phone, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled at the kit. "What the fuck do you want Shippo?"

Shippo's voice instantly lost its playful tone. "We have a problem."

Inuyasha sat up ramrod straight. Shippo hardly ever talked with that level of dark seriousness lacing his voice. Something had to be seriously wrong. "Spit it out."

Shippo sighed. "They've found Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and, for a moment, he stopped breathing. He didn't need Shippo to tell him who 'they' were, because he already knew. How? How had they found her? Panic seized his heart as he thought about Kagome being taken by them. That was something he would not allow. Over the years, he had seen a few people and demons who had managed to escape from the Monto's grasp. He had heard stories about what happened to their prisoners. He knew what the Monto were capable of. His eyes narrowed. He would die before he let anyone take Kagome. Even if she didn't want him anymore… Even if she wanted to move on… No matter what, he would not let her fall into their hands.

"Where are you?"

"The dojo; Kagome and Sota are both here."

Inuyasha hung up the phone without replying. There was no doubt in his mind that Shippo knew that he would head straight for the dojo. Using his full speed, he was out in his car within mere seconds. He revved the engine and quickly peeled out of the driveway. He let the hum of the engine calm him, while his nerves were on fire. Inuyasha prided himself on not being scared of anything, but there were a few things that absolutely terrified him right now, and he hated how weak that made him feel.

He was worried about seeing Kagome again.

But, even more than that, he was terrified of her being taken away from him.

His hands wound tightly around the steering wheel. He would not let the Monto have her. He would not let her die. His growl ripped through his throat and reverberated within the contained space of his car. If Kagome decided that she wanted to be with someone else, well, that was one thing… That would be her decision. He had ruined their chances, and he was still tearing himself up about that. He had lived 500 miserable years without her. But, he had always managed to convince himself that he had done it for the right reasons, that she would be happier… He hadn't realized that Kaede had been wrong. He hadn't realized the pain that he would put her in. He hadn't realized how cruel it was to tear her away from the people that she had called her family without even giving her the chance to say goodbye.

As hard as it had been to loose Kaede, Sango, and Miroku, at least he had gotten to say goodbye to them.

Kaede had gone first. She went peacefully, in her sleep. Inuyasha had found her early the next morning. The entire village had mourned her death. Not simply because she was the village priestess, but because many of them considered her a dear friend. She had delivered nearly all of the babies in the village for countless years. She was woven into the very fabric of their tiny town. Loosing her, had hit everyone pretty hard. Ironically, it was Sango and Miroku's daughter, Kagome, who had taken over at the shrine. It was almost like a cruel twist of fate, that he had watched the new Kagome take on the role that he knew his mate had desired with all of her heart.

Sango and Miroku had lived for a long time. By the time that they had passed away, their children were fully grown and had created families of their own. Anna had followed in her mother's footsteps, and had become a demon slayer. Chiho, who had followed her sister's route for quite a while, eventually diverged when she met a noble man from a few villages over. Katsuro had become quite skilled with a sword, and while he never joined the demon slayer profession, he highly enjoyed the art of combat. He had often spared with Inuyasha as he had grown, constantly begging the hanyou to teach him more. Katsuro had business sense and a wandering hand, much like his father. He had only gone out on a few missions with the twins, before he managed to sweet talk a rich man into handing over a large portion of his riches in return for their work. With that money, Anna and him had started the dojo that Shippo helped run today.

Inuyasha's eyes clouded as he remembered his long-decreased friends. It had been Kagome who had found Sango and Miroku after they had passed. It was almost as if they had known that their time was coming, because when she found them they were curled up beside each other on their futon, their hands entwined, and Miroku's other hand looking suspiciously like it had only just fallen from Sango's derriere. Inuyasha had found out the moment that he had stepped foot back in the village. The deer that he had slain dropped from his shoulder as he slumped to the ground. He was hidden in the woods, but the stench of their death had made its way to his sensitive nose. He could smell Kagome's tears and hear her carefully covering up her parents before she scurried out of the house to notify her siblings. Inuyasha had just stayed on his knees. It felt like his soul was collapsing. He had known that it would happen. But, still, it was too soon…

After they were buried, yet another blow came to their group. Their names were carved into glistening stones that Inuyasha made sure were kept clean. One day, only a week after the markers were placed, Inuyasha had been standing in front of his friends graves as sadness engulfed him. He had felt something small rubbing up against his ankle, and he instinctively reached down to rub between Kirara's ears. She had simply looked up at him, and he knew what she was going to do. She bowed her head slightly and then walked over to Sango's grave. She curled up against the marker and went to sleep, never to wake again.

Inuyasha flinched at the memory. He didn't want to relive those days. He didn't want to think about the days that he had stolen from Kagome. He didn't want to think about the moments that he had selfishly kept to himself. He had pushed her away because of his own pain, never even once considering that he was only going to cause her more pain by doing so. With a heavy sigh, he turned the car into the parking lot of the dojo. He had arrived.

"You can do this." He gruffly whispered as he took a few deep breaths. He opened the car door and was immediately grateful for the cold winter wind that smacked his face. It shook him completely free from his taunting memories so that he could focus solely on the matter at hand.

The Monto were after Kagome.

As soon as he opened the dojo's main door, he could smell her. He took a deep whiff and absorbed as much of her scent as he could when no one could see. Only a moment later and an inside door slide open to reveal an unmasked Shippo.

"You know you don't have to have your mask on here."

Inuyasha huffed and twisted his ring. Shippo smirked. Inuyasha marched passed him and into the main training room. Immediately, Sota's infuriated glare hit him full force. The last time that he had seen the boy, he had been, well… A boy. Now, the person in front of him was clearly burgeoning on manhood. Sota stormed passed Kagome and stood mere feet away from Inuyasha.

"Leave my sister alone."

His firm voice shook Inuyasha. This boy used to admire, even worship, him once upon a time. Now, things had changed. His demon screeched at having a human challenge him, but Inuyasha bit back his temper. After all, Sota had no reason to like him anymore. He glanced towards Kagome, only to find her subconsciously rubbing her mate mark. A part of him warmed at the sight, before his dwindling scent on her reached his nose and he once again remembered that she was no longer really his.

"I have to protect her." He stated and his eyes narrowed slightly. His arms crossed in front of his muscled chest as he took up his old, emotionally defensive, position.

Sota's hands clenched into tight fists. "You know what I mean. You abandoned her!" He pointed in Kagome's direction, his eyes on fire.

"Sota…" Kagome tried to shush him, but she was quickly quieted by Sota's withering stare.

"No, he has to hear this!" He spun back around to face Inuyasha, who mentally prepared himself for the onslaught that was about to come. Pain and fury vibrated off of Sota in hardly controlled bursts. "I found her. I was the one who found her crying at the bottom of the well after your selfish ass pushed her through it! I was there with her everyday. I saw the pain that you put her through." He huffed and caught his breath as his harsh tone finally began to soften. "She's finally happy again. She's finally not consumed by her sadness." Sota gulped and glanced at Kagome nervously before he turned back to look at Inuyasha, determination set on his face. "She's found someone who makes her happy, not sad, so don't get in the way!"

His words were like a viper bite. Inuyasha's eyes landed on Kagome, only to find her madly blushing. So, Sota's words were true. He knew that she would move on. Shippo had warned him. Yet, the reality of it shook him to his very core. He pushed back his feelings and locked them tightly away. Now was not the time for feelings. They had more important things at hand. "You have my word, I won't do anything to ruin her happiness." His eyes softened and he turned away from Kagome. He simply couldn't look at her anymore. Instead, he turned to face Sota. His anger had faded from his face, and relief had replaced it. "I'm just going to protect her."

Shippo walked over beside him and lightly patted him on the back. Inuyasha tried not to flinch from the comforting act. "Kagome's safety is the most important thing right now. Kagome, I know that I kind of threw this on you and I didn't even stop to ask if it was okay with you first… But, are you okay if Inuyasha watches over you?"

Kagome's breath caught and Inuyasha could smell her potent mixture of emotions. It was like she couldn't just settle on one.

"Don't worry, I'll stay out of your hair." He huffed, still unable to fully look at her. Instead of meeting her eyes, his gaze focused on the way that her long hair gently folded over her shoulder where her mate mark hid from sight. Kami, every little part of her was beautiful.

She shifted on the balls of her feet and he was very aware of how uncomfortable she felt beneath all of their gazes. "It's…" She gulped as she hesitated. "It's okay." She strode up to him and poked her finger hard into his chest. All of his muscles tensed as his head shot up to meet her blue eyes. There was a power swirling inside of her that he didn't know the name of, but it was prevalent within her ocean depths. She simply vibrated with determination and her spiritual energy radiated off of her. He could feel the hairs on his arms stand on end; he had almost forgotten how powerful she was. "Just know, that I'm strong now and I'm only going to get stronger. I won't need your protection forever."

The thought of her not needing him made his palms shake. He was immediately grateful that they were safely hidden within his baggy sleeves and that no one would be able to see his moment of weakness. "Well, we have an agreement then."

They stared each other down in a heated silent battle. It was like he couldn't tear his gaze away form her. The fire in her eyes was one that he had only see in the heat of battle when she had been valiantly fighting to destroy Naraku.

"I missed this." Shippo muttered. It was low, but he still heard it, and it broke whatever spell that they had been under. Kagome immediately blushed and spun away from him. Inuyasha's teeth clenched as he flashed Shippo a threatening view of his canines. Shippo simply laughed. "What? You two fighting just reminds me of how it used to be way back when we first started traveling together."

Inuyasha simply huffed.

"Oh come on, we used to fight a lot worse than that." Kagome rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Shippo's shoulder. Shippo's smirk turned into a true smile.

"Well, should we get going then? It's late."

Shippo nodded and they all said their goodbyes. Kagome and Sota climbed into Inuyasha's deluxe car and they embarked on the most awkwardly quiet ride ever. The only noise was the sound of their breathing and the hum of the engine. He could feel Kagome looking at him as he drove, but he refused to look back at her. He knew that the moment that he took his eyes off of the road and looked at her, that the car would simply swerve right off of the road and they would crash into a ditch. He didn't trust his emotions around her. His feelings were swirling in the spit of his stomach as his trapped demon prowled.

It was killing him to restrain himself in front of her.

He wanted her to be his, fully his, again. But, that wasn't his decision to make. No matter what she decided though, he would protect her, always; even when she didn't need or want his protection anymore, he would secretly keep her safe for the rest of his painfully long life.

He found a spot to park a block away from the shrine. He shivered as he stepped back out into the night. His human appearance let him easily blend in and he briefly wondered if Nao would even recognize him. They walked up the steps together. It was painfully quiet. He wasn't used to it being so quiet around Kagome and her brother. He snuck a look at them, only to find that both were lost deep in thought. He shrugged and continued to lead the way up the immense amount of stairs. When they reached the top and were standing outside of Kagome's home, Kagome raised her hand to stop him.

"I think I should give Mom a heads up." She glanced at him only briefly before she quickly entered her home.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Sota huffed behind him.

Inuyasha didn't even turn around. "I know." The deep sadness that laced his voice made Sota's breath hitch. Even with his currently muffled senses, he had been able to hear his sudden small gasp.

"You still love her, don't you?"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the teenager. The look in his eyes was all the answer that Sota needed.

He barely had time to react before the front door was thrown open and Nao had slammed into him. She wrapped him into a tight hug, and his entire body stiffened. When he didn't hug her back, she took a step back and anger flooded her face. With speed that Inuyasha had no idea that she possessed, she reached out and slapped his cheek. The sound echoed out into the cold night. Then, her eyes softened, and she was once again hugging him. This time, he let himself lightly hug her back. Kagome was watching them from within the house. Her eyes wary as she took in the sight before her.

"Took you long enough." Nao whispered before she leaned away from him. "Come on, let's get you inside." She grabbed his hand and tugged so that he was forced to obediently follow her into the house, with Sota following closely behind. Tonight, was going to be a long night.

~ Author's Note ~

So, admittedly, this chapter was originally twice as long. I decided to cut it in half sheerly because of its immense length. I hope that the end didn't seem too abrupt.

Here's a little hint about what's in the next chapter: A cat and dog meet for the first time!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last time. The action will really start to pick up with the next chapter. It'll be up on Monday, just like usual.

Please, review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter!

~ FeudalAi


	14. Chapter 14

The day after Inuyasha brought Sota and herself home, he left briefly only to return carrying thin white strips of paper that were covered in intricate designs and small writing. He stuck them to the corners of the house. As soon as they made contact with the building, they faded until they were impossible to see by the naked eye. With a satisfied hum, he told her that was how they put up the wards so that the Monto couldn't sense them when they were in their true form. If Kagome stood right in front of one of the wards, she could just see a glimmering light blue outline to the now invisible strip of paper. He told her that to normal humans, it was completely invisible. If someone didn't know what they were looking for, they would miss it completely.

The parallels to the past were nearly too much for her poor heart to take. Inuyasha had been hanging around her for days. At first, it had been completely unbearable. The tension between them clung to every small action and word that either of them made. Then, one night, he had opened up to her, just a tiny bit. He finally told her about how her friends had died, and after he had finished, she escaped to the shower to cry. After that, it was almost like no time had passed at all. They fell back into old routines effortlessly.

Maybe a little too effortlessly…

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She was currently trying to study for her final exams that were next week. Inuyasha sat behind her on her bed. It was almost like she had traveled back in time, like she was still in high school and constantly traveling back and forth between time periods. He was fidgeting. He sat with his legs and arms crossed. His ears flicked and she could feel him staring at her, boring a hole into her back.

She spun around on her chair and gave him a withering glare. "Would you stop it already?"

His ears perked up. "Stop what?"

"The fidgeting, the staring, everything!" She snapped and motioned to his entire being.

"But, I'm bored."

She groaned and spun around again so that she was staring at her books. She would not let him get in the way of her grades twice…

He was just so freakin' annoying!

His constant shifting and fidgeting was grating on her nerves. It had been nearly impossible to study since he had been there. The day after he became her 24/7 bodyguard, she had delved into the old storage houses and had eventually found a hidden box of dusty books. Within two of the books she had found information on casting barriers. One had been extremely complex, while the other was more introductory in nature. She had been trying to rifle through the introductory text in her spare time, but it was becoming more and more impossible. She had even tried meditating a few times, but Inuyasha's presence was a constant distraction. Her nerves were constantly on end at his close proximity. She could hardly believe that he was actually here with her, in her bedroom, acting like no time had passed.

If she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine that they had just begun their long and eventful trek to find the sacred jewel pieces.

The bored hanyou behind her shifted again and it snapped her concentration. The memory faded and she was once again faced with the swirling medical text in front of her. It didn't help that her mark had been pulling her towards him every single time that he had been within her sight. It was all kinds of annoying. Her emotions were being pulled in every single direction. Every day she was on an emotional roller coaster. One moment she would be irrationally angry, the next she would be hit by overwhelming sadness, before an odd level of calm and acceptance would wash over her.

Inuyasha squirmed again and Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and marched over towards him. "Get out."

He quirked his head and he looked simply adorable. Kagome hardened her face, not allowing herself to show him that he could still touch her heart with the simplest of actions. "Why?"

Kagome grabbed his shirt and started tugging him off of the bed. He fell to the floor with a muffled complaint. "You can protect me just as well from out there. I need to study. So move. Scoot. Shoo. Get out of here." She pushed him towards the door and as soon as he had fumbled through it, she slammed it shut. With him out of her sight, the mark ceased its incessant tugging sensation and she finally felt like she could focus again. With a huff, she marched over to her desk and began to studiously study her notes.

* * *

The days passed fast. Inuyasha trailed after her wherever she went. It was overbearing and annoying as all hell. But, she dealt with it. The only time that she was out of his sight was when he was either sleeping on the couch, because she refused to let him sleep in her room, or when she kicked him out so that she could study. Besides those short periods of time, he was constantly by her side. Even when she was practicing her spiritual arrows, or her meditation, he stayed within her line of sight. He was always near, always present, and Kagome could feel her soul settling back into the familiar pattern.

Even though it was familiar, it wasn't all that comfortable. It hurt to be near him. Her heart ached at his constant presence and the reminder of what had been, of what could have been. It wasn't all that easy to forget the soul-crushing pain that she had suffered from for so many years. She just simply wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

They argued with each other more than anything. It was like she was a temperamental teen again. They would snap at each other in the same way that they used to, before they had admitted their feelings to each other. Their little arguments were over stupid, inconsequential, things. It would only be a minute or two and then they would realize how they were acting, and they would both immediately shy away from each other. Nao had teased her more than once about it, saying that was just their way of flirting. Kagome would only blush and deny it, even though she knew that it was the truth. Their arguments, in the past, had been their bad way of expressing their hidden feelings for each other… Now, Kagome feared that possibility. She was sick of being hurt. She was sick of crying. She was sick of the pain that Inuyasha had caused her. She didn't want to listen to her heart, because when she did, she felt torn in two. One part, begged her to fall into the embrace that Daichi so lovingly offered; while the other part, implored her to return to Inuyasha's, emotionally constipated, side.

When Monday rolled around, Inuyasha even followed her to school. His constant presence was annoying and she could feel it slowly wearing on her nerves. It wasn't all that long ago that she had thought that he was dead. It wasn't all that long ago that she had been confronted with the truth. It wasn't all that long ago that she had come face-to-face with him after years apart. She had missed him, yet being around him was stirring up feelings within her that were better left dead.

Every day, she would wake up extra early to meditate. She would read the book on spiritual barriers that she had found and try to create one of her own. She could feel her power sparkling all around her. It would activate in little bursts as she tried to push it out of her body. For a brief moment, she would see the shimmering outline of a small barrier surrounding her, then it would blink out of existence.

Creating a strong barrier… One that could actually keep her and the people that she loved safe… Was going to take a long time and an immense amount of practice.

By the time Wednesday rolled around, she was equally used to, and sick of, her guard dog. The day had started off like usual as everyone continued to adjust to the new normal. Sota glared at Inuyasha as he darted out the door to high school, Nao made an extremely large breakfast in order to satiate the hanyou's large appetite, and Kagome watched it all with guarded eyes. With each passing day, Inuyasha was falling into a more and more normal rhythm. He was even acting like the Inuyasha that she had fallen in love with. He hid his sadness from them, just as she hid hers. They didn't talk about what he did to her, the pain from that moment remained unvoiced yet silently acknowledged. After breakfast, he would follow her to school in his human form. She would simply go about her normal routine, as she tried to ignore him. She needed to study. She needed to focus. She needed to pass her classes. Her emotions could be dealt with after that.

Her body followed her routine on its own accord. Her feet dragged her towards the cafe, and she hadn't even realized where she was until she was standing mere feet from its door. She froze as mild panic overcame her system. It was Wednesday and she was supposed to meet Daichi. She numbly reached for her phone and stared at it blankly.

It was too late to cancel, Daichi would already be there. After all, he always arrived before her.

Kagome gulped and her head shot around to look at Inuyasha who stood a few paces behind her. He was relaxed, with his hands behind his head as he lazily followed after her. Even though by all appearances he looked like he didn't have a care in the world, Kagome knew otherwise. She saw the way that his eyes carefully evaluated each person that they passed, and how his head would turn, ever so slightly, when he thought that he had heard a suspicious noise. Kagome really did think that he was being overly cautious, but she wouldn't question it. After all, he had been dealing with the Monto for a lot longer than she had. He knew them, and just how dangerous they were, a lot better than she did.

When he saw her freeze his eyes narrowed and he quickly closed the small gap between them. "What's wrong?" His hands fell from behind his head and he crossed them against his chest. His eyes surveyed the area around them as he tried to suss out any immediate threat. When he couldn't find anything, he turned to look at her quizzically.

She blushed and lowered her gaze. Her hand fidgeted with the strap of her backpack which was painfully digging into her shoulder. She nervously glanced towards the door of the cafe, and then stared down at her feet. "Um, you should go, I'll be safe for a while on my own."

He huffed and she could hear his irritation hidden within his tone. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. They might not have tried to get you yet, but they will, and I will be there to protect you when they do."

Kagome groaned. She wasn't ready for this. She knew that she liked Daichi, but she was still unclear on her feelings towards Inuyasha. It would be so easy, so simple, to fall back into his familiar arms… But, did she really want to do that? She shoved the thought from her mind. Now was not the time to be debating such things. She shuffled anxiously as she tried to find the right words to say. "I'm meeting a friend, so I'll be okay."

She could feel his glare boring into the side of her head. It was like he could see right through her. She flinched and felt irrationally guilty. "A friend?" Her eyes widened at his unexpectedly soft tone. She took a deep breath, gained her courage, and lifted her head to look at him. His entire face had fallen. His lips had curled down at the edges and his forehead was creased as his soft eyes analyzed her. She nodded, all of a sudden unable to find her voice. Something unreadable flickered across his face and then his entire posture hardened. His face steeled over and his firm expression truly resembled that of his half-brother's. The sudden change startled her, and her eyes widened as she took in his new demeanor. "You don't need to lie to me, Kagome. I'm not dumb." His eyes flicked towards the door and her heart jumped into her throat. "You don't want me to meet him, whoever he is. But, that doesn't matter. I already told you, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Kagome's lip twitched. "I'm just asking you to stay out here. Don't come into the cafe with me. It's not like I will be in any danger in there." His withering glare told her that he thought the exact opposite of her statement. Her grip tightened around the strap of her backpack. He was just so damn stubborn. She couldn't just stand up Daichi, but she didn't want to deal with the mess of introducing them either. She shuffled from foot to foot as she tried to come up with a compromise that Inuyasha would accept. When she came up blank, she spun on her heel and marched towards the door.

She just prayed that it wouldn't be a disaster.

As soon as she entered she saw Daichi sitting at their usual table. His face lit up as soon as he saw her, but his eyes quickly narrowed when he spotted the figure following her. When she reached the table she quickly tossed her backpack to the ground just as Daichi slowly rose to his feet. He glanced between Kagome and the stranger, his eyebrows furrowed, as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath. She didn't know it was even possible to feel this nervous. Inuyasha was glaring at Daichi like he was one of Naraku's minions, while Daichi was cautiously analyzing the strange man in front of him. At the same time, they noticed each other's identical ring, and they both faltered. A soft growl slipped passed Inuyasha's lips and Daichi's hands curled into fists. Now, their eyes met in a fierce battle for dominance.

Kagome could hardly breathe as she watched the two hanyous before her. Her hands were trembling as she quickly patted down her shirt and took a step closer to the two territorial beings in front of her. She coughed slightly, which sent both of their heads spinning in her direction and she was immediately pinned by equally heated glares. A rush of warmth spread to her cheeks as Daichi's gaze softened. Inuyasha's eyes flickered over towards him momentarily, before his newly hardened gaze landed back on her. They were so alike, yet so different, at the same time.

"Hey, Daichi." She smiled weakly at him.

His warm smile lit up her day. "Hey, Kagome. Who's that with you?" He angled his head in Inuyasha's direction. Kagome swore, if looks could kill, the one that Inuyasha was shooting at Daichi would have obliterated him. Daichi's voice was slightly strained, but his warm smile never faltered.

She focused on his smile as she forced the next words passed her lips. All she really wanted to do was run and hide. She had absolutely no idea what his reaction was going to be, and she inwardly cringed as she watched the minuscule changes to Daichi's body language as she spoke. "Daichi, this is Inuyasha. He is kind of my body guard right now."

Inuyasha's chest puffed out slightly and Kagome rolled her eyes at his small act of bravado. Daichi's entire body stiffened. He didn't look at Inuyasha, but left his gaze locked onto her. She could feel him searching her as she saw emotions flicker across his unreadable face. His smile slipped slightly as he fully soaked in her words and realized that the person beside him was actually her mate. His lip curled up slightly, and she knew that if he had been in his true form one of his sharp fangs would have poked out. With one more lingering look, he slid back into his seat. Kagome sat across from him as usual, but was rudely shoved further into the booth by Inuyasha taking the spot beside her. Daichi grimaced before he slid further down his side, so that he was directly across from her. His entire posture was rigid, and her heart hurt as she looked at him.

He was in pain; she knew it, and she hated it.

"I guess that I should explain, huh?" She nervously fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She couldn't quite meet Daichi's searching gaze.

"An explanation… Would be nice…" His words were soft and full of repressed emotions. A waiter came over to take their order, and they quickly ordered their usual. Inuyasha didn't get anything. When the waiter had asked what he wanted, he had simply stared the poor man down until he turned and disappeared. His satisfied smirk made her want to 'sit' him, but she restrained herself. It had been 500 years and he still hadn't learned his manners.

"Well, we had a visitor at the shrine. When I took Sota to his training session with Shippo, I told him about it. The guy was weird and I knew that something was off with him. It was one of the Monto. Shippo said that they probably wanted me, so he called in Inuyasha here as some backup."

Daichi's eyes slid over to the human-looking Inuyasha. "So, he's here to keep you safe?"

Kagome hummed. Their waiter brought them their coffee and quickly set it down before darting away. She saw Inuyasha's eyes light up with amusement as he watched the scared waiter skitter away from them. Kagome simply grabbed her coffee and returned her full attention to Daichi, who was watching her every move carefully. Their eyes met, and Kagome knew the question that he held hidden within his heart.

… 'Do you still love him?' …

The unspoken question hung heavy in the space between them.

Kagome bit her lip and shook her head. Daichi's eyes glowed and he reached for his own coffee. She could see the gears working in his mind as he thought through what was happening. He took a sip of his coffee and she could tell when he had made some sort of decision. He shifted slightly so that he was looking at Inuyasha, who was already glaring at him. Kagome could feel the tension that radiated between the two hanyous and it made her entire body tingle with nervous apprehension.

"I've heard a lot about you." Daichi stated, his voice was firm and lacked all emotion.

Inuyasha grunted. "I haven't heard a damn thing about you." Kagome shot him a look, which he promptly ignored.

Daichi's gaze slid back to Kagome and his face visibly brightened. "You know, if you needed protection you could have just asked me."

Kagome blushed and Inuyasha growled. "You would have done that?" Her question was soft and timid, but both of the hanyous at the table had heard it.

Daichi reached across and gently grabbed her hand. It was a simple act that she was used to by now, but it still made her heart flutter in the most wonderful way. "Of course." His gaze locked with hers and she could tell that a lot remained unsaid in that moment. Passion leaked out of him as determination steeled his features. Inuyasha's loud growl became just background noise as she tried to untangle and distinguish the emotions that hid within Daichi's eyes.

She was just about to speak when Inuyasha reached over and ripped her hand out of Daichi's. In an instant, both men were standing up and glaring at each other over the table. Their growls reverberated through their bodies and Kagome could even feel the table slightly shaking from the vibrations that bounced off of them. The other patrons of the cafe stopped and turned to stare at the conflict that was calling way too much attention to their small group. Panic gripped Kagome's heart as she stood up and reached for their hands. Inuyasha's and Daichi's fingers wove together with hers effortlessly, and guilt tore her in two directions. She tugged and their attention swiveled over towards her.

"Sit. Back. Down." She ground out through clenched teeth before she promptly dropped both of their hands. They glared at each other once more, but slowly sat back down in their seats. Kagome sighed deeply as she felt her stress and anxiety begin to eat away at her. She was already stressing out over her final exams that were in less than a week, plus she was worried about being attacked by the Monto, and now this… She really didn't need another thing on her plate. "I know that this is… awkward."

Inuyasha grunted. "You could say that again."

"But…" She shot him a look. "We need to figure it out. Inuyasha is protecting me, and Daichi is my friend. You're just going to have to get used to each other." Her words settled in the space between them, and a waft of butterflies stormed her as she sheepishly looked at Daichi. His face was downcast and she had no idea what he was thinking. He didn't need to stay. He could walk away and forget all about her. She gulped, and when she finally found her voice it was pathetically weak as her emotions worked their way into her words. "Daichi, you didn't ask for any of this… The Monto apparently might want to kidnap me, and my ex is hanging around as my certified guard dog. If its too much, you don't need to stay. I mean, you can forget about me, I won't blame you. It's okay, really…" She started to ramble as her words turned into mush.

"Kagome, you don't need to worry…" Daichi leaned back in his seat and slowly took a drink of his coffee as she soaked him in. In that moment, he looked so confident. Her heart stuttered as he smirked playfully. "This whole this is awkward as all hell, but I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief. Inuyasha's eyes flicked towards her, but she couldn't care less in that moment. For a brief moment, she had thought that Daichi might really leave, and that thought had pained her in ways that she hadn't thought possible.

"I need you to know that I will protect you, with my life." The truth of Daichi's words were evident from the sincere expression painted across his face. Inuyasha stiffened before he leaned forward and planted his elbows on the table. His eyes were lit up with the passion of battle, and Kagome was suddenly very glad that they were in a public place where he could not pummel Daichi.

"She doesn't need you, runt."

Daichi smirked, but didn't rise to Inuyasha's bait. Instead, his words struck Inuyasha in the heart, with more force than any spiritual arrow ever had. "She doesn't need you either." Kagome seriously thought that Inuyasha was about to lunge at him. Daichi's soul-searching gaze met hers, and made her heart soar. "She's strong all by herself. She's a force to be reckoned with."

Inuyasha scoffed and looked away from them. "Keh, as if I didn't know that."

"You're sure acting like you don't."

Kagome could see the way that Daichi's words riled Inuyasha up, and knew that she had to stop it before it got any worse. "See…" She chuckled nervously. "This is working out already." They both glared at her, but there was a playful glint in Daichi's eyes that was absent within Inuyasha's. Inuyasha looked despondent, like he was sealing off his soul from her. A cold chill ran down her spine and she had to avert her gaze.

"Kagome…" Daichi's voice was deep with emotion. She looked up at him and immediately noticed the shift in his body language. He didn't care that Inuyasha was glaring daggers at him. He was completely focused upon her. Inuyasha's currently clawless fingers were digging into the top of the wooden table. Even with his strength muffled by the human guise that he wore, his fingers still managed to make the tabletop begin to splinter. "I want to be there for you. Let me, please. Let me support you and keep you safe. I know that you have exams next week, but you have a small vacation after that, right?"

Kagome nodded sheepishly. She had no idea where he was going with this. She glanced at Inuyasha only to find his lip twitching up into a barely restrained snarl. Daichi, on the other hand, was completely composed with all of his emotions brazenly painted across his handsome features.

"If the Monto are after you, maybe it would be best to get away from here for awhile. I could take you to my family's resort. It isn't very big, but it would be a good break from school and it would get you away from the Monto's gaze. Maybe if you disappear for a bit, they'll lose interest in you…"

Inuyasha scoffed. "That won't work." He snapped.

Daichi glared at him before he smiled charmingly at her. "Maybe, maybe not, but at least it's a plan." Kagome's mind raced. He was offering her a trip to Okinawa. She had never been there before, but she knew many people who had. It was supposed to be beautiful. Plus, from the stories that Daichi had told her, his family's resort sounded like it rested within some sort of paradise. Still, even if she took a vacation, that didn't mean that her family would be safe at the shrine.

"I don't know…" Regret laced her voice. "If I left, they might just go after my family instead."

Daichi's eyes clouded. "I hadn't thought about that. Still, I doubt that they would mess with an entire shrine family. Taking one person is risky enough without kidnaping an entire family. I think that would draw too much focus onto them."

Inuyasha leaned back into his seat, his arms crossed against his chest. "As much as I don't like whats-his-face…"

"Daichi…" Kagome softly whispered. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at her.

"As much as I don't like Daichi, he's right. They wouldn't want to draw too much attention to themselves. They like to work within the shadows. They wouldn't want to have the police snooping around. From what I've heard, they never take more than one person at a time. It's too risky otherwise. They'd probably try to track you and leave the shrine alone. There's nothing they can gain by attacking a shrine."

Daichi nodded in agreement. "It's much more likely that they would just try to follow you."

"But, wouldn't that put your family in danger?"

Daichi shrugged. "I doubt it. You'd be on a whole different island and the resort is heavily protected with wards." Daichi's eyes became heated as he looked at her. His voice dropped an octave as the seriousness of his words set in. "Just, please, consider it. Okay?"

Both hanyous were watching her now, and she found it oddly uncomfortable for both of them to be on the same page. They may not like each other, but they both wanted her to be safe. "I'll think about it… After exams…"

"After exams…" Daichi stated. He smiled warmly at her as their eyes met.

Kagome finished her coffee and stared down into her empty mug. She had absolutely no idea what she was supposed to be feeling right now. Honestly, she only felt confused. Her emotions were all twisted around each other. For a brief moment, she wished that her life was simple. She wished that there wasn't yet another threat looming over her head. She wished that she didn't feel guilty for liking someone new. She wished that she could just focus on school like a normal girl. She was scared for her family. She was scared for her grades. She was worried that she wasn't strong enough. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to learn how to make a strong barrier… Her doubts and fears crept through her mind with a stunning tenacity that was determined to pull her down. She hated how confused she felt. The past and present tugged at her and she didn't know which side of her heart to listen to.

"Well, I know that you have work… So, same time next week?"

Daichi's smile slipped slightly. "Yea, see you then Kagome. Just, please, if anything happens, let me know. Okay?"

"Okay…" Her voice was soft and whispery. Daichi stood up and glared at Inuyasha, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Keep her safe."

Inuyasha stood up so that they were eye-to-eye. "I always do."

Daichi glanced around Inuyasha's shoulder to soak her in one more time, before he turned and left. As soon as he was gone Inuyasha slumped back into his seat beside her. He stared vacantly across the cafe and his entire body seemed slightly limp. After several minutes of this, Kagome couldn't help but begin to worry about him. He was acting… Odd.

"Inuyasha?" She reached out and lightly touched his shoulder. Her soft touch seemed to shake him from his thoughts. His wide eyes turned to look at her and she didn't miss the slight sheen to them in the cafe's light.

"Yea?" His soft tone surprised her. She had expected him to be gruff and brush her off, as per usual. But, instead, he looked completely open and vulnerable. She instantly wanted to protect him from the world.

"Are you okay?" Her question seemed to wake him up. His body shook slightly, and her hand fell from his shoulder. His guard came back up and the glint in his eyes disappeared. His face hardened and she knew that his emotions were, once again, tucked safely away.

"Keh, of course I am." He abruptly stood up and headed out of the cafe. Kagome sat frozen in her seat for a moment, before she shook her head and followed after him. He was waiting for her outside of the entrance. As soon as she stepped out, he fell in place behind her. He didn't look at her. He didn't say a single word. He just followed her. She glanced back at him with worry lacing her eyes more times than she could count. She wanted to say something to him, she really did. She just…

She had no clue how to start.

They had only climbed the first few stairs to the shrine when Inuyasha's phone beeped. She stopped and turned around to look at him as he read the text message. His face scrunched up and she could have sworn that he was worried about something.

"I gotta go." He spun and started heading down the stairs. She chased after him and grabbed onto his sleeve to make him stop.

"Is everything okay?"

He turned towards her, but he still didn't look at her. "Satori went into labor early… I gotta go make sure that they are safe." Her surprise and confusion mixed on her face and he sighed as he forced himself to meet her gaze. "Demons can't control their power when they are in labor and giving birth. Their power can literally burst out of them during the contractions and the protective wards aren't always strong enough to conceal it. It's the easiest time for the Monto to find us, and they use it to their advantage. They have killed many women who were pupping. They slaughter the father, mother, and pups. I need to be there, I need to protect them, just in case…" His voice trailed off and the pain and fear that he was trying to hide from her seeped into it.

"I'm coming too."

His face hardened. "No."

She pushed passed him and started heading towards where she knew his car was parked. "If I don't go with you now, I'll just sneak over later once you leave. Besides, didn't you say that you weren't going to let me out of your sight?" She turned to playful wink at him, a triumphant smile planted on her face.

He huffed. "Stubborn woman."

Kagome smirked and followed the irritated hanyou to his car.

Shippo was about to become a Dad, and she was going to get to be there for every amazing moment. She would help keep them safe. Nothing, absolutely nothing, would happen to his beautiful family if she had a say about it.

* * *

Shippo paced as his mind raced. He was panicking, there was no doubt about it. Fear laced his heart as he watched his heavily pregnant mate. She wasn't due yet! The kit was coming early and the midwife was out of town. His hands clenched into fists as he tried to shove his worry aside. He had called their midwife and she was trying her best to find someone who could fill-in for her. Satori was taking deep breaths as she slouched into the plush lounge chair. He stopped pacing and walked over to her. He stood behind her and gently moved her hair away from her face. He bent down and lightly kissed her neck. He breathed her in, and let the heavy scent of her pheromones calm his worried spirit.

"How are you feeling?"

Satori leaned back to look at him. Little beads of sweat had gathered on her forehead and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Shippo thought that she had never looked more beautiful. "I'm fine. Really, Shippo… Don't worry about me. Everything will be okay."

Shippo grunted and nuzzled his face into her neck. "I can't help it. I can't lose you."

"You won't." She gently grabbed his chin and angled his face so that she could press a tender kiss against his lips. "I will be fine." She grabbed his hand and pulled it down to rest on top of her large stomach. "We will both be fine."

His worry, excitement, and nerves all mixed together as he looked down at her stomach. This was happening. This was really happening. His mind could hardly fathom the reality of it all. Soon, he would be a father. "I love you… I love you so much, Satori."

She lightly kissed his cheek. Her soft breaths against his skin were intoxicating. "I know…" He could feel her lips turn up into a smile, right before she moaned loudly into his ear.

Another contraction…

He removed his hand from her belly and gently squeezed her hand instead. She dug her face into his neck and squeezed his hand so hard that he couldn't help but wince. He could feel her power vibrating off of her. It was so much easier to sense her strength right now, and that terrified him. A few moments later her moan turned into heavy pants as she caught her breath. She released his hand and pulled away to look up at him bashfully.

"I'm sorry…"

He walked around the chair and cupped her face with his hands. "Don't say sorry. I'm here for you. Squeeze my hand as much as you want." He leaned in and kissed her. Her soft lips tasted like honey and he just wanted to dive into her world. His thumbs rubbed gently across her cheeks as he soaked her in. She meant everything to him. She was the one person in this world that he knew it would kill him to lose. He couldn't live without her. She was his mate. She was his everything. Without her… He would be nothing.

* * *

Wilhelm snarled. He had lost her, again. He had been losing her constantly. She was traveling with some man that he assumed was her boyfriend. He had followed them for a quite a while that afternoon as he waited for his opening to grab her. He knew that he had to be careful. He had to time it right. If he botched his first attempt, he doubted that he would be given a second chance by the council. Vlad prowled behind him. Their staffs clinked as they walked. They were currently in a residential area that was outside of the city center. Why had she come here? He couldn't figure it out.

"Where the fuck did she go?" Vlad huffed. His growing frustration filled his voice and he pounded his staff against the sidewalk.

Wilhelm turned to confront him, when a tingle through the air stilled both of them. Wilhelm's breath hitched. "Did you feel that?" The vibration of power went away and Vlad slowly turned to surveil the houses around them. "It felt like…" Vlad raised his hand to silence him and Wilhelm quickly complied. He didn't usually let Vlad take the lead, but Vlad was exceptionally talented at sensing demons. They both waited with bated breaths for several minutes until another prickle of power tickled against their senses.

"A demon is in labor." Vlad's thin lips curled up into a smile that resembled a young child's on Christmas morning. A shiver of delight ran though Wilhelm as he recognized the unfiltered excitement on Vlad's face. Wilhelm tightened his hold on his staff as a wicked grin spread across his face. It had been a long time since they had some real fun. It had been a long time since they had gotten a chance to slay some foul demons.

Wilhelm cracked his knuckles. "Let the hunt begin."

~ Author's Note ~

So, what did you think of Inuyasha and Daichi's meeting?

Let me know if you think Shippo and Satori's kit should be a boy or a girl! I haven't made a decision yet, but I have to decide by Wednesday night at the latest. So, let me know what you think!

What do you think will happen next? Will the Monto find them?

Please, review! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

~ FeudalAi


	15. Chapter 15

The powerful vibrations shook through the air. They tingled against Wilhelm's senses as his excitement grew with every contraction that he could sense. They were close. It was only a matter of time before they found where the birthing demon hid. His muscles bunched up tightly at the thought of the fight ahead of them. The male never gave up easily and he relished in the challenge. His staff bayed for blood. Its power was pulling against his hand, and he squeezed it tighter in a silent command to obey. The staff's power ebbed, but only slightly. It was looking forward to this hunt even more than he was. It had been such a long time since they had a challenger to face. It had been such a long time since he had let the power within his staff wreak havoc. It had been such a long time since both of them were drenched in blood.

With a twisted grin he stilled as he waited for the next contraction to hit the demoness that they were hunting. Tonight was going to be a great night.

* * *

Kagome raced into Shippo's house. When she slid through the door she was out of breath, her cheeks were red from the cold winter wind, and her hair was a mess. Inuyasha walked in behind her and immediately slammed another protective ward against the door. It quickly disappeared. Her eyes immediately searched for Shippo. She was hardly two feet inside of the house when she was swept up into a pair of strong arms.

"Mom! I'm so happy that you're here." Shippo leaned away from her and she could see the fear swimming in his eyes. Shippo squeezed her arms lightly and let go. He cocked his head at Inuyasha and the hanyou grunted in greeting. Shippo eyed the door where Inuyasha had placed the ward. "You know, adding more of those isn't going to help." Inuyasha huffed and strode passed him to the window. He quickly peeked through the blinds to asses the situation outside. Since he wasn't going to get a reply, Shippo sighed and strode into the living room. "Thanks anyway. Thank you, for being here." His sincerity collided with the fear that he was trying to hide. He dipped his head and quickly wiped his eyes. Kagome averted her gaze and didn't say anything. A moment later, he looked back up at her with bright glowing eyes that overflowed with his happiness.

"Of course, I had to be here Shippo. I can't believe you're about to be a father!"

Shippo's infectious grin broke out across his face. "I can't believe it either."

Inuyasha's ears twitched and she could have sworn that he had snuck a peek at her. Before she could say anything else, Inuyasha slunk down to the floor. He sat down and crossed his legs and arms. His head rested lightly against the window frame and his ears twitched at every small sound from outside that he could hear. He closed his eyes and his face scrunched up in concentration.

Shippo's fear was immediately back in his eyes. "Is everything okay? Do you sense them?"

Inuyasha shifted, uncomfortable beneath their worried gazes. "Keh, I'll keep everyone safe. Don't worry." He cracked one eye open and his lips curled up into a small smirk. "Go take care of your mate, she needs you right now."

Shippo took a deep, steadying breath. "You're right. Satori needs me." Shippo reached over and grabbed Kagome's hand. "There's just one problem. Since Satori went into labor early, our midwife isn't able to come. She is out of town and she hasn't been able to find a replacement yet. I know that you are studying to be a nurse. Kagome…" His grip tightened on her hand and his eyes pleaded with her. His desperation and worry were plain to see. "… can you help Satori?"

Kagome gulped and a whole new level of nerves rushed through her system. All of a sudden she felt all tingly and her fingers trembled slightly. Shippo tightened his grip on hers and his eyes never let up. He had really mastered the puppy dog look. She nodded and he quickly began to pull her upstairs. She looked back at Inuyasha, only to find his eyes glued onto her as she disappeared up the flight of stairs.

Kagome was damn nervous. Yes, she was training to be a nurse, but she hadn't even done her in-hospital training yet! All she knew about birthing was theory based. She took a deep breath and worked up her courage. She could hear Satori moaning slightly now. There were a few doors on the second floor. Shippo immediately pulled her to the last door on the left. He paused before he opened it. His hand flexed around hers as he steeled his face and banished the worry that lingered there.

"Everything is going to be okay, Shippo." Kagome whispered softly.

Shippo didn't answer, he simply nodded and opened the door. As soon as the door was open he let go of her hand and quickly strode to Satori's side. She was mid-contraction and he reached out for her hand. Satori winced as her pained moans filled the room. Shippo reached over for a cloth that was on the nightstand table beside the bed and quickly dabbed the dewing sweat from her forehead. As the contraction ceased, Satori turned to look up at him with the sweetest smile that Kagome had ever seen.

Kagome's hand subconsciously traveled to her own stomach and clutched the fabric there. This is how she had imagined that it would be with Inuyasha. They would have been in their hut. Kaede, and maybe even Rin, would have helped her to give birth. Inuyasha would have been by her side, letting her squeeze his hand, as contraction after contraction wafted over her. Then, finally, at the end of all of that pain they would have been greeted with the soft cry of a newborn pup…

Tears lingered in her eyes as she tried to banish the painful thoughts. Now was not the time to focus on what they had never had. Now was not the time to feel the sting of rejection and the all-encompassing pain of knowing that you were the reason for the fertility issues. Right now was the time to celebrate, and protect, the loving couple in front of her.

"Kagome?" Satori's voice called out to her, effectively shaking her from her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Kagome smiled warmly and quickly closed the small gap between herself and the bed. "I'm just so happy for you, for both of you. I can't believe that my little Shippo is about to become a Daddy." With that thought the tears finally spilt over. She couldn't help but picture the little Shippo that she had known. She remembered the first time that they had met. She remembered how often he had tried to be brave. She remembered how he would playfully tease Inuyasha. She remembered watching him come into his own as he went to school to learn his tricks… He had grown so much in the time that she had missed, but at least she hadn't missed this monumental moment. For a split second, the man before her shifted into his tiny former self. She blinked and he was gone, replaced by the older and mature Shippo that lovingly clutched his mate's hand. "You've grown so much…" Her lip quivered and she quickly tried to wipe her tears away, but she wasn't fast enough. The two demons in the room could immediately smell her tears, and she knew it. Shippo leaned down and kissed Satori's head before he walked over to Kagome and wrapped her up in another hug. Kagome clung to him as she willed her emotions to behave.

"I love you too, Mom." He squeezed her tighter and then let go. He quickly returned to Satori's side. Kagome took a deep breath and got herself back under control. There was work to be done. She walked around the bed to the other side of Satori. A thin sheet covered Satori and it was currently soaked through with sweat. Kagome's nose wrinkled up and she began to formulate a plan.

She choked down one last sniffle before she found the power to speak. "Satori, Shippo asked me to help with your delivery. You should know that I have never done anything like this before. But, if you'll let me, I will help in any way that I can." She reached out and gently grabbed Satori's free hand.

Satori looked up at her with tired emerald eyes. "Yes, of course. Please help us, Kagome."

Kagome nodded stiffly and quickly shifted into business mode. She grabbed the wet blanket that clung to Satori's swollen stomach and slowly removed it. "Shippo, could you get Satori a fresh blanket please?" Shippo nodded and quickly headed to a cabinet to do as he was told. Kagome grabbed Satori's wrist and pressed her fingers to the pulse point. With a sigh of relief she realized that Satori's heartbeat was strong and healthy. Her eyes flickered down towards Satori's large stomach, and Satori nodded at her without her having to ask permission. Kagome reached down and pulled her shirt up over her swollen stomach. It was clear that the baby had shifted as it began to align with the birth canal. She gently pressed her fingers against her belly. She moved her hands around as she searched for the position that the baby was in. She had to press the palm of her hand into the soft flesh and Satori shifted beneath the uncomfortable pressure. "I know, I'm sorry, I just have to see if the kit is in a good position."

Shippo brought over a new blanket and Kagome quickly covered Satori in the soft material. "Is the kit okay?" Kagome looked up at him to find him biting his lip, a trait that he had surely picked up from her. He was trying his best to hide his nerves from the two women in the room. The only problem with that was that both of the women could read him like a book.

"Yes, from what I can tell, the kit is in a good position." Shippo audibly sighed and walked over to kiss Satori's cheek. Kagome's cheeks flushed as she thought about what needed to be done next. "Satori, I need to see how dilated you are."

Satori nodded and Shippo flushed, his cheeks nearly as red as Kagome's. "You don't need to be here for this if you don't want…" Satori's voice quivered at the end. Shippo slid onto the bed so that he could hold her closer to him. Her head fell onto his chest as he gently pulled her against him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Kagome's heart swelled at witnessing the tender moment. "Ok then, first I need to go wash up. Then, I need you to lift your legs back and you may feel a small pressure." Shippo nodded in understanding and pointed Kagome towards the bathroom. Kagome smiled reassuringly at them before she quickly escaped into the bathroom. She turned on the tap and splashed some cold water onto her face. She leaned onto the sink as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"You can do this… You got this…" She whispered to herself. She splashed a little more cold water on her face and then thoroughly scrubbed her hands and arms up to her elbows. She dried them off on a clean towel and walked back into the room.

"You ready?" She questioned softly. Satori nodded and widened her legs. The blanket fell over them like a privacy curtain and Kagome shifted towards the bottom of the bed. She had Satori scoot down some so that she would be closer to the edge before she lifted the blanket up to rest on top of Satori's knees. With a deep breath she steeled herself.

She could do this.

She would make sure that this kit came into this world happy and screaming. She would make sure that they were all safe.

* * *

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. His blush dusted his cheeks as he tried not to listen to what was going on upstairs. Shippo and Satori were family, but what he was hearing felt far too private for his ears. He heard Satori's pained moan as another contraction came over her and his attention immediately shifted back to his task. His ears swiveled as he listened to every small sound outside. He could feel Satori's power, and he knew that those damn wards weren't able to hide it.

"Shit." He muttered.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. The Monto could be tricky. They had taken out strong demons before. It was like they appeared out of no where and you only noticed their presence when it was already too late. He shivered at the thought of one of the Monto, with a staff containing even a fraction of Bakusaiga's power, finding them. Inuyasha was not scared of many things, but he was terrified about losing even more people that he cared about. His hands curled into tight fists and his claws cut into his skin. The lack of Tessaiga at his side was abundantly apparent. He ached for the comforting presence of his trusty sword. But, he couldn't fight with his sword in the city, he could take out an entire city block without even trying.

Something felt off. He had the peculiar feeling that something bad was about to happen, and that he wouldn't be able to stop it. He abruptly stood up and peeked through the blinds again. His amber eyes roamed the night, hunting for any glint of gold that signaled a Monto's staff. A soft growl wove its way passed his lips as his underlying anxiety ate away at him. Today had fucking sucked, and his raw emotions were still all too prevalent. He tried to force his feelings to the side and focus on the situation at hand, but it wasn't exactly easy to forget the way that Daichi's hand had held Kagome's…

"Fucking, stupid, bastard…" His fist collided with his muscled thigh with each word as he berated himself. "You can deal with your fucked up feelings later, now is not the time."

He heard a squeak from the staircase and his head whipped around to face Kagome. She smiled at him and his heart skipped as he watched her calmly walk over to him. Kami, she was beautiful. Her hips swayed slightly as she walked and he couldn't help but be drawn in by her intoxicating presence. His hands twitched as he ached to hold her. She sidled up beside him. She leaned towards him subconsciously; their shoulders were only a mere inch apart. He was surrounded by her smell and it was like heaven.

Her blues eyes collided with his own and he had to catch his breath. "Satori is doing really well. I don't think it will be much longer now."

Another powerful contraction vibrated through the air. Kagome stiffened beside him and he leaned slightly closer so that his shoulder grazed hers. "That's good." He pulled his eyes away from hers and peeked out of the blinds again.

"How much danger are we in right now?" Her soft question made his ears flinch. His posture stiffened and he shifted his weight so that they were no longer touching. His body language gave her the answer that she needed. "I see…" She muttered. He felt her powers flex as she tried to sense for impending danger. Her eyebrows pinched together as she concentrated. He peeked at her and felt warmth flood his chest at the adorable sight. She turned slightly and took a good look at him. He kept his gaze averted as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "You don't have Tessaiga, do you? I didn't really notice before now."

He huffed. "Well, I can't really carry a sword through the city without being noticed." He shrugged. "If I do carry it, people usually just think its cosplay. Even if I did have it, I couldn't use it."

She stifled a giggle. "Yea, I guess you'd destroy the whole city block."

"Keh…" He bowed his head slightly so that his silver hair would hide his pink cheeks. He nearly moaned as her scent enveloped him. For a brief moment, he let himself forget about the interloper who was threatening to take her away from him. He didn't know what kind of demon Daichi was, but he could see the possessiveness in his eyes. He knew by the way that Daichi had looked at Kagome, that he wanted her as his mate. That realization had irked his demon so bad that he was tempted to simply lunge across the table and rip Daichi into indecipherable pieces, darn the consequences.

But, he couldn't do that. It wasn't his place anymore. If she wanted him back, that would be her decision. All he knew was that he loved her and that he had made the biggest mistake of his life by pushing her through that damn well. Quiet settled over them as the pained moans from upstairs began to recede. Inuyasha gulped as pain filled his chest.

This should have been them.

Kagome should have had his pups. By now, they should have been surrounded by a ton of their pups and maybe even some grandpups. If they hadn't had those fertility issues, everything would have been perfect. They would have been perfect. His muscles tightened as he thought about what could have been. He had let his anguish at not being able to give her pups mess up their entire relationship. They could have still been happy. Pups or no pups. They could have raised Shippo together, and eventually they could have raised Tetsuya together too.

They could have been happy together…

He couldn't even fathom the pain that she had been in after he had forced her back to the present. It had killed him thinking that he was the reason that they couldn't have pups… How much had it hurt her when she found out that the fertility issues were on her end?

What was even worse is that he knew, that if he had known that it wasn't his fault, that he would have never pushed her down the well. What did that make him? Did that mean that he only cared about his own pain and not about how she felt?

He growled. He was such an asshole.

Kagome grabbed his hand and his fingers interlaced effortlessly with hers. His grip tightened around her as he relished in the feeling of holding her soft hand. He had missed this. "Kagome…" His voice was gravely. He quickly coughed to clear his throat.

"Yea?" She turned to look at him and he was immediately captured by her beautiful ocean gaze.

"I'm sorry." Sincerity laced his voice and her eyes widened. Heat fluttered in his belly as he looked at her.

The corners of her lips lifted up into a soft smile. "I know." She squeezed his hand and let go, just as another contraction hit Satori upstairs. Satori's power vibrated throughout the entire house. "The wards aren't suppressing her strength, are they?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'll focus on that, you just focus on Satori and the kit." Their eyes met and it was just like how it used to be. In that brief instant, it was like they were back on a battlefield, communicating effortlessly with a single look. Kagome squared her shoulders and Inuyasha could just imagine her clutching her bow tightly.

Kagome nodded and she headed back upstairs. As soon as she was gone, Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath of air. Her scent still lingered all around him and he let it calm his worried soul. He heard Satori's pained voice as another contraction began. They were coming closer and closer together now; it wouldn't be much longer. They were at the most dangerous point of the entire process. Her power was giving away their location.

He would keep them safe, no matter what.

* * *

Wilhelm slunk through the streets. The contractions were coming faster now and she was getting easier and easier to sense. His nerves tingled with excitement as he felt another contraction shake through the air and collide with his senses. They moved carefully and quietly. Their feet made muffled noise against the pavement and they were careful not to let the golden circlets on their staffs jingle. A surprise attack was always the best. It let them incapacitate the male so that they could take their time slowly killing the new mother and her child. Wilhelm's grip tightened around his staff. It hummed in his hand as it eagerly awaited the confrontation ahead. Wilhelm and Vlad stood on a street surrounded by houses. It was just beginning to get dark. The sun had slipped below the horizon and the moon had rose to meet them in the growing darkness. Most of the houses had their lights on. The artificial light stood out sharply in the darkness of night. They were in one of those houses and he knew it…

"Which one?" Wilhelm whispered, his voice heavy and hot as his excitement wormed its way into his words.

Vlad straightened up and turned his head ever-so-slightly to the side, as if he was trying to listen to something that only he could hear. "This way…" His eyes were vacant and he nearly looked like he was in a trance. But, Wilhelm knew better. That was always the way that Vlad looked before they discovered their prey. They turned down a side street and kept walking. The waves of power from each contraction became easier and easier to sense. They were painfully close… They weren't many houses on this street and with Vlad's superior skills they would be barging through the demons' door very soon. With a maniacal laugh Wilhelm lightly pushed Vlad in front of him. Vlad hardly seemed to notice. His eyes were wide and slightly hazy as he carefully sensed the area around them. His bald head glimmered in the faint moonlight. Vlad was one of the best trackers in the Monto, and Wilhelm couldn't help but think of a bloodhound when he watched Vlad live within his senses as he hunted down their prey.

"Go get 'um, boy." His lips curled up into a twisted smile as Vlad walked ahead of him. His muscles tensed as he saw Vlad still. Vlad shivered and turned slowly to look back at him. The haze in his eyes was gone. Now, his gaze was consumed with his hunger for their prey. Wilhelm knew what that meant.

He had found them.

* * *

Shippo tried not to let his nerves show. Satori needed him right now. She gripped his hand as the pain from her contraction swept over her. He wished that he could comfort her, but there was very little that he could do for her. All he could do was be there for her. He wasn't going to leave her side. He heard Kagome come back up the stairs and turned to look at the door as she walked through. She was smiling confidently as she strode over towards them. Satori smiled weakly at her and Kagome quickly took position between Satori's spread legs. She gently folded back the blanket and Satori nodded at her before she ducked beneath the covering to see how far along Satori was. Shippo's breath hitched when he heard Kagome's small gasp.

"Is… Is everything okay?" Satori's voice was shaky, so Shippo quickly turned and pressed his lips against the side of her head. His nose dove into her hair and he breathed in her sweaty scent. Her pheromones were so strong right now that they were nearly overwhelming. He didn't know how he could love this woman any more than he already did. She was his entire world. She was giving him the gift of life. He loved her so damn much that it hurt. She leaned into his kiss and he smiled against her hair. He leaned back and lifted her hand to press a soft kiss against the back of it before he turned to face Kagome. Kagome's eyes were wide as she watched them. Shippo saw a soft blush dust her cheeks. He couldn't help but blush a bit as well. Satori leaned her head against him and he could sense how tired she was already. His excitement and worry mixed within his belly.

"Yes." She smiled softly and looked straight at Satori. "You are fully dilated, its time to push now."

Satori shook slightly and he quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders so that she was even closer to him. He could smell her nerves. "You can do this my love. Just a little bit longer and our kit will be here." Satori turned to look up at him and smiled sweetly. Her lips quickly pulled down as another contraction took over her body. She squeezed his hand tightly before she let it go.

"Shippo can you… Can you grab my leg." She managed to grunt through the pain. Shippo quickly reached for her leg and pulled it back more. She was half siting up, half lying down, as he propped her up with his other arm. Her legs were splayed open and Kagome's head disappeared beneath the blanket that perilously dangled on her knees. With a frustrated huff, Shippo momentarily let go of Satori's leg to whip the blanket off of her.

He wanted to see his kit being born.

Kagome looked up at him questioningly, but she quickly returned to her task. She was completely focused on Satori and was helping her to breathe through the contraction. Her soft voice commanded his mate to push and Satori pushed with everything that she had. Shippo could feel her growing exhaustion with each push. Her sweaty scent interlaced with the smell of birth mingled in his mind and made him nearly dizzy with his ecstasy.

"Push, a little more, come on Satori you can do this." Kagome gently urged.

Shippo propped her up a bit more. Satori was holding back her other leg and Shippo was astounded by the look of determination that graced her tired face. "You can do this. I love you Satori, you can do this." His voice was muffled by her skin as he kissed her forehead. Her eyes flicked towards him for a moment before she began to push through the next contraction.

The smell of Kagome's excitement tingled his nostrils and he quickly turned to look at her. Her genuine smile lit up his heart. "I can see the head."

"You can?" Shippo's voice broke as his emotions overwhelmed him.

Kagome stiffly nodded and her features settled into a look of determination. Shippo was astounded by the two woman. He had never seen anything quite like it before. The determination that laced their faces just proved to him, yet again, how strong they both were. His Mom and his mate… They were amazing. Satori pushed through another contraction. Her body shook slightly with the force of it and Shippo gripped her even tighter.

"The head is out. I need you to give me a really good push Satori, let's get the shoulders out."

Shippo leaned forward slightly to peak between his mate's legs. Kagome's hands were carefully cradling the kit's small head. It was covered in goo, but Shippo couldn't have cared less. His excitement overcame him and he quickly turned back to plant a chaste kiss on Satori's lips. "One more good push. You're almost there." Satori nodded at him. Her exhaustion was plain to see and he wished that he could help her do this. He nuzzled into her neck for a brief moment before he felt her body tighten up as she prepared to push. "I love you… I love you so much…" His voice shattered and he didn't even care that tears glimmered in his eyes.

Satori grunted as she pushed. Shippo leaned forward to watch as the kit turned slightly and began to be pushed out from Satori's womb. One shoulder made its escape, and then another. Kagome skillfully cradled the kit in her hands. Satori kept pushing, her body expelling all of the energy that she had left, as she pushed one last time and the kit's small body slid out of her. With a gasp, Shippo could see their kit.

It was covered in goo, but it was absolutely beautiful.

He squeezed Satori tighter as his heart swelled up to twice its normal size.

Kagome grabbed one of the clean towels that she had told him to get earlier and began to rub the kit's stomach. As she began to scrub off the goo he saw the kit squirm. Kagome quickly cleaned out its nose, mouth, and ears before she finished wiping the rest of the goo off of it. A second later, a shrill cry pierced the room. Kagome had tears in her eyes. She stood up, kneeled against the bed, and reached forward to place the kit against Satori's chest. Once the kit was safely placed on her, Kagome moved around the bed and gently pulled Satori's shirt down a bit so that the kit was pressed skin to skin.

Satori's arms immediately wrapped around the small bundle. Tears spilt from her eyes as a happy giggle spurted from her plump lips. Shippo was frozen in amazement. The kit wiggled in her arms as it cried. With a trembling hand he reached out for it. The kit's small hand wrapped around his finger and squeezed. Unable to restrain his happy tears, he leaned down to plant a loving kiss upon Satori's lips as the kit began to calm within her embrace.

"Congratulations…" Kagome's voice startled him. He had almost forgotten that she was there. He turned to look up at her and he couldn't stop the gigantic smile that spread across his face. "It's a girl."

"A girl…" Shippo sighed in wonder as he looked down at the kit. She squinted, then her eyes slowly began to pop open.

"A girl…" Satori whispered as they both stared transfixed into their little girl's soft emerald eyes.

Shippo hardly noticed Kagome moving back between Satori's legs to take care of the afterbirth. The kit was still connected to Satori and Shippo couldn't help but be completely baffled at his astounding mate. She was so strong. She was so beautiful. She was simply everything. His eyes glued onto her as he watched her tenderly caressing their kit. She was the most perfect being in this world… Kagome grabbed the sterilized scissors that were off to the side and cut the cord.

The kit squeezed his finger a bit tighter and his gaze was pulled down into her wide emerald eyes that were looking up at him. A dusting of red hair graced her head and Shippo was thrilled to realize just how much she already looked like Satori. A lump formed in his throat as he looked at the beautiful thing that that they had created.

Satori and their kit… They were the most perfect beings in the world. He had never known that his heart could feel so full. How was it even possible to love someone this much this quickly?

Satori was making soft cooing noises as she looked down at their creation. "Sayori…" She whispered. As soon as the name left her lips, she looked up at him and their eyes collided. "Sayori… Do you like it? Does it fit her?"

"It's perfect." He leaned forward and captured Satori's lips again. Sayori squealed and he leaned back, a laugh gracing his lips as he looked down at their little girl. Very carefully, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Sayori's soft forehead. She smelled so fresh… Her soft and innocent scent engulfed him and he knew that it would be forever engrained in his memory. "Hello, Sayori." She made a soft squealing noise again, almost as if she was saying 'hello' back, and Shippo thought that he would faint from his happiness.

This was his family…

* * *

Inuyasha smiled when he heard the soft cry of the newborn kit. "Good job, Shippo." He muttered, all of a sudden overcome with pride. He had watched Shippo grow up. They had spent centuries together. He was proud of who the stubborn kit had become. He was about to turn and go upstairs to congratulate him, when he heard hushed footsteps outside. His ear twitched and all of his muscles tensed as he prepared to fight.

With barely a second to prepare, the front door was blasted open. Fiery tendrils slithered up the broken doorframe as two men walked through the smoke. Their staffs clinked against the ground as they walked into the destroyed entrance of Shippo's home.

"Not a subtle entrance…" The one with spiky white hair murmured.

The bald one chuckled. "But it was fun."

"That it was…" The white-haired one spotted Inuyasha and he prepared to pounce. "Looks like we have a doggy."

Inuyasha lunged. His claws darted for their throats as he swung at them. They sidestepped and darted around him. The bald one laughed and Inuyasha's anger swelled within him.

"Not so fast, little doggy." The bald one placed his staff in front of him and held it with both hands. His lips moved impossibly fast in a silent chant and, within seconds, the bottom of his staff was ignited with demon flames. He lifted his staff and swirled it around his head, creating a whirlwind of fire. Inuyasha could feel its heat from across the room. He crouched and quickly dug his fingers into the palms of his hands until he could smell blood. The demonic energy that radiated from the staff was immense.

Fuck, he wanted Tessaiga.

"Blades of Blood!" He yelled as he darted forward and sliced at them. The crescent-shaped blades swung out at his opponents. The bald man swung his staff and a wall of fire quickly disintegrated Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha growled and automatically slid back into an attack position.

The second man with the white hair looked delighted by the events before him. "Looks like you got this handled Vlad. Remember to get his power when you're done." Vlad nodded at him and the man began to slink off towards the staircase behind him. With a sudden lurch, Inuyasha realized that the man was heading for everyone upstairs.

He jumped and tried to close the distance between him and the white-haired man. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He claws darted for the intruder, but he was blocked by a staff on fire. As soon as his claws collided with the staff he felt a zing zip through his body. It was like an electric shock that made his stomach twist and his limbs feel numb. He could feel that the staff was trying to absorb his demonic energy. He yanked his hand away and jumped back a few feet. He looked at Vlad, at the way that the bald man's eyes lit up at the challenge ahead, and he felt a chill. He shivered slightly, despite the immense heat that was bouncing off of his staff. Inuyasha briefly wondered how the human man could even hold it, but he didn't have time to contemplate the thought before Vlad was twisting his staff in the air again, his lips moving quickly in a silent prayer, as he sent a barrage of fire bullets at him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he quickly ducked, dived, and leapt out of the way. The fire bullets collided with the couch, the wall, the lamps, and anything else that had dared to get in its way. The whole room was beginning to light on fire and Inuyasha wondered how much longer this could go on before the house would collapse into a pile of ash. Inuyasha wished that he had his fire rat robe. Instead, weak modern day clothing hung to his body. It would not be able to protect him from the flames. His eyes surveyed the damage, but he didn't have time to extinguish the flames. That white-haired man was heading towards Kagome, Satori, Shippo, and their newborn kit. He would not let the Monto take them away from him.

"Didn't expect that, did ya doggy?" Vlad's sharp face lit up playfully. Inuyasha growled as he shook of the last vestiges of numbness that clung to his body. He could not touch that staff again. His sensitive ears twisted as he heard a scream from upstairs and his heart dropped as panic gripped his body.

With renewed fury, he charged at Vlad. "Get out of my way!"

* * *

Kagome froze when she saw Shippo stiffen. The beautiful moment that she was witnessing was interrupted by Shippo's loud snarl as he took up a protective stance in front of the women. "They're here." He gathered his fox fire in his hands and a moment later, before Kagome could even really process what was going on, the white-haired man that she had met at the shrine stormed through their door. There was a wicked grin on his face, which immediately vanished the moment that he saw her. Shock overcame his features before he quickly recovered and his mouth set into a firm line. Kagome backed up until her legs hit the back of the bed. She glanced behind her at Satori who clutched Sayori. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she turned to look at the intruder. She heard crashing from downstairs and figured that his partner was currently keeping Inuyasha occupied.

She may not have her arrows. She may not have her bow. But, she would keep them safe no matter what. Her aura radiated around her as her powers pushed out from her body. She could feel them sparkling in the air around her.

Shippo didn't even spare her a glance. He darted towards the intruder. "Fox fire!" He yelled as he released the blue fire in front of the man's face. It quickly disappeared into a large puff of smoke and Shippo used the cover to slink down to the ground and sling himself around to the man's back where he promptly punched him in his lower back, aiming for important organs.

The man winced as his body fell forward, but he quickly caught himself and slammed his staff into the ground in front of him. Using it as leverage, he kicked out at Shippo, who dogged the attack. As soon as Shippo was out of arm's reach, the man placed his staff firmly in front of him and chanted something very quickly. In a burst of green light his staff was suddenly aglow. When Kagome's eyes adjusted from the sudden flash of light, she noticed that the swirling patterns of green on his staff oddly resembled the poison that had dripped from Sesshomaru's claws…

"Oh no…" Her jaw fell open as her shock settled over her. Some of Sesshomaru's power was imprisoned within that staff. "Don't let it touch you!" She cried as Shippo began bombarding the intruder with skillfully placed kicks. Still, it was of no use. The man would simply whip his staff around to block each attack, and Shippo would have to force himself to stop before his skin connected with the golden rod. He was on the defensive and almost completely useless. The staff sizzled with poisonous green energy that threatened to eat Shippo alive. Shippo leapt to the side and immediately crouched down so that he could push off with his legs. He faked to the right, and the white-haired man fell for it. Shippo lunged to the left instead and his fist solidly connected with the man's lower ribs. An unsettling crack echoed through the room and little Sayori started to squeal within her mother's embrace. The man ungracefully swung his staff at Shippo, who easily dodged the clumsy attack and sidestepped behind the man before he quickly spun to kick him in his lower back. The man grunted before he placed both of his hands firmly on his staff.

"Enough of this." He spit out the words as he slunk down to the ground and whipped his staff behind his back with a sharp flick. Shippo barely managed to get out of the way before the man stood up and swung the staff at him. Shippo backed away and it was easy to see the fury painted across the evil man's face. His lips twisted up, and the small scar there made him look even more threatening. He chanted something and then charged at Shippo. His staff screamed of danger as it glowed a vibrant green striped with odd white markings. It looked so intricate that it would have been beautiful if it wasn't so deadly. Shippo tried to avoid the jab, but the man was prepared for that. Unexpectedly, the man twisted around and shoved his staff backwards into Shippo's chest.

Satori screamed. It was a heartbreaking sound that made Sayori begin to wail. Kagome watched the base of the staff hit Shippo's chest in horror. It hadn't hit him hard, but the small touch completely debilitated him. Shippo immediately collapsed onto the ground. He tried to move his limbs, but they only shook slightly, as if electric waves were running through his body. He couldn't move, but at least he was still alive. The green poison was quickly burning a hole through Shippo's thin clothing.

The man chuckled. "I must say, I'm surprised to see you here Ka-go-me." He enunciated her name and it made her cringe. She stood up straighter and steeled her face. She refused to look weak in front of this man.

"I don't see how it's fair that you know my name, and I don't know yours." Kagome was stalling and she just prayed that he couldn't tell. She could hear the battle raging downstairs. She just needed to stall until Inuyasha could help them. The staff's power sizzled and popped as it collided with her own tingling aura. The man smirked.

"Since it won't be long until you join us, I might as well tell you. My partner Vladimir is taking care of the scummy dog downstairs, and I'm…" He swung his arms outwards as if he was some almighty being. "… Wilhelm." He placed his staff firmly in front of himself again. The poisonous tendrils looked like they were caressing his hand as they swirled around his staff. "Now, should we get a move on? It won't take me long to extinguish these revolting things…" His eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of Satori holding Sayori.

Shippo was trying to move. He was making small agonizing sounds. He managed to turn his head to face her. Tears laced his eyes and pain covered his face as he mouthed the words, 'Save them'. Kagome nodded and firmly planted herself between Wilhelm and the bed.

She would not let him pass.

He would have to kill her first.

"Don't you dare come closer." Her power surged around her, and she didn't miss the way that his eyes widened slightly in wonder. She didn't know how she was doing it, but her power was coating the entire room. Her hair swirled in a breeze of her own making. She had never felt her power course through her like this. In all her time in the Feudal Era, she had never once felt this strong. Her determination was spurred on by the soft cries behind her. She would protect that beautiful kit. While she wasn't a mother yet, she felt a surge of motherly protectiveness for the newborn in the room. Her hands shot out to her sides and she felt her power converging in them without her even having to consciously ask it to. For the first time in a long time, she felt at one with the power that resided within her body.

"Testy, testy." Wilhelm purred. Kagome heard a loud crash downstairs and her heart lurched. Was Inuyasha okay? Wilhelm took advantage of her momentary distraction. He swung his sizzling staff around and aimed it straight at her legs. Kagome's eyes collided with his as he tried to maim her and she suddenly couldn't control her power anymore. In a burst, a soft pink wave shot out from her body. The force of it shoved Wilhelm back until he collided with the far wall. The telltale green of his poisonous staff had disappeared and a simple golden one now rested within his clenched fist. He stared at her in shock as he took in the sight of his powerless staff.

Kagome huffed as she tried to calm her erratic breathing. Sweat had gathered on her forehead and it was dripping down her cheeks. Her barrier enclosed a majority of the room. It wrapped lovingly around Shippo, who was in the far corner, and enriched the entirety of the bed where Satori laid with her precious bundle. Kagome could feel its power. Kagome smirked as she realized that her barrier had temporarily purified the demonic energy contained within the staff.

"You little bitch!" Wilhelm screamed. He looked nearly berserk as he charged at her. Kagome steeled her resolve and he simply collided with her barrier. Her smirk grew into a triumphant grin. It was strong, it wouldn't let him in. He quickly yanked himself away from the shiny pink wall and his flesh was bright red. Her barrier had burnt him. Kagome could feel herself becoming exhausted. The strain of holding such a strong barrier for so long, when she hardly knew how to do one in the first place, was taking its toll on her. Wilhelm backed away from them as he headed for the door. His eyes swam with his fury. "This isn't the end." With that, he spun around and disappeared.

Kagome's barrier faded as soon as he was gone and she immediately collapsed. Shippo was trying to crawl over towards her, but his body was still spasming slightly. There was a loud bang downstairs and smoke began to drift through the open door. Was there a fire? Kagome's eyes widened in her alarm. Panic began to grip her when she realized that she really had overexerted herself, and that she could barely move. She grunted as she forced herself into a sitting position with her back against the bed's footrest. She licked her lips to give their parched surface some much needed moisture. "Satori, are you okay?"

"Sayori and I are okay. Shippo, please tell me you're alright…" Fear hung on her every word.

Shippo grunted in response and Satori audibly sighed. "Thank goodness…" She muttered.

Kagome could feel the floor heating up now and more smoke was worming its way into the room. "We gotta go…" It was painful to speak. She was so tired that she could barely hold her eyes open. There was another crash downstairs and she wondered, yet again, if Inuyasha was okay. She tried to push herself up, but she couldn't support her weight and she immediately fell back to the floor. More and more smoke entered the room, making the entire space a hazy grey color. Kagome choked on it and her cough made her body spasm. "We gotta go…" She whispered as she lost her voice.

Through barely open eyes she looked for Shippo. He was crying. Giant tears rolled down his face as he tried, in vain, to reach his mate. A lump formed in Kagome's throat as she tried to form words. She was fighting to stay awake now, and it was a loosing battle. She gathered up all of her remaining strength and managed to work one more soft word passed her lips.

"Inuyasha…"

Then everything went black.

~ Author's Note ~

What did you think of the chapter? I have a hard time writing fight scenes, so I found this really difficult to write. I could see it perfectly in my head, so I hope I did it justice and you could imagine it.

Do you like Sayori's name?

I also need to shoot you guys a warning. Due to work and required reading that I need to get done I may not be able to post twice a week as I have been doing. Don't worry though, in the very least I will post once a week with a chapter that's at least 6,000 words (but, would probably be more). I am going to try to post twice a week as I have been, but I wanted to warn everyone just in case I do have to cut it down to once a week.

Thank you for reading. Please, review and let me know your thoughts!

~ FeudalAi


	16. Chapter 16

Inuyasha anxiously paced beside his bed. Kagome was currently sprawled out underneath his blankets. He listened attentively to her shallow breaths. His demon was urging him to be even closer to her. He tentatively sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to grab her limp hand. He enclosed her small hand in both of his. His hands trembled. He had been so terrified. He had felt it when she had collapsed. He was immediately pulled in her direction as his demon screamed at him to protect his mate…

He pinched his eyes shut as he tried not to relive the moment that he had found her on the floor…

"She's okay, just exhausted." Satori's soft voice called out to him from the doorway. Inuyasha jolted and abruptly stood up. He marched over to her and immediately began to usher her back to the spare bedroom.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed yet. You need rest." He placed one hand gently on her lower back as he helped to guide the tired woman back to the spare bedroom. She huffed, but let him guide her. As soon as they were in the room he helped her slide back into the bed. As soon as she was tucked beneath the blankets she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I just can't fall asleep… Not when he's like that." Her eyes traveled over to where Shippo laid beside her. His eyes were closed, his breathing was shallow, he was sweating slightly from a fever, and his body still hadn't stopped its minor convulsions. Inuyasha grimaced and walked around the bed. He gently placed the back of his hand against Shippo's sweaty forehead.

"His fever hasn't broke yet…"

Satori reached over and grabbed Shippo's hand. She ran her thumb over the back of his hand in a tender caress. "What if he doesn't get better?" Her voice broke and Inuyasha couldn't meet her teary-eyed gaze.

"He'll get better." He growled out the words. Anger fogged his mind at the thought of losing Shippo. "He has to." Inuyasha smelled salt. Satori had scooted over closer to her mate and tears were falling down her face. Inuyasha recognized the pain on her face as the same that was locked within his heart. He reached over and placed a clawed hand upon her shoulder. She looked up at him and her lip quivered. Inuyasha fought back his own tears as he looked down at her distraught expression. Tonight should have been the happiest night of their lives as they welcomed their first kit. Instead, it was filled with pain and tears. Sayori slept soundly in a basinet beside the bed. In that moment, Inuyasha was grateful that Shippo had stashed some baby stuff at his place. Shippo had been planning on surprising Sayori with all of it in another week. Now, the few things that had been stashed at his house were all that remained of the baby's belongings.

In fact, it was all that remained of any of their belongings.

Shippo's house had been completely destroyed in the fire that Vlad had started. Inuyasha had barely had enough time to get everyone out of the house, let alone save any of their belongings… He shook slightly as he brushed off the memory. Fire had tickled the house as it climbed on every available surface. When the white-haired man had rushed down the stairs he had shot Vlad a look. A moment later, Vlad had shot a firestorm at him that he was barely able to avoid. The fire had even caught onto this clothing. He had to rip off his shirt and throw the burning material to the side. When he had spun around, the two men were gone and the house was completely ablaze.

Satori's worried voice woke him from his memories. "What are we going to do?"

Inuyasha removed his hand from her shoulder and began to leave the room. "I have a plan."

"You do?" Her voice shook.

Inuyasha didn't turn around. His grip on the doorknob tightened and the metal bent beneath his strong grip. He hated the plan that he had come up with, but it was their best option right now. "Yea…" Before she could ask any questions he left the room and headed back towards the master bedroom. He closed the door behind him and, for one moment, he let his emotions overwhelm him. He slid down the door and leaned his head back against the hard surface. His eyes greedily sucked in the sight of Kagome gently resting on his bed. He felt tears prick his eyes and his hands curled into tight fists.

Why was he so damn weak!

He hadn't been able to protect her. She could have seriously gotten hurt. His demon rumbled as darker thoughts entered his mind. She could have died…

A lone tear fell down his cheek as he stood back up. He walked over to where Kagome's phone rested upon the nightstand. He had found it in her pocket when he was tucking her into bed. They couldn't be here. They had to get out of the city. The Monto weren't going to take kindly to being denied two things that they wanted in one night. They would come after her. There was no doubt in his mind that after they saw how strong she was, that they would do anything to possess her. His lip curled up at the thought of them getting their hands on her. He wouldn't let that happen…

He picked up her phone and then gently held her hand so that he could press her thumb down upon the 'home' button to unlock the phone. As soon as that was done, he gently laid her hand back down. His claws trailed over the back of her hand as he lovingly traced patterns on top of her skin.

Kagome… His Kagome…

He frowned. Well, even if she wasn't still his… He would always be hers.

He let go of her hand and turned his attention to her phone. He hit the 'contacts' button before he scrolled down to find the name that he was searching for. With a deep breath he pressed 'call'.

He fucking hated having to do this… But, it was what was best for her.

The phone only rang twice before the bastard answered. "Kagome! I'm so glad that you called." Daichi's overly cheerful voice called out.

Inuyasha couldn't stop his menacing growl. "It's not Kagome."

The phone went quiet. "Inuyasha?" Daichi's voice was hesitant now.

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome. Her hair spread out beneath her in awkward patterns and a little bit of drool had slipped from the corner of her mouth. He smiled despite himself as his heart warmed. "No shit Sherlock."

"Is something wrong with Kagome? Why do you have her phone?" Daichi sounded worried, and it made Inuyasha cringe. It hurt to know that someone else liked her, that someone else wanted her as their mate… It hurt even more that she might like them back. His eyes glazed over as his pain and anger swirled within his chest.

"We were attacked by the Monto while Satori was giving birth."

Daichi gasped. "Is Kagome okay? Tell me, is she okay?" The desperation in his voice was painful to listen to. Inuyasha reached forward and ran his fingers down Kagome's cheek and along the line of her jawbone. She was pure perfection.

"She's tired, but she's okay." Daichi audibly sighed in relief. "But, that brings me to the reason for this call…" Inuyasha continued. "We need to get out of here. You willing to extend that invitation of yours to a few more people?"

Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up the soft sound of Daichi's slightly erratic breathing. "Of course. How soon?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'll let my parents know to reserve rooms for everyone. How many exactly?"

Inuyasha's fingers lazily drifted from Kagome's face and made their way to her hair. He gently finger-combed through a section of her silky black tresses. "It'll be Kagome, Shippo, his mate Satori, their newborn kit Sayori, my nephew Tetsuya, and myself."

Daichi grunted. "And me."

Inuyasha's demon growled, but he forced it down. He had to put up with Daichi, for Kagome's sake… "And you…" He ground out through clenched teeth. Inuyasha ended the call and tossed her phone to the other side of the bed. He couldn't stand talking to Daichi for a moment longer than necessary. Right now, he just wanted to be beside Kagome. He crawled onto the bed and held himself above her. The smell of her exhaustion intermingled with her beautiful scent. She had been so strong… She had been so brave… Satori had told him all about what had happened while he had been fighting Vlad…

Inuyasha leaned down and nuzzled Kagome's neck, right above her fading mate mark. He could still smell the last vestiges of his lingering scent there. But, it was nearly completely gone. His body seized up with the need to re-claim her, but he didn't allow himself to fall into his urges. Instead, he softly kissed her collarbone before he forcefully removed his head from where it rested. He panted with the effort of restraining himself. He looked down at her for one more moment before he slowly slide off of the bed. As soon as he was off of the bed, Kagome turned and snuggled into his pillow. His eyes softened as he watched her and regret, once again, blossomed in his belly.

"I still love you, Kagome…" He whispered before he stood up and slowly made his way out of the room. He had preparations to make. Most importantly, he had to get ahold of Tetsuya's jet. Inuyasha marched towards his couch and quickly sat down on its comfortable surface. Memories from his fight flashed before his eyes as his own frustration grew at his inability to protect the people that he loved. With each flash, his self-hate grew.

Shippo's body convulsing…

Kagome passed out on the floor…

Sayori's wails…

Satori's desperate attempts to try to move her sore and tired body…

The smell of fear and panic had been rampant within Shippo's small master bedroom. He barely had time to act… It was sheer luck that he had managed to save them all.

"Fuck!" He ground out through clenched teeth as he ran a hand through his long silver hair. With a frustrated huff he grabbed his phone and called Tetsuya.

"What's up, old man?"

Inuyasha growled. "Shut it, pup. I need a favor."

"What is it?" Tetsuya sounded mildly irritated and Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the pup's lazy demeanor.

"I need your jet."

Tetsuya sucked in a breath. "You need my what?"

"You heard me." Inuyasha snapped. "I need your fucking jet."

"Why do you need that?" If Inuyasha wasn't as stressed as he was, he would have been amused by the shock that laced Tetsuya's tone.

"Shippo's mate went into labor…"

"Oh, that's great!" Tetsuya cut in.

"Don't interrupt!" Inuyasha's voice demanded that Tetsuya listen, and the pup immediately cowered. Inuyasha could tell by the way that the phone went unearthly quiet. Inuyasha huffed and forcibly softened his tone. He mentally prepared himself and told Tetsuya about everything that had been happening lately. He told him about the Monto's interest in Kagome, about how he had been keeping her safe, and he even told him about meeting Daichi. Tetsuya patiently listened to it all and never interrupted him again. "So, Kagome came with me to Shippo's for the birth. She helped the kit be born. But, the Monto came. They attacked. We're safe. But, we won't be for long. They're going to come after her again… Tetsuya, I can't loose her."

Tetsuya was silent for a moment longer before he replied. Inuyasha knew that he was thinking about the way that Sesshomaru had changed after Rin's murder. "The jet is yours."

Inuyasha sighed and relaxed against his couch. Some of his tension left his muscles with the knowledge that he would have Kagome far away from here very soon. He turned to gaze above his TV to stare at Tessaiga and Bakusaiga. He could feel Tessaiga pulling him towards it. He stood up and reached up to grab the sword from its display. It pulsed slightly within his grasp and a wave of comfort passed through him. It had been far too log since he had held his sword…

Tetsuya cleared his throat when Inuyasha never responded. "Where do you need it to go?"

"Okinawa." Inuyasha muttered as his gaze left Tessaiga and trailed up towards Bakusaiga. "We are all going to Okinawa."

"All?" Tetsuya questioned.

"Even you, brat."

Tetsuya huffed. "Why do I need to go? I have a life here you know." His mild frustration was evident.

Inuyasha's grip tightened around his sword as he slide it into the loophole on the waist of his fire-rat haori. As soon as he had gotten everyone back to his house and made sure that they were okay, he had immediately changed into his trusty clothing. He just wished that he had been wearing it earlier… "I need you to keep Kagome safe for me." Tetsuya gasped. "Satori and the kit can't fly yet…" Inuyasha's hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. Its comforting weight against his hip was the only thing that kept him from taking out his frustration on the wall. "I'll have to take them and Shippo by train and boat to Okinawa. It will take us two days. I need you to take Kagome and Daichi on the jet."

"You're letting that bastard come?"

Inuyasha huffed. "I have to, we are going to his family's resort." Inuyasha turned and strode back towards his bedroom. He peeked his head through the door and watched as Kagome's chest rose and fell. "Have the jet ready for first thing tomorrow morning. Oh, and Tetsuya? I'm bringing Bakusaiga." Inuyasha heard Tetsuya's startled gasp before he ended the call and tossed it onto his dresser. He was going to do this… He would keep them safe… Even if it meant dealing with Daichi.

* * *

Kagome awoke with a splitting headache. She moaned as she rolled over in the bed. The bed was supremely comfortable and supported her body in all the right ways. With a gasp, she jolted up. Her head pounded from the fading light from outside. Her whole body ached. Her muscles were so sore that she was surprised she could even move her hands. She gently rubbed the back of her head as she took in her surroundings. She had never been in this room before… It was plush but simple. There were only basic furnishings, but each piece of furniture, each blanket, and even the rug looked like they were extremely high quality. There were floor-to-ceiling windows to her left that took up the entire wall. The slowly sinking sun sent rays of red and orange into the sky. She pinched her eyes shut and turned away from the light. Where was she?

She searched her memory for the last thing that she could remember. It came back to her in bits and pieces. She remembered delivering Sayori, she remembered her barrier burning Wilhelm… She remembered collapsing onto the ground as smoke fluttered into the room. Her heart jumped as panic gripped her. "Shippo? Satori? Inuyasha? Where are you? Are you okay?" Fear laced her words as she swung her legs off of the bed. Her knees shook as her feet lightly touched the floor. "Where are you?" She cried out. She tried to stand up just as the door opened. Before she could look up at the intruder her legs gave out and she braced herself for the short fall to the ground…

Instead, she was caught within Inuyasha's strong embrace. She gasped as she looked up into his amber eyes. They glowed with worry as his silver hair cascaded down around her. It encircled them, and suddenly it felt like they were in their very own world. "Inu… Inuyasha." She stuttered, her voice soft.

"Are you okay?" He stood up and their private world fell away. He gently laid her back down on the bed and pulled the blankets back up over her. Kagome blushed at how tender he was being. It almost felt like how it used to. For a moment, she was able to forget about all the pain and simply marvel at his loving act.

"I'm okay… Just tired and I have a headache." Her skull pounded and she tried not to wince. "Is everyone else okay? What happened?"

Inuyasha sat down on the edge of the bed and Kagome finally noticed that he now wore his fire-rat haori. Tessaiga was back at his side and Kagome couldn't help but smile at the familiar sight. "The house burned down. Everyone is okay. They are all here."

Kagome gasped. "It burned down?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I couldn't stop it. I couldn't protect you…"

She leaned forward and placed her hand on his forearm. He stilled beneath her touch. "You did protect us. We're all safe."

He blushed and tilted his head so that his bangs would block her view of his eyes. He shrugged and her hand fell from his arm. "You'll be safer once we get you to Okinawa."

She felt confused by his words. Her pounding headache made it impossible for her to decipher what he was saying. "Okinawa? She questioned.

"Yes, we're taking Daichi up on his offer. We're all going."

"But…" Kagome's mind swirled as she tried to suck in this new information. "But, I have school."

"School isn't important anymore."

Her fury and fear bubbled up in equal measure. But, at the moment, her fury won out. Her lip twitched as she stared defiantly at him. "I have to take my exams! If I don't they can fail me!"

"Who cares?" He snapped back. He raised his head and there was fire in his eyes.

She pointed a finger at herself. "I care!" She snapped. His face ticked with amusement. "I want to finish school."

His eyebrow rose. "Well, it's not up to you anymore."

Kagome huffed. "It's my life, Inuyasha!"

One of his sharp fangs poked out over his bottom lip as he softly growled. "Exactly! Your life is more important than damn school!"

Kagome sucked in a breath. His eyes demanded that she listen and obey. Her heart fluttered. That fire in his eyes was painstakingly similar to the passionate looks that he used to shoot her way before they would escape back to their hut. Her heartbeat sped up slightly and her hands suddenly felt clammy. "So… um, how are we getting to Okinawa?" Her voice wavered slightly. Her mind clung to the image of school. She wanted to finish. She didn't want to fail. She didn't want to let him get in the way of her grades yet again… But, she wouldn't deny him this, not when it came to her life and the lives of the people that she loved.

"You'll be taking the jet with Tetsuya and Daichi. Sota will meet you at the airport with some clothes. I'll be taking Shippo, Satori, and Sayori by land." He shifted beneath her gaze. "I'll get there the day after you. Tetsuya will keep you safe until I get there." His voice faded away as he finished. In that moment, Kagome couldn't really wrap her mind around everything that was about to happen. She couldn't comprehend the fact that she was about to meet Sesshomaru's pup or that Daichi would be joining them. She had never even been on a jet before, yet she was about to hitch a ride on a private jet. It all seemed far-fetched and rather impossible. At that moment, all Kagome could focus on was the look that Inuyasha was giving her. His face had softened, yet his eyes remained fiery and passionate as they collided with her own. Her breath hitched. Hesitantly, he reached out and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. His claws lightly grazed her cheek and the soft touch sent waves of electricity throughout her body. Her heart raced as his fingers gently dragged through her long hair. "Just, stay safe until I get there, okay?" His voice was soft and heated.

Kagome gulped. "Okay…" She managed to mutter. The word came out shaky as she tried to calm her racing heart. Her mind felt hazy as her headache slammed against her skull and her hormones raced within her body.

Inuyasha nodded and let his hand fall from her hair. His soft expression hardened and the passion in his eyes faded away. He abruptly stood up and began to walk out of the room. Kagome wanted to ask him to stay. She wanted to ask him more questions. But, her exhaustion made all of her limbs feel like heavy weights. She slouched back into the bed. She sucked in a deep breath and was immediately greeted by Inuyasha's scent. Her lips curled up into a sweet smile as her heart warmed. She pulled up the blankets and snuggled into them. She shoved her nose into the pillow and took another deep breath. She nearly moaned. The entire bed smelled of him. His scent enveloped her and it felt like a dream. She realized that he must have put her in his own bed, and that small action made butterflies flutter within her stomach. Sometimes, he could be so very sweet… She sighed and her eyes closed as she once again fell into sleep's embrace.

* * *

Wilhelm was furious. Utterly, completely, furious. He slammed the base of his staff into the ground. Small poisonous green tendrils swirled around his staff and leaked into the ground around him.

"Hey, watch it!" Vlad huffed as he backed away from the slithering tendrils.

Wilhelm rolled his eyes and lifted his staff slightly from the ground. "Yea, yea."

"I'm mad too." Vlad growled. Flames still swirled around his staff. Once in a while they would burst forth and Wilhelm would have to take a few steps away, so as not to get burned. "The council is going to kill us."

They were nearing the abandoned industrial building that the Monto were currently using as their base of operations. "No, they're not. We have something to make up for our little mishap."

"And what is that?"

Wilhelm's grip tightened around his staff. He planted it firmly in front of himself and quickly chanted the necessary words to quell the demonic power that resided within it. Its power was still weak and recovering from that stupid girl's attack. Yet, while she had been his downfall tonight, she would be his savior with the council. "The girl, Kagome, she's like nothing we have ever faced before. The council is going to care a whole lot more about what I learned about her, than they are going to care about us not killing a few measly kitsunes."

"You're right." Vlad laughed slightly. "You know, with the hunt for Kagome and with the information that we are getting from Kairi, we are going to have a very busy few months."

Wilhelm snarled as his excitement bubbled in his belly. "I can't wait to get started." His lip curled up into a wicked snarl. He would get his revenge on Kagome. He would punish her. He would personally take on her training, and all the little joys that came with that task… Such as her indoctrination. An image of the cattle prod popped into his mind and he nearly moaned in delight. Yes, he was truly going to enjoy the slow and painful process of indoctrinating her into the Monto.

He would find her, and when he did, she would become his little toy.

He nearly drooled. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Shippo woke up as the sun rose outside. He pinched his eyes shut as the sunlight streamed in through the large window above the bed. His mind swirled with images of his fight and with a startled yelp he sat up and took in his surroundings. He felt a soft pressure against his stomach and looked down to see Satori's arm wrapped around his middle. Her eyes were red and puffy, but at that moment she looked relieved.

"You're awake…" She whispered. He lowered himself back down and she was immediately snuggled up against his side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and was shocked at how weak he felt. His muscles felt extremely sore, like he had been working out for days on end. "You're awake…" She muttered again. The smell of salt clung to the air and he turned his head to lightly kiss her forehead.

"Where's Sayori?" He questioned. He kept his nose pressed against the top of her head. Her smell calmed him and reassured him that his mate was safe. He had been so fucking scared.

"Right there." Satori lifted her hand and pointed behind her to the other side of the bed. Shippo lifted his head to see a small basinet beside the bed. Sayori was peacefully slumbering inside. He took in another deep breath and was greeted with her soft, fresh scent. He smiled at her peaceful expression and tightened his hold around his mate.

"She doesn't have a care in the world, does she?"

Satori muffled her soft laugh against his chest. She pulled herself closer to him. "I don't think she has a clue how close we were to losing everything…" She started to tremble and Shippo began to lightly rub her back. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you…" Her voice broke as fresh tears spilled over.

Tears threatened to spill from his own eyes as he stared at his newborn kit. He had almost lost his entire family. He hadn't been strong enough to keep them safe. If it hadn't been for Kagome… "How long was I out for?"

Satori loosened her hold on him and leaned back slightly so that she could look into his eyes. "About a day… We're leaving in a few hours for Okinawa."

His eyebrow rose. "Okinawa?" He questioned. Satori smiled softly and quickly filled him in on all the details of their upcoming trip. He listened to it all eagerly. He felt sluggish, but little by little he could feel strength returning to his limbs. The smell of his mate and kit helped to calm his worried spirit as he digested all of the new information that Satori offered. When she was finished, Sayori had woken up and had started to softly cry. Shippo's eyes widened at the noise. Satori removed herself from his grip and scooted over to be able to carefully lift Sayori from the basinet. She held their little girl tenderly within her safe embrace. The kit fussed and wiggled. Her little face pinched up as she continued to cry. Shippo slid over so that he was a bit closer to them.

Satori smiled warmly. "She's hungry." She muttered before she reached up and quickly pulled her loose shirt down so that her breast was free from its covering. She lifted the kit so that its mouth was by her nipple. It took a few blundering suckles at the surrounding area before it eventually grasped onto Satori's nipple and began to suckle. Her cries immediately vanished and her whole body relaxed as she sucked in Satori's milk. Satori ran a hand softly over the kit's soft head. Shippo stared in amazement at his wife.

"You're amazing…" He whispered as he reached up to gently run a finger down their daughter's arm. She was so tiny…

"So are you." Satori tilted his head up so that she could look at him. "Really, you kept us safe…"

"No, I didn't…" His words were filled with pain at the thought of his failure. Satori's expression hardened.

"Don't say that. You did an amazing job protecting us from Wilhelm. It took some of Sesshomaru's stolen power to take you down. But, even that didn't manage to kill you. Do you have any idea how strong you are? Do you have any idea how amazing you are?"

Shippo's mouth popped open as he listened to his mate's words. He gulped and quickly shut his open mouth. His gaze trailed down Satori's plump chest towards where Sayori greedily drank. Her little emerald eyes were open and she was staring right at him. He reached over and gently touched the little bit of curly red hair that was on her little head. "Thank you, Satori."

"For what?"

"For everything." He whispered as he leaned down and gently kissed his daughter's shoulder.

"You're finally awake!" Inuyasha walked through the door and Shippo immediately turned to growl at him. His lip curled up into a protective snarl as Inuyasha froze in the doorway. A bright red blush coated his cheeks and he quickly spun around. "Ugh, I'm, yea… Gonna go now…" He stumbled over his words as he quickly made his escape. Shippo's snarl fell into a loopy smile as a giggle spurted form his mate's lips. He looked up at her to find her face completely red.

"I… I can't believe that just happened." She stuttered. Her face screamed of her embarrassment, but her soft laughter told him that she had found the whole thing amusing.

Shippo snuggled up against her side and laughed softly along with her. He couldn't help the growl that had erupted from his throat when he saw Inuyasha enter the room. He did not like any male laying eyes on her semi-naked form. This was a moment just for their little family. Yet, Inuyasha's completely embarrassed and shocked face was utterly hilarious and something that he planned to tease him about for years to come. Sayori detached from Satori's nipple. Her soft pink lips opened and closed a few times, as if she was still trying to suckle milk. Satori leaned forward slightly and supported Sayori's neck as she sat the kit up and lightly patted her back.

"She's so much like you already." Shippo murmured as he watched his kit in amazement. He couldn't seem to not be amazed by every small thing that she did. Satori patted Sayori's back twice more before the kit made a rather impressive burp for someone her size.

"Nah…" Satori smirked as she lifted the kit and carefully placed her into Shippo's arms. Shippo froze as the kit turned into his chest and nearly nuzzled against him. "I think she's a lot more like you."

Shippo gulped. This was the first time that he had held her. She was so little… Tears pricked his eyes as her small hand wrapped around one of his fingers. She squeezed him tightly and his heart felt fuller than it had ever felt before. This was their kit. This was his family, and he would do anything to protect them.

His voice came out weak as emotion overcame him. "Ready for your first vacation little one?"

* * *

Kagome smiled when she saw Inuyasha. His face was red hot when he walked back into the living room. Kagome couldn't help but laugh when she saw him. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" He mumbled. She didn't believe him.

She stood up from the couch and walked over towards him. He watched her every step with a careful eye. She had finally regained enough strength to walk and had awoken in the middle of the night dying of thirst. Since then, she had been siting in the living room with him watching random TV shows. They didn't really talk to each other. They just sat in a comfortable silence as the shows played in the background. Kagome was amazed at how easy it was to be with him. She didn't feel uncomfortable. She felt completely at ease as they sat beside each other. Her breath would hitch each time that he slid a bit closer to her, but they never touched. In that moment, it was simply easy to be with him. That was a feeling that she knew would break as soon as the day truly began. Once everyone was awake and they were on their separate ways to Okinawa, it would go back to the somewhat awkward and uncomfortable relationship that they had been suffering through since Shippo had called Inuyasha in to protect her. It wouldn't be easy anymore. It would be difficult with painful memories and her torn heart getting in the way of how easy their love used to be.

"It must have been something." He walked past her and turned to enter the large kitchen. He walked over to the coffee machine and began to make them some fresh coffee.

"Satori was breastfeeding." He grumbled.

Kagome burst into laughter. She held her stomach as she keeled over. His ears flinched and he shot a worried look at her. She straightened up and slowly walked over to him. He had started the coffee machine now and she could already smell the delicious scent of the new brew. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's natural."

"Keh…" He scoffed and turned to look back at the coffee. She lightly leaned against him before she turned and walked over to the kitchen island and slid onto one of the high stools there. His ears followed her every movement.

"So, when do we need to get going?" She questioned. The atmosphere immediately shifted as Inuyasha stiffened.

"We'll leave in a few hours. Tetsuya is coming to pick you up and once he does I'll head out with the rest of them to catch the bullet train." He reached up and opened a cabinet to grab two mugs. He poured them coffee and dropped a scoop of sugar and dollop of milk into hers. He stirred it quickly before he handed it to her.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him, but his face had hardened back into its emotionless mask. He walked around her to take the stool beside her. They sipped their coffee silently for a few minutes before she worked up the courage to speak. Her heart thundered in her chest and her hands became clammy. She gently squeezed her coffee mug and relished in the warmth that seeped into her bones. "Do you ever think about what could have been?"

She heard his mug clatter as it fell onto the granite surface of the kitchen island. Kagome's head spun around to see him immediately reach for it again. Luckily, it had only been a few inches from the countertop and hadn't broken when it fell. The only sign that he had fumbled were the few dark droplets of liquid that had spilt. She turned to look back at her mug. She didn't want to embarrass him further.

"Shit, Kagome…" His voice was gravely and deep. "I think about it all the time." The truth of his words made her entire body flush with heat. Her mark was weakly pulling her towards him. It begged for him to re-claim her, but she wasn't ready for that. She had learned to live with the decision that he had forced upon her, but she hadn't quite managed to forgive him yet. She took another sip of her coffee and was startled from her thoughts when Shippo entered the room. Kagome immediately turned to worriedly look at him.

"Hey, guys. Can I get some of that?" He motioned towards the coffee and in an instant Inuyasha was across the kitchen and pouring the kitsune a mug. Shippo walked over and leaned against the counter beside Kagome.

"How are you feeling?" Concern laced her voice and his eyes softened.

"I'm fine." He puffed out his chest as he tried to put on a brave act. Kagome frowned slightly.

"You can be honest with me."

Inuyasha handed Shippo a mug filled to the brim with steaming coffee and motioned for Shippo to take the seat that he had previously been using. Shippo sighed but obeyed. "It took most of the day before your fever broke. We know that you're not fine."

Shippo grunted. "I'm doing better." He conceded. Kagome huffed. She knew that she wasn't going to get a better answer out of him. He had been with the stubborn hanyou for far too long. She turned to look at Inuyasha and was immediately swarmed by memories of him proclaiming that he was perfectly fine, even though he had wounds covering his entire body. The corners of her lips lifted up into a soft smile as she looked at the two of them.

Inuyasha's blush had returned. "I didn't mean to, ya know…"

Shippo smirked. "Didn't mean to get a good look at my mate's breast?" Inuyasha nearly spit out his coffee. Shippo and Kagome laughed at his completely flushed face. "It's fine… But don't think that you're not going to get teased relentlessly about it."

Inuyasha muttered something under his breath that Kagome couldn't hear, but Shippo looked highly amused as he arched one eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur as they finished their coffee. Before she knew it, there was a brief knock on the door before Tetsuya walked in. As soon as she saw him, she lost her breath. He looked so much like Sesshomaru with just touches of Rin. He was the perfect mix of the two of them. Oh, how she wished that she had been around to see them get together… Now, that must have been an interesting story. Tetsuya's short hair skirted his shoulders and only increased the sternness of his face. His angled jaw combated with the softness of his amber eyes. A light purple crescent moon graced the center of his forehead. He looked majestic, even in his modern day clothing.

He smirked as he walked through the door and headed straight towards Inuyasha. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and scoffed. Kagome stood amazed as she watched their dog ears shift towards her. All of a sudden, she felt the familiar ache of wanting to touch Inuyasha's ears. She blushed and pushed the thought aside. "Lay off, you know you're happy to have something to do."

Tetsuya scoffed and copied his uncle's position. Kagome blinked. They were nearly mirror images of each other. "You saying I don't have a life?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Inuyasha teased. Tetsuya's eyebrow twitched. With a muffled growl he turned to face Kagome. His face softened somewhat and his arms fell down to his sides.

"So, this is her."

Inuyasha quirked his head and peeked at her through his bangs. "This is Kagome…"

Kagome's face scrunched up and she shook the shock from her limbs at actually getting to meet the hanyou pup of Sesshomaru. She could still remember when Sesshomaru had utterly despised hanyous. It nearly felt impossible to accept the reality in front of her. But, she had seen for herself how much Sesshomaru had changed over time, and it had all been thanks to the flower-loving Rin. She took a step forward and smiled warmly at Tetsuya. "I'm so happy to meet you."

Tetsuya nodded. He seemed to be soaking her in and Kagome felt somewhat uncomfortable beneath his piercing gaze. Without taking his eyes from her, he spoke to Inuyasha. "You are really bringing Bakusaiga?"

"Have to." Inuyasha huffed. "I know you're not ready for it yet…"

At that, Tetsuya's head flung around to glare daggers at Inuyasha. "Who says I'm not ready?" He snapped.

Inuyasha's face hardened as he stared at him. "I do."

"And who are you to say when I'm ready to have my father's sword?" Tetsuya's knuckles cracked and the tips of his claws glowed a dangerous green. Kagome took a hesitant step backwards as she analyzed the two in front of her.

"You know what happened the last time that you tried." Inuyasha's words stilled the angry hanyou. His expression immediately fell before it shifted into a hard mask that resembled Sesshomaru's all too closely. Inuyasha relaxed his posture and placed his hand on the hilts of the swords that hung against his side. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized that Bakusaiga was hanging beside Tessaiga. "But, we'll practice when we get to Okinawa. I need you to be strong pup."

"I am strong…" Tetsuya cut in.

"But, Sesshomaru's sword is stronger." Inuyasha replied. Tetsuya's posture stiffened as he took a step away from Inuyasha. "I'm not saying that you're not strong, you know that you are. But, you haven't spent nearly enough time training to be able to just use this thing." Inuyasha walked forward and placed a clawed hand upon Tetsuya's shoulder. Kagome slunk away until her back was against the kitchen island. She wanted to give them as much space as she could. "Bakusaiga will accept you eventually."

Tetsuya shrugged his shoulders and Inuyasha's hand fell from its perch. "Well, should we get going then?"

Kagome was about to answer when Shippo entered the room. He held Sayori carefully in one arm while he supported his mate with the other. His face lit up when he saw Tetsuya. "Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya's firm grimace lifted into a true smile that reminded Kagome so much of Rin's that it hurt. "Congrats on the kit."

Shippo strode a little bit closer, but still kept a bit of a distance between them. Kagome smiled knowingly at his protective side. It was all a part of his instincts. Even though he knew that they were no threat, his instincts were still screaming at him to keep his mate and newborn kit away from all prying eyes. Inuyasha had told her earlier that if everything had gone how it was supposed to, Shippo and Satori would have holed up in their house for a few weeks as they adjusted to parenthood before they would allow anyone else to come near their new family. Everything that was happening right now went completely against Shippo's instincts, but he was doing his best to be a team player and deal with the situation at hand.

Tetsuya took a step backwards respectfully. "Really man, congrats. She's beautiful." It was quiet for a moment and the only noise was the soft babbling sounds that Sayori was making as she gurgled up at her father. "Anyway, we better get going. The jet is leaving in an hour." Kagome felt a wave of panic rush through her. That wasn't much time. She turned to look at Inuyasha and noticed that he was already staring at her. Tetsuya waved at Shippo's family before he spun around and promptly headed out the door.

"Obnoxious pup." Inuyasha spat, but there was no fire behind his words. Shippo glanced between Kagome and Inuyasha before he quickly ushered his family to the couch in the living room. Satori sat down with a heavy sigh and Shippo immediately turned his back so that he could give them a somewhat private moment to say goodbye. Inuyasha strode over towards her, confidence dripping off of his body as he quickly swept her up into a tight hug. Kagome's body stiffened momentarily, before she regained her senses and hugged him back. Her heart beat in tune with his as electricity bolted through her veins. He squeezed her once more before he pulled back from her. His arms were still wrapped around her waist and she felt tiny within his warm embrace.

"Inuyasha?" She questioned as she tried to soak in this rare moment of him letting his guard down.

He cupped her cheek and rubbed his clawed thumb gently over her cheekbone. The small sensation sent waves of fire through her. She tried to control her escalating heartbeat, but her attempts were in vein as his molten amber eyes met hers. "Just, be safe, okay?"

She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. Her heart fluttered at the loving way that he was holding her. "I will." She whispered. She felt Inuyasha's hot breath against her forehead and, for a moment, she thought that he was going to kiss her there. But, he pulled back and took a few steps away from her. Her heart stuttered at the sudden lack of his warmth. Confusing emotions swam within her as she tried to regain her composure.

"I'll see you in two days."

Kagome nodded and tried to meet his gaze again, but his hair was blocking her view. With a frustrated huff she turned towards the door. When her hand was on the doorknob, she turned back one last time to look at him. "See you then, Inuyasha." His name was soft and tender on her lips. With that, she pushed open the door and quickly headed towards Tetsuya's expensive looking shiny black sports car. She opened the door and slid onto the plush leather seat. The heat in the car immediately vanquished the bit of cold that had wormed its way into her clothing when she had stepped outside. With a little smirk she realized that at least in Okinawa she wouldn't have to deal with the cold.

Tetsuya quickly peeled out of the driveway and was immediately speeding off towards their destination. The engine purred softly. Tetsuya had twisted his ring and was in his human guise. His crescent moon had faded away into pale skin, his dog ears were replaced by human ones, his hair was black, and his eyes looked exactly like Rin's. Kagome kept stealing glances at him. She couldn't help it. To her, he was proof that even the coldest of demons could change. Sesshomaru's heart had begun to melt the moment that he had met Rin. Even his most treasured beliefs had fallen to the wayside. His disgust and hatred for hanyous had slowly faded into nothingness. Kagome just wished that she had been around to see it. When she had left, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were only slightly on speaking terms. Everything was still stiff and awkward between them as they both learned how to be brothers and tolerate each other's presence. Kagome smiled as she looked at Tetsuya.

His jaw ticked. "Will you stop looking at me woman?"

Kagome's smile grew and she turned her attention to the road before them. "I have a name ya know." She could basically feel Tetsuya rolling his eyes. She laughed inwardly at imagining the regal Sesshomaru doing that. Nope, that was definitely a trait that he had picked up from his stubborn uncle.

They rode in silence for several more minutes. The tension between them slipped away as they sat quietly listening to the engine purr and the soft noise of the morning traffic outside. They were nearing the airport by the time Tetsuya spoke up again. "You knew my parents, didn't you?"

His soft question startled her and her eyes widened slightly. "Yep…" She laughed softly. "I can still remember when I met both of them… You know Sesshomaru tried to kill me? He was always a little… Violent. Rin, on the other hand, she was a sweetie." Her voice warmed as she thought about her friend. While she hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time with Rin, she had loved working with the young girl in the village. It was amazing to see how much she had grown within the span of a few years.

Tetsuya's grip tightened around the steering wheel. "Maybe… Maybe sometime you could tell me about them?" His hesitant voice shook her to her core. Had Inuyasha not told him much about them? She would have to ask him about that later. Her expression softened as she thought about the stories that Nao had told her about her Dad after he had died. She may not have gotten to personally know him, but she still knew lots of things about him.

"Of course." Her voice was soft and kind, and she didn't miss the way that Tetsuya's grip lightened on the steering wheel. The drive only lasted a few minutes longer before they were pulling into a parking garage. They both got out of the car and began to walk to the main building so that they could go through security.

"Your brother is meeting us at the entrance."

Kagome nodded in understanding as they silently made their way through the chilly winter morning. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. Other people milled around. The airport wasn't too busy considering that it was early morning on a weekday. As soon as they stepped foot through the entrance Kagome saw Sota a few feet away. He was holding an overpacked suitcase and his face was stiff. She immediately ran up to him. His face softened slightly until he took in the sight of the rather imposing Tetsuya behind her.

"Hey sis, what did I tell you about getting into trouble?" He teased. His eyes never left Tetsuya's and Kagome had to tug on his sleeve to get him to face her.

"I'm strong, I can protect myself."

Sota huffed and turned this brown eyes onto her. "Strong but stupid."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Hey, I kept everyone safe!"

Sota looked at her knowingly. "And passed out."

Kagome blushed bashfully. "Well, yeah…"

"You don't know your limits." Sota muttered as he shoved her suitcase into her arms. It was surprisingly heavy. It strained her muscles to lift it. Before she could even bother to set it down to say goodbye to Sota, Tetsuya had walked up beside her and ripped the suitcase from her arms.

"Weak humans…" He muttered. She simply ignored his statement. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he cared at least a little bit. She was used to the way that Inuyasha hid his feelings with his gruff outer demeanor, and Sesshomaru had never been overly affectionate in front of people during the time that she had known him, so she wasn't all that surprised that Tetsuya had picked up that trait as well.

She smiled in thanks and turned her attention back towards Sota who was carefully analyzing Tetsuya. "I made sure to pack those old dusty books on barriers that you had found."

Kagome clapped her hands together excitedly. In all the commotion she had completely forgotten about them. "Thank you! I'll be able to study and practice while I'm in Okinawa."

Sota turned to look at her and his expression was tainted with his worry. "Really though sis, please be careful…" He trailed off and his hands balled into fists. "I can't lose you." His voice was soft and his emotion leaked out through it. Kagome sucked in a sharp breath and quickly stepped forward to wrap him up into a tight hug.

"Don't worry about me, Sota…" Her voice trembled slightly. "You just keep Mom safe and keep an eye out for anyone suspicious coming around the shrine, okay?" She leaned back and took a step away from him.

"Keh, of course."

Kagome faltered. Her eyes widened. He was acting like Inuyasha again, just like he had before she had been forced back through the well… His expression, body language, and words were definitely reminiscent of the hanyou. Seconds later, Sota realized what he had just done and his face heated with his embarrassment.

He scratched the back of his head and turned to head towards the exit. "Stay safe sis, I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Sota." She waved at his retreating figure until he had disappeared out the doors. She turned to face Tetsuya who was patiently waiting for her to finish. "Ready?" He nodded and they headed towards security.

It was like Tetsuya was some kind of superstar. They got through security freakishly fast as they were green-lit passed the waiting hordes. A cart came to pick them up and drove them through the airport and eventually outside onto the tarmac all the way up to the jet that awaited them. When they got off of the cart Kagome's eyes widened in wonder. Tetsuya had both of their suitcases in his hands and he quickly began to head towards the waiting jet. Kagome was rooted to the spot.

This was really happening…

She was really about to ride on a private jet.

Her worries and fears about the Monto faded away as she focused on this happy moment. It was like something from a fairy tale. Tetsuya stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led into the jet and turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"You coming, shortie?" His eyes twinkled.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts. "Hey, I'm not that much shorter than you!"

He smirked. "Mhm, if that's what you gotta tell yourself." He shrugged and began to head up the stairs. Kagome rushed after him. The winter wind cut into her as she hurried to catch up. She took a deep breath before she placed her foot onto the first stair. A grin broke out across her face. Tetsuya had disappeared into the jet. She was about to start climbing up when she heard the sound of another cart pulling up. She turned to look and a sudden gust of wind whipped her hair behind her. She mentally cursed the breeze for tangling her tresses. The cart stopped and out hopped Daichi. He quickly grabbed a small suitcase and began to walk towards her.

Daichi…

She had nearly forgotten that he was coming as well.

"Kagome!" His grin was infectious and she found her lips pulling up into a smile. Her shock disappeared and she simply allowed herself to be happy. Daichi walked up towards her and immediately reached for her hand to pull her a step closer to him. Her foot fell from the stair and she stumbled into his chest. She could feel his muscles rippling beneath his shirt as he wrapped one arm around her to steady her. Embarrassment flushed her cheeks. He let go of her and took a step back. His happy expression dampened somewhat as he checked her over. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

Kagome ran a hand nervously through her now tangled hair. "Thank you for letting all of us crash at your family's resort."

Daichi shrugged. "My parents are thrilled that I'm finally bringing back friends…" His face darkened momentarily before he forced a small smile onto his lips. He looked up the stairs to the entrance of the jet. "Well, should we get going? Okinawa awaits." He motioned for her to go first and her heart beat a little faster.

She turned and headed up the stairs until she was standing within the plush interior of the jet. Large beige leather seats surrounded a small table while an extremely comfortable looking couch sat across from a large flatscreen TV. Small light blue curtains hung from all of the windows and music floated softly over the speakers. As soon as they both stepped into the jet a stewardess came and took Daichi's luggage. Tetsuya was sitting in one of the plush chairs. He immediately stood up and move into the one beside it and motioned for Kagome to sit beside him. Kagome happily did so. As soon as she had slid into her seat and buckled her seatbelt she noticed the way that Tetsuya was staring at Daichi.

If looks could kill…

Kagome shuddered when she noticed the slightly green tint to Tetsuya's nails, even with his human guise on. Tetsuya's entire demeanor demanded that Daichi submit to him. While his power was masked, she could still feel it pressing against her senses. Sesshomaru had been an extremely powerful demon, he had even surpassed his own father, so it was no surprise that Tetsuya was also freakishly strong. Kagome shot him a look as she felt his power rubbing up against her even more. Tetsuya looked dangerously territorial and a quiver of realization snaked its way through her body. She had figured out why Inuyasha had wanted Tetsuya with her. Tetsuya was acting so territorial not just because he had been charged with keeping her safe, but because she was a member of his pack. She rolled her shoulder and became aware of the slight ache there. The mark hadn't completely faded and until it had, she was a pack member.

To his credit, Daichi didn't even flinch beneath Tetsuya's debilitating gaze. He squared his shoulders and faced the other demon head on. Both were waging a silent battle for dominance. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why don't you sit there, Daichi?" She motioned to the seat across from her and he nodded stiffly. He walked over and slid into the seat and buckled up. The stewardess pulled up the stairs and shut the door. She did final checks around the cabin and a few seconds later the captain was announcing their imminent departure. Kagome's hands clutched at the armrests of her seat as she heard the engines revving up. The small movement broke the stare-down that was going on. Daichi turned to look at her and his face softened slightly.

"She's not yours." Tetsuya spat. Kagome turned to glare at him, but his gaze never wavered from Daichi.

Daichi's face hardened once again. "She's not his, either."

Tetsuya growled slightly and one of his thin eyebrows arched in annoyance. "Calm down boys, I don't belong to anyone." Her words didn't seem to help, but the jet was moving now and her nerves were eating her up inside. She wasn't even sure why she was so nervous. She had been in dangerous situations that threatened her life, she had ridden on Inuyasha's back, she had even flown with Sesshomaru once! Yet, the thought of ridding on this giant body of metal had her equally excited and terrified. The jet turned onto the runway and her entire body stiffened as the sound from the engines became louder. With a start, the jet began speeding forward. Kagome pinched her eyes shut as she felt the wheels of the jet lifting off of the ground. She kept her eyes shut and took a few deep breaths as the jet flew higher and higher. A couple of minutes later, she opened her eyes and noticed that both of the hanyous were wincing slightly. She squinted at them before she felt the unpleasant popping sensation of her ears adjusting to the new altitude. She turned slightly and spied a fluffy white cloud outside of the window and, just like that, all of her fear evaporated. Her eyes widened in pleasure as she took in the sight of them rising higher and higher above the landscape below. "Okinawa, here we come."

~ Author's Note ~

First of all, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last time.

Also, the name Sayori means 'born at night'.

I hope that you liked the chapter! I know that it's basically a filler, but I need them to get from point A to point B before more of the fun stuff can begin. I'm not used to having so many characters together, but that is going to be happening a lot more from now on. So, I hope it turned out okay. I need to get better at writing group scenes.

Some more familiar faces will be popping up within the next few chapters. I want to say more, but I don't want to give too much away!

So, sadly, this is one of those weeks where I'm only posting one chapter. Here is my schedule for updating… If I post on Monday you should expect a second update on Thursday. If I post on Tuesday or Wednesday that means that there will only be one new chapter for that week. Once again, I'm sorry about having to cut back on how often I update. I tried to make up for it with word length.

What did you think of the chapter? Please let me know your thoughts in a review!

~ FeudalAi


	17. Chapter 17

Daichi fidgeted in his seat as the jet began to descend. The flight had only been a few hours, but he was more than eager to get off of it. Tetsuya had stared at him the entire flight. Daichi simply refused to cower beneath his gaze. He knew who he was. He knew of Tetsuya's lineage. If he had met him under any other circumstances… Well, he imagined meeting the hanyou son of the famous Hero of Japan would have gone a lot differently. Now, though, they were enemies. When he was little and heard the stories that were told about the great Lord Sesshomaru he had always been the most fascinated with the one story that mentioned that Sesshomaru had mated a human woman. When he was bullied for what he was, he would always think about how the strongest demon that had ever existed had mated a human. That story had brought him happiness for years. Yet, now as he sat across from the pup of that famous mating, he only felt annoyed at the protective aura that Tetsuya expelled. Few words were said on the flight. At one point, Kagome had cracked open one of the dusty books that were in her suitcase. Her eyes hungrily scanned the pages as he watched her. He had a hard time tearing his gaze away from her. His heart thundered in his chest each time that he thought about her stepping foot into his family's resort. He gulped as he felt the jet begin to make its final descent.

He had only ever brought one other girl home before…

He tried to shake the memory of Kairi's horrified face from his mind. Bringing her home had been a complete disaster. As soon as he had worked up the courage to reveal who he really was…

He felt the all too familiar pain of heartache tighten his chest and he pinched his eyes shut as the jet's wheels made contact with the tarmac. Now was not the time to be thinking about Kairi. Now was not the time to be thinking about how her face had changed when he had shown her the real him. Now was not the time to be thinking about the cruel words that she had spat at him…

Now was the time to focus on Kagome.

He popped open his eyes and looked at the woman who held his heart within her small hands. She was clutching the armrests of her seat. Her eyes were closed and her head was leaned back against the seat. Her lips were pinched closed and her eyebrows were furrowed as the jet hit the brakes. His heart warmed as he watched her face soften as the jet slowed down to a near stop. When her beautiful blue eyes finally popped open again, thoughts of Kairi had disappeared.

As soon as the jet had landed Tetsuya had grabbed his phone. "Yo, we've landed."

Kagome rolled her eyes at Tetsuya's gruff demeanor and he smirked. Her eyes slid over to look at him, and he couldn't help but blush beneath her gaze. Nerves fluttered in his stomach and his hands suddenly felt shaky. He quickly lowered them to his lap as the jet taxied across the tarmac. She quirked her head at him and his heart jumped. He sucked in a shallow breath and smiled nervously at her. Concern floated in her eyes and he had to break eye contact. He turned his head slightly to look out of one of the many windows. His hands curled into fists in his lap as he tried to still his nerves.

He was fucking nervous.

He turned to shyly look at her. She was still watching him. He doubted that she had any idea how momentous it was for him to bring her back to meet his parents. Tetsuya, on the other hand, clearly knew what this meant to him. The hanyou was currently shooting him an especially deadly glare and his lip was curled up into a nasty snarl. He knew exactly what bringing home a girl meant, regardless of the circumstances…

As the jet came to a complete stop, Daichi's nerves grew. Kagome was about to meet his parents… He wiped his sweaty palms against his pants. He could feel a blush spreading across his face already. His entire body felt heated as his nerves ran rampant. His mother had been so excited when he told her that he was bringing 'friends' to visit. Of course, he had told her the reason that they were all coming. He wasn't going to hide the fact that the Monto were after Kagome… While he doubted that the Monto would follow Kagome that far, after her little display of power nothing was off of the table. Yet, his parents had still encouraged him to have all of them come for however long that they needed. His panic slowed as he thought of his mother's warm face. She hadn't missed the way that his tone had changed when he mentioned Kagome's name. He knew that she was onto him. But, he wasn't completely sure that he was ready for them to know the depth of his feelings for her. Still, it would be completely apparent to his insightful mother as soon as she laid eyes upon them together.

The stewardess stood patiently as they exited the jet. There was a car waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Their bags had already been loaded into the back. The driver came around and opened the doors for them. Tetsuya took his place in the front, while Kagome and Daichi slid into the backseat. The vehicle was spacious and Daichi couldn't help but wish that it was more cramped so that he could 'accidentally' bump into Kagome. His body tingled with the need to feel her soft hand in his again. Tetsuya looked over his shoulder to glance back at them. His eyes demanded that Daichi obey. Daichi's face hardened. He would not cower before him. He refused to appear weak. He refused to back down, regardless of the costs. He knew how he felt about Kagome, and he was going to give it his all. He wouldn't live his life thinking about the 'what ifs'. He didn't want to regret not trying with her. So, he would give it his all. He would give her his heart. If, in the end, she refused him… Then so be it; at least he would have tried.

Suddenly, he felt her hand on top of his own. His eyes widened and his breathing hitched. He turned his head slowly to look at her and found her staring out of her window. It was almost like her hand had acted on its own accord. He flipped his hand upside down and wove his fingers through hers. Her hand tightened slightly around his, but she never looked over at him. He could sense her nerves. Was she nervous to meet his parents too? His heart leapt hopefully. If she was nervous to meet them, did that mean that she liked him too? He squeezed her hand back and she finally turned to look at him. Her bangs shielded her eyes from his view.

She softly cleared her throat. "Are your parents really okay with all of us coming?"

He smiled warmly at her. "Of course they are. They're excited to meet you…" His cheeks flushed. "All of you…" He stuttered. "They're excited to meet all of you." His words came out in a jumbled mess. Kagome gently squeezed his hand again.

"Thank you, really."

"You don't need to say thank you…"

"But, I do. It's amazing what your family is doing for us…" She lifted her head slightly and her bangs fell away from her eyes. There was something swimming within their blue depths that he couldn't quite decipher.

"Really, don't worry about it." He said. The words came out soft and heated. Tetsuya spun around in his seat and glared at them. Daichi ignored his angry gaze. Kagome flinched slightly beneath Tetsuya's stare and gently unraveled herself from Daichi. As soon as her hand was gone he suddenly felt cold. His fingers curled up as he pulled his hand onto his lap. His chest ached at the lack of her warmth. How could she affect him so much with just a simple touch?

Kagome's hair, once again, shielded her face from view. "What are your parents like?"

Daichi tilted his head to gaze out of his window. They were nearly off of the tarmac by now. "My Dad, Chokichi, is really outgoing. He can be really fun and adventurous. He's really good at running the business end of things when it comes to the resort. He can be a bit intimidating sometimes… But, he's really kind underneath it all. My Mom, Hana, is very smart. She can read people and situations within an instant." His face softened. "She's very kind and dotes on my Dad and me. I think that you'll really like her." His mind drifted as he thought about his parents. Chokichi had long black hair that was always tied back into a high ponytail. His face looked stern because of his wide-set jaw and angled cheekbones, but his eyes were filled with compassion. He looked even more intimidating when in his true form. Two dark blue streaks highlighted his cheekbones and his eyes shifted into a bright yellow that could pierce the dark night sky. The tips of his ears shifted into points, deadly claws extended from his fingers, and his long black tail extended out behind him. Hana was over a foot shorter than him. It was always amusing to see them standing side by side. She was tiny with a round face that was spotted with freckles. She had warm brown eyes and light brown hair that skirted her shoulders.

"I think I will too." Kagome nearly whispered. The vehicle stopped outside of a private entrance to the airport. They all got out of the vehicle and once they were handed their bags Daichi immediately reached for Kagome's and took the heavy luggage from her grasp. She smiled in thanks while Tetsuya growled softly at him. They hurried through the airport. Daichi was amazed at how quickly they made their way through. It was like everything had been cordoned off just for them. Daichi glanced at Tetsuya to see him holding his head high with a smirk upon his lips. Daichi's hands tightened around the luggage. That bastard was showing off his money and status. It didn't take long before they were outside in the winter heat. Daichi basked in the familiar warmth of Okinawa. It may be winter, but the warmth that seeped into his skin screamed of summertime. As soon as they were outside, a large black Range Rover pulled up. The driver quickly hopped out and opened the doors for them. This time, Tetsuya quickly clambered into the backseat, dragging Kagome with him. Daichi rolled his eyes and climbed into the front. It was an hour drive to reach his parents' resort.

The driver put their luggage in the trunk before he began the drive. Daichi gazed out at the scenery as they drove in relative quiet. Soft music floated through the vehicle's sound system and he let the familiar sights of Okinawa soothe his nervous heart. With each passing mile he felt more and more at home. Palm trees flickered by in rapid succession. He could hear the birds chirping outside, almost as if they were welcoming him back. When they neared the coast his eyes greedily drank up the sight of the ocean waves gently colliding with the shore. He quirked his head slightly to look at Kagome. Her eyes were wide as she took in the sights and unadulterated excitement graced her face. His lips twitched up into a soft smile as he looked at her… There was a soft kick to the back of his seat and Daichi's head swiveled forward again. He could nearly hear the smirk on Tetsuya's face. Daichi grimaced. For most of his life he had longed to be friends with the hanyou child of Sesshomaru. That dream had come crashing down around him as soon as he had met the over protective Tetsuya.

By the time they were driving down the long driveway up to the resort, Daichi's nerves were summersaulting within his stomach. He nearly felt like he was going to be sick. Kagome gasped and Daichi couldn't help but smile. They were here…

Before them stood a centuries old hot spring inn. It had been refurbished and updated over time, but it still held its old world charm. It was only three stories tall and was in a peculiar upside down 'L' shape. All around it the forests of Okinawa threatened to invade its tidy gardens. Daichi smirked. He couldn't wait to show Kagome the gardens that were nestled around the back of the old building. They teemed with carefully manicured trees, bushes and flowers. Small ponds had been carefully carved into them so that each moment you stood within the garden you felt completely at one with nature. They had been one of this favorite spots around the resort when he was young. The beach was to their right. The ocean waves softly crashed against the sand, beckoning him into its salty water. Standing in front of the entrance to the resort were his parents. They stood tall and proud in traditional clothing. They were masked, but Daichi knew that would change as soon as their driver was sent away.

As soon as the car pulled up to a stop, Daichi leapt out of the vehicle and rushed to open Kagome's door before the driver had the chance. His excitement was bundled in with his nerves now, and he just wanted to get this meet-and-greet over and done with. Tetsuya growled softly at him, but didn't say anything to object to Daichi softly taking Kagome's hand and helping her climb out of the tall vehicle. As soon as they were outside, Daichi let go of Kagome's hand and led his two guests up towards his parents. His mother's smile filled up her heart-shaped face, while his father's happiness hid in the twinkle in his eyes.

"Daichi, welcome home my boy." Chokichi strode up and wrapped him in a hug. Daichi hugged his father back and his heart clenched. It had been a very long time since he had come home. When he pulled back, he could have sworn that tears were glistening in his father's eyes. But, they were gone too soon for him to be sure.

"I'm so glad that you're home." Hana's soft voice called out to him. He quickly took two steps and wrapped her up into a hug that lifted her off of her feet. Her soft laughter filled the air as he twirled her around before he set her back down.

"I'm really glad to be back." Daichi's smile lit up his face.

"So, are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Chokichi motioned to Kagome and Tetsuya.

Daichi blushed and backed up so that he could introduce everyone. "Mom, Dad, this is Tetsuya and Kagome." His blush deepened when he said Kagome's name and Hana's eyes widened slightly. "Kagome, Tetsuya, this is my father, Chokichi, and my mother, Hana."

"It's very nice to meet you." Hana bowed respectfully to them and Chokichi quickly followed suit.

"We are happy to open our home and resort to all of you."

Kagome and Tetsuya bowed in return. "Thank you so much for doing this." Kagome replied.

"Now, now, that's enough with the formalities…" Chokichi gently chided. "Let's head inside."

The driver sat their luggage down beside them and one of the resort's employees hurried out to grab their bags. After that, the driver left. As soon as the vehicle was out of sight, they entered the resort. The familiar smell of the place warmed his heart. Everything in the entrance was made of carefully maintained wood. The floor shone to perfection and the ceiling high above them was intricately carved with images of running jaguars. Oil lamps lit the walls, along with an electric chandelier that hung from the center of the carved ceiling. At night, only the lamps would be lit, making the place feel like it did in the ancient past. Daichi quickly turned his ring and his father did the same thing only seconds later.

"You don't need to hide who you are here. This is a resort for all kinds of demons. The entire grounds are protected by strong wards."

Tetsuya nodded and quickly turned his ring as well. "Thank you for letting us stay here. The rest should be arriving sometime tomorrow."

Hana's face filled with worry. "Daichi told us that a kitsune had just given birth? Are they okay?"

Tetsuya nodded. "Yes. My uncle and Kagome protected them." He motioned towards Kagome. "She's quite a strong Miko."

"Really?" Chokichi's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Daichi didn't tell us that."

Kagome blushed. "I'm really not that…"

Tetsuya and Daichi both glared at her. Her mouth snapped shut. "She's very strong. She protected Shippo, his mate, and their newborn kit from a Monto who had a staffed imbued with my father's sword's power."

"That's amazing." Hana said in wonder. Mild shock filtered across her face as she looked at the young girl before her. Daichi's chest swelled with pride at how strong, beautiful, and smart Kagome was. Shit, he loved her so freakin' much already.

Chokichi's interest was piqued. Daichi could tell by the way that his jaw muscle flexed and in the way that he quirked his head slightly. His yellow eyes peered out at Tetsuya as he took in his hanyou form. "May I ask who your father is?"

Tetsuya's lips curled up into a proud smirk. "Daichi didn't tell you?"

"No…" Chokichi glanced quickly at his son, who turned away from his gaze.

Tetsuya's chest puffed out slightly and the muscles in his arms flexed. His chin rose slightly making him nearly look like a stubborn aristocrat. "My father was Lord Sesshomaru, Hero of Japan."

Hana gasped slightly and Chokichi's face filled with surprise. Daichi groaned inwardly. Hana recovered from her surprise quicker than his father. "Thank you… Thank you for the sacrifice that your father made for all of us." She bowed deeply. Her hair cascaded down around her as she bowed to the son of their hero.

Tetsuya blushed and quickly motioned for her to stand up. "There's no need to bow…" He scratched the back of his head as he glanced away from the couple before him. Kagome nudged him slightly, almost as if to say, 'don't be shy'. Daichi smiled at her kindness.

Chokichi's eyes narrowed as he looked at Kagome before he cleared his throat. "Yes, thank you. I know that there is nothing that anyone can do to alleviate the loss of your family, but please know that your father's sacrifice saved countless demons and humans alike." Tetsuya nodded, his eyes downcast. "You've had a long journey." Chokichi flicked his wrist and a moth demon appeared from the hallway. She had long silver hair and entrancing purple eyes. She was small and lithe. She walked delicately across the old wooden floor without making a single floorboard creak. "This is Maeve. We have given you and your friends the top floor of the East wing. She will be your attendant. I'm sorry that we can not spare more workers, but it is a popular time for tourists right now so the resort is very busy. In fact, the other two floors of the East wing are completely booked for the next week and a half."

Maeve bowed. "If you could please follow me, I'll lead you to your rooms so that you can freshen up and I'll bring you some lunch. Our chef is quite good, I'm sure that you will enjoy it."

As Kagome and Tetsuya started to follow her, Daichi caught Kagome's wrist and spun her around to look at him. He blushed as he felt Chokichi's eyes on his back. "Would you like to go for a swim after lunch? It's such a nice day out, I wouldn't want to waste it." His voice was soft and he spoke quickly. He let go of her wrist and it fell slowly back to her side.

"I'd like that." She smiled. "I'd like that very much." He could feel her eyes taking in his form. After all, she hadn't seen him in his true from that may times. His yellow eyes collided with her blue ones like lightening in an ocean storm, and he never wanted to let her go. She sucked in her lower lip before she spun around to quickly catch up to Maeve and the impatient Tetsuya.

As soon as they were gone, he felt the atmosphere in the room shift. "We need to talk." Chokichi's voice was firm.

Daichi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine." He turned to head into the West wing. His family lived on the bottom floor. It didn't take him long before he was standing in the small space that was considered their family living room. As soon as he was inside he spun to look at his parents.

"I'm so happy for you…" Hana's eyes were glistening with tears.

"Mom…" He groaned. She had already figured it out and, by the looks of it, so had his father.

Chokichi shot Hana a look that silenced whatever she was about to say next. "She seems nice, but she is mated." His eyes hardened as he looked at his son. "How can you even entertain thoughts of being with her?" He snapped. His voice was icy.

Daichi straightened his back and gathered his courage to confront his father. "Her mate mark is weak, it will be completely gone soon."

Chokichi's eyes narrowed. He disliked being challenged by his son. "She's still mated."

Their eyes locked in a heated battle. "He abandoned her! Just because she is mated, does that mean that she doesn't deserve to be loved?"

"You love her?" Hana tentatively cut in. Her soft question broke the stern look upon Chokichi's face. He quickly stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against his chest. Their hight difference was especially prominent as Chokichi gently rested his chin on top of her head.

Daichi's hands curled into fists. He hadn't wanted to tell them so soon. He had wanted to see how things progressed with Kagome first, especially since Inuyasha was around again. He sucked in a deep breath and his posture went lax. "Yes, I love her." His hard voice softened as he focused on his mother, instead of his father. "I want to mate her." Hana's eyes widened to the size of saucers, nearly taking up her entire face.

"Who's her mate?" Chokichi questioned, snapping Daichi's attention back to the disapproving look plastered across his father's face.

"Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha, as in the Inuyasha who is the half-brother of Lord Sesshomaru?" Chokichi deadpanned.

Daichi nodded gravely. "And, as in the Inuyasha that is on his way here right now."

Chokichi's grip tightened around Hana. Hana leaned into her mate more and Chokichi took a deep breath of her scent before their yellow eyes once again clashed. "She's it for me Dad. She isn't scared of us. She isn't like…" Daichi couldn't bring himself to say Kairi's name, so he quickly moved on. "She is amazing. She is studying to be a nurse. She is a powerful Miko. She… She has my heart. If, one day, she will let me, I want to be her mate. She is everything to me. I can't even explain it. Call it instinct. I fell for her all too fast and all too sudden, but my demon and I both agree, she is it for me."

Chokichi listened to his son's speech carefully. His arms flexed around Hana's thin waist. She was rubbing his forearms soothingly. He pinched his eyes shut for a long moment before he opened them again. This time, his face was filled with the beginnings of acceptance. "If even your demon wants her…" Daichi nodded in confirmation. "Then, I won't stand in your way. But, son, be careful. She is mated and she could choose for him to re-claim her. You could get hurt."

Daichi's face fell as his father's words washed over them. He knew that Chokichi spoke the truth. "I know that… But, I still want to try."

* * *

Kagome munched on her lunch as she sat in the traditional room. A large futon was spread out in the bedroom behind her. The bedroom was separated from the small living area by two large shoji doors that were painted with delicate gold flowers upon thin branches. She sat at the low table on the tatami flooring as she took in the room. A beautiful scroll painting depicting village life hung from the wall across from her, making her heart ache for the Feudal Era. A large window to her right took up a majority of the wall and gave her an excellent view of a neatly tended garden below. Her hand absentmindedly rubbed her fading mark as she lifted another piece of tempura shrimp to her lips. Maeve had been right, the food was utterly delicious. She had been served a tray filled with miso soup, cooked vegetables, tempura shrimp, and steamed bread. The tastes and smells of this place brought her back to the past. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine that Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and her were crashing at some village leader's mansion that Miroku had conned them into for the night. She smiled sadly at the memory. Some days, it was easy to not think about the past. But, other days, her heart was filled with the pain of missing her friends. She missed the days that they had traveled around Japan. She missed sitting beside the fire at Sango's hut as Anna and Chiho played. She missed helping Kaede find the herbs that she needed. She missed how simple it had been to love, and be loved by, Inuyasha. Sometimes, missing the past made her whole body feel heavy with sadness and longing for things that could never be.

When she finished eating she stood up from the table and walked into the bedroom to rifle through her suitcase. As soon as her fingers found her scrappy black bikini she smiled in delight. She hadn't even had the change to wear this one yet, and she had owned it for over two years. The material was just big enough to cover the swell of her large breasts. After all, she didn't want to wear anything that was too revealing. She quickly put it on and examined herself in the standing mirror in the corner of the room. The thick straps hooked behind her neck. It looked like a halter top and gave her heavy front some much needed support. The bottoms clung tight to her curves and showed off her figure. A flash of Inuyasha's angry face at seeing her wearing this in public made her smirk. "Good thing that you're not here yet…" She muttered as she threw on a pair of shorts and a lacy shawl to cover herself up with until she got to the beach. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and slipped on a pair of flip-flops before she left the room. She hurried passed Tetsuya's room and sighed in relief when he didn't follow her. Within a few minutes she was back in the lobby where Daichi was already waiting for her. He looked slightly worried, but his face lit up when he saw her.

Suddenly self-conscious, Kagome tugged at the bottom of her shawl. "It seems that you're always waiting for me. Maybe one of these times I'll have to surprise you and show up first."

His eyes glowed with amusement. Their yellow depths surprised her with just how similar, and different, they were from Inuyasha's amber gaze. He was in a pair of dark blue swim trunks and a black tank top that hugged his muscled frame. Kagome blushed despite herself. "What if I like waiting for you?" He quirked his head and his ears shifted to follow her as she slowly walked by him.

"Well, then prepared to be disappointed." She winked playfully at him and he quickly turned to walk beside her as they exited the resort and began to walk towards the sandy shores of the beach. Kagome tilted her head to look at him. "… 'Cause I am definitely going to show up first one of these days…"

Daichi scoffed and rolled his eyes as he gently nudged her with his elbow. Warm tingles raced up her arm at the gentle touch. She could barely even feel the pain from her mark. As soon as they reached the beach Kagome spied lounge chairs dotting the area. To her far right, the forest nearly collided with the waves as the beach vanished. The beach was small and private, which was perfect for a resort where demons didn't need to hide. She kicked off her flip-flops and let her toes curl into the warm sand. It felt so good to have the winter chill gone from her bones. Now, the sun beat down on her in a constant blanket of warmth. "This place is beautiful." The waves crashed softly against the beach and birds chirped overhead. It sounded like they were in the middle of nowhere. Soft voices from other guests down the beach echoed back to her and melded into the peaceful atmosphere.

"It is, isn't it?" They stood quietly for a few moments as they both soaked in the peacefulness around them. "Well, want to test out the water?" Daichi shrugged out of his tank top and tossed it onto a lounge chair nearby. "I should warn you though, it may be a tad chilly."

Kagome smirked and goosebumps traveled up her arms as she looked at his chiseled body. She gulped and forced her eyes away from his prominent abs as she quickly took off her shorts and shawl. "I'm ready." She looked up at him, a nervous smile plastered across her face, only to see him falter. His knees shook slightly, his jaw popped open, and his eyes slightly seeped red. Alarmed, Kagome took a tentative step towards him. "Daichi?" His eyes weren't roaming her body. Instead, they were glued to her shoulder. With a shudder, she realized that this was the first time that he had ever seen her mark. She stiffened as she watched countless emotions flicker across his face and her heart lurched. "I… I can cover it up… I didn't think…" She stuttered as she tripped over her words. She bent down to grab her shawl, only for Daichi to grab her hand. He pulled her up and took a step towards her. His breathing was shallow and a bit of red still seeped into his eyes as he forcefully tore his gaze away from her mark.

"No…" He sounded pained, as if it was taking all of his will power to not look at the mark that claimed her. "No, it's okay…" He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. A shiver ran through his body and, when he opened his eyes again, the red was gone. His lips pulled up in a half-hearted smile. "It's just a little different hearing about it than seeing it, you know?"

Kagome nodded, her mouth parched. "I'm sorry…" She croaked out.

Daichi shook his head. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Really, Kagome…" He squeezed her hand. "I'm okay." His voice sounded slightly less pained now, and Kagome managed to soften her worried look. "Ready for a swim?" Kagome nodded and before she knew what was happening Daichi had lifted her up into his arms bridal style and was dashing towards the water at hanyou speeds as her laughter bounced around them.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Inuyasha snapped. He paced within his small hotel room. It was night now and tomorrow they would be able to catch the ferry to Okinawa. His chest ached. He could actually feel his mark on Kagome fading now. All he wanted to do was punch a hole in the hotel's wall, but he managed to barely restrain himself. This was his own damn fault. It was his own fault that Kagome was moving on. It was his own fault that his mark had faded. It had to be extremely close to disappearing if he could feel his claim weakening on her. He collapsed onto the bed and shoved his head under one of the lumpy pillows. "Fuck." He spat once more as his self-hate and self-loathing swarmed inside him like an angry pit of bees.

* * *

Kagome and Daichi played at the beach until her skin was kissed pink by the sun. She silently cursed herself for not putting on some sunscreen, but she figured a slight tan wouldn't hurt. She was exhausted from the day of travel and the long hours that she had spent outside in the salty ocean water. The sun had sunk below the horizon now and she had just returned to her room from eating dinner with Tetsuya. She turned off the light and crawled into her futon. The smell of tatami floated around her, soothing her into memories of the past. Her eyes closed as her tired body sunk into the comfortable futon. With a muffled yawn, she turned onto her side, nuzzled her face into her pillow, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Miroku stood behind her as she gathered herbs for Kaede. The sleeves of her traditional Miko outfit were tied back so that she had free range of movement. The golden circlets on Miroku's staff chimed in the soft wind as birds chirped overhead. It was a beautiful spring day and everything seemed fresh with possibilities and hope.

"Lady Kagome…" Miroku began, his voice deep and thoughtful.

"Like I've told you before Miroku, you don't need to call me Lady." Kagome giggled at his overly formal wording.

"You are going to be our village Miko one day. You deserve to have such a title."

Kagome smiled softly as she carefully analyzed a flower to see if it was what she needed before she extracted it, leaving the roots so that a new one could grow in its place. "No matter our rank, there are no tittles between friends."

Kagome heard the muffled noise of his robes moving as he shifted slightly. "With that, you may be right my friend."

Kagome stood up, the basket of herbs carefully balanced against her hip. "So, why did you ask to join me today?"

Miroku looked away bashfully. "In truth, I have missed you. We haven't gotten to speak much since your return."

Kagome's eyes softened as they began the long walk back to the village. They had ventured quite a ways in order to find the plants that she had needed. The ground crunched softly beneath their feet a they returned to the trail that would lead them back home. "I missed you too." She nearly whispered. Miroku's staff clinked with each step that he took and she found the sound reassuring. After all the time that they had spent tracking down demons, the gentle clink of his staff had become a familiar noise that she had missed when she was in the future.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kagome tilted her head to look at him. "Of course you can."

He didn't turn to look at her. Instead, he stared down the path before them as if he was contemplating some huge life decision. "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"The future, your family…" His voice trailed off.

Memories of her family swirled in her mind as she tried to find the right response to his question. "Yes… I miss them everyday. I wonder if they are okay. I wonder if Sota is doing well in school. I wonder what fake relic Gramps is trying to sell. I wonder if my Mom is sad… I worry that they miss me. Even though I know that they understand why I came back here, sometimes I worry that it hurts them that I can never return." Her eyes followed they path of a colorful bird as it made its way across the sky. Her heart ached with the knowledge that as much as her family understood her leaving, that she had still hurt them by doing so.

Miroku nodded and came to a stop. Kagome stilled beside him and turned to look at him. "It was a difficult choice that you had to make."

Kagome smiled softly. Sadness floated across her face as she thought about her family missing her like she missed them. "But, this is home. I missed everyone here so much while I was gone… It was nearly unbearable. This is who I'm supposed to be. I'm supposed to be the village Miko who fights alongside her friends to defend the innocent from evil. I'm not supposed to be the schoolgirl who gossips over WacDonald's with her friends."

His eyebrows rose. "WacDonald's?"

Kagome smirked at the funny way WacDonald's sounded on his lips. "It's just some place to eat."

"Oh…" His hand that used to contain the wind tunnel fidgeted as his thumb pressed into the palm of his hand. "You know, sometimes it surprises me that I'm still alive…"

"Miroku…"

Miroku raised a hand to quiet her. "Really, I should have died. I truly thought that I was going to die during the final battle against Naraku." His grip tightened around his staff. "Yet, here I am… With an amazing wife and three children." Kagome smiled softly and held the basket a bit tighter against her hip. Inuyasha and her had just started trying to have their very own pup. That thought sent butterflies of excitement flooding through her. Miroku cleared his throat as his eyes met hers. His face was filled with steely determination. "What I'm trying to ask, Kagome, is if anything ever does happen to Sango and I…"

"Nothing is going to…"

His pointed look silenced her and the rest of her words fell unspoken from her lips as he began to speak again. "I need to know that Anna, Chiho, and Katsuro will be okay. I need to know that they will be safe. I need to know that they will be loved. Sango and I…" He groaned slightly as he shifted and turned his gaze up to the clouds above. "We are in a dangerous line of work." He sighed and looked at her again. "If anything happens to Sango and I, will you and Inuyasha care for our children?" Birds chirped around them and a sudden breeze swept her hair behind her as her eyes widened at his words. "I have always lived my life knowing that it wouldn't be long before I died. Now, I don't have the threat of the wind scar, but I refuse to believe that the universe is that kind. One threat is gone, but another will arise, and yet another after that. I need to know… I need to know…" He gulped as fear laced his words.

Kagome's basket clattered to the ground as she rushed Miroku. She hugged him tightly. His entire body stiffened at her sudden action until she pulled back from him to meet his gaze. "First of all, I don't believe that the universe is so cruel." She reached for his hand that used to have the wind tunnel and turned it upwards. "The universe has tested you enough. It has tested Sango enough." She let go of his hand and took a small step back. "Believe in the peace that surrounds us. You don't need to worry about dying like you used to. You are not going to be sucked up into your wind tunnel." She smiled softly and bent to pick up her basket. She picked up the few plants that had spilled before she balanced the wicker basket once more against her hip. "But, on the extremely thin chance that something does happen to both of you, you don't even need to ask…"

"Kagome?"

"Of course we would take them. They are family after all." She smiled as tears glistened in his eyes. She turned to start slowly walking down the path to give him a moment to collect himself. A few seconds later she heard the crunch of dirt beneath his feet as he hurried to catch up with her.

"Kagome?"

She quirked her head to look at him. The shine of tears was gone now and replaced by a jubilant grin. "Yea?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Kagome gasped as she jolted up. The futon's blanket fell away from her sweaty body as tears dripped slowly down her cheeks. She took in shaky breaths as she tried to calm her hurt heart. With shaky legs, she stood up and walked into the living room. The waning moon lit up the night sky and cast small moonbeams into the room. The golden flowers on the shoji doors twinkled in the faint light as Kagome made her way to the painting across form her. She stood mere inches from it as her fingers ghosted over its surface, careful to never touch the delicate material. Her eyes floated over the image as she slowed her breathing.

Miroku…

It had been a long time since she had dreamed about him. The pain from missing her friends suffocated her as she thought about everything that she had learned about them since reuniting with Shippo. They had loved her so much that they had even named their next child after her… She sucked in a shaky breath as the tears continued to slowly drip down her cheeks. Her body felt chilled as the sweat that clung to her cooled off.

A sudden knock on her door startled her and she fell onto her butt. "Ouch…" She muttered as she quickly climbed back up to her feet. She rubbed her backside softly as she hurried to the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door to be greeted by Tetsuya's worried gaze.

"Are you okay?" His face wrinkled up at the sight of her tears and within an instant he was in her room and her door was shut. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" His nose scrunched up as he sniffed around her room. His eyes searched the small space for something that might have harmed her. Kagome's heart warmed at his kindness. He was so much like Rin; she had always been such an extremely loving and caring girl.

She gently placed her hand on Tetsuya's bicep. His eyes immediately shot back to look at her, their amber color glowing in the moonlight. "No one hurt me. I just had a dream." Her hand fell from his arm and he looked at the spot like it had somehow betrayed him.

"Oh…" He muttered as he recollected himself. He turned from her and sat down on the cushion on the floor beside the low table. He turned to look at her again and the light from the moon illuminated his silver hair like a halo. "What about?"

Kagome sighed heavily as she sat on a cushion across from him. She turned to stare out of the window as she allowed herself to open up to him. "About the past… About my friends back in the Feudal Era. I never even got to say goodbye, did you know that?" She waited a moment and when he didn't answer she continued. "It just hurts, a lot, to be torn away from the people that you love."

It was quiet for a long time after that. They both sat in silence as they gazed out of the large window, lost within their own thoughts, but comforted by each other's presence. After what seemed like forever, Tetsuya hesitantly spoke up. "You know, I have dreams too." Kagome sucked in a small breath as her eyes slid over to him. He didn't turn to look at her, so she followed his gaze back out into the night. She was silent as she waited for him to continue. "I don't remember my Mom well… But, when I dream, I have these flashes of her. In one, she's combing out my long hair. In another, she is rubbing my ears…" His hand absentmindedly reached for one of his dog ears. When it was about to touch the soft surface, he yanked it away, as if suddenly aware of what he was doing. He abruptly stood up and marched over to the door. He yanked it open and stood for a long moment with his back turned towards her. "What I'm trying to say is the dreams aren't bad, that dreams are a gift so that we never forget." With that, he left her room and the door slammed shut with a resounding thud. His words echoed in her mind as she once again looked up at the moon.

"A gift?" She muttered as a smile ghosted across her lips. "Maybe you're right. Maybe they are a gift after all." With that thought she crawled across the tatami and back into the bedroom. She crawled into the futon and closed her eyes as she whispered out to the universe. "Send me more gifts please, I never want to forget."

~ Author's Note ~

Wow, I can hardly believe that this story is now over 100,000 words! Thank you for all of your support.

Okay, so I thought that I'd only be able to post once this week, but I feel really bad about only posting once last week so I am going to do my best to post twice! I can't promise anything though simply because I have over 700 papers to grade within the next four days.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last time!

So, what do you think of Daichi's parents?

I know that not a lot happened in this chapter, but I need to have these few set-up chapters before the action gets going again. Inuyasha and the rest of the gang will be arriving at the resort in the next chapter! Plus, while I'm not sure what chapter they will appear in yet, you will get to see some familiar (and new!) faces. I am truly looking forward to getting to introduce you to Koki and his family. Hint, hint: You know his parents!

Okay, okay, I'll stop teasing what will be happening in the future.

Please, review!

~ FeudalAi


	18. Chapter 18

Inuyasha grumbled as he leaned over the railing of the boat. He seriously hated boats. The ferry was large, yet the strong ocean waves still managed to rock it slightly which left him with a queasy stomach. His hands gripped the railing tightly as another wave of nausea washed over him. Seriously, how could something as pathetic as this get to him? His knuckles turned white as he gripped the railing even tighter. It was fucking pathetic that he was seasick.

"How are you feeling?" Shippo's voice tingled with his laughter and Inuyasha spun around to shoot the kit a dirty look. But, the quick movement had his stomach rolling over and he was forced to slide down the railing to sit on the deck of the boat. He leaned back against he uncomfortable metal bars and stared up at Shippo. "Ah, come on, don't give me that look." Shippo huffed as he walked over and took a seat beside him. They were on the side of the boat where few other passengers even bothered to go. Most remained up in the comfortable seating area upstairs, while some remained with their vehicles below the main deck. Inuyasha was grateful for the relative solitude as he bemoaned his perceived short-comings.

"Shut it, kit." He weakly snapped. Inuyasha's heart lurched as he felt a tug on his soul. Kagome's mark had faded even more…

Shippo sighed and sank back against the railing. He leaned his head back and looked up at the clouds that floated above them. "So, the great Inuyasha can be taken down by a simple ride on a boat. Who knew?" He quirked his head at him and Inuyasha only grumbled mildly in response. His entire heart hurt. It felt like his soul was being torn away from him. His face scrunched up as he tried to breathe through the heart-wrenching pain. "Inuyasha?" Shippo's voice sounded far away. Inuyasha could only hear the stammering of his own heart as he felt another part of his claim fade away. "Inuyasha?" Shippo's slightly panicked voice broke through the barrage of sudden grief that had washed over Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" His voice sounded tired and weak.

Shippo's eyes widened. "Talk to me, what's wrong?" Inuyasha looked skywards instead of looking at his friend. His lips closed tightly as he tried to figure out how to respond. "Please, you don't need to keep things bottled up all of the time…" Concern laced his voice and Inuyasha pinched his eyes shut and willed himself to open up, at least a little bit, to his long-time friend.

"It's nearly gone." He stated in a monotone.

"What's nearly gone?"

Inuyasha could feel Shippo's curious stare on him, but he still didn't open his eyes. "Kagome's mark…"

"Oh…" Shippo exhaled.

"I can feel it leaving. Its like it's taking a piece of me with it…" Inuyasha blushed as he realized that he had said more than he had planned to.

"Oh…" Shippo said again. Inuyasha cracked open one eye to peek at the kit. Shippo was staring blankly across from them. With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha fully opened his eyes and grabbed onto the railing to pull himself up. He gazed out over the seemingly endless ocean as he waited for the edges of Okinawa to come into view. "You know that she still loves you, don't you?"

Inuyasha hung his head. "I don't know that…" He lifted his head just enough so that he could see Shippo through his bangs. "… and you don't know that either."

Shippo looked away from him with a firm set to his jaw. Inuyasha nearly smirked at the stubbornness that was rolling off of the kit. Wasn't he supposed to be the stubborn one? At the moment, it would seem, their roles had been reversed. Shippo stared out at the water defiantly. "She does. I know that she does."

Inuyasha smiled softly as he lifted his head. "If you say so, kit. If you say so…" The words fell lazily from his tongue as he sent up a fervent prayer to the heavens that Shippo was right.

* * *

Kagome sat cross-legged on the soft grass in the garden. The sun shone down on her making small beads of sweat roll down her neck. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail to keep it off of her. She wasn't accustomed to this kind of heat in winter. She wore a baggy T-shirt and a pair of shorts, that showed off her toned legs, to compensate for the lack of wind. Her hands rested upon her bare knees as she meditated.

After breakfast that morning, Daichi had asked if he could show her the gardens. He brought her to the one that she could see from the window in her room. It was beautiful. There was a small pond filled with brightly colored koi fish. Carefully maintained trees were artistically scattered around the space. Various kinds of flowers were mixed into the scenery. It felt like she had just stepped foot into the royal gardens. It had been hours since he had brought her there, yet she couldn't seem to pull herself away from the tranquil place. Daichi sat a few feet away from her. She could feel his eyes on her every once in a while, but he never spoke. They simply sat in silence. At first, when she had asked if she could meditate for a while to hone her powers, she had thought that it would be awkward and uncomfortable to sit so long beside him without speaking. But, actually, it was quite pleasant. She never knew that she could feel so content doing nothing with someone for so long. Even with Inuyasha, they had always been doing something. Someone had always been saying something… Even when she had tried to meditate, it was quickly interrupted by the impatient hanyou. With Daichi, meditating was a completely different experience.

Daichi shifted and Kagome took one more deep breath before she opened her eyes and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you for that."

His eyes widened slightly. "For what?"

Kagome blushed and averted her gaze as she shifted to her knees. Her body felt sore from siting in the same position for so long. Daichi stood up and reached for her hand to pull her up. Her blush deepened as she placed her hand in his. He pulled her up and she nodded in thanks before he let go of her hand. "For letting me do this."

"For letting you meditate?" He looked so baffled that it was completely adorable. His head was quirked to the side and his cat ears flicked to follow her as she stepped back onto the small, dirt walking path. "Meditating helps you harness your powers. I know that you want to be strong enough to protect the people that you love. So, of course, you need to meditate. Plus, it's good for me to do too. It helps to clear my head."

"Still, thank you Daichi." His name flowed from her lips like it belonged there. She blushed fiercely and lightly nudged him with her elbow. "Well, should we get going? I'm surprised that Tetsuya didn't hunt us down."

Daichi scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Me too, now that you mention it."

"I wonder if he's okay…" Kagome mumbled under her breath. Daichi's ears tilted towards her, but he didn't say anything in response. He knew that her words hadn't been meant for him. "Anyway, what do you think we should do next?" Kagome's chipper voice melded in with the happy sound of birds overhead. Daichi's mouth popped open to speak before it promptly slammed shut. He turned to look in a different direction and one ear shifted to follow his gaze. His entire face fell and his posture became stiff.

"Everyone else just arrived." His words were filled with the sound of doom.

Kagome leaned against him. Her head rested on his shoulder. It was like second nature to her. "You know, that's not a bad thing."

He laughed softly. "Well, it's not the best thing." He turned his head and before Kagome knew what was happening, his lips were pressed lightly against the top of her head. Time seemed to freeze as the soft pressure resonated throughout her entire body. A shiver ran down her spine as fire flushed through her veins. Daichi pulled away from her with a small smirk upon his lips. "Come on, we better get going before we have two dog demons hunting us down."

"Oh… Okay…" Kagome mumbled as she took a shaky step forward. Her heart was all confused. She was nervous to see Inuyasha again, but she liked the way that Daichi's kiss had felt upon her head. Her feelings were all over the place and she couldn't figure out what that meant. When she stopped walking, Daichi reached for her hand. With her hand grasped in his, he gently pulled her forward. She followed along after him. Small tingles ran up her arm at his touch. She stared at him as he walked in front of her. One of his ears was pinned on her, while the other presumably listened to a conversation that she couldn't hear.

They were nearly to the lobby when Daichi dropped her hand. She missed his touch as soon as it was gone. She took a deep breath and rounded the corner to come face to face with an irritated looking Inuyasha. His face was slightly pale and with a sudden lurch, Kagome couldn't help but worry about his well-being. His ears flicked towards her and his amber eyes flashed in her direction. His nostrils flared and he quickly spun away from her. Tetsuya glanced at her before his expression softened as he returned to speaking to Inuyasha. Shippo had his arm wrapped protectively around Satori's waist. The newborn kit was squirming within its mother's arms and Kagome's chest warmed at the sight of the new family.

"Yea, so you're rooming with me…" Tetsuya's voice broke through Kagome's daze, snapping her back to the present.

"I'm stuck with you?" Inuyasha huffed. "You snore."

Tetsuya rolled his eyes. "Get over it."

Daichi stepped forward and Inuyasha's eyes glued onto him. "Your entire group is on the top floor of the East wing. You are roomed with Tetsuya. Kagome has her own room…" He looked over at Shippo and quickly introduced himself before continuing. "Shippo and his family have their own room as well."

"Thank you… Really…" Satori's voice was soft. Her eyes were glued to her kit and she never once looked up at the other people in the room.

"There's no need to say thank you." Chokichi's booming voice announced his arrival into the lobby. "We are more than happy to welcome you to our resort. We're glad that we can help." Shippo tightened his hold on Satori, and Chokichi took a small step backwards. "I'm sorry. The kit is only a few days old, correct?"

Shippo smiled, his face tight. "Sayori… We named the kit Sayori."

Chokichi smiled welcomingly. "That's a beautiful name."

Shippo's tight expression softened somewhat. He glanced at Kagome and his face brightened. "Thank you, and yes, she is only three days old. The Monto attacked us the night that she was born."

Chokichi nodded gravely. "I heard. I am so sorry. I'm glad that you all made it out alive."

Shippo's face fell slightly and he reached over to gently brush his fingers across the top of Sayori's head. "Thanks to Kagome."

Chokichi looked at Kagome for a long moment. He seemed contemplative and Kagome fidgeted beneath his gaze. As nice as he seemed, he was still rather intimidating. The dark blue streaks that lined his cheeks highlighted the sternness of his jaw. His tail hung behind him, poised and regal looking. Daichi stepped between them, effectively blocking his father's view of her and she couldn't help but sigh in relief. She wasn't even sure why she felt so relieved, but there had been a look swimming within Chokichi's yellow eyes that Kagome simply hadn't been able to decipher.

She stared at Daichi's back for a long moment, until she felt a pair of amber eyes upon her. When she turned her head to look back at him, she found Inuyasha watching her. Even after he noticed that she had caught him looking, he didn't look away. Instead, his eyes simply met hers and he continued to stare. Kagome gulped as a lump suddenly formed in her throat.

Chokichi cleared his throat and Inuyasha's attention snapped back to him. "I wanted to welcome all of you. We feel truly grateful to be able to welcome such legends to our humble resort." Inuyasha's chest puffed out slightly and his hand came to rest upon the hilt of Tessaiga. "Hana is currently taking care of another guest and wanted me to apologize for not being able to meet you when you arrived."

Inuyasha nodded. "That's okay. I'm sure that we will have lots of time to get to know each other better."

"Please, don't let us get in the way of you running your business." Satori's soft voice broke in. She had looked up from the kit and was now leaning her head lovingly against Shippo's shoulder. She looked utterly exhausted.

"Don't worry about that. The business basically runs itself. Please, make yourselves at home here." Chokichi flicked his wrist and Maeve, the pretty moth demon from yesterday, elegantly strolled into the room before bowing deeply to them. "Maeve will show you to your rooms. Your possessions have already been brought up."

Inuyasha crossed his arms against his chest. "Thanks…" He huffed, clearly uncomfortable with being indebted to Chokichi and his family.

"If you could please follow me…" Maeve's lilting voice danced through the room. Shippo and his family quickly followed behind her. They turned towards the East wing, but stopped when Inuyasha didn't immediately join them. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her again. This time, Daichi noticed as well and he took a small step so that he was standing behind her. Inuyasha's gaze shifted to him before he briskly strode passed them and followed Maeve as she showed them to their rooms. Now, Tetsuya stood staring down Daichi as Chokichi glanced between the two hanyous, his discomfort plainly obvious.

"Daichi, your mother could use your help with the Hashimoto family." Chokichi announced. Kagome tilted her head to peer at Daichi behind her. His posture had noticeably relaxed since Inuyasha had left the room.

"I thought we had banned those toad demons after what happened last time."

Chokichi shrugged. "Take it up with your mother, she has a kind soul." Chokichi's eyes narrowed and the streaks on his cheeks strengthened the death glare that was prominent within his sharp yellow gaze. "They just better not mess up the hot spring again." He growled out.

Daichi laughed. "Oh, you know they will." He walked towards his father and patted him on the shoulder as he turned to head down a corridor to the East wing. "You definitely know that they will." His laughter floated back to them from down the hallway.

Tetsuya's nose wrinkled up as if he had just smelled something foul. "Toad demons… Disgusting creatures."

Jaken's face flashed in Kagome's mind and she had to stifle a laugh when she thought about the green imp. While not quite a toad demon, she couldn't help but imagine that's what they looked like as well. Chokichi glanced at him, but didn't say anything before he headed off to take care of the business. Kagome crossed her arms and stared pointedly at Tetsuya. "You know, you shouldn't insult our host."

Tetsuya's eyes lit playfully. "I didn't insult our host, I insulted his guests."

"Then you may as well have insulted yourself and the rest of us. They are being extremely generous letting us stay here. This is a business. You shouldn't insult their guests."

Tetsuya shrunk under the weight of her words. The playful glint to his eyes vanished as he lowered his head. "Guess you're right."

Kagome's hard gaze softened at his defeated demeanor. A sudden rush of guilt washed over her. "Have you seen the gardens yet?"

Tetsuya lifted his head and looked shyly up at her, almost like a scolded child. "Not yet."

Kagome held out her hand. "Well, then how about I show you them." Tetsuya grinned, all traces of his shame gone, and reached for her hand.

* * *

The week went by fast. Each frustrating day rolled into the next and Inuyasha's self-hate grew with each passing minute. Every day, he would take Tetsuya out to the forest and train. Tetsuya was out of shape. It had been far too long since he had last trained. Tetsuya puffed behind him as they raced through the woods. Inuyasha felt a rush as the wind whipped his hair behind him. His silver tresses twisted behind him as his muscled legs propelled him forward. It felt damn good to really move. Daichi's family had placed wards throughout a large section of the forest so that their guests could have the leisure of being able to really flex their power.

Inuyasha slid to a halt, his heels digging into the dirt, and spun to look back at Tetsuya. The pup was starting to gain on him. He waited until Tetsuya was nearly upon him before he dove towards him. He slashed out with his claws and twirled around to place a hard kick to Tetsuya's side. The kick connected and Tetsuya keeled over with a grunt. "Pay attention!" Inuyasha demanded. He lurched forward and aimed for Tetsuya's throat. Tetsuya dodged and clumsily darted around Inuyasha. He swung and Inuyasha jumped back to avoid the hit. "You've gotten sloppy." He snapped. Tetsuya growled as he lowered into a crouch. His claws and fangs were bared. Inuyasha groaned in frustration. Tetsuya was listening far too much to his animalistic side. At the moment, he didn't even come close to resembling Sesshomaru's elegant and bloodthirsty fighting style. Tetsuya swiped at him with an attack that dripped with poison. The poison made a sizzling sound as it connected with the ground below.

Now Inuyasha was really pissed…

The damn pup wasn't even concentrating enough to harness his power into an effective whip.

"You need to focus!" Inuyasha yelled as his fist connected with the center of Tetsuya's chest. It made a loud hollow sound as Tetsuya was thrown back by the hit. Tetsuya's heels dug into the dirt as he came to a forced stop. Inuyasha straightened up. "Enough."

Tetsuya paused momentarily before he stood up as well. His animalistic demeanor disappeared and was replaced by a stoic look. "When can I use the sword?"

"You're not ready."

Tetsuya's hands curled into fists. "Yes, I am."

"You can't even manage hand-to-hand combat, what makes you think that you are ready to handle Bakusaiga?" Inuyasha's eyebrows rose as he looked at the insolent pup.

"It's my father's sword, I'm strong enough to handle it."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Sesshomaru had to work for a long time to earn that sword. When he finally deserved it and had surpassed our father his arm even regenerated! Yet, you think that you have earned the right to command it by simply lounging around your penthouse?"

Tetsuya stiffened and his eyes narrowed. "I've trained before."

"You trained before we moved back to the city. You trained when you were a teen. You trained when you lived with me. In case you forgot, you haven't lived with me for nearly a hundred years."

Tetsuya's posture relaxed and he leaned back to look up at the sky. "It's been that long already, huh?" His voice faded and Inuyasha lifted his head to look skyward as well.

"Yea, it has…" They stood in the silence of the forest for a long moment. Birds chirped around them. Animals rustled through the underbrush. Their ears heard everything. They had been training everyday, yet Tetsuya was still making sloppy, beginner mistakes. "If you just focused…"

"I'm trying." Tetsuya snapped.

"Not like you used to. You've changed."

"Maybe I have." Tetsuya's voice floated in the wind. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He hadn't heard the pup be this open since the first anniversary of Sesshomaru's death…

Inuyasha softened his tone and relaxed his posture. His eyes never wavered from the clouds above. "Changing doesn't have to be a bad thing. You just simply stopped trying to be like him. You should be you. You're not Sesshomaru." He could feel Tetsuya's eyes on him, but he didn't turn to look at him. It was hard for him to be open like this. Had he screwed Tetsuya up? He had done his best to raise Tetsuya well. But, it had been hard. He had never known what to say. He hadn't known how to comfort the pup. Both of their lives had drastically changed when Sesshomaru had sacrificed his life on the battlefield. Many nights, Inuyasha had heard Tetsuya crying himself to sleep. He had simply sat outside his door, his head leaned back against it, as he listened to the pup's quiet sobs. He had wanted to say something, he had wanted to do something… But, he had never been good at that shit.

Tetsuya sighed and Inuyasha's head rolled to look at him. "Enough with the mushy crap. Let's get back to training."

"Fine, but you asked for it." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, all traces of sentimentality forgotten.

"I'm going to beat you, old man." Tetsuya goaded.

Inuyasha smirked. "Bring it on, pup."

* * *

Kagome sat in the garden with her barrier flickering around her. Sweat built up on her temple as her face scrunched up. She was following the instructions in the book to the letter, yet she couldn't seem to create a barrier like she had at Shippo's house. With a frustrated sigh she let the shimmering pink barrier fall. She had been practicing for hours the entire week, only taking small breaks to take a dip in the ocean or to enjoy the sweltering heat of the hot spring. She studied from the ancient text every night, yet she still couldn't sustain a barrier for longer than a minute. The ones that she had been able to create had shone feebly in front of her. There was no way that such a weak thing would be able to stop one of the Monto.

"How the fuck did I do it?" She snapped at herself. The curse word sounded brusk on her tongue and she slammed her fists into the soft dirt.

"You had someone to protect…" Shippo's voice broke across the picturesque garden, startling her from her thoughts. He was casually leaning against the wall where the garden collided with the resort. "It's simple…" He shrugged. "You had a reason to be strong. You had to protect all of us. You didn't think about what you were doing, you just did it. It's in your nature. Stop using your head and start using your heart." Kagome's heart lit with warmth at the sight of him. He had been camped in his room with Satori and the kit ever since he had arrived and she had barely even gotten to get a glimpse of him. "Try again."

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. This time, she tried not to think about the carefully detailed instructions that were laid out in the book. She let those thoughts swim to the back of her mind as she recalled the panic, fear, and determination that had swamped her when Wilhelm had attacked. She felt her anger rush her again, but she tried to push that feeling to the side so that she could concentrate on the protectiveness that she had felt. When he had attacked, there was no way that she was going to let harm come to Shippo's family. She would never let anything happen to them. She would not lose more people that she cared about. She would keep them safe, forever. She felt a soft pulse expel from her body and she cracked open one eye. A bright pink barrier surrounded her in a tight bubble. Her eyes widened in wonder. Her concentration wavered and the barrier shook. She collected herself and continued to focus. She could see Shippo moving out of the corner of her eye. He bent down to pick up something, and a moment later a small pebble sizzled against her small barrier.

Kagome smirked. So, her barrier was strong…

… A fist suddenly burst through her barrier and narrowly missed her head. Her eyes widened as a chill ran down her spine. Her barrier collapsed and she turned her shocked expression onto Shippo who had a smug grin on his face.

"If you can't even stop me, how do you expect to stop Wilhelm if he finds us again?"

Kagome's fingers trembled as she stood up. She felt exhausted. She had been pushing herself so hard the last few days and she could feel how drained she was. She looked at Shippo wearily. "You're right, I'm not strong enough."

Shippo's expression softened and he placed one clawed hand upon her shoulder. "Mom, you're unbelievably strong. You just need to believe in yourself and find your motivation. That desire to protect us is what made your barrier so strong before. Listen to your heart."

His words fell over her and left a comforting weight on her soul. "Thanks, Shippo."

He took his hand away and scratched the back of his head. "It's no problem…" He quirked his head to look at her. "But, maybe you should ask Inuyasha to help you train."

Kagome's eyes widened and she suddenly felt flushed. She hadn't really spent much time with Inuyasha since his arrival. Everyone, minus Shippo's family, ate in the small restaurant in the West wing everyday. But, besides that, she had barely even seen the elusive hanyou. It was like he was avoiding her… "I'm not sure if he would be the best training partner for me. He is not very patient."

Shippo's hand fell back down to his side and he shrugged. "Maybe you don't need patient. Maybe you need someone to push your limits."

Kagome turned slightly to gaze out at the forest that encroached upon the tidy garden. Inuyasha and Tetsuya were out there somewhere training. Training by herself was getting her nowhere fast. Maybe it was time for a bit more of an unorthodox approach. "You might be right."

Shippo puffed out his chest. "Of course I am." He proudly declared. Kagome laughed slightly at his exaggerated voice.

"How are Satori and Sayori doing?"

Shippo's infectious grin spread across his face as he thought about his family. "They're doing great." He laughed. "Even though I think that Satori is getting a little sick of me hovering."

Kagome's eyebrow raised. "So, is that why you came out to the garden?"

"She's a little emotional, all things considered, so I thought that it would be best to give her a little break from me." Kagome nodded in understanding. A lot had changed within their lives. Their house was destroyed. Their daughter was born. Shippo had been seriously hurt. They had to travel to Okinawa when they should have been holed up in their own home. Every plan that they had laid out had been obliterated. With all the post-pregnancy hormones that were racing through Satori's body, Kagome wasn't surprised that she was a bit emotional. Anyone in her place would react the same way.

"You're a good mate." Kagome announced as she walked passed Shippo and headed for the entrance into the resort. Shippo quickly followed after her.

"You think so?" The hesitation in his voice bothered her, so she abruptly stopped and spun around. He slammed into her chest when he didn't manage to stop in time. He was about to pull back from her, mumbled apologies spilling from his lips, when she stopped his retreat by wrapping her arms tightly around him in a hug.

"I know so. Don't ever doubt it, Shippo. You're a great mate to Satori and already an amazing father to Sayori." She squeezed him tightly before withdrawing. "They are very lucky to have you."

Shippo blushed and took a small step backwards. "Nah, I'm the lucky one."

Kagome smiled and hooked her arm through his. They walked, arm-in-arm, back into the resort. With each step, Kagome's determination grew. She would ask Inuyasha to help her train.

* * *

The day rolled into night and Kagome still hadn't seen Inuyasha. She ate dinner by herself in the restaurant. The food was delicious and the atmosphere was perfect. Soft music floated through the room and large windows let her gaze out at the ocean. Stars glittered over the water and she was drawn to the way that their light was sucked up by the dark ocean waves. She rested her chin on her hand as her elbow dug into the wood table.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Daichi's voice cut into her thoughts. He had an apron on and his hair was slightly messed from running around the resort. He had been helping out his parents as much as he could while he was home. She often saw him helping the maids to clean the rooms and the baths. Plus, he even helped the chef during the nighttime rush. He sat down in the chair across from her with an exhausted sigh.

"Yea, it is…" Her voice trailed off as her gaze returned to the water. Her brow furrowed. Something was off about the scenery, she just couldn't figure out what it was. Daichi sighed and slouched into his chair.

"I've always loved the new moon. The stars really sparkle."

Kagome jolted up from her chair, knocking it over in the process. The few people who were still in the restaurant turned to look at her inquisitively. The new moon…

How could she have possibly forgotten?

"I, um, got to go." Her words tumbled over each other in her rush to leave the restaurant. No wonder she hadn't seen Inuyasha tonight… She spun to leave, but Daichi caught her wrist.

"Is everything okay?" Concern laced his voice and she tried not to become frustrated with him stalling her.

She forced a smile onto her face. "Yea, everything is fine. I just forgot that I had to call my Mom and I left my phone in my room." Daichi didn't look like he believed her, but he nodded anyway and let her leave.

Kagome rushed through the hallways as she headed for Inuyasha and Tetsuya's room. Her heart hammered in her chest as guilt crept up in her. How had she forgotten that tonight was Inuyasha's human night? A small part of her felt unreasonably guilty about lying to Daichi about what she was doing, but the bigger part of her felt overly protective about Inuyasha's secret. Of course, Daichi knew that hanyous had a human night once a month, but he didn't need to know when Inuyasha's happened. Kagome's muscles tensed. Did that mean that she didn't fully trust Daichi yet? She shook her head. No, it didn't mean that. It just wasn't her secret to tell. When she finally reached her destination she was panting slightly as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up at the door and couldn't help but wonder what she was doing there.

Seriously, why had she rushed there?

Her heart was a mixture of emotions, non of which made any sense, and she couldn't manage to figure out any logical reason that she had rushed to see Inuyasha. They weren't together. It wasn't like before. Plus, Tetsuya was with him, it wasn't like he was alone… Kagome fidgeted with the hem of her shirt as she finally got her breathing back under control. She calmed her unsteady heart and forced herself to knock on the door. She didn't know why, but she had the sudden need to see him… The sudden need to know that he was okay. He had never been a big fan of turning human. After all, he lost his enhanced senses and was much more emotional.

Tetsuya answered the door almost immediately. "Kagome?" He questioned, mildly surprised at her presence. "I'm surprised you knocked, you've been out here for like ten minutes." He teased her and her face flushed. When she didn't reply, he stepped to the side. "Well, are you going to come in?"

Kagome nodded and walked into the room. It looked nearly identical to her own, except there were eagles instead of flowers painted on the shoji door to the bedroom. "Where is he?" She softly questioned.

"What? You didn't come here to see me?" He nudged her playfully and she managed to relax some when she saw his lopsided smile. "I'm just kidding. Mr. Mopey is in the bedroom."

"Hey, I heard that!" Inuyasha's voice boomed from the other room. There were two thundering steps before the shoji door slid open. Inuyasha's very human, very frustrated, face popped through the opening as he glared at his nephew. "I'm not mopey!" He proclaimed. His eyes drifted to Kagome and the harsh expression on his face softened.

"If you say so…" Tetsuya rolled his eyes and sighed. Inuyasha was still looking at Kagome and she could feel all of her nerves igniting at the confusing look that he was sending her. Emotions flickered across his face too fast and too muddled to decipher. Tetsuya's eyes darted between them before he skillfully stepped around Kagome. "I think I'll just let you two… Talk…" His voice trailed off. Inuyasha's head snapped around to look at him, his mouth popped open to say something just as Tetsuya slid out of the room and closed the door with a resounding thud.

Tension hung in the air between them. Inuyasha crossed his arms and spun around to walk back into the bedroom. Kagome shifted on the balls of her feet for a minute as she debated what to do. She steeled herself and headed towards the bedroom. Inuyasha hadn't shut the shoji door, so he must want to talk to her too, even if he wouldn't admit it aloud. She slowly stepped into the room. He was siting on the futon farthest from her with his back turned. "Inuyasha?"

He stiffened, but his head tilted in her direction. "Yea?"

"Can I come in?" She hesitantly asked. He looked over his shoulder at her, his ebony hair cascaded down around him in dark waves as his brown eyes soaked her in. "Yea." He muttered. She smiled at him and sat down on what she presumed to be Tetsuya's bed. Hopefully he wouldn't mind her getting her scent on it. With a heavy sigh, he turned around so that he was fully facing her. She fidgeted and rolled her shoulder, suddenly self-conscious of her appearance. His eyes darted towards her shoulder and she became very aware of the awkward tension that thrived in the space between them. "Can I…" He bit his lip and averted his gaze. "Can I see it?" He looked at her and he looked so vulnerable that Kagome didn't even bother to ask why he wanted to see it. She simply leaned her neck to the side and reached up to pull the collar of her shirt down. He gasped as soon as he saw the faint remnants of her mark. She took a deep breath and covered her mark. "It's really nearly gone…" He whispered to himself, his face aghast.

"Yea, it is…" Kagome's voice was soft. He gulped and hesitantly met her gaze.

"Kagome, I…"

Kagome shook her head, stopping his words. "You don't need to say it."

"No…" His voice echoed with his pain, making Kagome's heart stutter. "I have to say it… I'm sorry." His voice broke and he shifted on the futon. He was clearly uncomfortable with the way that his emotions were taking control of him. "I'm so sorry."

"Inuyasha…

"No!" He snapped. His head spun to look at her and his black hair swirled around him. His fiery eyes met hers, silently demanding that she listen. "I'm a royal fuck up. I only thought about myself and I messed everything up. I ruined us! I betrayed my own mate…" His voice completely shattered and his lips quivered. He bowed his head so that his hair would hide his face from her. Her heart tightened painfully as she watched his muscles tense. His fingers dug into his knees as he tried, in vain, to keep it together. "I ruined everything…" He muttered under his breath. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't handle seeing him in so much pain. She may not be able to see his face, but his body was shaking ever-so-slightly which was a telltale sign of tears. She choked down a sob of her own as she separated the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head into her chest. He froze momentarily before his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Her legs automatically wrapped around him as his head curled into the spot above her mark. She could feel wetness on her skin from his tears and she held him even tighter. She didn't care how they looked. In that moment, all that she cared about was the pain that he was in. She nuzzled her face into his hair and felt her own tears slowly escaping. "I hate this…" His words were muffled. His mouth was pressed against the skin at the base of her neck and it sent little shivers throughout her body.

"Me too…" She replied honestly. She tightened her hold on him yet again and felt him do the same. His familiar muscled arms pulled her tight against him, as if he never wanted to let her go again. "I missed you…" She moaned as his smell invaded her.

"I missed you so damn much." His voice was harsh from his tears. His lips brushed against her skin and she inadvertently leaned in to the tender sensation. They just sat there, holding each other, for a few minutes. Neither spoke as they simply soaked in each other once more. Eventually, Inuyasha gulped and managed to force a question passed his lips. Yet, they still didn't let go of each other, neither willing to move from their current position. "Why do you like him?"

Daichi…

His name remained unspoken. Kagome tensed and nuzzled her head into Inuyasha's hair a bit more. She tried to push away her nerves as she gave him the brutally honest answer. "For a lot of reasons. He's a really good guy. Inuyasha… I thought that you were dead. When I met Daichi, I thought that you had died long ago. I didn't know… I didn't know that you were still alive." Her voice quivered and she chewed on her lip.

Inuyasha's body shook. His arms trembled as he held her close. "If you had known, would it have changed anything?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't know… I would still be hurt because of what happened. So, I don't know…"

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Kagome sucked in a sharp breath as her heart spoke for her. "Yes, I can forgive you."

… Where the heck had that come from?

While her brain tried to process her words, her heart knew that they were the truth. She was still upset about it, she was still hurt by it, but she had started to forgive him the moment that he had come crashing down from the Goshinboku. He was alive and that was what mattered. There was no point on holding onto her grudge. What was done was done, they couldn't fix it, she could just accept it. "I think I've nearly forgiven you already…" She whispered.

"Really?" His breath was hot against her neck.

She nodded. "Yea…" He pulled back and suddenly their foreheads were pressed together. His eyes were closed. His arms shifted so that his strong hands gripped her waist. He took a shaky breath before he opened his eyes. Kagome gasped at the loving look that swam in their murky depths. "Inuyasha?" Her voice quivered with a mix of nerves and excitement at his close proximity.

"You know that I never stopped loving you, right?" His fingers dug into her soft flesh.

Kagome's heart beat erratically. She licked her lips as she shook her head slightly. "It's been over 500 years… There's no way…"

Inuyasha's eyes darkened, silencing her. "I have loved you every single day for the last 500 years, and I loved you long before that. I have never, ever, stopped loving you. No matter what happens, I will always love you."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. His face radiated with his honesty and she was overcome with a rush of emotions that stilled the tears that slowly fell from her eyes. He was so close to her… The heat of his forehead against her own sent tingles of anticipation down her spine. "Inuyasha?" Her lips moved of their own accord. Her heart took control of her mouth and her mind shut off.

"Yea?" His voice was soft and heated. All that she could see was Inuyasha. All that she could feel was him. In that moment, he was the entire world to her. They were locked in an entrancing spell that made the rest of the world simply fall away.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips again. She suddenly felt parched. "I…"

"Hey, I'm back…" Tetsuya's voice broke into the room and shattered the spell that they had been under. The shoji door slide open and Kagome became very aware of the position that they were in. She was literally straddling Inuyasha, their arms were wrapped around each other, and their foreheads were pressed together. "What the…" Tetsuya floundered as he caught sight of them. Inuyasha's face stiffened and he gently lifted her off of him so that she could slide onto the tatami flooring. She barely had to move a muscle before she was back on the other futon. Her cheeks were bright red and she suddenly felt cold without his touch. When she peeked through her bangs at Inuyasha the only sign that he had been crying was the redness in his eyes and the dried trails of tears on his cheeks. He was angrily staring at Tetsuya.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha snapped.

Tetsuya's face was pink and his eyes flicked between the two of them. "This is my room too…" His voice trailed off as he started to back out of the bedroom. "I can… um, I can come back later." He started to leave and Kagome abruptly stood up. Her legs were shaky and she silently prayed that they wouldn't give out on her.

"No, it's okay. It's late, I should go back to my room." She glanced back at Inuyasha to find him looking at her. She bowed her head so that her hair would block her face.

"You don't need to leave…" Inuyasha's voice was so soft that it made Tetsuya gasp. Inuyasha glared at him.

"No, I really should go." She started walking out of the room. When she reached the shoji door she turned to look over her shoulder at Inuyasha one last time. "Oh yea, I meant to ask, would you mind helping me train tomorrow?"

He lit up. "Of course. You can join Tetsuya and I."

Tetsuya nudged her and she turned to look at him. "Don't worry, we'll go easy on you." He smirked.

Kagome's eyebrow rose. "It's me who'll be taking it easy on you. Better behave or else I'll purify you." She teased. He simply rolled his eyes at her, unfazed by her idle threat. "See you tomorrow."

"See you then, Kagome." Tetsuya said as she headed into the living room and to the door. She looked back at him and smiled once more before leaving their room. As soon as she was back in the hallway her entire body heated with embarrassment. She couldn't believe… She gulped. She couldn't believe that she had been straddling him only moments ago and it had felt… She sighed heavily and ran a hand down her weary face.

It had felt natural.

She groaned and headed to her room. She was an emotional mess and she couldn't wait to fall into sleep's embrace.

* * *

Kairi screamed in pain as her body convulsed. Kaito had forced yet another potion down her raw throat. She couldn't take this torture anymore… Her mind was completely frayed and reality was starting to become blurry. Half the time she wasn't sure if she was stuck in her mind reliving a memory, or knew if what she was seeing was even real. Her back arched away from the chair that she was bound to as another scream wormed its way passed her throat.

"Where did Daichi bring you? Where is his family?" Kaito's questions bounced around in her skull as she squirmed against the ropes that restrained her. She knew that her wrists and ankles were bleeding and pain shot up her arms and legs. Memories swirled in her mind. She couldn't resist the pull of the drug anymore. In fact, she didn't even want to resist anymore. A hazy memory came into focus and her heart hurt as she spoke.

"There's a resort…" She could remember how the ocean sounded as it crashed against the shore. She could remember the oil lamps in the lobby. She could remember soaking in the hot spring. On top of all of that, she could remember being filled with anger and disgust. What had she been so upset about? She couldn't seem to remember…

"Where was the resort?" His deep voice wormed its way into her brain and she shivered due to the uncomfortable sensation.

She desperately searched her memory for the answer to his question. The drugs were doing their job and she really didn't want to feel the cattle prod burn into her skin again. A broken memory flickered into existence of Daichi's pained face. She was shouting something at him, but she couldn't hear the words. But, the handsome man before her looked utterly destroyed, like she had ripped out his heart and pulverized it. A tear dripped down her cheek. Why was she sad?

"Kairi, where is it? I'm getting impatient."

Kairi's heart stuttered as her panic grew. Memories flashed by in rapid succession as piece by piece a picture began to form in her brain. She knew where the resort was. "Okinawa… It's in Okinawa…" Her words made her feel like she had just committed the ultimate betrayal. Daichi's face came back into focus. She was yelling at him again. Was this the same memory from before or was this a new one? When had this happened? She wasn't sure. The details were all fuzzy and incomplete. Her words weren't coherent, but she could suddenly see his face with a lot more detail than before. Black cat-like ears appeared on his head and his once gorgeous brown eyes turned yellow. A new word popped into her head and even in her drugged daze she new that it sounded completely crazy. "Demons…"

"What did you just say?" Kaito snapped. His voice wasn't nearly as loud and demanding as it usually was. In her head, all she could see were creatures that should not exist. Didn't demons just exist in fairy tales? Yet, she could distinctly recall a black tail swishing behind Daichi… More and more creatures fluttered into her mind's eye and words tumbled from her lips.

"Demons, there all demons… So many…" She heard Kaito shuffling across the room and the lights were flicked on. The brightness tore through her eyelids and made her head feel like it was on fire. She felt sick, really sick… She moaned as nausea washed over her. More memories of freakishly deformed people flashed in her mind… Wait, not people, they were demons… They were so disgusting… Yet she also kept remembering the destroyed look on Daichi's handsome face. He was one of those disgusting creatures? Her heart lurched. Why did she feel like she was betraying him?

She could barely even comprehend Kaito's words when she heard him speak again. It sounded like he was on the phone. "Yea, that's right, an entire resort of them. Mhm… I think we'll need to send a scouting group." There was a short pause. Kairi was trying to quell the migraine that was growing in the back of her skull. His words sounded slurred to her. She felt torn and her mixed emotions were really confusing to her drug addled brain. "I'll try to get more details out of her, but I think the potion is finally starting to shred her mind." She didn't hear him hang up the phone. The next thing she knew his hand was wrapped loosely around her throat. He squeezed it lightly, the threat of more evident in his voice. "Tell me everything that you know girl, and maybe we will let you live."

Kairi's multicolored eyes widened and fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. Her lips quivered. "I'll tell you everything… Just, please… Don't hurt me."

~ Author's Note ~

Can you believe that this is the two month anniversary of "Sterile"? Thank you so much for sticking with me so far! I hope that you have been enjoying the journey just as much as I have.

I promise that the action will pick up in the next chapter. What did you think of Kagome's time with Daichi and Inuyasha? Her feelings are a complete mess right now. But, seriously, who could blame her?

Please, review!

~ FeudalAi


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome stood in a clearing in the forest as she watched Inuyasha and Tetsuya battle. They were practicing hand-to-hand combat, with Inuyasha easily winning each time. Kagome frowned slightly as the sun glinted off of Tessaiga's and Bakusaiga's hilts. They hung against Inuyasha's waist. They hadn't drawn the swords even once and she couldn't help but wonder why. She was currently trying to meditate, but found it nearly impossible with the two battling hanyous rattling insults at each other as they fought. With a frustrated huff she stood up. The sun was glaring down on them making sweat glisten across her skin. He hair was tied up again. It was just so damn hot. She felt sticky and uncomfortable. She picked up her hand towel from where it sat beside her bottle of water and patted at the sweat on her face and neck. One of Inuyasha's ears flicked towards her and he glanced back at her before he skidded to a halt.

"Take a break, pup." Inuyasha smirked. "It's Kagome's turn." Tetsuya quirked his head at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" He smirked playfully and she wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. "If I can't even beat you hand-to-hand, what makes you think that she can?"

Inuyasha grunted and headed towards her. She stiffened. "Kagome won't be practicing hand-to-hand combat…" His hand shifted to lovingly rest on Tessaiga's hilt. "We're going to practice that damn barrier of hers."

She placed her hands on her hips. "And how do you suppose that we do that?"

His lips curled up into a smile filled with wicked delight. "Well, you make a barrier, and I try to break it."

Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed. "That won't be hard."

Tetsuya was by her side in an instant. "Come on now, you're strong. Stop acting like you're not."

Her hands fell from her hips as she smiled at him. "Thanks, but seriously… I can't even stop Shippo's fist…"

"That's because you don't have the proper motivation." Inuyasha's smile had somehow managed to grow even more. He was up to something. He flicked his wrist for them to follow him as he walked out into the middle of the clearing. He put Kagome in the middle and then positioned Tetsuya a few feet from her. Kagome's eyes widened as she started to understand his plan.

"You wouldn't…" Her voice shook slightly.

Inuyasha tilted his head and his smirk defied her. "Do what? Hurt him?" Tetsuya shifted beside her. Inuyasha shrugged. "He's a hanyou. He'll heal." Kagome's mouth popped open, aghast. Inuyasha didn't react to her. He simply walked several yards away from them. She felt a soft pressure on her shoulder and she looked back to see Tetsuya smiling kindly at her.

"Believe in yourself. You can do this." His voice was confident. She nodded weakly and he let go of her shoulder and moved a few feet away. Inuyasha had crouched down into an attack position, ready to pounce on Tetsuya with his deadly claws.

"Ready?" He sounded all-too-chipper and it riled her up. She quickly sat down on the ground, her hands on her knees, and stared back at Inuyasha with shaky determination. Shippo's words from yesterday rang through her head. She needed to focus on her emotions. She needed to get out of her mind and stop overthinking everything. She took a deep breath and a shimmering barrier appeared around them. She turned slightly to see if it extended to cover Tetsuya, and sighed in relief when its pink surface engulfed him as well. She turned back towards Inuyasha.

"I'm ready." She whispered. His dog ears flicked at the sound of her soft voice. Then, within an instant, he was upon them. His fist crashed through the barrier and stopped a mere inch from wrapping around Tetsuya's throat. His eyes narrowed and his hand flexed as Tetsuya stood perfectly still.

"Again." He grunted as he withdrew his hand and began to walk back across the clearing. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Kagome, I'm not going to go so easy on him next time." He walked a bit farther before he turned to face them again. He crouched slightly and his hands flexed. "Protect him, Kagome. Keep him safe."

Kagome took another deep breath and her barrier returned. She closed her eyes momentarily as she tried to focus on the feelings that she had felt when Wilhelm had attacked. She could feel her power pulse out around her and when she opened her eyes, her barrier looked decidedly stronger than before. Its color was brighter and it even looked thicker. While before it had looked like a fine sheen of mist, now it looked like a thick pane of glass. She felt her determination bubbling in the pit of her stomach and she let the feeling take her over. She would protect him, she would…

She didn't have time to think anything else as Inuyasha came barreling through her supposedly strong barrier. It wavered at his first touch, but immediately broke when he applied a bit more pressure. In an instant, he had grabbed Tetsuya's arm and flipped him over. His back collided hard with the unforgiving ground. Kagome winced.

"Again." He withdrew and Tetsuya quickly stood back up. Kagome prepared herself again. Sweat was building on her forehead, but this time it was only partly due to the sun. She could feel how weary her body had become from only creating two barriers. Fuck, she was weak. Inuyasha's amber eyes glowed back at her from across the clearing. There was a playful glint within their amber depths. He was enjoying this. Her frustration at his enjoyment bubbled up passionately and she let that strong emotion help to fuel her next barrier. She thought about all the times in the Feudal Era when he had made her blistering mad. She thought about every time that she had seen him get hurt. She thought about every moment when he had been forced to save her because she hadn't been strong enough to protect herself.

She grimaced as her power expelled from her with a strong pulse that left her skin tingling. She willed herself to be strong. The barrier shone in the bright light and she took a deep breath so that she could focus. She felt her power grow and she pushed it into the barrier that surrounded them. Inuyasha smirked and charged.

Kagome gritted her teeth. She would stop him.

Inuyasha's fist slammed into the barrier with a slight sizzle and a popping noise as her barrier fought him back. Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she realized that he was actually putting himself in a lot of danger by doing this. How had she not thought of that when she had asked for his help? Panic gripped her heart at the thought of hurting him as his skin sizzled against her pure barrier. He pulled back his other arm and threw another punch at the shiny pink surface. Her determination wavered and so did the barrier. It collapsed before his fist even touched it. He immediately slammed a hard kick into Tetsuya's gut. Tetsuya grunted, but otherwise didn't show that the kick had hurt him. Almost as if reading her mind, Inuyasha spun to give her a disappointed look before he began to once again head back across the clearing.

"Don't worry about hurting me. You need to practice. If it hurts me too much, I'll pull back, okay?" His voice softened somewhat.

Kagome bit her lip. "Okay…" Her voice was shaky. She didn't like the idea of hurting him, even if it was only a little bit. Still, she would listen to him. She would try hard, because he was right. She needed to practice. She needed to be prepared. She had to be able to protect the people that she loved. She refocused and another barrier appeared around them. Inuyasha grinned as he lowered himself to attack. Kagome steadied her emotions as he darted towards them. She would be strong. She could do this. She wasn't a weakling anymore. She could protect herself…

* * *

Several hours later, Kagome laid on her back in the soft green grass as she greedily sucked in deep breaths. Sweat covered her entire body and she was sure that she stunk, but she couldn't care less. She was completely exhausted. She had never felt weaker than she did in that moment. She could hardly move her body and she simply stared up at the fluffy white clouds that lazily floated in the sky above her. With each successive barrier that she had created, she had felt herself become more and more drained. She was depleting her power at an incredibly fast rate. She would have to learn how to keep a better handle on it. She couldn't use it all up within the first ten minutes in a real battle. It had to last her. By practicing like this, it was basically conditioning to improve how long that she could use her powers for. She had pushed herself far passed what she had thought she could accomplish. She closed her eyes and took another steadying breath as her pride grew.

She had managed to stop him.

Not once, but several times. She had managed to stop his punches and his kicks. Secretly, she thought that he might not be using his full strength on her, but that didn't matter. She had still stopped him, and that would be enough to stop an attack from a human. Her problem was holding the barrier after the first couple of hits. By the third hit, her barrier would collapse and Tetsuya would be hit. She winced as she opened her eyes to glance over at him. He was sitting a few feet away from her. Fading bruises lined his arms and chest. He had taken off his shirt at some point and his abs glistened with his sweat. He wasn't breathing heavy like her, but then again, hanyous had a different level of endurance than humans. With weak arms she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Some of her hair had fallen out of its confines and annoyingly stuck to her sticky face. She pushed the few strands back as she looked up at the triumphant Inuyasha. As soon as he noticed that she had caught him staring, he turned to look at Tetsuya.

"Your turn again, pup." His hand rested on the hilts of the swords at his side.

Tetsuya climbed to his feet. "Hand-to-hand?" Inuyasha shook his head and Kagome couldn't help but wonder how he could stand all of that long hair in the heat. His hand shifted and he pulled Bakusaiga from its sheath. Tetsuya's eyes widened and he stumbled somewhat. "You mean it?" His voice shook slightly before he covered it up with a gruff cough.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't think that you're ready, but it's time to push your limits." He spun the sword around so that the handle faced Tetsuya. Tetsuya walked forward and gripped his father's sword. Amber eyes collided with an identical pair and a hidden message passed between them before Inuyasha let go of the sword.

"Bakusaiga…" Tetsuya whispered as he stared down at the elegant sword. His entire aura radiated with his power. Inuyasha watched him closely as Tetsuya took a tentative swing. The blade tingled with electric green energy as it cut through the air. For a brief moment, Kagome saw Sesshomaru standing before her. Kagome remembered when she had awakened on the battlefield. She had missed seeing Sesshomaru's arm regenerate, but she could still remember her shock and awe. She had seen that sword in action so many times in the past… Now, Sesshomaru's son wielded that power, and Tetsuya looked nearly overwhelmed just by holding the legendary weapon.

Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and Kagome's heart warmed at the sight. It was like seeing an old friend for the first time in ages. "Attack me." He stated. Tetsuya looked at him, wide-eyed, as Inuyasha slid into his battle stance.

"Attack you?"

"You heard me."

Tetsuya seemed to hesitate for a moment before he slid into his stance. He held Bakusaiga awkwardly before him. His feet dug into the ground and he pushed off, heading for Inuyasha. Kagome sucked in a breath as the swords collided with each other. Tetsuya's swings were sloppy. He was clearly unsure of, and maybe even a little bit daunted by, wielding the blade. He bounded backwards before slicing out at Inuyasha again. Electric green sparks erupted from the sword, but they did little to nothing. By the third time the swords met, Bakusaiga wasn't even glowing anymore. With a muffled yelp, Tetsuya dropped the sword and held up his now singed hand.

"It rejected me…" He dejectedly mumbled.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He simple walked over, bent down, and picked up the sword. He slid it back into its sheath and placed a hand on Tetsuya's shoulder. "You'll get stronger. You'll earn its respect."

Tetsuya hunched forward more as he stared at his hurt hand. It was as if Inuyasha's words weighed heavy on his soul. "I will never be as strong as him…"

Kagome struggled to her feet. "Of course you will be…"

Tetsuya's amber eyes turned to glare at her. "He was the strongest demon that ever existed. Seriously, Bakusaiga was born from his own body!" He shook his head and looked back at his hand before his fingers curled into a tight fist. He winced and Inuyasha's hand fell from his shoulder. "I'm only a hanyou, I will never be as strong as he was." At that, Inuyasha smacked him upside the head. The startled Tetsuya spun around to glare at his uncle as Kagome held her breath.

"Just because you're a hanyou, that doesn't make you any less. Maybe you won't be as strong as Sesshomaru was, but you can still be strong enough to earn the sword's loyalty." Inuyasha's eyes softened and he lowered his voice. "Plus, you would have broken your mother's heart if she had ever heard you say such things."

Pain flickered across Tetsuya's face and he abruptly turned away from them and marched towards the woods. He didn't say goodbye, he just disappeared into the shadowy depths of the forest.

Kagome managed to walk over to Inuyasha. As soon as she reached him her legs gave out and he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to catch her. She leaned her head onto his shoulder as she reveled in the comforting feeling of him supporting her. "Did you have to say that? I think it really hurt him."

Inuyasha exhaled. "He needed to hear it. It would have killed Rin to hear him say such things, and Sesshomaru wouldn't have taken kindly to it either." Inuyasha's arm tightened around her. "I know that he can wield Bakusaiga, but he lets his self-doubt get in his head. That sword is stubborn, just like Sesshomaru was. It will never work for someone who isn't sure of themselves."

Kagome sighed. "Maybe you're right. Still, I wish that you didn't have to say that. I don't like that it hurt him." Inuyasha sighed and bent down so that his back was facing her. She stumbled slightly without his arm to support her. She had to place a hand on his back to regain her balance.

"Get on."

Kagome gasped. "Really?" Her fingers dug into him slightly where they were placed against his back. The feel of his fire-rat haori warmed her heart as excited anticipation flooded through her. It had been so long since she had been carried by him that way.

He nodded. "Yea, you're exhausted. You'll never be able to make it all the way back to the resort." With a shaky breath she crawled onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her face rested against his shoulder blade, and her legs tightly squeezed his waist. His clawed hands came up to grip the back of her thighs and electric tingles shot through her body as his claws lightly grazed against her skin. "You don't need to hold on tightly, it's okay, I won't let you fall." She relaxed her legs and was immediately grateful. Even using that little bit of strength had left her entire body feeling even weaker than it already did. His hands tightened on her thighs and she snuggled into his back. His hair swirled around her and she relished in his soft woodsy scent. With a small jolt, he pushed off and they were darting through the tree tops. Kagome's heart jumped at the thrill. The wind rushed by them and rapidly cooled her sweaty body. With each leap, she clung to him tighter. His fingers reflexively tightened and loosened with each jump. She fell back into his rhythm with an ease that she hadn't imagined possible. With a painful realization, her heart tightened and the pain from being abandoned by him swamped her again.

He felt like home.

She gulped as she fought the tears back. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready for her feelings to resurface. It still hurt. What he had done… It still hurt a whole damn lot.

"Kagome?" His soft voice called back to her. She didn't answer. She simply snuggled closer into him. She was exhausted and her emotions were all over the place. She seriously needed a nap. He didn't speak again as he carried her though the forest. Kagome hadn't thought that they had ventured that far from the resort and wondered if he was purposefully going around in circles so as to prolong her being on his back like this. She smiled sadly. That wouldn't exactly be a bad thing… Riding on his back like this… It brought back a lot of good memories that were now shadowed by the pain of him deserting her. She knew that he had done it to make her happy. Yet, that didn't make it hurt any less.

When he finally came to a halt near the resort's back entrance he bent down and she carefully climbed off of his back. He quickly stood up and wrapped an arm around her so that he could support her weak body as they walked into the resort. She could feel people's eyes on them, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to curl into her futon and pass out for a few hours before dinner. Inuyasha helped her all the way to her room. She opened the door and he squeezed her tightly before he let her go. She took a shaky step into her room and turned to smile weakly at him.

"Thank you, for training me."

He blushed slightly and crossed his arms against his chest. "It's no problem. We'll do it again tomorrow. You improved a lot today."

Her cheeks flushed and she placed her hand against the wall to support herself. "See you at dinner?"

He nodded. "Are you sure that you're okay? I could help you get into bed…" His voice trailed off and she felt a rush of heat flood through her.

"I'm okay, really. I'll see you later, alright?"

He nodded and she shut the door. With a barely contained groan, she quickly scrambled into the bedroom and flopped down onto her futon. She silently thanked the resort for having air conditioning as she curled into the blankets. Within moments, her exhausted body had pulled her into a deep, and much needed, sleep.

* * *

Daichi groaned as he walked into the family bath. It was a complete mess. Mysterious goo clung to everything. A dark substance swirled in the water of the bath and globules of the mysterious gunk were stuck to the floor and even to the walls. Fuck, he hated it when the Hashimoto family visited. "Fucking toad demons…" He spat as he plopped his bucket and scrub brush onto the floor. Every single time they came to the resort they caused an absolute mess. It would take forever to clean the family bath… Toad demons were frustrating creatures that only came up to Daichi's knee when they were fully grown. The children were a soft green color. He didn't mind them, they didn't stink. It was the adults that drove him crazy. The older the toad demon was, the more slime it created. The older demons were slightly hunched, dark brown, and covered in giant boils. They constantly created a distinctive mucus that covered their entire bodies. This produced a rather rank stench. Despite this, toad demons loved to be clean. After a good soak in the hot spring, the adults would emerge a nice tan color and their bumpy skin would look almost soft. But, a few days later, they would once again be dark brown and covered in slime. Bathing was futile.

Daichi kneeled on the ground and grabbed the brush. He threw half of the water in the bucket onto the stone floor and began to scrub. The muscles in his arms and back ached as he forcefully scrubbed the stubborn goo off of the floor. With a disgruntled sigh, he smelled the faintest traces of Kagome as she returned from training. "Shit…" He muttered. He had wanted to greet her when she had returned. He was really starting to miss her. They may be staying in the same building, but he had been so busy helping his family out that he hadn't really gotten to spend that much time with her. The sliding door to the family bath squeaked open and Daichi looked over his shoulder to see Hana entering. She had a bucket as well.

"I can take care of this, Mom." He smiled at her. It really was good to be home, he had missed his parents.

She shrugged. "I want to help." Before he could say anything else she was on her hands and knees with a scrub brush as she began to work on cleaning the floor. They worked in silence for a long time. The floor was nearly clean when Hana spoke up again. She had moved to start cleaning the grime off of the walls and Daichi had begun to drain the bath of its dirty water so that he could clean the inside of the large tub. They would have to refill it with fresh water from the hot spring later. The dirt that the Hashimoto family had dragged in would have to be scrubbed out of the tub by hand, the built-in water filter was not going to be able to do the job. Hana's soft voice echoed off of the stone walls.

"Kagome seems nice…"

Daichi stiffened. He had been trying to avoid this discussion since he had arrived at the resort. "She is…" He answered cautiously.

"You really love her, don't you?" Hana probed. Daichi's silence was his answer. "I see…" Hana's voice trailed off. For a minute, all that he could hear was the sound of her soft breathing and the noise of bristles brushing against stone. "Are you sure? You said that once before…"

Daichi cut her off with a withering look. "This is different. I was stupid back then. Kagome is not Kairi."

Hana sighed softly. "You're right, Kagome is not Kairi." Daichi looked away from his mother. He didn't like the direction that this conversation was heading. "Kagome would never treat you like that bitch Kairi did."

"Mom!" Daichi gasped as he spun around to stare at Hana. She never swore.

Hana rolled her eyes and shrugged. "What? I'm allowed to be angry when someone treats my baby like that." Daichi blushed and crawled into the now empty tub. He began to scrub at the grime that had built up inside of the polished tub. "You know… Inuyasha still loves her."

"I figured that much out myself."

"You don't need to snap at me, I'm just concerned…"

Daichi bowed his head slightly and ducked beneath the edge of the tub so that Hana couldn't see his face. "Sorry…"

"I'm worried that you're going to get really hurt sweetheart. After what happened with Kairi… With the things that she said to you… I had never seen you so heartbroken." Hana sighed and dropped her scrub brush into the bucket. It landed with a soft splash as it fell into the bit of water that was left inside. "But, I see the way that you look at Kagome… It's the same way that your father looks at me. I'm just, really worried." She ran a hand through her short brown hair and peered over the edge of the tub at him. He kept his head down as he absently rubbed at the grime. His ears were pinned on his mother, while his hands continued to work. "You could get really, really hurt. In the end, if she chooses him…" Hana's voice shook and Daichi quickly stood up, reached over the edge of the tub, and wrapped his mother in a hug.

"I know, Mom. I know that this could end horribly. But, I just can't give up. I love her too damn much not to try. If, in the end, she doesn't want me…" His arms shook and he took a deep breath to steady himself before he pulled away from Hana. "If she doesn't want me, then I will have to learn to live with it. It's her decision. If she decides to be with him, I won't stand in her way. I just want her to be happy."

There were tears in Hana's eyes. "You're a good man." Daichi blushed and knelt down in the tub so that his mother couldn't see the tears that had begun to fall from his eyes. He didn't want to let her know how much even the thought of Kagome choosing Inuyasha hurt him. "Thanks, Mom." His voice bounced off of the circular walls of the tub, making him sound louder than he actually was.

Hana walked over to the sliding doors. "I'll leave the rest to you." With a little wave she exited the room and Daichi let the tears bubble over. His chest clenched as he thought about Kagome kissing Inuyasha. It felt like he was being torn in two just by the mere thought.

"Keep it together… She hasn't choose him yet." He took a shaky breath before he immediately coughed. His deep breath had assaulted his delicate senses with the murky stink of toad demons. He gagged in disgust and scrubbed harder against the grime. He wanted to get this over with as fast as possible so that maybe, just maybe, he could get to spend some time with Kagome tonight.

* * *

Kagome awoke several hours later. By the time that she had finished taking a shower the sun was sinking into the ocean. A warm smile spread across her lips and she quickly tossed on her shoes and headed out of the resort. She hurriedly walked to the beach. As soon as she was there, she slipped out of her shoes and dug her toes into the soft sand. With a pleased sigh she sat down and gazed out at the sunset. Oranges and reds swirled together in a mesmerizing pattern as the sun melted into the ocean. Waves softly crashed against the beach and she leaned back and stretched out her legs. The sand fell around her legs in little divots and rose in little hills as it attempted to cover her like a thick blanket. It was still warm from the sun earlier in the day. With each passing moment she felt herself relax a bit more.

She heard soft steps behind her and she leaned her head back, her hair falling backwards, to peer at who was behind her. Daichi came into view, his black cat ears pinned on her. "Hey, Daichi." She lifted her head back up so that she could look out across the ocean once more. He walked over and sat down in the sand beside her. His fingers dug into the soft sand just inches from hers and she became very aware of just how close they were. "How was your day?"

He shrugged. "Not the best, I had to clean out the family bath."

Kagome stifled a giggle. "The Hashimoto family?" Daichi groaned and nodded. Kagome's soft laughter spilled out into the coming night. "I'm surprised that you're not up in the kitchen helping out with the nighttime rush."

He shifted beside her as he scooted a bit closer. "I should be… But, I've barely gotten to see you lately…" His voice trailed off and she turned her gaze from the sinking sun to stare into his yellow eyes. The look within them disarmed her as she caught her breath. "Maybe I shouldn't say this… But, I've missed you, Kagome." His voice was nearly a whisper as he finished. Her name floated from his lips like a prayer. Her heartbeat sped up and she released a breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding. She gulped as she turned back to look at the nearly gone sun.

"I really love it here…"

"I hoped that you would like it…" She could feel his eyes on her as she watched the final tendrils of red and orange sink into the distant horizon.

"It's really beautiful." She sighed in delight.

"Yea, it is."

Kagome's cheeks flushed. Daichi was staring at her like she was his world. She could feel his piercing yellow eyes sucking her in. A sudden thought popped into her head and she slowly turned her wide eyes onto him. She chewed on her bottom lip as she searched his handsome face. Did he… She pinched her eyes closed and took a deep breath before she opened them once more, only to be bombarded by his loving gaze again.

Did he love her?

Her heart pounded in her chest and his ears tilted a bit more towards her. His smile grew and with a barely restrained moan she realized that he had heard the way that her body had reacted…

"What are you thinking about, Kagome?" It was like he couldn't get enough of saying her name, and she honestly couldn't get enough of hearing it. Why did it sound so damn good on his lips? A flash of silver and amber danced through her mind and a sudden pang of doubt stabbed at her chest. Why did she feel so confused? Why was her heart torn like this? Butterflies tickled her stomach as she willed herself to have the courage to ask the question that was currently plaguing her heart. His yellow eyes glowed in the growing moonlight and she was absorbed by their entrancing color.

"Daichi… Do you… Do you love me?"

Without even hesitating, his lips pulled up in a smile and he answered her with a soft, but firm, voice. "Yes." She gasped and he reached up to gently brush a strand of stray hair behind her ear. His claws tickled her cheek as they grazed her skin. Her eyes widened at the romantic gesture as his eyes kept her prisoner. "I know that it has only been like two months… But, I do. I love you, Kagome." His fingers froze behind her ear. His claws tangled themselves into her hair as he gently cupped the side of her head. She could barely breath. The words coming out of his mouth didn't seem real. This entire moment didn't seem real. Too many emotions filtered through her bandaged heart. She couldn't figure out how she felt. But, one thing was for certain, her heart rate had definitely increased when she had heard him say those precious words.

"Daichi…" She exhaled his name.

He gently shook his head and withdrew his hand. "Don't say anything. I know that you're not sure of your own feelings yet. I want you to be sure, Kagome. Take your time. Think it over." He placed a hand over his own heart and leaned a bit closer to her. "Listen to your heart. If you do that, you wont regret your decision. More than anything, I want you to be happy… Even if it is with him."

Tears bubbled up in Kagome's eyes. She had never, in a million years, expected that from him. He truly wanted her to be happy. He was going to let her choose without pressuring her into an immediate and reckless decision. Her heart swelled up and she threw herself into his arms. She hugged him tightly and he snuggled his head into her hair. She felt him take a deep breath of her scent and she squeezed him a bit harder. "I promise, I'll listen to my heart. I don't want anyone to get hurt…"

"Someone is going to get hurt, but don't think about that. What matters is that you make the right choice for you. I know that you care about people. I know that you don't want to hurt us… But, you're more important. Put your own feelings first for a change."

Kagome squeezed him even tighter as she pinched her eyes shut to force back the tears. She didn't want to cry right now, she simply wanted to enjoy the feeling that his precious words had given her. His love was so pure and unadulterated. It wasn't tainted by the past and bad memories. He was Daichi, the symbol of the present. "Thank you…"

"No problem." His arms tightened their hold on her. He could easily envelop her small frame. With a regretful sigh he let go of her. "Well, shall we go get some dinner? I'm sure everyone is waiting for us by now."

"You don't need to help in the kitchen?"

He shook his head. "They can handle one night without me. I want to spend time with you, even if it is with him." He stood up and reached for her hand to pull her up. As soon as she was up she quickly patted the sand off of her clothes. Little bits still managed to cling to her legs, but she simply resigned herself to the fact that she would have to shower again later. With a warm heart she followed Daichi into the resort.

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha, Tetsuya, Kagome, and Shippo journeyed back into the forest. They headed to the clearing to train. Shippo was a ball of energy after being cooped up in his room for so long. He bounced around the trail as they walked. When they reached the clearing he immediately shifted into warm-ups as he stretched and went through the multitude of katas that he had memorized and perfected for karate. Kagome sat down underneath the shade of a large tree and tried to focus on meditating while Inuyasha took Tetsuya out to the middle of the field to go through some basic hand-to-hand maneuvers. She smirked when she saw Shippo roll his eyes. He had come specifically to train Tetsuya. After all, with the countless years of experience that Shippo had in martial arts and with helping to run the dojo, he was even more qualified than Inuyasha to teach the floundering pup. A few minutes later, Shippo bounded over to join the scuffle. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She could hear their voices floating through the clearing back to her. Shippo was currently schooling both of the hanyous on their lackluster hand-to-hand skills. Kagome stifled a giggle as she thought about how Inuyasha must look. He did not like being taught by someone, especially by someone that he had basically raised. He may be amazing when it comes to a sword, but hand-to-hand was very different.

Kagome leaned her back against the thick trunk of the tree and she let her mind wander as their bickering became simple background noise. Her mind drifted and she could briefly imagine that she was back in the Feudal Era. She knew that it wasn't healthy to keep imagining herself back in the past, but it was nearly impossible not to. In her mind's eye, she could see Inuyasha practicing his skills with Kirara. That demon cat had always been eager to help him practice his new techniques, regardless of how dangerous it had been for her. She could imagine the whooshing noise of Hiraikotsu as Sango threw it into the air. She could imagine Miroku's muffled words as he whispered a prayer onto an ofuda. With a pang of guilt, she once again wished that she had learned more from him. He had always been so strong, even without his wind tunnel. As memories flickered through her mind like a movie, she couldn't help but miss her friends.

It felt like hardly any time had passed at all, yet when she heard Inuyasha calling out to her, and she opened her eyes, the sun was straight above them. She must have wandered into her memories for a few hours at least. "Coming!" She called out as she scrambled onto her feet and rubbed her eyes. She could hardly believe that she had fallen into her memories like that. It had been a very long time since she had let thoughts of her friends consume her. When she reached him, he once again positioned her in the middle of the field with Tetsuya a few feet to the side. Shippo bounded over to her other side and her eyes widened. "You want me to protect both of them?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yep."

Kagome's mouth popped open. "But, that is nearly twice the size of before!"

Inuyasha huffed. "So? You need to work on your endurance." Without sparing her a second glance, he turned and walked away from them. Kagome quickly sat down and willed herself to concentrate. Sango's face appeared in her mind and she sighed softly at the heart-wrenching image. She felt her power expel from her with a powerful pulse, but she didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to lose this image of Sango's jubilant face. The memory was from when they had reunited. Sango had run at her with happy tears streaming down her face as they collided together and eagerly wrapped each other in a long overdue hug. Sango…

She barely even felt it when Inuyasha's fist collided with the barrier. It felt like someone had simply tapped against a door in her mind. It was easy to ignore and she continued to focus on the memory of her friend. She felt more incessant tapping and finally opened her eyes to glare at who was causing it. Inuyasha stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face as he hit her barrier once more. It held like a brick wall. She held the memory of Sango close to her heart as a prideful smirk spread across her face.

Inuyasha smirked as well. "I wouldn't be so confident yet, you may have stopped my fists… But, what about my sword?" Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga from its sheath and the sword immediately expanded to its monstrous size. Kagome gulped and as trepidation seeped into her heart, her barrier wavered. Inuyasha leaped towards them and brought the sword down in a large arc that easily sliced through her barrier. He held the sword inches from Shippo's throat before he slid it once more into its sheath. "Don't doubt yourself. The Monto have strong weapons as well. You need to be able to hold the barrier."

Kagome's hands were trembling sightly but she nodded at him and he quickly walked back across the field. She closed her eyes and thought about the first time that she had held baby Katsuro. She took a deep breath and carved the memory into her heart. She couldn't lose sight of what was important. She couldn't let doubt taint her. She had to be strong. She heard the grass rustling underneath his footsteps before she felt the hard knock of Tessaiga against her barrier. She pinched her eyes shut as she focused on the memory of Katsuro. She could feel Tessaiga pushing against her. She could feel its sharp blade as it tried to slice through her pure barrier. She began to pant as she concentrated. The more that Inuyasha pushed, the more that her heart rate quickened, and the unsteadier her breathing became. She sucked in a deep breath and momentarily lost sight of her memory. The sword came crashing through the pink sheen that had once restrained it.

"Better." Inuyasha huffed. "Now, let's do it again."

* * *

By the time Kagome got her weary body to the restaurant later that night, everyone else was already there. Shippo, Inuyasha, and Tetsuya were animatedly talking about their training session. Tetsuya had refused to hold Bakusaiga. He claimed that he would wait until Inuyasha felt like he was ready. He would trust in his uncle's judgement. Sometimes, Kagome was amazed at how mature he was. Sure, he was hundreds of years old. But, all she could picture was Rin running through a field of flowers as she carefully selected the prettiest ones to make Anna and Chiho flower crowns. Rin's personality was nearly the complete opposite from Sesshomaru's stoic nature. Yet, they simply worked together. Kagome could picture it in her head, she just wished that she had gotten to see it. Even though Tetsuya had pretty much been raised by Inuyasha, he had still managed to inherit both his father's maturity and his mother's playfulness.

"Hey…" She smiled as she slid into her chair with a slight groan. It felt good to sit down. Every single one of her muscles ached from the strain of creating so many barriers in a row.

"Kagome!" Shippo smiled. "I'm glad to see you made it, I was a bit worried after how sluggish you looked after training."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea. I wasn't going to miss food."

Shippo laughed and it chimed like bells. "That sounds a lot more like a certain hanyou than like you."

"Hey now!" Inuyasha snapped at the laughing kit.

Tetsuya shrugged his shoulders. "Well, he's not wrong." The corners of his lips pulled up in a playful smirk.

Inuyasha grumbled and leaned back in his seat. "Well, food is important."

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow. "If I can recall, as soon as instant ramen was invented that was all you basically ate. You know, you should really eat a balanced diet."

Kagome's eyes widened as she thought of Inuyasha devouring bowl after bowl of instant ramen. Laughter spilled from her lips and she clutched her side as barely restrained happy tears glittered in her eyes. "I almost forgot… I almost forgot…" She tried to calm her erratic laughter, but even more erupted form her as she clutched her middle. Laughing was hurting her sore muscles. She took a few deep breaths and got herself back under control. She dabbed at the water in her eyes as she beamed at Shippo. "I almost forgot how much he loves instant ramen. Even when I brought back a home cooked meal, all he wanted was ramen!"

"I guess old dogs can't learn new tricks." Shippo teased.

"Why you…" Inuyasha stood up and pulled back his fist, about to pummel the kit, when his ears twisted on top of his head and he immediately sat back down. Shippo's face darkened and Tetsuya's eyes widened slightly as his jaw clenched. Kagome's happy mood dipped as she watched their sudden change. After several long moments of silence, she couldn't take the quiet anymore.

"What happened?" She questioned. Tetsuya held up a finger, motioning for her to be quiet for a minute. She did as he asked and a few moments later Inuyasha's claws dug into the wooden table. She winced, already mentally preparing to apologize to Hana and Chokichi for the damage.

"A raccoon family, not far from here, were slaughtered." Inuyasha's words hung heavy over them. Kagome's eyes widened as a bubble of panic swelled up inside of her. She glanced around at the other people in the room. For the first time, she noticed how stiff the atmosphere was. It was almost like everyone was holding their breath as they awaited the worst.

"Is it…" She didn't even finish her question before Inuyasha's fang poked out over his bottom lip.

"It's them."

Tetsuya crossed his arms against his chest. "What matters is if they know that Kagome is here as well. It could have just been a random attack. It doesn't necessarily mean that they sent people after her."

Shippo's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as tears glistened in their emerald depths. He looked devastated. "Their kit was only five…" His words came out broken. "She was pregnant with twins…" A frazzled look took over his face and he ran out of there so fast that he was only a blur to her. She felt dizzy. All she could picture was Wilhelm's menacing snarl as he used that poisonous green energy trapped within his staff to decimate the entire family. She pictured the young child's terror-filled face as the poison wormed its way through his veins, devouring him from the inside out. She could picture the mother's screams as she clutched her large belly… Tears spilled over and she felt bile rise in the back of her throat. She scrambled to her feet and darted to the restaurant's bathroom. She heard Inuyasha and Tetsuya calling out to her, but all she could see was the raccoon mother's tear stained face as her child was killed in front of her. She knew that she hadn't been there, but she could still picture it so vividly that it ripped her heart apart. She stumbled into the bathroom and barely managed to lock the door before vile vomit spilled into the porcelain bowl. She gripped the edges of the toilet and pinched her eyes shut as she threw up again. Its acidic taste burned her throat and made her sore abdominal muscles ache painfully.

Was it her fault?

Did the Monto follow her to Okinawa?

Salty tears dripped down her face and trailed over her lips. She leaned back from the toilet and flushed it before grabbing a handful of toilet paper to wipe off the tears that had stained her cheeks. A soft knock on the door drew her attention as she washed her mouth out with some water. She spat it into the sink before she answered.

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Kagome, let me in…" Inuyasha softly called to her. She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror and immediately gave up any hope of looking decent when she noticed her red and puffy eyes. She turned and unlocked the door and he immediately scooted into the room. He shut the door before he turned to face her.

"It's not your fault."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I didn't think that it…"

He growled slightly, stopping her words. "I know you. I know that you think it's your fault that raccoon family died. Even if the Monto followed you here, it's not your fault that they died." Inuyasha's hands curled into tight fists and her expression softened.

"I know…" Her voice shook. He took a step forward and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. His fingers gripped her tightly as his eyes locked onto hers.

"It's not your fault. It's the damn Monto's fault; no one else's. It's not your fault, Kagome."

"But…" She squeaked. She could feel tears threatening to fall again. She bit her lip and he let go of one of her shoulder's to gently pull it from her bite.

"It's not your fault."

His words crashed over her and she couldn't hold the tears back anymore. In her mind, she could hear the kit's screams as he was murdered. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist. She held him tightly as her body shook with her tears. He cupped the back of her head with one hand and held her securely around the waist with the other. They stayed like that until her exhausted body couldn't handle anymore and she fell into a tear-stained sleep.

* * *

Kagome took the next day off from training. Her body ached in ways that she hadn't thought possible and she was starving from the lack of food the night before. Apparently, Inuyasha had carried her back to her room and tucked her into bed. She had slept soundly until nearly noon. She had been pushing herself too hard, and now she was paying the price. She winced slightly with each step that she took as she meandered toward the beach. The people at the resort were noticeably less enthusiastic about the nice weather and few even ventured out to the sandy shore. She slid onto a lounge chair and relaxed under the sun's rays as she let her mind drift. It was like her only little piece of paradise. She could hear birds chirping and waves crashing, but nothing else. With a deep sigh, she relaxed into the comfortable chair and felt the tension in her muscles evaporate. She wasn't sure how long she had laid there before a shadow fell over her. She squinted open one eye to see Tetsuya hovering above her. She closed it again as he pulled up a lounge chair beside her.

"You're back early from training."

He huffed. "Mr. Worry-Wort didn't like being so far away from you with the Monto wandering around."

Kagome's heart warmed. Inuyasha was just as protective as ever. "Yea, he's always been like that. He's always been a protector."

"It's not just that…" Tetsuya sighed as he relaxed into his chair. Kagome popped open an eye to peek at him. His eyes were closed and his silver hair glittered in the bright sunlight. "He's worried. He can feel his mark leaving, did you know that?" His amber eyes opened to catch her looking at him and she quickly turned her head to look back up at the sky. She watched as a few birds fly below the clouds above.

"I didn't know that he could feel it…"

"I've never had a mate, so I don't know what it feels like… But, I can tell from his face how much it hurts him each time that he feels it fade a bit more."

Kagome winced. "It's not fair of you to tell me that…"

"It may not be fair, but I still think that you should know." The sound of waves crashing against the beach broke the awkward quiet that followed his statement. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and swung her legs over the side of the lounge chair to look at him. He was carefully watching her, but he didn't move to sit up as well. He was shirtless and in a pair of checkered swim-trunks.

"He forced me back here. I feel bad that he is hurting, but I'm hurting too. Don't you realize that this whole situation is hard for me?" She threw her arms out to her sides as she gestured around them. Tetsuya propped himself up on an elbow and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

"I know that having the Monto come after you is difficult…"

Kagome raised a hand to silence him and her eyes narrowed. "No… Well, yes, that is difficult. But, that's not what I'm talking about."

One of his delicate eyebrows rose questioningly. "Oh?"

"You're not naive, even though you are pretending to be right now." She said pointedly.

Tetsuya sighed and fell back into his chair, breaking their eye contact. "Fine. I know that finding out that demons still exist was hard. I know that being reunited with people that you had thought were dead was hard. I know that being forced back here against your will was hard." He twisted his head to look over at her and she was shocked by the vulnerability evident within his eyes. "But, have you ever thought about what would have happened if you had stayed in the Feudal Era? You can obsess over the 'what ifs' and the happy memories of your friends, but the truth is that you would have had to watch all of them die. You would have had to watch their children and grandchildren die. You would have seen the rise of the Monto and, maybe, you would have died too." He gulped. "My Mom was mated to the strongest demon in all of Japan. She went into labor a month early, did you know that?" He didn't wait for her to reply before he continued. "My Dad was at a meeting regarding a new rising threat that had afflicted other areas of Japan. He didn't learn until later that threat had actually been the Monto." He shivered. "My Mom took me, Ah-Un, and Jaken to a village nearby the palace. Everything seemed to be so peaceful in those days, and you know how carefree she was, that she didn't even think to take a guard. My last happy memory of her is watching her run, with her big pregnant belly, through a field of sunflowers that were nearly as tall as she was. The village took her in when she went into labor. Then, the Monto came…" Tears glistened in his eyes and Kagome tried to hold back her own. Rin had been such an innocent and loving girl… It really hurt to think about her and her pup being murdered. "They killed her. The new pup…" Tetsuya's voice shook as tears silently fell down his face. "They slaughtered them. Jaken and Ah-Un tried to stop them, they really did. The last thing that Jaken did was hide me underneath a loose floorboard. I was really small back then. There was a foot of space underneath the hut, but I could still see everything through the cracks. I saw her blood… I heard the pup's screams as it came into this world only to be cruelly snatched away. It was nearly an hour later when my Dad came rampaging into the village. As soon as I heard his heartbroken roar I scrambled out from under the floor. I saw their bodies! Or, at least, what remained of them. Did you know that the pup had been a girl?" Tears were pouring down his face now. He sucked in big gulps of air as emotions wracked his body. Kagome couldn't hold hers back anymore. Salt fell down her face and she could barely restrain her sobs. "When Dad found me, I was covered in their blood holding my broken baby sister…" He barely managed to choke out the words. Determination swirled in his eyes as he met her teary gaze. "You should be happy that you never had to witness anything like that. You should be happy that you're alive. If you had stayed in the past, you could be dead, just like my Mom."

Kagome reached out for him. "Tetsuya…" Her weak voice called. He simply shrugged away from her touch and stood up. Giant tears rained down his face as he turned away from her.

"I think that I need some time to myself…" He hiccuped as he fought back the tears, his body shaking with the effort, as he headed toward the forest. Kagome watched as he disappeared into the foliage and sucked in a raspy breath as his story washed over her again.

"Rin…" She cried. Images of the young girl running through fields, helping her to pick herbs, and teaching her how to be a midwife assaulted her mind. She may not have gotten to spend as much time with Rin as the others from her group had, but that didn't mean that she cared any less about the loving girl. Rin had always lit up everyplace that she went with her unhindered smile. No matter the worries on her mind, she had always managed to smile. She had always managed to make Kagome smile too each time that she had seen her. Rin… Her life had been snatched away from her by a cruel twist of demented fate. Hatred swirled within her. It lit her with an unseemly passion as its fire wormed its way through her.

She fucking hated the Monto.

They took everything good, everything innocent, and obliterated it.

With a vengeful grin her gaze hardened. They all deserved to fucking die.

* * *

Inuyasha anxiously paced inside of the room that he shared with Tetsuya. That damn pup wasn't back yet and the sun was nearly gone. His ears flicked as he desperately searched for any little noise that would indicate that Tetsuya had returned. With a growl his teeth slammed together as he marched out of the room. As soon as he stepped foot into the hallway he came face-to-face with Kagome. His eyes widened slightly. How had he not sensed her? Had he been that focused on only Tetsuya's scent that he had somehow been completely unaware that Kagome was about to knock on his door?

"Inuyasha?" Her hand that was raised to knock fell down to her side. "Is Tetsuya with you? I really need to talk to him and I haven't seen him since this afternoon."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as he began to head down the hallway with Kagome in hot pursuit. "No, I haven't seen him." He snapped. The muscles in his arms bunched up as the feeling of trepidation welled up within him. Kagome's small hand on his shoulder stilled him and he turned to look back at her. Her face was drenched with worry.

"What's wrong? Tell me."

Inuyasha shook his head as he glanced down the hallway. There was no one there, but this was a resort filled with demons with superb hearing. Just because he didn't see them didn't mean that they couldn't hear him. Kagome's eyes narrowed and her hand fell from his shoulder. Her adorable little body stiffened as her hands curled into tiny fists.

"Tell me what's wrong. Now. Or else I will S-I-T you." Her threat hung in the space between them.

"You wouldn't…" He sheepishly replied as he instinctively prepared himself to be forcibly yanked into the floor. Her expression darkened even more.

"I would."

Inuyasha flinched beneath her words. He licked his lips and leaned close enough to her that he could feel her breath on his cheek as he whispered into her ear. "Three nights after the new moon is Tetsuya's human night." He leaned back, his foot tapping incessantly as his worry ate away at him. "That's tonight…" He shot her a pointed look as he saw her face flood with understanding.

"We need to go…" Her eyes were wide as the words spilled from her mouth.

Inuyasha quirked his head. "I'm heading to look for him now." She shook her head and her delicate, ebony waves crashed down around her. Inuyasha held back his smile. He preferred it when her hair was down instead of tied back by that stupid hair tie.

"After I talked with him earlier he ran off into the forest… Inuyasha…" She took two steps towards him and tilted her head up to look defiantly into his eyes. "I'm coming with you. I need to see him."

He shook his head and took a step back. "No, I can look on my own."

"If you don't bring me with you now…" She threatened, her eyes darkening with each word that she said. "Then, I will simply follow you once you leave." With a frustrated huff he jerked away from her and began to walk down the hallway. "Inuyasha, I mean it!" Her voice called to him. He took another step. "Inuyasha, si…"

He spun around before she could finish the command. "Fine, woman! I'll bring you with me."

She smirked and crossed her arms over her large chest. She looked absolutely divine as she reveled in her small victory. She followed him out of the resort and he bent down to allow her to climb onto his back. He didn't have time to rejoice in the feel of her clinging to him, or in the way that her soft thighs felt beneath his calloused hands… In that moment, all he could think about was Tetsuya. He knew that he shouldn't be so worried. But, with the Monto so nearby… He couldn't help his heart from leaping into his chest as fear shook him. Shit, if anything happened to Tetsuya, Sesshomaru would rise from the grave just to kill him. Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of Sesshomaru's murderous gaze and pushed off from the ground. They would find Tetsuya and everything would be fine… Everything had to be fine. The sun disappeared beneath the horizon and it took Inuyasha's heart with it.

* * *

"Shit!" Daichi exclaimed as a pot filled with stew clattered to the kitchen floor and splattered everywhere. "Shit, shit, shit!" He growled as an employee slipped and fell in the spilled soup. He recognized the girl. She was the one that was taking care of the floor that Kagome and her friends were staying on. He leaped over the ruined soup and reached down to help pull her up. She blushed fiercely as his eyes met her purple ones.

"I'm so sorry…" She looked around frantically at the mess.

Daichi huffed. "Don't be, it's not your fault." He surveyed the damage as well. "It was my fault…" He groaned. When he looked back at her, her face was stained a soft pink. Her eyes flicked down to their hands and with a shock he realized that he had never let go. He quickly dropped her hand and took two quick steps backwards. He scratched the back of his head as he tried to look nonchalant. "Maeve, right?" She nodded but remained silent. Her eyes were huge and glued onto him. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen someone with eyes quite that large and round before. It was like they sucked up all of the light in the room so that he could only see her. "Were you coming to get Sayori's dinner?" She nodded again. Her mouth fell open before it slammed shut, as if she couldn't seem to force words passed her plump lips. "I think the chef has something edible stashed away. Maybe some breaded chicken breasts and vegetables?" He waited for a response, but she still didn't speak. She was completely tongue-tied. "Ok, well, could you help to clean this up quick? I need to run downstairs." She nodded and he looked at her for another long moment before dashing out of the kitchen.

He didn't know why, but something just felt wrong. He had this feeling inside of him, call it instinct, that told him that something really bad was about to happen. It had hit him so suddenly that he had dropped the giant pot that was supposed to be their guests' appetizer. He scurried downstairs to Chokichi's office and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his father sitting behind his messy desk.

"Dad!" He came to a sudden halt in front of the desk. He placed his palms on top of it and Chokichi looked up at him inquisitively.

"What's with the sudden…"

Daichi cut him off. "Something is wrong, I can feel it. Something is really, really wrong." Chokichi's eyes widened and he sat up a bit straighter.

"I don't sense anything…" His words stilled as his entire face froze. His muscles tightened and he jerked up from his desk, his leg bumped it which made countless papers fall off of it. The wood splintered from the small touch. "A ward…" Daichi felt panic swell within his gut at the word. "A protective ward has been broken." Chokichi's gaze steeled over and he reached to the side to grab his sword that hung on display against the wall. "They're here. The Monto are here."

~ Author's Note ~

I'm sorry, but there is only going to be one chapter this week. It was going to be even longer than this… But, I decided to save what comes next for the following chapter. I hope you enjoyed how long this chapter was!

So, what did you think of what happened?

Please, let me know in a review!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last time. It means a lot. I love to hear your thoughts and I've been truly surprised by how many people have come to like Daichi and Tetsuya.

~ FeudalAi


	20. Chapter 20

The wind rushed through Kagome's hair as Inuyasha dashed through the thick vegetation. Her heart was permanently lodged in her throat as an ever-growing sense of dread filled her. Something was wrong, and she knew it. Years of surviving in the Feudal Era had sharpened her instincts. She had learned to listen to that nagging feeling more and more. She felt bare without her bow and arrows, and bemoaned the lack of them. She would have to ask Daichi to get her a set when she got back. Inuyasha's ears were twisting in every direction as he soaked up the sounds that were muffled by the soft grass and large leaves. The world seemed to become one endless forest as their search dragged on. She knew that, logically, they must have only been searching for a few minutes… But, with fear gripping her heart it felt like a whole lot longer than that.

Suddenly, Inuyasha jerked to a halt. Her legs clamped around him and his nails slightly bit into her thighs as he held her tighter. His muscles flexed beneath her firm grip. She leaned closer to him and dug her head into his silver hair. His scent wafted over her, comforting her worried heart. "What did you hear?" She whispered. It was so soft that she had barely been able to hear the words.

His head angled towards a direction in the woods. "They're here. The Monto. They're here." His words came out steady, but filled with an undying rage that mirrored her own.

Her arms tightened around his neck a little bit more. "Is Tetsuya with them?"

The soft vibration that ripped through his chest was all the confirmation that she needed. She may not be able to see his face from this angle, but she knew exactly what it looked like. His lip was pulled up in a snarl as his fang poked out, his nose was wrinkled slightly from the displeasing scent of their enemy, and his eyes were narrowed as he searched through the foliage.

He took off slowly, being careful not to alert the Monto to their presence. Tetsuya was human right now. There was a chance that the Monto didn't realize what he actually was… Kagome drew in slow and steady breaths as she began to concentrate on the flow of her power throughout her body.

She may need to use that barrier a whole lot sooner than she had anticipated.

Inuyasha landed on a branch of a high tree and pushed some leaves aside with one clawed hand. She gasped and immediately slammed her hands to her mouth. Inuyasha flinched slightly at the sudden noise, but she hadn't been able to help it.

Tetsuya was down there acting all brave and stupid as he stared down a group of four men.

Tetsuya's head lolled back as he looked up into the speckled sky. For a moment, Kagome wondered if he knew that they were there. But, that idea was quickly bashed when he rolled his eyes and turned to stare at the Monto to the far right.

"So what if I am?" He goaded.

Inuyasha's legs bunched underneath her as he prepared to jump down into the fray if needed. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the sound of rustling leaves and nighttime animals as she channeled her power to her core. She was starting to get the feeling that she would need to use everything that she had.

She had never gotten the impression that Tetsuya was stupid. But, then again, she had never seen him on his human night. With his emotional confession about the death of his mother and sister earlier that day and now with his human emotions taking control, he was acting out of character and down right foolhardy.

A man's voice cut through the small clearing and Kagome opened her eyes to watch the scene. "If you don't deny it, then surely you must be one." His hand tightened around his staff as his three compatriots glanced nervously at him. The man looked confident as he stood proudly before Tetsuya. He must be the leader. He had short ebony hair that tickled his ears and piercing brown eyes. All-in-all, he looked utterly ordinary. Yet, that staff of his screamed of something dangerous. "Will you just let us kill you, or are you going to put up a fight?"

Something akin to nerves flashed across Tetsuya's face, but it was gone within an instant. He shifted into a stance that Kagome recognized as one that Shippo had taught him the day before. "I'll fight." He spat. His words held venom as his hands bunched into fists. He was too emotional, anyone could see that. His emotions would control him and make his moves sloppy and uncoordinated. The leader just laughed, big and booming.

"I'd never bother with using my precious staff on you." He flicked his wrist towards the man beside him. "Gustave, take care of him."

Kagome had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from snickering at the man's name. It defiantly did not fit his characteristics. He was large in stature with a receding hairline. The faintest traces of a beard outlined his jaw. Clearly, he hadn't bothered to shave in a few days. Not for the first time, Kagome wondered why the Monto had such odd and foreign names.

"With pleasure…" Gustave squeaked out. His voice was tight and pitchy, like a teenage boy going through puberty. Yet, if Kagome had to guess, she'd place him in his late thirties.

Gustave whispered a quick and silent prayer and his staff glowed to life. It lit with a familiar light blue color. "Fox fire." His shrill voice declared as he thrust his staff towards Tetsuya, who easily avoided the flash of familiar flame. Kagome could basically feel Tetsuya rolling his eyes. With a few well-timed jumps he was right in front of Gustave. Before the oversized man had the chance to emit another command, Tetsuya reached out, grabbed the staff, and twisted.

Gustave fell to the ground in a wailing pile as he clutched at his sprained wrists. "That hurt you insolent brat!"

Tetsuya slid back to his earlier position as he tossed the staff between his hands. The small golden circlets chimed with each movement as he goaded. "I've always wondered what these things felt like."

"He's playing with them…" Inuyasha growled out, low and dangerous. "Dumb pup…"

"Shouldn't we go down and…" She didn't even get to finish her question before Inuyasha was shaking his head.

"The pup needs to prove to himself that he is strong. Let's give him the chance."

Kagome sucked in her bottom lip and chewed on it nervously. She rested her chin on Inuyasha's shoulder and leaned her head against his. He was the only thing keeping her sane. All she wanted to do was jump down there and tear Tetsuya away from the danger that he was confronted with.

But, Inuyasha was right… They should give him a chance.

Tetsuya's playful smirk fell as he held the staff out horizontally before him. "You stole this power…" His face shifted as he gripped the staff harder. "Now, I'll steal it from you." He immediately brought up his knee and slammed the staff against it. A resounding crack snapped through the forest, quieting all in its wake.

"No!" Gustave squealed as blue flames erupted from the opening of the staff. Within a moment, the flames were completely gone and his staff lay useless on the forest floor. "No!" He yelled again, his voice breaking as it shifted between drastically varying pitches. Gustave lurched, as if to lunge at Tetsuya, but the leader thrust his own staff in front of him to block his attack.

"That's enough!" He declared. He brought his staff in front of him and whispered a prayer. The two remaining Monto with working staffs did as well. Power surged in the small space and Kagome felt nearly overwhelmed by it. "You'll pay for that you fucking monster." His eyes narrowed and he darted forward. His staff was wrapped in billowing smoke. It burst around him in little toxic puffs that made the air difficult to breathe. Kagome's body felt heavy as she slunk against Inuyasha's muscled back. The second man's staff glittered with flickering light, eerily reminiscent of lightening, as the third man's staff darkened to obsidian.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. He nodded and jumped down into the fray. Smoke clouded the area, making it nearly impossible to see where Tetsuya had gone. Panic made adrenaline pump through her veins as she quickly hopped from Inuyasha's back. He drew Tessaiga and it burst to life. Kagome tried not to breathe the toxic air as she sat down on the floor with her hands resting on her knees. "Go get him." She spoke in an even voice that hid her stampeding nerves.

"I can't leave you…"

"I said, go get him!" She nearly screamed. Her blue eyes pierced the fog as she stared him down. "I'll be fine, just go."

Inuyasha gulped and his ears twitched as she heard a man's muffled yelp. It wasn't Tetsuya, but that didn't make her feel any better. She could hear the sound of flesh meeting flesh and she knew that Tetsuya was being hurt. Worry flickered in Inuyasha's eyes and he nodded before disappearing into the wall of grey.

"Okay…" She closed her eyes and shifted on the ground. A small stick was poking her in the butt and pulling her concentration away from her task. "You can do this… You can do this…" She scooted off of the annoying stick and focused solely on the poison choking the air. An overwhelming flood of peace washed over her as she thought about Kaede's kind face. Her wrinkles were pulled up into a smile as she saw Kagome enter her hut for the first time in three years. Her voice floated through Kagome's mind. "Purify…" She whispered as she focused on the old woman's loving face. "Purify…" She felt her power pulse before it shot out from her. She slowly opened her eyes as Kaede's image faded into the recesses of her mind.

She had done it.

The area was clear of the bulbous grey clouds. Her lungs still felt unnaturally tight from consuming the toxic fumes, but fresh air was now filling the space and soothing the growing pain in her body.

"A miko?" A shocked voice called out only instants before it screamed sharply. Kagome stood up and spun to witness Tetsuya shoving the obsidian staff through the man's middle. It burst through his back in a disgusting display of blood and fluids.

"Cameron!" The main with the lightening staff yelled.

Kagome searched out Inuyasha to find him holding the leader at bay. With her purification powers keeping the clearing's air pure, he was at a bit of a loss for what to do. Inuyasha skillfully avoided every jab that the man sent at him. Every time the leader tried to call a puff of poisonous smoke, it simply evaporated in the air. Still, Inuyasha knew better than to touch the staff with his sword. He did not want his power to be absorbed, that could spell their doom.

Being human, on the other hand, was serving to Tetsuya's advantage. He could touch the staff without the physical ramifications that had happened to Shippo. He evaded each swipe of the lightening man's staff. But, the erratic lightening bolts that shot down around him were much more unpredictable. Kagome lurched forward as she saw the essence of one flicker in the sky overhead. The hair rose on the back of her neck as she tried to call out to him, as she tried to save him, but her human body was far too slow.

She watched in horror as the lightening bolt struck true.

Tetsuya crumpled to the ground and Kagome suddenly couldn't feel her body anymore. Anger flooded her veins as her memories with Tetsuya flooded her mind. She thought of Rin. She thought of Sesshomaru. She thought of the mauled body of Rin's newborn pup. Rage overcame all of her senses and all she could see was pink. Everything, absolutely everything, was flooded with pink.

She saw the man reach for Tetsuya and she had no control over her actions.

Her hands flew up in front of her as a blindingly bright pink light shot out from her palms. It slammed into the man's staff like a bulldozer. With a small shriek the staff evaporated into thin air. The man turned panicked eyes onto her, but she couldn't stop. All she could see was Tetsuya's still form. All she could see were the faces of her friends who had died by the Monto's hands. All she could feel was hate.

The world was pink.

She could faintly hear someone calling her name, but it was like a tickling at the back of her mind. An annoying itch that she could ignore. "Stay. Away. From. My. Family!" She enunciated each word sharply. An unstoppable force erupted from her hands and barreled into the man.

Purification powers weren't meant to be used on humans that weren't possessed.

Purification powers were meant to eradicate demons.

Yet, somehow, she had found a way to reverse that.

The man's screams tore through the night like a knife. She barely even heard them. She could see him writhing on the ground, but she couldn't stop. She couldn't stop… She couldn't stop…

"Stop, Kagome." A voice begged her.

But, she couldn't… She couldn't stop harming this man.

"Stop…" A hand was tentatively placed on her shoulder. The soft sensation shook her determination and she spun around to turn her glowing pink eyes onto him. Someone with silver hair and cute dog ears swam into her pink-laced view. He was hazy, as if she was seeing him from beneath the ocean waves. "Kagome, stop." He softly commanded again and again. With each word that he spoke his blurry form sharpened.

When she could see him again with shocking clarity, she collapsed at his feet. "Inuyasha?" Her voice was weak as her body gave up on her. "Tetsuya… Tetsuya…" She moaned as she tried to crawl towards Tetsuya's slumped body. Inuyasha kneeled down and gently pulled her up so that her back rested against his leg.

"He's alive." Inuyasha's voice was deep. "The leader and Gustave got away though…" Frustration etched his voice.

"Is he dead?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper. She could hardly keep her eyes open now. "Did I kill him?"

Inuyasha didn't answer her. She could hear footsteps quickly approaching them. She knew that she needed to be awake. She knew that she couldn't fall asleep. But, her body demanded it. Inuyasha's name died on her lips as she drifted off to sleep against her will.

* * *

Inuyasha clutched Kagome tight to his chest as worry gripped him. Kagome had literally glowed. The purification power that she had emitted was so intense that he was worried that simply touching her shoulder would burn him to a crisp.

Instead, it had felt like a warm embrace wrapping around his hand and pulling him in close.

He nuzzled his forehead against the top of her head and breathed in her scent. He had never seen Kagome like that. So out of control, unpredictable, and downright bloodthirsty. That wasn't who she was. Her powers had overrun her. Her eyes had glowed bright pink. The color had even invaded the white's of her eyes. It was eery. She looked nearly demented as she blew blast after blast at the Monto with the lightening staff. He pressed his lips lightly to her forehead before leaning back from her. His worried eyes flickered over to land upon the slumped Tetsuya. Fear and pain gripped his chest. Tetsuya was alive, yes, but he was seriously injured and it was still a good long while before the sun would be up to help his healing along. His crumpled form groaned slightly as it shifted on the soft ground.

"Tetsuya?" He called out, his ears attuned to Tetsuya's every small movement.

Tetsuya groaned and rolled over onto his back before yelping sharply. He slowly turned back onto his side. "Yea?" His voice was barely more than a whisper.

Inuyasha huffed and pulled Kagome a bit closer to him. Her head rolled against his chest like she was unable to support it. Carefully, he cradled her head in the crook of his arm. "You alive?"

He heard what sounded like a muffled laugh as Tetsuya angled his head to wearily peer at him. "Yea." His eyes widened slightly and he groaned in pain as he tried to crawl in Inuyasha's direction. "Is Kagome okay?"

Inuyasha's grip tightened on her as he took a big whiff of her scent. He didn't smell anything wrong. "Just overdid it is all."

"Did she…" The question faded as he wrapped a shaky hand around his middle. "Did she save me?"

Inuyasha averted his eyes and looked towards what remained of the Monto who had managed to temporary cripple Tetsuya. That was answer enough. He cleared his throat and jumped into more pressing matters. "Two of them got away. More will be coming. They know that we are here. They know that she is here. A whole lot of them are going to come."

His ear flicked as he heard two people step through the bush. Chokichi stood tall and elegant, with a sword newly strapped to his waist. As soon as Daichi entered the clearing and saw Kagome his hands curled up into fists and his eyes glowed with anger.

An anger that Inuyasha knew wasn't pointed at him.

"Is she okay?" Daichi questioned.

Inuyasha nodded stiffly. "The Monto were here."

"We know." Chokichi's wide eyes surveilled the premises. "Are they all gone?" His eyes drifted to the body at his feet as his nose wrinkled up in disgust.

Inuyasha shook his head and his silver hair cascaded down around Kagome's face like a barrier. "No, two got away. I expect that they will bring a small army to deal with us." His eyes narrowed as the feeling of protectiveness swarmed his being. "They know that she is here. They're going to come."

Chokichi shifted slightly and put his weight on his back leg as he looked up at the stars in contemplation. "We must prepare."

"Prepare?" Daichi's voice was thick. His eyes never left Kagome's half-hidden form as blood red seeped into the whites of his eyes.

Chokichi looked away from the heavens and straight at his son. "For war."

The only sound in the clearing was the noise from the ignorant cicadas.

Eventually, Tetsuya's pained moan broke the uncomfortable quiet and Inuyasha came to an unpleasant realization. He stood up, with Kagome in his arms, and walked over to Daichi. He didn't say a word, he honestly didn't think that his voice would even work, as he handed Kagome over to him. Daichi's yellow eyes widened as he took hold of her. Kagome immediately snuggled into his chest, shooting a pang of jealously and resentfulness throughout Inuyasha's body. He spun around quickly before he could yank Kagome from Daichi's arms, and carefully picked up Tetsuya. Blood oozed from a wound in his back. Bruises were forming all over his body and he had a giant, puffy black eye.

"I can walk…" Tetsuya whimpered, but the look plastered on his face screamed of his lie.

"No, you can't pup. Just shut up and let me carry you."

Tetsuya bit his lip, but his eyes quickly closed. He wasn't asleep though. His breathing was labored as Inuyasha carried him back to the resort. Daichi stayed close to Inuyasha's side, almost as if he could sense his nervous energy at being away from Kagome, even in the slightest, when she was in a state like that. Chokichi walked in front of them, with a regal air surrounding him, as he silently made plans for war. Once in a while his hand would grip the hilt of his sword. It looked ancient, much like Tessaiga, and Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder exactly what kind of strength lay within its blade.

By the time that they reached the entrance to the resort a very anxious Shippo and worried Hana were impatiently waiting for them. Shippo stopped his restless pacing and dashed over to stand in front of Kagome. A scowl was etched upon his face and he leered at the hanyou. "Is she okay?"

"Smell for yourself." Inuyasha bluntly stated. Shippo's attention slid off of Kagome to land upon the battered and bruised Tetsuya. "They've found us, Shippo." Shippo's posture went rigid as his eyes soaked in every little scrape that covered Tetsuya's body. Inuyasha pushed passed him and began to walk into the resort with Daichi not far behind.

Only seconds before the door closed behind them he smelt Hana's tears as she rushed to embrace her mate. Worry flooded her scent. Chokichi's words floated through the air like a deadly warning until the soft thud of the door silenced him.

"There's going to be a war."

Daichi flinched slightly as the words reached him. Inuyasha scoffed and headed towards the stairs. Tetsuya was squirming now. His wounds needed to be treated and fast. Inuyasha's eyes flickered back to Kagome before trailing up to the hardened face of her current protector.

Daichi.

So young, so innocent, so naive. He was still basically a baby in demon years. He had never fought in a war. He had never truly witnessed death. He probably had never even learned to fight or how to hold a sword. He was a newbie, a beginner, a runt that was going to hold them back. Inexperience could get you killed.

Shippo opened Inuyasha's door for him. He turned and jerked his head towards the entrance as his eyes dug into Daichi. "In here."

Daichi frowned slightly. "This isn't Kagome's room."

Inuyasha's eyes hardened to become weapons all their own. "In here." He gruffly repeated. Daichi didn't respond this time. Inuyasha strode into the room with Shippo taking up the rear of their group. He roughly slid open the shoji door and placed Tetsuya upon the futon. He motioned for Daichi to lay Kagome down on his own. "I'm not letting her out of my sight." Daichi kneeled on the tatami beside Kagome's head. Normally, Inuyasha would protest his very presence. But, right now, there were more important things to take care of.

Tetsuya's amount of blood loss was starting to worry him.

He rolled Tetsuya over so he was face down on the futon. The wound in his back was only a few inches in circumference, but a black ooze was being expelled from around its edges. Tetsuya coughed and the sludge spurted out of him. It produced a nasty odor like foot sweat mixed with fresh asphalt and a touch of black licorice. It gurgled from his wound as he writhed.

"Hold him down."

Shippo did as he was commanded. Daichi's flustered face rose to look at what they were doing. Once again, Inuyasha thought about how innocent his love rival was. He had probably never even seen an injury like this before.

There was a soft knock on the door and, after taking a precautionary sniff, Inuyasha hollered for her to enter. Maeve shuffled into the room with a jug of water, several clean rags, and a first-aid kit. She didn't say anything, she simply strode over to the opposite side of Tetsuya's futon and set to work. She skillfully kneeled to the ground in her light brown yukata before she grabbed a rag and poured some pungent hydrogen peroxide onto Tetsuya's festering wound.

The pup howled.

Shippo's grip on his arms tightened as Inuyasha's ears slammed against his skull. Maeve didn't even flinch. With a sharp nail she cut off Tetsuya's ratted T-shirt and poured some clean water into the wound. More black bubbled out of him. She dabbed at the opening with the rag, sufficiently staining it in blood and other liquids before removing it and once again pouring the hydrogen peroxide into the hole.

It felt like it went on forever. Tetsuya's shouts of pain rattled inside of Inuyasha's brain as he tried to tune them out. Even with the noise, Kagome never once even threatened to wake from her sound sleep.

After a good half hour, Maeve began to rub a green ointment around the edges of the wound. Finally, she spoke up in a soft and lilting voice. "This salve is a family recipe, passed down through generations, it should finish expelling the poison in his blood and make sure that the wound does not become seriously infected." Her large purple eyes never left the spot that she was working on. She reached for a large bandage and carefully placed it onto his back. "Could you sit him up please? I know that he will return to his true self when the sun rises, but his wound needs to be properly wrapped until then." Inuyasha and Shippo nodded before they each took one of his arms and helped Tetsuya into a sitting position. Sweat clung to his currently frail body as his human eyes glued onto the caring purple ones before him. Maeve blushed slightly as she began to wrap a cloth securely around Tetsuya's bare lower waist.

"Thank you…" Tetsuya nearly whispered when she was finished. Maeve's small fingers fiddled with the edges of the wrapping before she pulled her hand away.

"You're welcome." She stood up and bowed to them before she began to back out of the room, taking her used supplies with her. "Please, let me know if I can be of any more assistance." With those words, she turned and left, Tetsuya's eyes following her the entire way.

"She's pretty." Tetsuya's words came out slurred as a loopy grin spread across his ashen face. Inuyasha smirked. Maeve must have put a drug on the wound to numb his pain as well. Inuyasha knew from experience that Tetsuya didn't handle pain medication well, it always went straight to his head and loosened the tight strings on his mouth. "So pretty." He drawled as a bit of drool seeped from the corner of his mouth.

"Let's lay you back down, huh?" Inuyasha suggested as he gently pushed Tetsuya down onto the futon. His eyes, all too similar to Rin's, shimmered up at him in the soft lighting.

"Let's find pretty girl." His words slipped as a giddy smile spread across his face.

"Hush…" Shippo pushed Tetsuya's head a bit more into the pillow. Tetsuya grumbled, but fell asleep within a few minutes. As soon as his breathing leveled out the room was filled with a tense quiet that made all of the awake participants feel the danger approaching on the horizon.

"They're really going to come for her, aren't they?" Daichi's voice broke the quiet. Inuyasha's muscles tensed as he remembered the sight of Kagome nuzzling into Daichi's chest.

"Yea, they're coming." Inuyasha replied as he eyed how closely Daichi was siting to Kagome. Now that Tetsuya was out of immediate danger, he found that his every nerve was attuned to the other hanyou who was fighting for Kagome's affection.

"And we're going to fight." Determination dripped from Shippo's every word. Daichi shifted, clearly uncomfortable by the topic of war.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He was starting to get jumpy. He could tell that Kagome was distressed. She wormed in the blankets as her forehead creased. His instincts were screaming at him to jump across the room and wrap her up in his arms. With a barely restrained growl, his eyes warned Shippo and Daichi to get lost.

Shippo stood up slowly. He glanced at Kagome once before he began to head out of the room. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Shippo left, but Daichi didn't budge.

"It's time for you to go." Inuyasha snapped.

"I don't like this." Daichi mumbled. He shifted to his feet, but didn't back away from her.

"She'll be fine. I've been protecting her for…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off as he remembered pushing Kagome down the well. Her betrayed face floated back to him with vivid clarity and he cringed.

Daichi eyed him, before nodding and heading toward the door. He froze there, with his back to him, when his voice broke through the room again. "Don't hurt her. I can see the pain that you put her through. She never thought that I could tell during all those coffee dates. But, I could see it. It was always there, hidden in her eyes." He looked over his shoulder to meet Inuyasha's wide amber eyes. "Don't hurt her again." With that, he left, leaving a flustered Inuyasha behind.

Haunting images of his hundreds of years without Kagome floated through his mind. With a disgruntled sigh, he stood up and moved so that he was sitting between the two futons. He checked Tetsuya's breathing one more time before he reached over and ran a clawed hand down Kagome's face. Instantly, she relaxed. Her creased brow smoothed out and her squirming stopped.

His face softened and all his walls came down. "Don't scare me like that again…" He whispered as he traced the outline of her jaw with his claw. "I can't lose you… You're the only one that I can't live without."

"You know she can't hear you, right?" Tetsuya's weary and still somewhat slurred voice called out to him.

Inuyasha's hand dropped from Kagome's face as he turned to look back at Tetsuya. "Shut it." He weakly snapped.

"Why don't you try saying those things to her when she is actually awake?"

Inuyasha's face shifted. "I want to… But, I don't deserve her."

"You're being stupid." Tetsuya slurred.

"Go back to sleep, pup."

Tetsuya rolled his eyes, but a few minutes later he was once again asleep.

* * *

When Daichi walked into the living room of his family's personal area of the resort, he found his mother wrapped tightly in his father's arms. Chokichi looked at him knowingly, while Hana's eyes flickered nervously between the two.

"I think that it's time that you taught me how to fight."

Hanna flinched. "Daichi…"

Chokichi silenced her with a raised hand. "He's right."

"But…" Hana's voice broke and Daichi's heart clenched at the sad sound. Chokichi simply shook his head.

"The pup is right. We have a war coming, and it's coming really soon. He needs to know how to fight. He needs to learn how to wield a sword." Chokichi's words crashed over him, rattling him to the bone.

"A sword?" He faintly questioned as a flash of excitement flooded through him. "You're actually going to let me use…"

Chokichi cut him off. "If you can earn the sword's loyalty, then you can use it."

Daichi swallowed the lump in his throat. He had been waiting most of his life to get the chance to wield the twin to his father's sword. It had hung on the mantlepiece above an ancient work of art for longer than he could remember. It hadn't been used since his uncle had died, decades before Daichi was even born.

"Protect your future, son. Protect the woman that you love." Chokichi turned to look at the blade that hung on the wall. "With Soichiro's sword, you can do that. Earn its loyalty and it will always be faithful to you."

Determination swelled in Daichi's chest. He would protect Kagome. He would protect his mother. He would protect his family and the place that he loved, no matter the cost.

* * *

Shippo strode into Inuyasha's room at sunrise. He made it just in time to see Tetsuya flare back to his normal self. Silver hair and amber eyes greeted him with a groan as he sat up. Shippo's eyes slid over to see Inuyasha sleeping with his arm wrapped tightly around Kagome's middle. Kagome's head was tucked into his chest. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. Inuyasha was always a light sleeper. The slightest noise could wake him up. Yet, there he was, sleeping like he hadn't slept in a hundred years.

"It's sweet, isn't it?" Tetsuya's voice was soft and filled with love. "He was without her for far too long."

Pain gripped Shippo's heart as he watched his dear friend clutch his mate tightly. That was how it should have always been. Now, Inuyasha clung to a memory of the past. Kagome could choose to not be with him again. Shippo couldn't even imagine being without Satori for a week, let alone 500 years.

"Hey, can you bring me my phone? It's on the table in the other room."

Shippo nodded and ducked back into the living area to grab Tetsuya's phone. He handed it to him and a mischievous smirk spread across Tetsuya's face. "How are you feeling now? That wound looked pretty nasty last night until Maeve cleaned it up."

Tetsuya's eyebrow rose. "Maeve was here?"

"You don't remember?"

Tetsuya blushed and dipped his head. "Not really…" He mumbled.

"How's your back feeling now?" Seriousness laced Shippo's tone.

Tetsuya shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing. Give it an hour or two and it will be healed." There was a moment of silence as Inuyasha shifted in his sleep. He tossed a leg over Kagome and pulled her in closer, his body now sufficiently wrapped around hers. Tetsuya sat up a bit more and leaned over to snap a cute picture of the two of them.

"He's gonna hate you for that." Shippo chided.

"I know." There was a teasing lilt to Tetsuya's voice. "Now, I need to place a call."

"Who to?"

Tetsuya smirked devilishly. "To Koki; I think that it's time we bring the wolf tribe into this."

Shippo suppressed a hearty laugh. "Wow, now he's really going to hate you."

"Oh yea." Tetsuya enthusiastically agreed before he hit the 'call' button and held the phone up to his ear. "He is seriously gonna hate me."

~ Author's Note ~

I'm posting this a day late and I know that it's a bit shorter than usual, so I'm sorry. However, I do plan on posting another chapter this week. The update schedule will be a bit different from usual because of how crazy work has been lately. I will post again on Friday.

There are not many chapters left to this story! My best guess is five more chapters.

To the guest reviewers that said I'm basically rewriting "Twilight", I would like to point out that my story widely differs from that of the main plot of "Twilight". Especially, in regard to the idea of a final battle. "Twilight" had no bloodshed, while (minor spoiler) blood will defiantly be spilt during the war in this story.

I'm very excited to introduce Koki and his family (who you know!) in the next chapter. One reviewer already correctly guessed who Koki's parents are.

What did you think of this chapter? Did you enjoy it?

Please, review! Thank you so very much for each and every review. They give me the energy to find the time to write, even when life decides to take away all of my free time.

~ FeudalAi


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome awoke to the feeling of a warm embrace. Sweat clung to her body as the mysterious person tightened their hold on her. She was far too hot. The blanket that was wrapped around her trapped all of her body heat, and the person holding her so tightly was only compounding it. She squirmed, and when he didn't let go her tired eyes opened to be greeted with the unique red of Inuyasha's fire-rat haori. Her breath stilled.

Inuyasha…

Suddenly, the heat didn't bother her anymore. She closed her eyes and leaned into his chest. His arm tightened reflexively around her and he grumbled in his sleep. She smirked, and the slightly rough fabric of his haori rubbed against her lips. When was the last time that they had cuddled like this? It had to be sometime before Kaede had told them that they couldn't have pups… Kagome relished in the loving sensation of Inuyasha's embrace as her heart lurched at the memory of the past.

She had just wanted to be closer to him. Back then, when Kaede had given them the heartbreaking news, she had wanted to be near Inuyasha every second of the day. He hadn't felt the same. He had kept his distance from her. Often, refusing to even touch her. All that she had wanted was to feel his arms around her. All that she had wanted was for him to kiss her. All that she had wanted was to talk to him about something real, about the pain that they both felt.

She had wanted him, and he had wanted none of it.

He had gotten all wrapped up in his own head and stopped seeing the way that she had been hurting as well. His grief had led him to do stupid things. His grief had led him to betray her…

A decision that he clearly regretted now.

Forgiving him was who she was. She could never stay angry at him for long. She was so happy that he was alive… She sucked in a deep breath of his scent and snuggled in closer to him. She slid her leg between his, and the leg that was drooped over her tightened around her thighs to pull her closer. She smiled despite herself.

It was like he couldn't get enough.

He mumbled in his sleep and shoved his nose into her hair. His lips moved against her head and a tingle shot through her body. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to get up. But, she could hear muffled voices from the living area. Her heart clenched painfully as she remembered Tetsuya crumpled and broken on the forest floor.

She couldn't keep laying there with Inuyasha and being greedy. Her friend needed her.

With a resigned sigh, she gently pushed against Inuyasha's chest. He grumbled, louder than before, and tightened his steel embrace.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered his name softly and he snuggled his head against hers more. "Inuyasha, we need to get up."

His chest rumbled with a soft growl. "No…" The word was spoken so softly that Kagome barely heard it.

"Time to get up." She pushed a little more against his chest and his claws gently poked into her skin as he held her still.

His voice was louder this time. "No… That dumb Monk can be patient."

Kagome's heart lurched.

Slow realization dawned over him as his grip relaxed on her. She gently squirmed out of his embrace and looked up into his amber eyes. Sleep still hung heavily to him. She had never seen him look so exhausted before. She tentatively reached out a hand to trace the line of his jaw and he leaned into her soft touch.

"Time to get up." She repeated lovingly. She gulped down the painful memories of their friends as she saw recognition flash in his eyes.

"Shit!" He spat as he bolted up. His eyes widened as he realized what he had been doing. His ears flicked as he heard the voices in the next room as well. When he looked back at her, he looked nearly sheepish. "I didn't… 'Gome… Sorry." He tripped over his words as he became locked in her blue gaze.

She blushed and bowed her head slightly. "It's okay…" She bit her lip and forced herself to look up at him. A soft pink color was dusted across his face, highlighting his embarrassment. "Um, is Tetsuya okay?" Worry etched her voice.

Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms against his chest. "The pup is fine. Go ask him yourself, he's in the next room."

Kagome stood up slowly. Her entire body still felt drained, but her mind was restless. She simply couldn't stay in bed all day. An image of herself blasting one of the Monto flashed through her mind and she winced. She had… Her hands trembled as she began to head towards the shoji door. The man's still face haunted her. She had killed him…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha placed a clawed hand on her shoulder and she jumped slightly. "You just froze."

She had?

She shook her head and plastered on a fake smile. "I'm okay. Just tired still."

Inuyasha frowned slightly, clearly not believing her. "You did what had to be done. Don't beat yourself up about it."

She looked away from him, unable to meet his amber eyes. Before he could say anything else, she took two steps forward and slid open the door. Tetsuya and Shippo turned to look at her and quickly waved her over to the small table that sat in the middle of the room. She rushed over to Tetsuya and fell on her hands and knees beside him as she took in his bandaged appearance.

"I'm fine…" He whined as she reached out to run her fingers over the edges of the expertly applied bandage. He winced slightly at the soft pressure.

"No, you're not." Her face shifted in concern as she spotted where a nasty black color had seeped through his bandage. "This needs to be reapplied."

"I already sent down for Maeve." Shippo supplied.

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together as she leaned back from him. "Maeve?"

Shippo nodded. "She applied that one and cleaned the wound. She's quite talented. Plus, Tetsuya thinks she's dreamy." Shippo drew out the last word with a lavish flourish that made Tetsuya blush.

"No, I don't!" He quickly denied, but his denial was shrouded by Shippo's teasing laughter.

Kagome slid into the spot beside Tetsuya and reveled in the knowledge that he was right next to her, alive and breathing. For a moment, back in the forest, she had truly thought that he was gone… She had gone crazy because of that thought. She had lost herself to her powers, something that she hadn't even known was possible, because she was so overrun with emotions at his presumed death.

This was her family and she couldn't lose them.

Kagome smiled as she joined in on the fun. "You've got a little crush, huh?" She teased as she lightly jabbed him with her elbow. His entire face flushed.

"I… I… don't have a…" He sputtered.

Inuyasha sat down next to Shippo with a playful smirk plastered across his handsome face. "It's about damn time, pup."

Tetsuya was getting well and truly flustered now. His dog ears were twitching restlessly and his eyes were wide. His face was coated in an adorable pink hue that made his eyes seem to sparkle more in the early morning light. "I said, I don't have a…" A soft knock on their door interrupted his rebuttal and made his face brighten even more.

"May I come in?" Maeve's angelic voice called out.

Shippo wiggled his eyebrows at Tetsuya, who promptly threw a sloppy swing at him over the table. Shippo simply leaned back and forced words passed the laughter that was choking him. "Come on in!"

When Maeve entered the room, her large purple eyes soaking up the light, Tetsuya promptly spun his head away from her. She bowed to them before making her way over to her patient. She kneeled down on the tatami and placed a first aid kit, some water, and new bandages beside her. Her pale cheeks blushed as her eyes rose to examine where the edge of the bandage met Tetsuya's muscled chest. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek knowingly.

"I need to remove your bandage."

Tetsuya scoffed and crossed his arms against his chest, his eyes still averted from the pretty moth demon. "I don't need a new bandage, it'll be healed soon."

Maeve's soft gaze unexpectedly hardened. "The bandage needs to be changed. You will get an infection if you don't let me clean that wound, demon or not. That was some powerful stuff that you were hit with. It isn't like normal poison. Now, behave and let me help you."

Kagome had no idea how Maeve managed to sound so demanding and yet so kind at the same time. Her voice had remained soft, yet there was an added plea to it that apparently struck Tetsuya. He turned to look at her with wide eyes as his arms slowly fell down to his sides.

"Oh… Okay…" He mumbled. Inuyasha scoffed and Tetsuya immediately threw on the tough-guy act. "Keh, fine woman. Do what you wish." He jutted his head in the opposite direction and shoved his nose into the air.

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Maeve quickly set to work. She gently pressed against Tetsuya's back so that he would lean forward. With a deft claw, she sliced the bandages away. As soon as they were gone, Kagome could see the intensity of the wound that marred his otherwise perfect skin. She sucked in a harsh breath as the reality of his near-death washed over her again.

Even now, with his enhanced healing powers, that wound looked life-threateningly dangerous. The black ooze glistened with a metallic sheen and his blood almost seemed to boil as it was slowly pushed out of his body in little bubbles. Maeve began to clean the wound. Tetsuya tried to hide his pain, but Kagome could still tell that it was hurting him a whole hell of a lot. She was used to reading the body language of stubborn dog demons after all.

Once the black ooze was cleared, Maeve covered the wound in a salve before rewrapping his bandages. Each time that her fingertips grazed his abs, Tetsuya's muscles involuntarily twitched. It wasn't long before Maeve was back at their door, bowing, and leaving them just as elegantly as she had come.

"Told ya." Were the first words that Shippo threw Tetsuya's direction; who immediately scoffed at his friend.

Inuyasha's eyes lit up with pleasure. Tetsuya noticed the look, and before Inuyasha had the chance to tease him as well, he spoke up and immediately squashed Inuyasha's playful demeanor. "I called Koki. Told him we could use some help."

Inuyasha blanched.

"You. Did. What?" He enunciated each word with terrifying ferocity.

Tetsuya shrugged nonchalantly. "I called my friend, Koki. He said he'd get the family to come." He glanced at the time on his phone quickly. "I imagine that they will be here by nightfall… Even faster if they decide to run. You know how they are."

Inuyasha's growl was half-menacing, half-annoyed.

"We need some help, so you're going to have to get over it." Shippo rolled his eyes at the frustrated hanyou.

Kagome couldn't help buy wonder who Koki and his family were. Inuyasha seemed so annoyed by the mere prospect of seeing them that she immediately wondered what the reason behind it was. She turned to sweetly smile at Tetsuya, who was still giving Inuyasha a shit-eating grin. "I can't wait to meet your friend and their family."

Tetsuya's eyes burned into her. "Well, you kind of already know Koki's parents."

She could literally hear Inuyasha's teeth grinding together.

She quirked her head. "I do?"

"Yep." Tetsuya gleamed, his eyes catching the rising light.

Her brow furrowed in slight frustration. "Are you going to tell me who they are?"

"Nope." He popped the 'p', only serving to further aggravate her. His expression softened somewhat before he spoke again. "It'll be a nice surprise though, I promise."

Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed by the 'surprise'. Kagome looked at each of the three demons at the small table before she inwardly sighed and gave up prodding them for answers. A little surprise could be nice after all. They had a whole lot of bad that was going to be happening a whole hell of a lot sooner than she had anticipated. Something happy would be a good distraction.

"Fine, then." She stated with a determined grunt. She carefully stood up, still unsure of putting weight on her legs. She still felt a little wobbly, a little weak, like her legs might just give out underneath her. All of their eyes followed her, and she suddenly felt the intense need to be away from their gazes. "I'm gonna go clean up. I need a shower…" Her nose wrinkled up as she realized that little bits of dirt and twigs were still clinging to her body. She just had to smell like sweat. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Inuyasha's eyes followed her every step. His ears flinched slightly at her words and she quickly looked away from his smoldering amber eyes. A big part of her just wanted to melt when he looked at her. She quickly scrambled for the door and, with a quick wave, exited the room. As soon as she was outside, a longing ached in her heart. But, it wasn't a longing that she was expecting…

She spun on her heel and headed in the opposite direction of her room, towards the hot spring. All she wanted to do was lounge in the steamy water and let it soak all her worries away. She wasn't sure about the longing that she felt in her heart. She felt all kinds of confused and all that she wanted was a nice warm soak. It was still early, so by the time that she opened the shoji door to the woman's only side of the hot spring, there was no one else around yet. She heaved a heavy sigh and slid off her shoes and put them in the shoe cubby. She quickly scrambled out of her clothing and, after folding them carefully, she put them on a shelf above her shoes. She stepped carefully up onto the cold stone floor. Its coolness seeped into the soles of her feet as she plodded over to the washing area. She sat down on a stool and turned on the faucet. The cold water ran over her warm skin and she shivered slightly. She pumped some soap into her hands and scrubbed her hair before washing her body. As soon as she was clean, she twisted her hair up into a clip and sauntered towards the steamy waters of the hot spring.

As soon as her leg sunk into the volcanic water, a certain kind of peace washed over her that she hadn't truly experienced since being in the Feudal Era. She lowered herself down into the water until she was submerged up to her neck. With a heavy sigh, she leaned her head back against the natural stone edge of the spring.

Her thoughts wandered to Sango. She couldn't help but remember every single time that they had shared a bath together. All of their girl talk floated through her mind in a pleasant wave of nostalgia that, for the first time, she didn't shove away. She missed her friend… She missed the time that they had spent together… She missed their talks about Inuyasha and Miroku… She simply missed everything about the woman whom she had called her sister.

The sound of the shoji door sliding open startled her from her memories. When her eyes blinked open, she felt a cold tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and looked up to see who had entered. Her eyes widened when she saw a very naked Hana walking over to the washing area. Hana nodded slightly at her and Kagome closed her eyes to once again lean against the stone. Several minutes later, there was a small splash when Hana stepped into the boiling water. For a while, it was quiet. Kagome's heart beat nervously. She didn't know why, but she got the feeling that Hana had something that she needed to say to her. It wasn't long before she was proven right.

"These hot springs are amazing, aren't they?" Hana's voice was gentle as it floated through the steam that separated them.

Kagome nodded and opened her eyes again. Hana was watching her carefully, almost like she was analyzing her. "Yea, it brings back some good memories."

Hana's eyes widened slightly. "It does?"

Kagome nodded and lowered herself in the water until the edges of its steamy surface tickled her bottom lip. "Yea, just some memories of a friend that I truly miss."

Hana nodded, as if she somehow understood. They sat in companionable silence for a bit longer before Hana spoke up again. "How do you feel about my son?"

Well, that was blunt.

Kagome blushed and was glad that she could blame the pink color on the heat. "Um…" She mumbled.

Hana's thin eyebrow rose elegantly. "Don't be shy about it. You know how he feels about you. Daichi… He loves you." The words hung between them like a heavy weight, and Kagome felt burdened by them. "I worry about him… I don't want to see him hurt. Not again. Not like before."

Kagome's heart quickened. "Like before?"

Hana shrunk back when she realized her slip-up. "Ugh…"

"What do you mean?"

With a heavy sigh, Hana's face softened. "He never told you about Kairi, did he?"

Kagome shook her head, her heart beating erratically in her chest. "Who is that?"

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but…" Hana groaned and sunk deeper into the water. "Kairi was a girl he met in college. They dated for three years. He brought her here over summer vacation several years ago and showed her what he really was…" Hana's face darkened and a threatening look took it over. Kagome gasped slightly at the terrifying protective demeanor that Hana was exuding. "She didn't… Take it too well. We had to have her memory wiped. Daichi, he was… It really hurt him." Hana sucked in a shaky breath before she continued her story. "He was never really himself again after that, not until he met you… Just, be careful with him, please… I can't see my baby boy be hurt like that again." Hana leveled her with a knowing look as Kagome's heart tightened painfully. "Kairi hurt him, bad… But, you have the power to destroy him. Just think carefully about your decision and, either way, make the decision that is best for you. I just beg of you to please, if you decide to re-join your mate, please let Daichi down as gently as you can."

Kagome's lips sunk into the water and she blew out a few bubbles as the weight of her upcoming decision crashed over her. She rose slightly so that she could reply. "I haven't made a decision yet…"

Hana smiled softly. "I know that. I know what I wish your decision would be, but I also believe that I know what it will be." Hana abruptly stood up and little clouds of steam lifted from her body as she exited the hot spring. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself before looking over her shoulder at Kagome one more time. "Just promise me that you'll think carefully. We have a war coming, you don't need to rush to a decision."

Kagome sat up a bit straighter, the tops of her breasts just cresting in the water. "I promise." As soon as the words left her mouth, Hana nodded and departed for the changing area. As soon as she was gone, Kagome sunk down in the water, up to her eyes.

Daichi… He was who she had longed to talk to earlier. A longing that still felt new, forbidden, and wrong…

With a frustrated groan her decision somersaulted in her head. Eventually, she would have to decide to listen to her heart or her head.

* * *

As soon as Kagome left the room, Tetsuya turned knowing eyes onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha stiffened underneath the pup's gaze. "You didn't need to involve the wolves."

Tetsuya's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I did. We have a war coming, a war that we can not win alone."

Inuyasha groaned and leaned back onto the palms of his hands. "That's not what I mean…"

Shippo smirked. "It's been over 500 years, you can't seriously think that Koga is still a threat, right? I mean, come on, he has been happily mated for centuries. He even has ten cubs! I mean seriously, Ayame and him can not keep their paws off of each other."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Oh, let off it…" Tetsuya grinned and flashed Shippo a look that had the kit nearly glowing. "Seems like you and Kagome are getting pretty close again."

Inuyasha's ears shot up and he hoped that they couldn't see the flare of hope that he felt in his heart. "Keh, you're imagining things, pup."

"No, I'm not…" He whipped out his phone and turned it to face him. He was immediately confronted with an image of himself wrapped tightly around Kagome. She was smiling softly in her sleep, her head pressed against his chest, and her fingers were weaved into his fire-rat haori. He sucked in a sharp breath of air and, when he spoke again, his voice wasn't nearly as rough as he had hoped.

"Delete that!" His growl was half-hearted at best.

Tetsuya pulled the phone back and dangled his finger perilously over the picture. "Are you sure?" He drew out the words, teasing Inuyasha with his tone and eyes.

"Damn it, pup." Inuyasha tried to snatch away the phone and Tetsuya jerked it away, accidentally hitting a button as he did so. With a gentle swooshing noise, the picture was deleted.

Inuyasha's heart plummeted.

Shippo rolled his eyes at their actions and stood up. "I better go check on my mate." His eyes darkened. "I need to get to spend some time with her before…" His words trailed off, but they knew what he was thinking…

Before the war started. Before death surrounded them. Before his very life might be claimed in the battle.

Inuyasha was smart enough to realize that, as much as he wanted to, he would never be able to keep Shippo off of the battlefield. Revenge flickered in the darkness of Shippo's eyes, a revenge that Inuyasha wouldn't keep him from exacting.

Shippo spun and left the room. As soon as the door closed with a resounding click, Inuyasha's defensive glare softened. "Did you really delete it?" His voice was more timid than he had wanted it to be.

Tetsuya's playful expression fell and, in that moment, Inuyasha knew that the pup understood exactly how he felt. "Yea…"

"Oh…" Inuyasha's hands curled up. He knew that it was illogical, but he just wanted to keep staring at the photo. That picture gave him hope that maybe, just maybe, Kagome might choose to be with him again.

Tetsuya's lips curled up in a knowing smile. "Don't worry, I forwarded it to you hours ago."

With a soft blush Inuyasha bowed his head. "Thanks, pup."

* * *

It was hours later, just when the afternoon was fading into evening, when Kagome found Daichi. He was sitting in the sand by the ocean, his eyes lost over the horizon. She sat down beside him and his ears flickered towards her in a small form of acknowledgement. The waves crashed against the shore, but beside that, it was silent. None of the guests at the resort had ventured out to the sunny shore, all of them feeling the stress from the presence of the Monto the day before. By now, they had all been informed of what was happening. Honestly, Kagome was surprised that they hadn't simply packed up and left.

Daichi's hand inched towards hers, and she didn't pull away when his fingers wrapped gently around her own. "How are you?" He questioned softly, his eyes never leaving the distant horizon.

Kagome shrugged, her grip tightening around his clawed hand. "I'm fine."

He turned his yellow eyes onto her and it was like he could see into her soul. "Don't lie. I know you. I know that you're not okay."

Kagome's defenses fell beneath his searching gaze. "You're right, I'm not fine." She turned away from him to look out over the glistening sea.

"You killed someone." His voice was soft, hesitant. "I know you, I know that doing that must be eating you up inside."

"He was a bad man, he would have killed Tetsuya." Her voice shook.

"It doesn't matter that he was a bad man. It doesn't matter that you did what had to be done. I know who you are. I know that he had to be killed, and I can't imagine what doing that must have felt like…" His voice drifted slightly and his grip on her tightened. He lifted her hand to rest in his lap and wrapped his other hand around it lovingly as well. "Even though I know that I will find out soon enough what it feels like to kill someone… I know that, in the end, it doesn't matter that he was an evil man. It is still going to bother you that you killed a man, not a demon, but an actual human."

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and tried not to think about the crumpled body of the man she had killed. She had been blinded by her power, by her hate, by the all-consuming need to destroy those who had hurt her family. She knew that she had to kill him, that it was something that had to be done, but still… It hurt. There was a dull ache in her chest that served as a constant reminder that she had killed another human being. Regardless of how evil he was, he was still a person. He had still been someone's son, someone's friend, and maybe even someone's love.

With a resigned sigh, she leaned her head against his shoulder. "You're right… It still hurts."

He leaned his head on top of hers. "I know…" His hands tightened around hers. "I know." He kissed the top of her head and she let her emotions run through her. She felt completely vulnerable, and he shifted to wrap an arm around her waist. His hand lightly grabbed her side and she pinched her eyes shut. A tear slowly slipped down her cheek. Sometimes, Daichi said the exact right thing at the exact right time.

They stayed like that for a long time before the sound of approaching vehicles broke them from their bubble. "Looks like our new guests have arrived." Daichi's voice melded in with the crashing waves as he helped her to stand up.

"Apparently, I know who they are." She frowned. "Even though they wouldn't tell me, Tetsuya said he wanted it to be a surprise."

Daichi's eyebrow rose. "I see." He never let go of her hand as they walked back to the resort. Heat slowly slid up her arm at the contact. A soft blush coated her cheeks by the time they walked through the resort's entrance, only for her eyes to widen to the size of saucers.

An extremely familiar face smiled back at her. His pale blue eyes, his black hair tied back in a high pony-tail, his tanned skin, and the pelt wrapped around his shoulders harkened her back to the past.

"Koga?" She gasped.

His eyes darted to Kagome's and Daichi's clasped hands and his smile settled into a slightly irritated smirk. "Kagome, it's good to see you again. I hardly believed it when mutt-face told me that you were from the future."

Kagome dropped Daichi's hand and rushed her friend. She wrapped him in a hug and her face was immediately shoved into the burly fur that was wrapped around his shoulders. The rest of his outfit had been majorly updated. He donned a pair of jeans and T-shirt that oddly offset the regal fur. She heard a soft cough and immediately pulled away from him to be greeted by Ayame's red hair. Before Ayame could utter a word, Kagome had wrapped her up in a hug as well. When she was done, she leaned back with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Told ya it was a good surprise." Tetsuya laughed as he sauntered over.

Koga's eyes darted between her and Daichi again, and it was only then that she realized that Daichi was hovering behind her protectively. "How have you been?"

Koga's eyes leveled her as he smirked. "What, that shit didn't tell you?" He jerked his head in Inuyasha's direction, making Kagome notice that he was there. His eyes were somewhat downcast, but his ears perked up at the insult that Koga threw his way. He pushed through the impressive crowd of wolf demons to reach her side; his posture stiff and defensive.

"Like she needed to know about what was going on in your shit life." He scoffed.

"Oh, come on dog-turd, we were engaged after all."

Kagome rolled her eyes as their old arguments washed over her. Daichi stiffened behind her, clearly left out of the joke.

"No, she wasn't!" Inuyasha quickly rose to Koga's bait, his emotions in turmoil.

Ayame stepped between the two bickering demons. "Now, now…" She shot an angry glare at Koga and punched him in the stomach. He coughed as the pain from her punch wormed through him. "You know better than to go spouting that lie again. Chill out, Kagome is his mate after all."

Kagome stiffened…

Inuyasha froze…

… and the rest of the demons in the room shifted uncomfortably.

Koga wrapped an arm around Ayame's slightly swollen waist and pulled her back against his chest. "Dear, I know that your senses go a little wacky when you're pregnant, but can you really not smell that?"

Ayame took a big sniff and her eyes widened.

"That's right, that dog-shit let her go. Her mark is nearly gone."

Ayame gasped and her small hand shot up to cover her look of surprise. An awkward tension filled the room before a booming voice shattered through it.

"So, Dad, this is the human woman you were obsessed with." A wolf demon emerged from the crowd. He stood as tall as Koga, and was nearly his twin, except for the red hair that he had clearly inherited from Ayame. He wore a fur around his shoulders as well, furthering his likeness to his father. He placed his hands on his hips and leaned towards her, his nose mere inches from her face. She felt Inuyasha and Daichi bristle.

He leaned back onto one leg before the demons could pounce. "I'm Koki, Koga's firstborn." His eyebrow rose slightly. "I see the appeal."

"You fucking cub!" Inuyasha snapped. He took a threatening step towards Koki, his fist raised, and Kagome reacted on an old instinct.

"Sit boy."

The words left her mouth without her permission.

Inuyasha crashed to the floor with muffled shouts of discontent as the wolf demons around them tried not to laugh at his face-plant.

Koga smirked and shoved his son. "Stupid boy, Inuyasha could kill ya." Koga's eyes hardened slightly as he reproached his son. Inuyasha peeled his face off of the floor to glower at Koki, and Koga laughed. "Even though, it feels like old times seeing you plummet to the ground."

"Stupid wolf." Inuyasha growled.

"We should catch up, why don't you and Ayame come join me in my room?" Kagome lightheartedly questioned.

Koga nodded enthusiastically. His arm around Ayame's swollen middle tightened. "Let me get this crowd settled. Ayame, you go with Kagome." She nodded and he planted a soft kiss on her forehead before he loosened his grip on her. Kagome smiled warmly at the loving sight. She was glad to see how happy he was. She had always known that him and Ayame would be good for each other. "Plus, if Inuyasha will ever get off of his lazy ass…"

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested as he began to peel himself off of the floor.

"… then he could bring me to talk with the owners. We need to set up a meeting for tonight."

Daichi stepped forward so that he was by her side. "I'm their son, I can take you to them."

Koga analyzed him briefly before nodding his assent. "I'll meet you and Kagome upstairs later, okay?"

Ayame went up on her tip-toes and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips before she nodded at him. Kagome walked around Inuyasha and led a quiet Ayame upstairs. As soon as they were in her room, Kagome motioned for Ayame to sit down. They sat down on opposite sides of the small table.

"Congratulations, by the way."

Ayame's eyes widened before she placed a small hand on her slightly protruding belly. "Thanks… We weren't supposed to have another one. But, Koga… He is insatiable." She blushed as if she said more than she had planned to.

Kagome blushed as well. "How many cubs do you two have?"

Ayame's face softened as memories washed over her. "This one will make eleven."

"Eleven!" Kagome's jaw popped open in her surprise.

"Yea, Koki is the oldest. He was born shortly after you, well…"

"Disappeared?"

Ayame nodded. "We held off on having pups for a couple years at first. We needed to re-establish the territory and make the borders secure. Koga was gone a lot. By the time you appeared again he had only just secured his control over the region. You were gone again so fast that we didn't even get the chance to see you."

Kagome smiled sadly as she listened to Ayame's short story. She could still hardly believe that they had so many cubs. There was a soft knock on the door and Kagome quickly shouted for them to enter, thinking that it was Koga.

Instead, when the door opened, she was met by a green-eyed, brown-haired, angelic-looking wolf cub. She was small, maybe only around seven years old. She rushed towards Ayame and wrapped her little arms around her neck in a tight hug. Ayame smiled and ruffled the girls curly hair. The girl sat down beside her and Ayame pulled her close to her side.

"Kagome, this is Samura, our youngest. Well, at least until this little one is born."

"Hi, Samura." Kagome waggled her fingers at the little girl, who immediately ducked her head behind her mother's arm.

Ayame laughed. "She's a little shy."

Kagome's large smile fell somewhat as thoughts of war once again entered her brain. "Why did you…"

"Bring her here?" Ayame supplied the end of her question as she gently pushed Samura out from behind her arm. "We live on this island off of the coast of Japan. There are no humans there. There are only wolf demons. The humans think that the land in uninhabitable. We made the mountainous area our new home after the Monto forced us off of the mainland. Koga wouldn't risk his people. He wouldn't make the same mistakes that he did with Naraku. He would not see his people die. So, we moved to the island. No matter what happens here, I couldn't leave Koga's side. All of our children are coming. Nearly all of the remaining demons on the island are coming. There was no one left to watch her. Plus, I wouldn't know if she was safe. Here, I can keep her with me. Protected."

As her words faded the door was shoved open. Koga entered, followed closely by Inuyasha. Kagome looked to see if Daichi had tagged along as well, and was a bit disappointed when she didn't see him walk through the door. Koga immediately sat down beside his daughter and wrapped an arm around her. Inuyasha snagged the spot next to Kagome.

"I'm surprised that you brought your cub." Inuyasha stated.

Koga's arm tightened around Samura. Her big eyes were glued onto Inuyasha. "I didn't feel like I could leave her there, out of sight."

Inuyasha nodded, as if on some primal level he understood Koga's need to have his cubs within sight. After all, that was the only way to truly ensure that they were actually safe. "Ayame and the young ones should stay with Satori and Sayori."

"I heard that Shippo finally had a kit. Guess you're the odd man out."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome looked away from all of them. Her hand came to rest upon her flat stomach and a familiar pain stormed up from her gut. It had been her fault, after all, that they hadn't been able to have pups.

Ayame whacked Koga upside the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" He cried as he rubbed the sore spot.

Ayame scoffed and shot Kagome a sympathetic look that made her heart ache.

Kagome cleared her throat. "So, are we all set up for tonight?"

Koga eyed her. "Yes, in an hour, at sunset, everyone at the resort will meet on the beach. Those who want to stay and fight, can. Otherwise, they will need to leave for their own safety."

"You're a doggy!" Samura suddenly cried out, pointing a clawed finger at Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha blushed and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Control your cub, you damn wolf!"

"Who you callin' a damn wolf?" Koga's hands slammed down onto the little table.

"You, ya filthy mongrel!"

"Ya damn mutt!"

Kagome sighed, but relaxed back into the familiar atmosphere of the two bickering demons. It was exactly like old times.

* * *

When the sun set, they were all gathered at the beach. There was an impressive number of demons there. Wolf demons crowded the area, while the guests at the resort mingled between them in mild awe. Daichi squirmed through the crowed to reach Kagome's side. She was standing by the water's edge with the leader of the wolf demon pack, Koga. His mate stood faithfully by his side as his cubs stood off to the side. Only five of them had arrived so far, but the others would be there within a day or two. The murmurings of the crowd were a dull roar. By the time that he had reached the front, Chokichi and Hana were already there waiting for him. When he took his place by Kagome's side, he didn't miss the threatening looks that Inuyasha and Koga threw his way.

Chokichi spoke in a booming voice to quell the crowd. "We have a decision to make!" The crowd hushed as he spoke, every ear attuned to his words. The stripes on his cheeks spoke of his heritage and demanded compliance. "A war is on the horizon. The Monto could show up any day. You have a decision to make. You can stay here and fight, or return home tonight."

The crowd's voice grew to a whisper as the guests began to talk once more. Koga stepped forward, his blue eyes glistening in the growing night. "I am the leader of the wolf demon tribe, and all of my able bodied warriors, even my own cubs, have come to fight! You have a decision to make. Just know that we will be here fighting, and even dying if necessary. It is time that we make a stand."

Inuyasha nodded gruffly in agreement and stepped forward. His hand rested on the hilt of his legendary blade and even Daichi marveled at the confidence that he exuded. Inuyasha was weathered by war and time. He knew what it was to fight. He knew what it meant to suffer. He knew the real weight of sacrifice.

He knew of things that Daichi had never experienced…

"My name is Inuyasha. You have heard of my brother, Lord Sesshomaru, Hero of Japan." The crowd murmured excitedly before he continued. "His son is here tonight. We will fight!" his hand tightened on the hilt of his sword, almost as if he wanted to draw it.

"You have a decision to make." Chokichi declared. "Make it soon. Think carefully, and decide your fate and possibly the fate of all demons. It is time that we stop the Monto."

The voices in the crowd rose to a mild roar. Daichi slid closer to Kagome and reflexively took her hand in his. She didn't pull away, and he took that as a good sign.

He was going to let himself hope for as long as possible.

After several tense minutes the crowd began to part as Hideaki Hashimoto, the head of the toad demon family, made his way to the front of the crowd. The wolf demons with their sensitive noses, shied away from the putrid stench that the toad demon created. When the old demon made his way to the front, he stopped squarely in front of Inuyasha as he revered him in silence. The crowd quieted down when he raised one boiled hand.

His voice was gravely when he spoke. "The toad demons will give you their assistance. We will stop bathing immediately." A globule of slime slid down his back as he talked, and the wolves backed a bit more away from him. At the moment, Koga was desperately trying to keep his composure as the uniquely disturbing scent of toad demon slime wafted over him. "Our mucus can be quite useful in battle. We will stay. We will fight. We will die."

The crowd roared with their approval as more and more of the toad demons made their way to the front. Suddenly, Daichi regretted ever bemoaning their disgusting excretions. They were offering to help. They were offering to fight. So what if they had messed up the bath? So what if they smelled like decaying garbage?

They were about to make a sacrifice that not many others would make.

His hand tightened around Kagome's as, one by one, every single guest at the resort volunteered to join their army. As each voice rose in answer to their call, Daichi felt pride swell within his chest.

They could do this. They would fight the Monto…

And they would win.

* * *

Wilhelm growled as the scouts quaked before him. Kagome, that bitch, was in Okinawa? He grabbed the lead scout by the scruff of his neck and yanked him into the Council's chamber. Wilhelm threw the man onto the ground and he coward before them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ranvir snapped.

"The scouts have failed, but they have some interesting news." Wilhelm snarled. The Grandmaster leaned forward inquisitively, his chin resting upon his entwined fingers.

"What is this interesting news?" He inquired.

Wilhelm kicked the scout in the side. The man coughed up bile before he managed to wheeze out an answer. "We were attacked by a miko… There was a demon. There's a whole lot of demons there."

"Really?" The Grandmaster nearly purred.

Ciar leaned forward. "There's a whole resort of them…" His voice was barely more than a heated whisper.

Kane grunted. "Sounds like we're going to have a fight on our hands. You were spotted…" His eyes were like daggers as he stared down at the disgraced scout. "They know that we are coming, they are going to prepare."

Mora snickered. "They're going to be prepared for a war. They have that Miko on their side."

"She's on their side for now." Wilhelm supplied.

"Oh?" Mora's thin eyebrows rose questionably. "You want her?"

"Yes, I want her. I will change her. I will make her own of us."

The Grandmaster leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed in contemplation. "So, we have a war, do we? We will go and, when we win, you can have her."

Wilhelm nearly drooled at the thought.

"Grandfather, when you say that 'we' will go…" Mora's voice trailed off.

The Grandmaster nodded, excitement dripping from his features. "Yes, even the Council. We will all go. If they want a war, we will give them a war."

"Finally!" Ranvir cheered. "A chance to spill fresh blood."

Wilhelm couldn't help but agree. His mind was centered upon Kagome. He would take her. He would bind her. He would torture her. He would brand her with his cattle prod until she passed out from the pain, and then he would take everything that she had left…

He would own her.

~ Author's Note ~

I'm so sorry! I know that I got this out late. I'm working on moving countries and so life is really hectic. I should have the next chapter out Monday or Tuesday.

Only four more chapters left!

I have them all planned out, just not written yet.

What did you think of this chapter?

Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! We broke 200 reviews, can you believe that? I'm still in shock. Thank you so much for your support.

Please, let me know your thoughts with a review.

~ FeudalAi


	22. Chapter 22

Sweat glistened on Kagome's forehead in the summer sun. Her hair was tied back to free her face from its sweltering confines. The comforting weight of her quiver against her back made her feel confident. She reached back and felt the feathers on the butt of her arrows. With a small breath, she picked one from the bushel and quickly lined it up against her bow. Slowly, she pulled the taut string back, feeling her muscles move in the familiar pattern. She steadied herself and aimed at the distant target.

"Hit the mark." She exhaled and released the arrow. It zipped through the air in a deadly pink streak before colliding with the bullseye. A quick grin spread across her face, but she squashed the pride that was rising within her chest. Now was not the time to be feeling prideful, not when she still had so much to learn. She lowered her large, wooden bow to absently glance at her hands.

Only three days ago her hands had been weapons.

… Three days ago, her hands had killed someone…

She shuddered at the memory and reached back to fumble for another arrow. When her fingers refused to find purchase on the thin rods, she sighed in frustration and spun around to see how the others were fairing.

Training had begun.

She had never seen anything quite like it, not even when they were fighting Naraku and his nearly endless stream of minions and incarnations. Everyone was training. The toad demons stayed by the edge of the ocean, far away from everyone else. They were very aware of the enhanced stench that they were giving off, but they promised that their slime would truly be to everyone's advantage.

The wolf demons had taken up sanctuary in the woods. They continually practiced hand-to-hand combat, with Koga and his eldest son, Koki, leading them. Koki was naturally charismatic, just like his father, and a born warrior. He had a playful spirit, but that joyful attitude would vanish the instant that he slid into his fighting stance. Gone was the jokes. Instead, his face was laced with a level of seriousness that was eerily reminiscent of Sesshomaru's death glare. Kagome smirked. Koki must have gotten that from Ayame. She had a feeling that the wolf demoness had a fiery spirit inside of her. Most of the guests stayed with the wolf demons to practice and learn. The few experienced individuals took control of the newbies and tried their best to guide them along.

Fear gripped Kagome's heart as she watched one of Koga's children, Ryoto, try and fail at a leg kick. He was still so young; only a century old according to what Koki had told her. Yet, here he was, trying to quickly learn how to fight to protect his family. Koga watched his red-haired pup with a mixture of concern and pride. He wasn't going to stop him from fighting. Yet, as Kagome watched the young one learn, she couldn't help but wish that his father would bar him from the fight.

Something bad could happen.

As she looked around at all of the demons in the clearing a new type of fear sizzled in her mind. There was no way that they would all make it out alive. They knew that, yet here they were, training for a battle that could claim their lives.

She sucked in a shaky breath and was glad when her eyes landed upon Daichi. His body had a nice sheen to it as he swung an obsidian sword in a wide arc. It glowed a yellow color similar to Daichi's eyes. It was a thin blade, yet the darkness of it oddly reminded her of the Meido. Chokichi watched his son's training with a sharp eye, his hand never leaving the hilt of his own sword. Daichi froze, then turned sharply to catch her looking. She blushed and he smirked knowingly. He lowered his fighting stance and sheathed his sword. With a quick word to his father, he turned and darted over to her side. Before she could even acknowledge that he had moved, he was already standing patiently beside her, as if he had been waiting there for hours.

"Daichi…" His name rolled off of her tongue like a pleasant breeze.

"Is everything okay?" His hand came to rest upon the hilt of his newly acquired weapon as he quirked his head at her. Concern filled his eyes.

She returned to looking out at the seemingly endless stream of demons. "I'm just worried." She let her words hang there, her implication clear. He shifted slightly as he too looked out over the people.

"I know what you mean."

She turned wide eyes up to look at him. His face was steeled and his lips were pulled into a tight grimace. "You're not going to tell me that everything will be alright?"

He turned his head just enough so that his eyes could dive into hers, holding her prisoner. "I wouldn't lie to you. Everything isn't going to be alright. Some of us won't be coming back." The space around them disappeared as she fell deeper and deeper into his yellow eyes. How were they so mesmerizing? She felt trapped within their yellow depths, as if he was begging her to unlock some part of him that he kept hidden from the rest of the world. "There is one thing that I can promise you though…" His heated words fell away with a shaky breath that rattled his chest.

"What's that?" Her voice was soft and wispy.

His eyes somehow intensified and she felt one of his clawed hands gently grasp her elbow, as if he needed to steady himself in order to speak his next words. "I can promise you that you will be safe. I won't let anything happen to you, Kagome. I…" He pinched his eyes shut tightly and pulled her a bit closer to him. Her breath bounced off of his sweaty chest now and he shivered slightly before meeting her wonder-filled gaze again. "I would die for you. I don't care what else happens. I would die for you. You will be safe… You're strong. You're the strongest person that I have ever met. But, still, I will be there supporting you. With Inuyasha and I keeping you safe, nothing will happen to you. Nothing. You got that?"

Kagome felt breathless as his words rattled around in her brain. He would die for her? Did he really love her so much? Inuyasha's name was like a flicker in the back of her head. It tried to ignite a damp match that refused to spark. Yet, it was still there. Just a flicker. A flicker of pain. A flicker of 'this is wrong'. A flicker that could easily be overlooked, at least at the moment.

When Daichi was near, it became easier to forget.

"What the fuck?" Koga's voice shattered the moment and Daichi jerked away from her as if he was stung. "Seriously?" Koga's voice was laced with annoyed disbelief and Kagome placed one hand on her hip before she turned to glare at him.

She smirked when he cowered beneath her vicious gaze.

"What?" She snapped. She loved being reunited with old friends, but what she didn't love was being judged by them for things that they didn't understand.

"I know that you're not with mutt-face anymore, but jeez Kagome, your mark isn't even gone yet." His eyes were wide, as if he couldn't believe what he had just seen.

A light coating of pink dusted her cheeks, but she held her stance. "We weren't doing anything Koga. We aren't even dating. We've never even kissed!" Her loud words shook the clearing. Demons stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her with accusatory and curious eyes. Her eyes darted to the far left. There, nearly hidden within the crowd, was Inuyasha's silhouette.

Koga flipped around to glare at his pack. "What are you all staring at? Get back to training!" His command had the wolves instantly rushing to return to what they had been doing. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Gossips, all of them." He muttered under his breath with a small smirk. Kagome's defensiveness faded away as she watched him relax. When he turned to look at her again, there was an indecipherable question hidden within his eyes.

"Koga?" She questioned softly.

"I know that he screwed up…" He jerked his head in Inuyasha's direction. "But, think things through carefully, Kagome. I know that I pick on him a lot… But, he's a good guy. You know that. You know that he didn't want to hurt you."

Daichi shifted uncomfortably beside her and she found herself moving slightly to be between the two demons like a human barricade. "Never expected you to say things like that." She teased as she tried to lighten the suddenly serious atmosphere. Koga's blue eyes narrowed.

"Just be happy, okay? I'll kill anyone who hurts ya." He puffed out his chest and suddenly the seriousness was gone. His face was once again filled with laughter and light-hearted memories. "You were my woman first, after all."

"She was never your damn woman, wolf!" Inuyasha's voice boomed over the clearing. Koga's smirk grew as he turned towards the fast approaching target.

"She so was. I claimed her before you did!"

"Why you!" Inuyasha snapped just seconds before a fist came barreling towards Koga's head. Koga's hearty laughter bounced off of the rocks and trees, as if he was a part of the forest, before he swung around to return the favor. Just like that, they were in a sparring match, and she was long forgotten. She smiled as delight filled her chest. There was a kind of camaraderie between the two demons that simply had never existed before. Even if they didn't want to admit it, she could see it.

She took a step back to get out of their way and immediately bumped into Daichi's muscled chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around her and his chin rested upon the top of her head. Her quiver pressed awkwardly into him and jabbed into her back.

She sucked in a shaky breath as small tingles of delight shot up from where his arms were wrapped around her thin waist. Her shirt had ridden up slightly, so she could feel a few of his fingers on her bare skin.

Koga and Inuyasha instantly froze with clawed hands aimed at each other's throat. Simultaneously, almost as if they had rehearsed it, they turned to look at her. A death glare quickly took over Koga's features while Inuyasha's…

While Inuyasha's crumpled as if he was experiencing some kind of deep-seated pain.

His hand fell and he grumbled something as he tried to secretively clutch his middle. With a mild grunt, he turned and stalked away from them. Koga noticeably winced as he watched his comrade leave without even putting up a fight.

"I never imagined…" He whispered throatily.

Daichi's hands tightened around her and, once again, a storm of butterflies washed through her stomach. But, this time, a level of dread mixed in with the pleasant sensation. Koga's blue eyes swam with a kind of sympathy that she would have never imagined seeing in them, at least not while aimed at Inuyasha.

"I never imagined that there would be a day that you didn't go running after him."

She sucked in a sharp breath and Daichi's grip tightened even more. Her quiver was pressing even more painfully into her spine now, yet the pain grounded her in the moment. Koga looked at her searchingly for a few seconds more before he spun on his heel to return to Koki.

As soon as he was gone, Daichi released his grip on her. She slunk away from his hot embrace and her fingers immediately darted for an arrow. The feathers slid lovingly against her fingertips as she pulled it from the quiver. She spun, and without even allowing herself to think, planted the arrow on the string, pulled back, and released.

It zipped through the air, a fiery pink, before crashing into the edge of the target and blowing it to smithereens.

Emotions crashed through her and she found herself panting as she stared at the far-off ashes of her destroyed target.

"Guess we need to get you a new target, huh?" Daichi's voice was like a distant illusion. His words barely registered in her mind. Her vision was a field of light pink. Emotions danced through her mind too quick and too heated to control or recognize. With a soft thunk, she dropped her bow to the ground.

Sango, Miroku, Anna, Chiho, Katsuro… Baby Kagome.

Her hands rose to blindly aim at the trees before her.

"Kagome?" Daichi's questioning tone didn't phase her. She was in the zone. It was like somehow, suddenly, she just knew how to do this.

Her emotions were her power.

Sesshomaru, Rin, their newborn pup…

Her hands flared a blinding pink. She was barely aware of the startled gasps from the demons gathered in the clearing.

Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha…

"Hit the mark." Her words were like fire as pink burst from her palms in a deadly stream of light. It collided into the nearest tree and promptly burned a hole straight through the unoffending wood.

It was then, and only then, that her senses came back to her.

Her hands shook as she lowered them back to her sides. Her breathing was heavy as she bent to pick up her bow. When she had finally gained the courage to turn around, she found everyone's eyes pinned onto her.

"Kagome?" Daichi reached out to tentatively touch her arm and she flinched. He instantly withdrew his hand. "Are you okay? You kind of zoned out there."

She pushed back a stray hair that clung to her forehead. "Sorry… I just, knew how to do it and I…"

"You don't need to explain."

Her blue eyes looked up to collide with his bright yellow irises. "I'm not even sure that I can explain. I don't understand it myself…" Her hands shook as she raised them to look at them, mystified. "I just knew how to do it, without anyone telling me, it just happened."

Daichi shifted and sidled up beside her. With a shaky breath she dared herself to look up at everyone else in the clearing. They were fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable at being in her presence. They knew that she wasn't a threat… But, still, she was a Miko surrounded by a ton of demons. She did have the power to actually hurt them, and a decent enough of them were old enough to remember a time when they were actively hunted down by her kind. The younger ones looked at her in fascination before quickly returning to practice, but the older ones kept a trained eye on her, ever watchful of her movements.

"Maybe I should leave…"

Daichi hesitated, but only momentarily. "Come on, I'll walk you back." He spun on his heel and, after desperately searching for Inuyasha in the crowd and failing, she turned to follow them. They disappeared into the bush, the thick foliage immediately blocking out the sun. Daichi reached for her hand and she let him take it. Sweat slowly dripped down her arms and between her breasts, yet she didn't pull away from his added heat.

"Kagome?" His hand tightened around hers and her heart jolted. Her pulse quickened and she suddenly felt breathless for no logical reason.

"Yea?"

"I love you."

His words hung in the space between them. The only sound was the noise from crunching leaves and sticks beneath their feet. Once her brain restarted she fumbled over her words. "You told me that once before."

He laughed slightly and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "I know… I just wanted to say it, while you'll still let me that is." He quirked his head at her and smiled. His smile was filled with pain, longing, and a kind of desperation that she was intimately familiar with.

"Daichi?"

"You don't need to say anything." He turned to look forward while subconsciously pulling her closer to him. Her shoulder brushed against his arm and their sudden closeness startled her. "We have a big battle coming up, and the truth is that I may not come out of it alive." She tugged on his arm to stop him, but he continued. "I don't want any regrets. I want to know that I did everything that I could. I want to tell you, as many times as I can, that I love you. You're my everything. I never thought… I never thought that I'd feel like this."

An unwanted thought popped into Kagome's head, but she couldn't banish it. Before she could stop herself, the words spilled from her lips unchecked. "What about Kairi?"

He jerked to a halt, jarring her accidentally because of the sudden stop. "Kairi?" The name sounded foreign on his lips, like it was the first time that he had heard it.

"Hana told me." She nearly whispered the words, but his cat-like ears flicked at her soft voice.

"She did?"

Kagome nodded numbly and became consumed with the sudden urge to comfort him. She was cycling through emotions too quickly to count. She took a step closer to him and pulled his arm tight against her. One hand still remained firmly grasped within his, while the other circled around his elbow to pull him closer to her. She rubbed her thumb over his muscled bicep and he awoke from his frozen state. All of his muscles tightened as he spoke.

"Kairi was my ex… She… I thought that she might be it. The one. I was wrong."

Once again, she spoke without censoring her words or thoughts. "How is she different from me?"

He sucked in a sharp breath and jerked his head to look at her. His face was mere inches from her own. She could feel his breath flush hot against her skin. "She is nothing like you. She acted perfect, but she was bad inside. When I showed her what I am, who I am, the words that she said… I can't even repeat them." His words bit into her as a fang poked out over his bottom lip. Memories swirled in his yellow eyes that were filled with pain and disgust. "What I am doesn't disgust you. You embraced and accepted who I am. You are strong and willful; beautiful and kind. You are my world. I realized all too soon how much I love you. I didn't even know that it was possible to fall for someone so fast. I tried to stop myself…" His teeth ground together and his grip on her tightened. He shifted so that they were face to face; Kagome still clinging faithfully to his arm. "I tried to stop… But, I couldn't. My demon… It reacts to you, Kagome. I can't explain it, it just does."

A sharp pain sputtered up from her neck and she pulled away from his touch to rub at her mark. It hadn't hurt like that in a long time. Yet, now it was like a dull pulsing sensation, forcing her mind back to silver hair and amber eyes.

"Your mark?" His voice was filled with sympathy and she nodded numbly, her eyes downcast. "It's okay, I understand." They began to walk again, but this time, they did not touch each other. She could feel his eyes on her the entire walk back to the resort. She could feel his need. Feel the wishes that remained unspoken.

She knew that he wanted to kiss her…

Before the battle, before he might die, he wanted to kiss her…

She gulped down the sudden lump in her throat as they pushed open the door to the resort and stepped into the heaven-sent air-conditioned room. Hana froze at the sight of them, so very close, yet restraining from touching each other. Daichi's muscles tensed with the effort of staying away from her. She could feel the anxiety rolling off of him in vibrant waves. Hana quickly dipped her head to hide her eyes from them.

"Back from training already?"

"Yes." Daichi's voice was stern and unforgiving. Kagome elbowed him gently in the side. His eyes widened as he looked at her and, with a heavy sigh, his tense posture faded away. "Yea, Kagome did a little display of power that made some of the older demons… Uncomfortable."

Hana lifted her head to nervously look at her son. "Your father must not have been happy with you leaving training early." Her gaze wandered down towards where Daichi's grip was fastened to the hilt of his sword. "How's training with Soichiro's sword going?"

Kagome felt Daichi shift uncomfortably behind her. "It's going good. Dad said it would be good if I carried Hakaimono around to bond with it."

"Hakaimono?" Kagome questioned softly as her gaze traveled down to the mysterious blade. It gave off an aura that made her spine tingle.

Daichi grunted slightly as he shifted and nodded at her. "Yea, that's the name of the Shinigami that's trapped within the blade."

"There's a Shinigami trapped in your sword?" Her aghast face made Daichi's hand protectively clench the sword's hilt. A Shinigami… A Grim Reaper… A thing of legend and myth actually resided within the obsidian blade that now hung against Daichi's hip.

"Yea… Little creepy, right?" He patted his sword and grinned mischievously. "My uncle, Soichiro, brokered a deal with one. The Shinigami was reforged into this sword and given the name Hakaimono. He was faithful to Soichiro… But, I still need to find out if he will be loyal to me."

Kagome snapped her fingers as a look of realization dawned upon her. "Just like with Tetsuya trying to earn Bakusaiga's loyalty."

"Exactly."

Hana coughed quietly, gently reminding them that she was there as well. Kagome blushed slightly and turned to look at Daichi's mother.

"I hope that the sword decides to trust you…" Her gaze narrowed. "Or else the battle may not go well."

Kagome's brow furrowed as a flash of concern flared in her heart. "What do you mean?"

Hana's eyebrows rose in mild surprise. "He didn't tell you?" Kagome shook her head, her eyes instantly darting to Daichi's piercing yellow gaze. He was currently shooting his mother a 'stay out of it' look, that Hana promptly ignored. "Well, maybe he should tell you."

"What is it? You can tell me, Daichi."

"It's nothing." He forced on a smile and turned to look at her. His anger instantly melted away as his eyes smoldered with his love. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"But…" She tentatively reached out for him, but her mark ached with a renewed ferocity at their closeness. She withdrew her hand and watched as Daichi's face fell.

"I need to talk to my mother. I'll come find you later, okay? Would it be alright if we hang out?" His question was filled with his vulnerability and Kagome found herself nodding in response before he had even finished. "I'll see you later, Kagome." He smiled at her for one more lingering moment before marching towards his mother, grabbing her lightly by her elbow, and spinning her to head down the hallway towards their family quarters.

Alone, Kagome felt the weight of the upcoming battle pushing in on her from all sides. She felt the all-consuming anxiety of the task ahead of her. She had to protect everyone. She simply had to. She didn't want to even entertain he thought of a single person dying. Yet, she knew that thought was unrealistic. It was war, and war meant death. She wouldn't be able to protect everyone. Someone was going to die. More than one of the demons in the clearing would probably die. There was a reason that they hadn't confronted the Monto sooner. The Monto were strong. Even the relatively weaker ones had still caused Tetsuya a lot of pain.

She smiled slightly as an idea formed in the recesses of her mind. She spun on her heel and headed for the stairs to Tetsuya's room. As soon as she was there, she saw a blushing Maeve quickly leaving. Maeve bowed to her quickly before disappearing down the hallway. Kagome pushed open the unlocked door and stepped into the room. Tetsuya had fresh white bandages wrapped around his chest and a faint pink streak across his cheeks and nose.

His ears twitched. "Kagome?"

She walked over and sat across from him at the small table. "Yea, I thought that I'd come hang out with you for a while." She glanced to her left to see Bakusaiga resting upon the table. Even locked within its sheath, it echoed with its ferocious power. "Spending some quality time with Bakusaiga?"

He nodded and reached out to run a hand along its sheath. "Inuyasha thought that it'd be good. I…" He grimaced and a claw traced a lazy path over the elaborate geometric pattern that was drenched in white. Kagome had never been this close to Sesshomaru's old sword and couldn't help but find the patterns entrancing. "It still won't listen to me."

"Did Inuyasha ever tell you that Tessaiga didn't listen to him at first either?"

Tetsuya's hand stilled as his eyes widened in barely contained glee. "Really?"

Kagome nodded and leaned back onto the palms of her hands. She tilted her head up to look at the plain ceiling as she let the memory wash over her. "It was just this rusty blade that I pulled out from his father's grave. It was only when he decided that he had something, someone, to protect that the blade roared to life." She lowered her head so that she could meet his curious amber gaze. "He decided to protect me, a mere human, and the blade decided to work for him. It's all about your motivation, your intention, about knowing who you are and what you want to protect."

"What I want to protect, huh?" He mumbled as his far-off gaze returned to his encased sword.

"I think that Bakusaiga will work for you once you're confident in who you are. Sesshomaru was a prideful demon. He knew exactly who he was and what he wanted. His father forced him to learn compassion and what it means to love. Sesshomaru knew who he was. He didn't let old-seated grudges hold him back. He moved on from the past. You can't keep wishing. You can't keep thinking that you are less. Do you really think that Sesshomaru would have mated Rin if he thought that his pups would be unworthy?" Kagome laughed dryly as she leaned forward to pin him with her serious eyes. "Sesshomaru would have never accepted thoughts like that, and neither will his sword. If you want the sword to be loyal to you, you need to know who you are, you need to know what you want to protect. It's as simple as that."

For several minutes, the only noise was from the air-conditioner and the distant waves crashing against the beach. Tetsuya's eyes were wide as he soaked in each and every one of her words. It was like he was tasting them, rolling them around on his tongue, before he could savor their meaning. Eventually, a wave of peace washed over him and she had never seen his features look so relaxed.

"Thank you, Kagome." His genuine words made her eyes glisten. She bit the inside of her cheek to stubbornly make the emotional tears fade away.

"I know Rin, and I know how much she must have loved you. Don't degrade her by thinking less of yourself. Being a hanyou doesn't mean that you are less worthy than a full demon. You are spectacular, just the way you are."

A slow smile spread across his lips as his fading blush returned. "Thank you, really, Kagome." His soft words touched her heart and she scrambled around the table to carefully wrap him up in her arms. He froze momentarily before encircling her with his muscled arms. She could feel his muscles ripple beneath her fingertips and she clutched even tighter to his body. She could feel his heartbeat slowly pounding against her chest from where she was pressed against him.

Alive, he was alive.

The sight of him crumpled to the forest floor still haunted her. It tormented her dreams. Feeling him so close, feeling his breath tickle her neck, was a solid reminder that he was here, that he was alive, that she hadn't failed.

His grip on her tightened. "I know that I can't stop you from fighting, Kagome. Truthfully, you may be the one to save us all. But… I wish that you wouldn't fight. I wish that you would stay here with the children. If anything happens to you… Inuyasha will… I will…" He choked on his words and she dug her face into the crook of his neck.

"I know… I wish that you weren't fighting either. I can't stop you. I won't even try to stop you. But, I wish that you wouldn't fight. I can't lose you. You're family, Tetsuya."

He shook slightly and she held him even tighter, ever-mindful of his still sore wound. They stayed like that for a while before she extricated herself from his grip. His eyes were swimming when she pulled away, and he quickly bowed his head so that she could not see the emotion laid bare within his eyes.

"No matter what happens, we are family. You got that?" She lightly punched his shoulder and he looked up at her, his eyes serious but his smile playful.

"Got that, big sis."

* * *

"Why did you tell her about Kairi? Why did you have to say anything about Hakaimono?" Daichi snapped as soon as his mother and him were alone.

Hana stubbornly crossed her arms against her chest. She was so short and petite that Daichi was immediately consumed by the need to protect the fragile woman. "She deserved to know. She deserved to know about Kairi, and she should know about the dangers of using that sword." Hana's eyes shot daggers at the blade strapped to his waist.

His eyebrows furrowed as emotions stormed through him. "Maybe she should know about Kairi, but she doesn't need to know about the dangers of using Hakaimono. She has enough to worry about right now, she doesn't need to be worrying about me as well."

"But…"

Daichi cut her off with one withering look. "No." His face softened slightly at her defeated expression. "Don't tell her anything about it, okay? Please, Mom, I don't want her to know."

Hana's eyes swam with unshed tears as she tore her gaze away from the sword. "I don't like you using that thing, I wish that you…"

"It's my sword now. Soichiro willed it to me. I should know how to use it. Now, with the Monto coming, it is the perfect time."

"But, Daichi, please… I can't lose you." Her voice wavered and he had to look away from the tears that now slowly fell down her face. "If the sword…"

"I know the dangers. I know what I'm risking." He gulped and looked back at her, studiously ignoring the tears that streamed down her face. He could not crumble, he could not waver in his conviction to protect Kagome and his family. "I know what I am asking of you. I know that I will never be able to understand how hard it is on you to let me do this." He placed a clawed hand on his mother's tiny shoulder. She felt so weak beneath his strong hand. "I need you to support me. This is something that I need to do, regardless of the consequences."

Hana nodded numbly before darting forward and wrapping her short arms around his middle. He lifted one hand to pull her head against him as he tightly hugged his mother.

The reality was that he could die…

…From the Monto or from Hakaimono…

Either could kill him, and he had accepted that the moment that he had lifted the sword from its display on the wall.

Even if Hakaimono devoured his soul, he would not give up. He would risk everything for Kagome, and he was risking it all, simply by drawing his blade.

"I love you, Mom." The words came out slurred as he shoved his head into his mother's hair, enveloping himself in her loving scent. This was the woman that had raised him, the woman who had loved him, for his entire life. This was the one woman, besides Kagome, that had a special place in his heart. This was his mother and he loved her.

"I love you too, Daichi." Her small voice quivered as more tears gushed from her. She hiccuped with the ferocity of her sadness and he simply held her tighter. A door slid open, but she didn't move. She simply continued to bawl. Daichi looked up to see Chokichi entering the living room. His father nodded at him as he walked over and wrapped his son and mate into his strong embrace.

They stayed like that until Hana fell asleep, exhausted, against the two men that she loved more than life itself.

* * *

Shippo curled up against Satori even more. He snuggled into his mate and relished in her scent. The Monto would come soon and he would enact his revenge. He would take Wilhelm out. He would take out the people who had threatened his mate and daughter on the day that Sayori was born. He could never forgive them for their actions. He wanted revenge, plain and simple, and he planed on getting it. He was going to hunt down Wilhelm and Vlad. He didn't care that Wilhelm's staff contained some of Bakusaiga's power. He didn't care that Vlad's staff could create a fiery storm. All that he cared about was enacting his vengeance on those that he personally blamed.

He also knew that, by doing so, he could die.

It wasn't outside of the realm of possibilities. Inuyasha would be busy protecting Kagome. Plus, he could protect himself by now. He had trained to become strong and now was the time to prove it to himself and to the world.

He would protect his family.

A muffled cry broke his attention and Satori pulled away from him to lean over and pick Sayori up from her basinet beside the futon. The kit immediately snuggled into its mother's plentiful chest as it nosed around in search of food. With quiet laughter, Shippo reached up and gently pulled down the edge of his mate's yukata to free her breast for the hungry kit. Satori moved Sayori so that she was within easy reach and the kit, nearly instantaneously, latched onto her nipple.

With a happy sigh, Shippo nuzzled into his mate a bit more as he pulled her back against his chest. She sat between his legs with his arms lazily wrapped around both of his women.

Satori… Sayori… The people that were the most precious to him.

For most of his life, he had never believed that he would ever find the kind of love that Inuyasha and Kagome had shared. He had blindly searched for it, while never believing that he would be lucky or deserving enough to find a woman who could love him like that. Then, out of the blue, she came into his life, barreling into him like an unstoppable storm that immediately captured his fragile heart.

His mate.

His Satori.

They were his forever.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the forest with his back against the trunk of a thick tree. His ears twitched as he heard Koga approach him. He groaned and opened his eyes as he stared at his once-enemy. "What do you want, wolf?"

Koga didn't say anything. He simply sat down beside Inuyasha and leaned his head back to gaze up through the branches that blocked the sun. His quietness made Inuyasha uncomfortable. He fidgeted and instinctively reached for Tessaiga's hilt.

"You really hurt her, didn't you?"

Koga's words caught him off-guard. His grip on his sword faltered as his eyes opened wide in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" He turned his blue eyes onto him and it was like he could see straight through him. "… that the Kagome I knew would have never flirted with another guy like that. That the Kagome I knew was devoted to you. That the Kagome I knew only had eyes for you, regardless of how hard I tried to get her attention in the past." Koga shifted a bit to rest his forearms on his raised knees. "There is no way that she was accidentally sent back to the future. Something else happened. Something that hurt her, a lot."

Inuyasha grunted and turned away from him. His silver hair blocked Koga's gaze and he was immediately grateful. "Shit happened, can't change it now."

"No, you can't…" Koga's abnormally soft and understanding voice shook Inuyasha. He tilted his head just enough so that he could peer at his companion. "Whatever happened back then, you can't change it… But, you can try to fix it."

Inuyasha scoffed, but his heart warmed at Koga's sincere words. "Keh, like I'm not trying."

"Sure doesn't seem like you are. After all, who is she with right now?"

Daichi…

The name rattled around in his brain, dislodging all sensible thought. "In the end, it's her choice."

"That doesn't mean that you can't remind her of how it used to be. You should be reminding her how much you love her every chance that you get."

Koga's words hung there, unwanted and unpleasant. A shiver of dread snaked up Inuyasha's spine and he momentarily felt sick. Her mark had faded even more… He could feel it leaving. Each time that it disappeared even more he felt physically ill, as if he would never be able to recover from the pain that wracked his heart. Koga stood up and shook off the dirt that clung to him. It was a rather comical sight, and it made Inuyasha smirk as the last vestiges of pain from Kagome's fading mark evaporated from his body.

"Now, enough with this mushy crap. It's time I pummel you for hurting my Kagome." Koga flashed a pointy, white fang and Inuyasha jumped to his feet, his fist already posed to strike.

"She's not yours!"

Koga flexed his fist and the Goraishi appeared. "She's not yours either, mutt-face!"

Just like that, they began another, much more heated, sparring match.

* * *

When Kagome made her way downstairs later that day, she came face-to-face with a stunning demoness. She had light purple hair that flowed passed her butt. Her eyes were a shimmering silver, which made Kagome feel off-kilter. She wore an ancient and well-kept kimono that swept the floor. It consisted of elegant patterns and layers, each with vibrant colors that hinted at her presumed royalty. Kagome had never seen someone so draped in finery, except for pictures of Feudal Era princesses. The demoness held her head high as her all-seeing eyes pierced into those who had gathered around her. Everyone stood in a hushed quiet as they took in her presence. Power flowed from her in a delicate wave and, for some reason, Kagome was reminded of a field of flowers at twilight. Kagome sucked in a breath as her senses tingled. She could feel the odd demoness pushing against her powers, as if testing her. Kagome narrowed her eyes and pushed back, causing the stranger to smile ever-so-slightly in recognition as her power receded.

"Kyoko!" Chokichi's booming voice broke through the din as he pushed through the crowd with open arms.

Kyoko bowed her head with her hands elegantly overlapped. "Chokichi." She rose from her bowed position and met his gaze head-on. Kagome visibly relaxed when she saw Chokichi's relaxed demeanor.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?"

Kyoko smiled, but there was a flash of something powerful beneath it. "I heard that a fight was coming, a fight that I wouldn't want to miss."

Chokichi's eyebrows rose in shock. "You plan on fighting?"

She shook her head slightly and her light purple hair shown iridescently. "Assisting."

"We're glad to have you." Chokichi stepped forward and lightly patted the elegant demoness on the back. She rolled her eyes at his informal behavior.

"Well, are you ever going to introduce me to the Miko over there?"

Chokichi stiffened before his yellow eyes dove through the crowd to find her. The gathered demons parted to allow her access to move to the front. As soon as she was out of the thick throng of people, she spotted Daichi. He quickly scurried over to her side as he kept an ever-watchful eye on Kyoko.

"This is Kagome." Daichi placed an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against his side. She looked up at him briefly in wonder before turning her gaze back to the silver eyes that were crawling over her body. It was like she was somehow diving into her spirit and inspecting her from every hidden angle imaginable.

"She is good, this one." Kyoko nodded, as if coming to some decision. "Your choice was wise."

All of the tension in Daichi's body immediately relaxed and he sighed heavily. "You'll leave her alone then, right?"

Kyoko tilted her head slightly. A few loose hairs fell in her face, slightly obscuring Kagome's view of her rather curious silver eyes. The look that she was giving her was almost disturbing. The silver of her irises nearly blended into the white of her eyes.

"I won't bother her. After all, there is nothing for me to change with her." Her voice was light and breezy. It was like a musical instrument that begged to be played.

There was a bit of a commotion by the entrance as a group of rowdy wolf demons barged through the door. Kagome caught sight of the top of Inuyasha's head, his tell-tale ears a dead giveaway. As soon as the newcomers burst through the crowd and caught sight of the stunningly old school demoness, Kagome had to forcibly refrain from laughing.

Koki's jaw had literally dropped.

"Holy shit. You're fucking beautiful." It was like he had lost all of his senses. Words came barreling out of his mouth faster than he could catch them. Kyoko's silver eyes widened before quickly narrowing. She was not amused by his little outburst, yet an infinitesimal blush spread across her painted cheeks.

"Koki!" Koga snapped as he slapped his son upside the head. The cub quickly reached up to rub the tender spot as he moaned. Yet, his eyes never left Kyoko's elegantly clothed figure.

"This is all kinds of awkward…" She heard someone behind her whisper and, once again, she had to restrain herself from laughing. She was biting the inside of her cheek now, completely confused as to why she had a sudden case of the giggles.

"I'm sorry, Koki can be a little loose with his words at times." Koga stepped forward and bowed slightly. Inuyasha scoffed behind him, clearly unamused by the wolf demon's formality with the strange woman. "I'm assuming that you are here to help. We are glad for your assistance." Koga took in her elaborate kimono and his eyes narrowed slightly as he stood up a bit straighter. "Even though I can't imagine that you would be fighting in something like that."

Kyoko barely looked at him. Her silver eyes kept flickering to Koki as a blush continued to crawl up her neck. She took a step towards them and her layered clothing made a gentle swiping noise against the floor as it moved along with her. "I will not be participating in hand-to-hand combat. But, I have other skills that can be quite useful." The turned slightly to stare piercingly at Daichi. "Don't I, Daichi?"

Daichi's grip tightened around her, which alerted Inuyasha to where Daichi's hand resided upon her hip. One of his fingers had accidentally slipped beneath the hem of her shirt and was gently pressing into her soft skin. Daichi only nodded in response, unable to speak beneath her knowing glare.

"We are a little short on rooms…" Chokichi stepped between his son and Kyoko, breaking her concentration. "But, we should be able to accommodate you in the spare bedroom in our living quarters, if that is acceptable."

"That will do." She stated before turning and heading down the hallway towards the family quarters. The crowd visibly relaxed and began to animatedly discuss the appearance of the demoness.

"Pick up your jaw, cub." Koga snapped at his son. "You can't just go drooling over a woman like that."

Koki straightened up defiantly. "You did the same thing with Kagome."

"Nu-ugh, I kidnapped her first."

"Like that makes it any better."

Kagome rolled her eyes at them before her gaze shifted to meet Inuyasha's. He flinched as soon as she noticed him watching her, but he didn't look away. His hands were balled into fists. His mouth was set in a thin line and pain swirled within his amber depths as his gaze locked onto where Daichi's finger disappeared beneath the hem of her shirt. Her mark ached again and they both winced.

Kagome froze.

They had both winced.

Could Inuyasha feel the mark leaving too?

She looked up with questions swirling in her blue eyes, only to find him gone.

Daichi's hot breath tickled her ear. "Wanna get out of here?" She nodded and he quickly pulled them through the crowd. She could feel eyes on her as he maneuvered them through the gathered demons, but she couldn't tell who was watching her. As soon as they were outside, she sucked in a deep breath of fresh air. The cool wind hit her skin as the smell of sea salt gently assaulted her nose. She tugged on his hand and they began the walk to the beach. They were the only two outside at the moment. The sun had slipped below the horizon and, for the moment, everything was just about them.

When they reached the edge of the sand, Kagome slipped off her shoes and let her toes dig into the soft sand. Daichi stifled a laugh behind her, but never let go of her hand. He clutched it like a lifeline and she was suddenly acutely aware of the conversation that they had shared with his mother earlier that day.

What had Hana meant?

Was he keeping something from her?

"Dai…" His name was stolen from her lips as he gently tugged on her wrist to spin her around to look at him. Her brain clouded as she met his stormy yellow eyes.

"If Kyoko is here, then we don't have much more time before the Monto arrive."

She had a hard time making her tongue work and her words came out sloppy. "Kyoko? What is she?"

He smiled softly and reached up with his free hand to tug a stray hair behind her ear. His claws carefully dragged across her cheek. "Kyoko can control memories. She has the power of sight. She can see limited visions of possible futures and dive into your head and watch all of your memories like a movie. She can play with you, change your memories, alter them, or even erase them." He frowned and his hand fell down to his side. "She erased Kairi's memories after… After I told her who I was and she reacted the way that she did. All the memories of what we were had to be erased, demolished, destroyed, so that she could never betray us."

"Oh…" Her breathless word floated to him on the breeze. "I'm so sorry, Daichi."

"For what?"

She gripped his hand a bit tighter. "For the way that she hurt you. You deserve so much more."

"You don't need to be sorry, it wasn't your fault. Most girls aren't like you, Kagome. In fact, no one is." His arms were wrapped around her waist now, pulling her closer and closer until they were lightly pressed together. Her hands came to rest on his chest as he locked her in with his yellow gaze. She felt trapped, cornered, yet she didn't want to escape.

She wanted this.

They were about to go to war.

She bit her lip. "What aren't you telling me? What are you hiding from me about Hakaimono?" The sword's name tasted vile on her lips.

He winced, but his piercing eyes never wavered from hers. "Please, don't make me tell you, Kagome." His grip tightened on her as desperation seeped into his voice. "I don't want to worry you…"

"You saying that is worrying me."

He groaned and leaned forward so that his forehead rested against hers. "All that matters is that I'm going to protect you. All that matters… Is that I love you. Please, don't go asking questions, not now at least. After everything is over I'll tell you if you want, okay?" Pain and longing laced his voice and she suddenly felt parched.

"Okay…" She mumbled. "Just promise me that you'll survive."

He didn't reply.

Her heart clenched painfully and her hands fisted into his shirt. "Promise me…" The words came out choked.

"I can't promise you that."

"Why?" Her voice cracked. "Why can't you promise me that? Just say the words. Just say it." Even she was surprised by the utter desperation that coated her tongue and shattered alongside her words. She felt vulnerable, like she was inches away from being broken. Her heart pounded painfully within her chest and she didn't want to let him go.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Kagome. Even if it would make both of us feel better, I won't lie to you. I might not survive, that is the truth. What matters is that you will survive. You are what matters, not me."

Her fists pounded weakly against his chest. "You matter too!" Her voice snapped in the wind. His grip on her tightened and he pressed his forehead against her own a bit harder. Their eyes clashed in a fierce battle. Emotions swirled within Kagome's chest and all she could feel, all she could think about, was the here and now.

"Kagome…" Her name was hot and breathy as he pulled her somehow closer to him. Nothing but an inch of air separated them now. She could feel his heat. She could see his wish swirling in his eyes and she knew that she wouldn't' deny him this…

… Because she wanted to kiss him too…

He closed his eyes and sealed the gap. Their lips met with a blissful sigh as one of his hands moved to gently grasp the back of her head, almost cradling her, as he leaned her head back to gain easy access to her succulent lips.

Kagome's mind went blank.

Her heart thundered in her chest as his lips moved against her own. A small tingle of satisfaction rattled down her spine as his tongue gently ran across her bottom lip, begging for permission. With a sigh, her mouth popped open and their tongues explored each other.

Her mind was a hazy mess of confusion.

Emotions battled within her as his grip tightened. She could feel the desperation in his kiss. She could feel his need. She could feel his love…

Daichi could die…

With renewed vigor, she dove into the kiss as her hands pulled on his shirt, tugging him closer to her.

Her mind felt frayed, broken, confused.

Her neck ached, but not enough to draw her attention.

Daichi moaned throatily as one hand moved to hold the small of her waist.

The kiss was fucking amazing.

Yet, a tugging sensation at the back of her mind begged her to remember where her heart belonged.

Inuyasha…

His name was just a flicker in the back of her mind… But, that's when she felt it.

Daichi pulled away from her, breathless and with wide eyes. He licked his lips as his eyes devoured her. "Your mark…" He panted as he tried to catch his breath. Panic was quickly beginning to spill in her chest and the love that she had felt a moment ago seemed like a distant memory. "Your mark… It's gone."

It was gone.

She had felt it the moment that it had left, like a gentle breeze caressing her neck.

Her connection to Inuyasha… It was gone.

Everything that had just happened suddenly seemed like a monumental mistake. Her breathing was shaky as fear gripped her body. She couldn't think. She couldn't feel. She became consumed by the panic that was seizing her heart.

Inuyasha.

No… No… No…

Tears barreled out of her eyes like they couldn't escape their confines quickly enough. Within a moment, she had gone from enjoying the loving kiss from a man she truly cared about, to feeling her soul shatter.

Daichi pulled her head into his chest as she cried. Gone was his passionate embrace, instead he held her like a friend. He gently kissed the top of her head and whispered comforting words that she couldn't really hear.

She was hyperventilating.

Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha…

She screamed into Daichi's chest as the pain wracked her small frame. Inuyasha…

She still fucking loved him.

She had never stopped loving him.

Even though she should be with Daichi… Even though she should be with the man who was comforting her as she cried like a child about her ex… She just couldn't…

She could never love him back, not like he loved her

Her knees wobbled and gave out. Daichi's grip tightened around her and it became the only thing that was supporting her.

"Cry… Let it all out. I know… It's okay. I know."

* * *

Inuyasha crashed to the forest floor. His knees painfully dug into the ground as he sucked in deep breaths that felt like needles piercing his lungs. Tetsuya halted in front of him and turned curious eyes onto his uncle.

Inuyasha couldn't have cared less.

"Kagome…" He moaned as pain seared his chest. Her mark… It was gone.

The physical pain that swamped his body was nothing compared to the emotional pain that ripped his heart in half. He had never known heartbreak like this. He hadn't even known that it was possible to hurt like this… To be dead, yet still somehow breathing.

He hadn't even realized that he had been screaming until Tetsuya kneeled down in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Uncle?"

Inuyasha's eyes swam. He couldn't control his emotions. All of his defenses crashed and burned. He could barely catch his breath to reply to the pup. "The mark… Gone…" That was all that he could manage to say before another burst of pain exploded within his chest.

It felt like he was going to start convulsing.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling over. They poured down his face in a never-ending stream as Tetsuya crouched beside him. He didn't say anything, he was just simply there, and that was more than Inuyasha could have asked for.

Kagome wasn't his anymore… But he would always be hers.

He belonged to her; heart, body, and soul.

He had barely calmed his tears when an annoying ringing broke out. It splintered through the woods and echoed off of every tree. Tetsuya stiffened.

"That's the warning, a ward must have been broken."

All of the hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck stood on end as the oncoming threat entered his mind. Kagome… Where was Kagome?

He grunted as he lifted himself up off of the ground. Breathing was still difficult. He still felt a soul-wrenching pain with each second that seemed to drag on forever. But, his pain wasn't what mattered right now. He had to find Kagome and make sure that she was safe.

The Monto had arrived.

~ Author's Note ~

Please don't kill me! The kiss was necessary plot wise.

So, I was originally planning on this being two chapters, but then I decided that there wasn't enough content to warrant that. Don't worry, there will still be three more chapters, just one of them may be an epilogue. I wasn't originally planning on doing an epilogue, but depending if the war takes more than one chapter I might have to do an epilogue to hit my desired 25 chapters.

Thank you so much for all of the reviews!

I have grown so attached to this story that I have actually created a playlist for it. I don't know if anyone else wants to listen to it, but I will be posting it within the final chapter.

Also, my goal is to post the final chapter July 29th. That would mean that I finished this story in exactly three months. I'm moving countries in eight days though, so it is becoming increasingly hard to write. Thus, I'm not sure if I can meet my self-imposed deadline. But, I'll do my best!

I will try to post again this week. I know I'm off of my update schedule. I'm sorry about that. Still, I'll try to post another chapter by this weekend at the latest.

What did you think of this chapter?

~ FeudalAi


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome could feel it in her bones when the Monto crossed the barrier. The warning bell shattered her ear drums and Daichi's grip tightened around her protectively. She hiccuped away the last of her tears and wiped the stragglers away. She sucked in a deep breath and pulled back from Daichi. He let go of her with a pained groan. His hand sought out hers, and she let him hold it. Her heart felt cracked. But, her emotions were not what mattered right now. Now, all that mattered, was defeating the enemy that was on their doorstep.

"It has begun." Daichi whispered.

Kagome's entire body tensed as another ear-splitting alarm rang out. She could hear the noise of people moving inside the resort as a steady stream of wolf demons exploded from within. Kagome and Daichi quickly left the beach. She slipped on her shoes and they moved towards the sea of demons that were out for blood. The older demons looked bloodthirsty, while the younger ones paced anxiously. Kagome caught sight of young Ryoto and was astounded by the look of certainty on his face. His hands were clenched into nervous balls at his sides, but his face was dead-set with his determination. Koga stood not far away from his son, while his other children branched out to take control of their rowdy pack. Each child seemed to have their own small contingent of demons to command. They worked together effortlessly and Kagome could tell that they had started preparing for something like this long before Tetsuya had called Koki.

Koki walked out of the building last with the stunning Kyoko on his heels. Her piercing eyes soaked in everything that was happening around them. She leaned over and whispered something into Koki's ear. He nodded grimly and dashed over to his father to relay the message. Koga turned to look at the purple-haired woman pointedly before he began barking out orders to his pack.

Things were really starting.

Before Kagome could even really wrap her mind around it, the wolf demons were moving out, with Kyoko following them at a distance. Kagome could see Koki glancing back at her with every other step that he took.

Shit, that cub had fallen for her fast.

Kagome bit back the grin that threatened to overtake her face. It was nice to see feelings blossom, even in a situation like this.

Fear gripped her heart as the last of the demons disappeared into the thick foliage of the woods. Not all of them would be coming back alive…

A putrid stink suddenly assaulted her nose and she tried not to visibly pale as the toad demons began to emerge from where they had been camping out. Hideaki Hashimoto, the toad demon leader, nodded at her as he passed while heading towards the entrance to the resort. His face looked grim as the rest of his family slowly trudged towards the woods. Their heavy layers of slime weighed them down and Kagome suddenly understood why they liked to bathe so much. All of that mucus must be a real pain.

"Hideaki is going to protect the children…" Daichi gently whispered. His voice drew her back to the present as she realized that she needed to get going. She needed to be out there. She needed to be protecting everyone.

"My bow…" It was barely more than a whisper as panic gripped her heart.

"It's in the resort. Let's get it and go." When she looked up at him, he wasn't looking at her. His gaze had drifted towards the woods as a pained look crossed his face. "My Dad is already out there, somewhere, I can feel it."

Everyone was already out there.

Kagome knew that, yet hated that she knew that. She knew that the instant the bell had rung, Shippo would have dashed outside before she had even extricated herself from Daichi's tight embrace. She knew that Inuyasha had probably run off to the forest after disappearing earlier, and if she knew Tetsuya as well as she thought that she did, he was already out on the battlefield as well.

They were the last ones.

Daichi tugged on her hand and quickly led her into the resort. As soon as they were in the lobby, he dropped her hand and darted down towards his family's quarters. She bounced on the balls of her feet anxiously as she waited for him to return. A few minutes later, he returned teary eyed and holding her bow and a quiver full of arrows. He handed them to her and she quickly slung the quiver around her back before taking a firm hold of the bow's smooth wooden shaft.

"Is everything okay?" She softly questioned as they began to leave the building.

He tensed. "I was just saying goodbye to my Mom, just in case…"

"In case of nothing." Kagome snapped while stubbornly refusing to look at him. "You're not going to die, you got that?"

Daichi stifled a small laugh and she could basically feel his cocky smirk. "Got it, Ms. Kagome."

She nudged him playfully with her elbow before an air of seriousness fell over them. They stepped into the forest and everything changed. She could hear the tell-tale noises of war up ahead. The Monto were close. Daichi's ears twitched with each new sound and his hand rested upon the hilt of his blade. He was ready. She was ready.

They were ready.

They could do this, together.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Tetsuya as he drew Bakusaiga. Gone were his self-deprecating eyes, instead, confidence exuded from him like a tidal wave. Tetsuya huffed, and Bakusaiga roared to life. It shimmered a deadly and vibrant green as the sword accepted him as its master. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that to happen yet. Tetsuya's eyes slid over to him and he smirked.

"Kagome talked to me and I just knew what to do."

Kagome…

Her name was like a disease and its cure. A flash of fear gripped him as his amber eyes scanned the woods. Where was she? Was she with Daichi? Was she safe?

A snap of a broken twig to their left pulled his attention away from thinking about Kagome. He knew that him and Tetsuya were the farthest out in the forest. By now, that damn wolf would have his small legion of demons gathered to burst onto the battlefield. But, the Monto would reach him and Tetsuya first.

He narrowed his eyes as the edges of a golden staff came into view. The clinking noise of its small golden circlets tingled his senses and, for a moment, his mind flashed to Miroku's jubilant face with a red handprint scorched upon it. He chuckled softly at the memory before he sunk into the seriousness of the moment.

The Monto had perverted everything that Miroku had stood for.

He would obliterate them.

"Remember, don't touch their staffs."

Tetsuya groaned and rolled his eyes. "You don't need to remind me, I'm still sore from last time."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he turned worried eyes onto the pup. Indeed, he was still wrapped in a bandage. But, he hadn't been showing his pain. He was about to open his mouth and say something to the stubborn pup, but the Monto intervened first.

He barely caught the whispered prayer before the Monto's staff roared to life.

It flickered a sickening yellow. The staff itself possessed a strong aura, but the man wielding it looked terrified. There was no conviction in his steps. As soon as he saw them, he had nearly tripped.

No, Inuyasha wouldn't kill him.

Not this one at least, he wasn't a fighter.

But, they would wipe the world clean of that staff.

"Ready?" He gruffly whispered.

Tetsuya nodded. "Ready."

With that, they charged into battle.

* * *

Kairi didn't know where she was. All that she knew was that it was hot. It was so hot… Her sweat made her feel all sticky, yet she wasn't free to move her body. There was a nudge at the back of her mind reminding her that she was restrained, yet the leaves that pressed into her face told her that she was no longer in her torture chamber. She tried to lift her eyelids, but they were so heavy…

She just wanted to give up.

A small part of her told her that she should be able to recognize where she was. That she should know… But, her mind was frayed, broken, and unhinged. She had just enough sense to recognize that. She could barely remember the girl that she used to be. She could see herself smiling at the mall with her friends, heavy bags of new clothes slung over her shoulder… But, that seemed like a far-off dream, instead of a memory.

She knew that she should be in pain right now.

Yet, all of her extremities felt numb. She didn't feel pain, not physically at least.

She felt someone grab her hair and roughly pull her head back. Kaito's eyes swam into view. He grunted, seemingly disgusted by her for some unknown reason. He tossed her back onto the ground. Her face collided with the dirt with a soft thud.

Still, she didn't feel any pain.

Broken, shattered, displaced memories flickered through her mind. She couldn't make sense of any of them. They moved too fast and the people seemed like inventions of her imagination.

A boy holding her hand.

Him giving her a bouquet of flowers.

Him kissing her for the very first time.

Being alone…

Shopping, flirting, working…

Memories of a life she assumed that she must have had at some point in the distant past tormented her. The past blended in with the present and she couldn't tell what was real anymore.

There was only one coherent thought that circulated around in her head…

She wished that she would just die already.

* * *

Where were those bastards?

That was the only thought in Shippo's head. He trudged through the pack of wolf demons as he pushed to the front of the crowd.

Wilhelm… Vlad… They were his.

He would kill them.

He could hear the Monto now. The circlets on their staffs rattled in the slight breeze that weaved its way through the trees.

Satori… Sayori…

His family flashed through his mind, which only managed to fuel his vengeance. His hand dove into his pocket to feel the trinkets there. He hadn't used his fox magic in a very long time. He hoped that he wouldn't be too rusty. Still, that kind of magic would only serve as a distraction. He wanted to wrap his hands around Wilhelm's throat and squeeze until he felt his windpipe deflate…

Never in his life had Shippo felt as predatorial as he did right now.

He was downright bloodthirsty. He craved their deaths. A perverted wish that he would have never expected to harbor.

"Where are you?" He hollered. It came out like a roar and shook the trees. His comrades bristled beside him, but not because of his loud shout.

They were preparing to fight.

The foliage in front of them shifted and a large group of men appeared. They came storming into sight like a determined army. They looked weathered and ready, prepared to die for their demented cause.

There was a moment of quiet as the two large groups stared each other down. With a small jolt, Shippo realized that they were now standing in the clearing that they had used to train. His eyes sought out Wilhelm's maniacal face, but he couldn't find him in the mass of faces and golden staffs.

He cracked his knuckles and slid down into his fighting stance.

He'd just have to find him later.

With a barely restrained growl, Koga thrust his fist into the air and the wolf demons around him surged forward and broke off into their preset squadrons. They moved with determined ferocity and a level of accuracy that astounded Shippo. The toad demons mingled in with the wolves, but no one shied away from their smell. Koki stood at the front with his father. His eyes were narrowed and the wind whipped a few loose strands of his hair wildly behind him. He looked like a warrior god.

Koga and Koki standing side-by-side were a force to be reckoned with and a mesmerizing sight to see.

There was a tense moment as the group of gathered Monto observed the demons' movements. Then, Koga nearly howled and all hell broke loose.

The war had begun.

* * *

Daichi sucked in deep breaths of Kagome's sweet scent. It was mixed with the woodsy smell of the forest and he cherished it. In a few moments, they would be in the midst of battle. In a few moments, everything would change.

He knew that she would never be his.

After the battle, he knew what her decision would be.

Yet, even though he knew what the outcome would be, he couldn't seem to destroy that last tendril of hope that had soared to life when his lips had met hers.

That moment… That kiss… Had been simply divine.

It was like a dream that he never wanted to leave. When he had smelled the last of Inuyasha's scent leave her and knew that her mark was gone, his demon had howled with its happiness. He wanted to claim her. He wanted to mark her. He wanted her to be his, and for him to belong to her.

Hope was a powerful thing.

It had the strength to move mountains and the power to shatter your soul.

All that he knew was regardless of the outcome, he loved her with everything that he had. He would cherish the kiss that they had shared until his final breath. He squeezed her hand tighter, unwilling to let go of her for fear of truly losing her.

Kagome yanked on his arm just enough to draw his attention. "Can you let me ride on your back? We really need to catch up to the others."

Daichi blanched.

For some reason, he felt inexplicably nervous. He gulped as he released her hand and bent down, giving her his back. As soon as he felt her weight on him, all of his muscles tensed up.

Fuck, she was perfect.

He gently gripped the underside of her thighs and silently moaned as he felt her silky smooth skin beneath his fingertips. He was immensely glad that she had worn a pair of shorts. Her arms came up to circle around his neck and she pressed her face into his back. His skin tingled wherever their flesh met.

Oh, how much he wished that she wanted more.

"Ready?" His voice was gruff with the wanton need that laced it. He growled slightly as he pushed down his primal urges. Now was most certainly not the time for that.

She nodded. "Yea, let's go."

He bunched up his legs and pushed off. Within an instant, they were darting through the forest. He knew these woods like the back of his hand. They had been his playground. He knew every rock, every tree, every secret path… This was his domain.

He would not let the Monto claim his home.

His grip tightened on Kagome's thighs and he felt her sigh contentedly against his back.

Fuck, there went his hope soaring ever higher once more.

It didn't take long before the sounds of battle began to get louder. They had nearly reached the battlefield. He felt Kagome's muscles tense beneath his fingertips. She loosened her grip on him and leaned back to sit up straighter. One of her hands left him to reach back to toy with her bowstring. She was nervous.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered. His words floated back to her on the wind that brushed against his face as he sped through the dense, green foliage.

She didn't say anything back, but he felt her muscles relax slightly.

They reached the edge of the clearing that they had used for training and he crouched down to let her off of his back. He winced as soon as her comforting weight was gone. With each step that she took, it felt like she was getting farther and farther away from him… Like he was losing her.

He gulped passed the sudden pain that swamped his chest and choked his throat. "I'll keep you safe, don't worry."

Her big, blue eyes met his and a small smile lit up her face. She slid her bow off of her shoulder and gripped it tightly. "I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried about everyone else." Her eyes wandered towards the clearing and her smile fell. "I need to get out there… The wolves don't stand much of a chance against the staffs. They can't even touch them…" She sucked in her lower lip and bit it as she mulled over how best to defeat their enemy.

He took two giant steps towards her and reached up to gently pull her plump bottom lip out of her bit. She gasped slightly and turned to look up at him one more time, her eyes big, beautiful, and innocent.

He couldn't even help himself.

He leaned down and planted a chaste, yet heated, kiss upon her lips. He pulled back with a loopy grin. Her eyes were wide in shock and her mouth was popped open. She looked simply adorable.

"For good luck." He whispered. Before she could do or say anything, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the clearing. His heart thundered in his chest. That kiss had resonated in his entire body, making it even more obvious to him that she was his entire world. He would die for her, if it came to that.

As soon as they stepped out onto the battlefield all thoughts of love and lust were erased from his mind.

At the moment, the Monto were winning.

Balls of fire shot across the clearing while deadly, black smoke slowly filtered across it in a thick fog. Lightening zapped in the far corner of the open space. Human screams and demonic growls assaulted his ears as the sound of death wrapped around him. A chill ran through his body as he watched a wolf demon fall, face first, onto the hard ground…

Dead.

It was his first time seeing a dead body. The wolf laid there as his comrades surged forward to take down his killer. His eyes were wide open and glossy, as if he was permanently locked into a state of mind-numbing shock. Dark red blood speckled his face.

Daichi's grip tightened around Hakaimono's hilt. This was it.

This was war.

Kagome let go of his hand and dove into the swarming mass of bodies. He quickly followed after her, terrified to let her out of his sight. He could not see her like that… He could not see her with glossy, lifeless eyes.

"Kagome!" He hollered out to her as she continued to push her way towards the center of the field. "Kagome! What are you doing?" His voice was nearly drowned out by the sound of the battle that raged all around him.

"I need to sit down! Help me find someplace to sit." Desperation soaked her voice and he immediately did as she asked. It didn't take them more than a few seconds to find a spot that was relatively free of blood. Kagome immediately sat down, placed her bow by her side, and rested her hands on top of her knees. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Keep me safe… Please." Her voice was barley more than a whispered prayer, but he nodded anyway. He knew that she couldn't see his response, but that didn't matter.

She knew that he wouldn't leave her.

Her lips moved but no words came out. A moment later, he felt a strong pulse of power emit from her before it washed over him in a pink wave of light. The light spread across the clearing, making the poisonous fog disappear. He heard the demons around him cheering, yet Kagome never moved from her seated position. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated. He felt another pulse that brushed over him like a lover's embrace. It soaked the clearing in its pleasing light, illuminating everyone within the battlefield. He watched as some of the Monto tried, and failed, to command their staffs to attack.

Kagome cracked open one eye. "Did it work?" She huffed as her chest quickly rose and fell.

"It stopped some of them."

She sighed and grabbed her bow before rising to her feet. "I didn't think that it would work on the strong ones. But, the staffs are demonic by nature and Miko powers were made to purify such things." She shrugged and stood by his side as she surveilled her handiwork. "At least some of them were stopped, that will give the wolves a chance."

He nodded and his grip tightened on the hilt of his blade. How soon would he be forced to draw it?

Kagome reached back into her quiver and drew an arrow. "It's time to fight." With those words, they charged into battle. Daichi flexed his claws, unwilling to draw his blade until it was absolutely necessary.

After all, the fate that Hakaimono imposed upon its victims was not one to be envied.

She pulled back and let an arrow fly. It careened through the crowd, nearly missing a few allies before it slammed into the golden shaft of a staff. The man who owned the weapon screeched as the staff disintegrated within his grip.

Kagome smirked and drew another arrow.

Daichi watched in awe. He had never seen her like this. So determined, so fiery, so beautiful. She was in her element. She knew what she was doing. She was experienced in situations like this and that realization made him feel even more inferior than he already did.

He needed to be strong like her.

He may not be experienced in war and death, but he could protect her and deal with the aftermath when it was all over.

She let another arrow fly and his jaw dropped in amazement as he watched it flicker and disappear only inches away from slamming into a wolf, and reappear on the wolf's other side to slam into another staff.

Kagome was fucking powerful.

He cracked his knuckles and set his jaw, solidifying his will. His ear twitched when he heard the enemy take a step in their direction. Before he could even truly think through his actions, he flipped backwards, landed in front of the shocked thirty-something man, and swiped his deadly claws against the man's unguarded chest.

The man screeched and clutched at his chest, his staff clattering to the ground beside him. Daichi slammed his heel into the side of the man's head and he promptly slumped against the ground.

He wasn't dead, just knocked out.

He anxiously looked at the staff. How could something so innocent and so religious be used as such a deadly weapon? As soon as he realized that the staff wasn't activated and laid dormant on the ground, he promptly picked it up and snapped it in two. A ghost of an owl slipped out from the broken staff and sighed as it vanished.

Daichi's eyes widened. Just how many demons had they managed to imprison within these stupid metal poles? Just how much power had they stolen from the countless demons that they had slaughtered in their quest?

He didn't have time to fully consider what he had just witnessed before his sharp senses alerted him to another enemy barging towards them. He crouched low and sprang in their direction, tripping them with a heel kick mere feet from where Kagome stood firing arrow after arrow.

He would protect her, even if it killed him.

He darted into the gathered crowd and fought alongside the wolves, all while keeping a watchful eye on Kagome. The toad demons were currently taking the brunt of the hits. Daichi watched as a fireball slammed into a young toad, yet it didn't burn him. It stuck to his slime and sizzled out. Another shot of something bright yellow was fired at the small being, yet it slipped right off of him. The toad laughed as if he had just been tickled. He gathered some of his slime in his webbed hands and threw it at the man, who was promptly stuck. The wolves converged on him, quickly taking him out, while the toad moved onto his next target.

Huh, their slime was actually useful.

The jubilant grin that spread across his face was unstoppable. Together, as a team, they could do this.

* * *

Kagome's concentration couldn't be broken. She was zoned in to what was happening before her and completely oblivious to everything else. It wasn't until she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise that she knew something was wrong.

She turned her head just in time to see a Monto aiming his silvery staff straight at her heart.

She froze as panic washed over her body.

Her eyes went wide as fear gripped her. She didn't see Daichi. Where was he? She reached for an arrow, but it clattered to the ground by her feet. She watched in dread as the man took one more step forward.

He was going to kill her.

She pinched her eyes shut and before she could even think about what she was saying, a name spurted from her lips.

"Inuyasha!"

Blood splattered her face and she opened her eyes to see Daichi staring at her with hurt eyes as blood dripped from his claws.

Oh no…

She reached out a tentative hand for him, but he took a small step away from her and shook his head as he dove back into the fray.

She gulped away the sudden lump in her throat.

She had screamed Inuyasha's name even though she knew that Daichi was the one beside her, protecting her…

Unhelpful emotions stormed her and she yanked up the bottom of her shirt to wipe away the sticky blood that coated her face.

Now was not the time.

She bent down and picked up her fallen arrow and returned to her task, almost robotic-like in her actions.

She didn't want to hurt Daichi… Yet, Inuyasha's name leaving her mouth when she was in danger had killed him a little inside. She could see it in his eyes. She could see the way that she had accidentally hurt him.

That was the last thing that she had wanted.

She fought back the tears that glistened in her eyes as she obliterated another staff. She could feel her power pulsing around her in time with her broken heartbeat. She pinched her eyes shut and drew in a deep breath as she let memories of the past wash over her.

Sango…

When she opened her eyes again, they were steeled over in determination. She could worry about the hurt that she had seen in Daichi's eyes later, now was the time to fight.

She could not be distracted.

She purified another golden rod and a wolf demon nodded at her as he rushed passed to take care of its wielder.

Everyone needed her right now, she couldn't lose focus.

She sensed Daichi move behind her, covering her back. "Thank you…" She whispered.

She heard a rough growl slip passed his throat and that was all they had time for before another wave of enemies rained down upon them.

* * *

Inuyasha roared. It was annoying to keep avoiding the staffs that were aimed at him. If he could just use the Wind Scar or a majority of his other attacks this battle would be done in an instant. But, it was a different time now…

He couldn't just go carving out huge chunks of the Japanese landscape.

That would draw far too much attention to them. He would only use one of his more spectacular techniques if he absolutely had to. After all, the government finding out about them could be an even worse disaster than the one they were currently facing.

He deftly twisted his blade to avoid touching yet another staff before his sword cut into the body of the man that wielded it. It sliced through him easily and he quickly crumpled to the ground in a pool of sickening, red blood.

Tetsuya was having the same difficulties. He was new to his weapon. While Bakusaiga had accepted him, he still didn't know how to properly wield the fierce blade. The thin sword was easier to maneuver within tight spaces though, so he twisted around like an acrobatic angel of death.

Bodies piled up around them and Inuyasha couldn't help but be proud of the pup. He was holding his own. They were starting to make a sizable dent in the Monto's numbers all on their own. Even the wolf demons were giving them a wide berth so as not to get in their way.

He felt a pulse of power and sighed in relief as Kagome's strength washed over him, infusing him with new energy at the thought of her on the battlefield. He smirked as another pulse of power made a few of the Monto begin to stare at their staffs in disbelieving wonder. That was his opening.

He leapt forward and destroyed them. Tessaiga broke them and splintered their now useless staffs. He rolled his shoulders as the joy from his small victory washed over him. He looked over his shoulder to see Tetsuya shooting him a look.

"Go already!" Tetsuya hollered with a knowing grin.

Inuyasha looked at the pup for another long moment. Tetsuya's claws dripped with his deadly, grin poison. He flicked his wrist and it hardened into a whip. With barely any effort, the whip wrapped around a few staffs and sliced them in two.

The staffs couldn't suck up the power from his whip.

With another surge of pride for his nephew, Inuyasha nodded and darted into the fray.

Kagome… Kagome was here, somewhere.

He searched for her scent through the haze of metallic blood that clogged his nostrils.

There…

He darted in the direction of her faint scent. Daichi was with her… She was safe. As much as he didn't like him, he knew that Daichi would protect her. After all, Daichi fucking loved her too.

He growled and sped up his pace.

He watched as she reached back for an arrow and let it fly. Her hair had escaped her ponytail and blew in the wind. The enemy's wet blood coated her shirt. Right now, Kagome was a warrior.

He skidded to a halt beside her and immediately slid into his fighting stance with Tessaiga at the ready. He felt her shift so that she was a bit closer to him and they fell into old rhythms.

It was so easy…

Them fighting together was pure perfection.

Daichi took up the rear of their threesome, clearly unsure of his place beside them. Inuyasha twisted slightly so that he could see the other hanyou. Daichi was looking back at him with pain flaring in his yellow eyes. They nodded at each other, reaching a mutual understanding. For now, they would work together and do what was needed to defeat the Monto and protect the woman that they both loved.

Daichi stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kagome, pressing her back against his chest. The quiver of arrows poked into him and Kagome tensed. "Daichi?"

Daichi snuggled his nose into the crease of her neck. A low and deadly growl slipped unwanted from Inuyasha's throat. Both of them ignored him. He was forced to watch as Daichi pressed a tender kiss to the base of Kagome's neck before he withdrew and was swallowed up by the battle.

Kagome stood there, frozen.

Inuyasha's demon was clawing at its cage. Jealousy swirled within him, nasty and vile, as pain flared within his chest. He could still feel the stabbing sensation from her mark fully disappearing and it jarred him to realize that she was now completely free…

Free to be marked by another.

She looked over at him knowingly and lowered her gaze in apparent shame. He growled and moved in front of her to offer her his back. "Let's go. We need to find the leaders of this fucking group."

She didn't say anything, she simply crawled onto his back. He gripped her securely before taking off at a reasonable pace. His sharp amber eyes sought out the leaders of the Monto. They had to be here somewhere. Surely, they wouldn't have dove into the battle with the underlings. They had to be somewhere nearby waiting for the best time to strike.

Kagome sat up straight. She didn't need to use her hands to balance. Instead, he kept her pinned to him with his hands as her legs squeezed his waist. He could hear the soft snap of her bowstring with each arrow that she released. She had never forgotten how to shoot from his back… With each leap she timed it perfectly. Her muscles would tense around him each time that he landed, and as soon as he pushed off into the air another arrow was released.

On the battlefield, they were one.

* * *

Shippo spotted Tetsuya across the clearing and quickly maneuvered his way over to his trusted friend. Tetsuya was a force to be reckoned with. His amber eyes glowed with the light of battle and the electric green energy exuded by Bakusaiga gave him an unearthly glow. He was like Sesshomaru's twin.

There was one thing that Shippo knew for sure after seeing Tetsuya in his element, he would never mess with him.

It was like Sesshomaru was reincarnated. There he was, fighting and destroying his enemies with ease. Tetsuya had no idea just how much he was like his father…

Shippo tossed fox fire at a few men who came too close and Tetsuya flashed him a thankful grin. Shippo excelled in hand-to-hand combat, while Tetsuya was at the beginning stages of excellence with his sword. Together, they made the perfect team.

Tetsuya flicked his wrist and his poisonous whip wrapped around a staff, slicing it in two. Shippo took advantage of the suddenly defenseless Monto and quickly ended him.

He was out for blood.

All of his senses were on high alert as he looked for the two that held his hatred. He wanted them. He wanted to destroy them. They had nearly killed his mate and newborn kit…

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of electric green. He stilled and slowly turned to face the source of the energy. It was like he could feel his old wound returning to life. His chest ached as Wilhelm came into view. The man that Inuyasha had described, Vlad, stood close to his partner. They weren't very far from where him and Tetsuya currently were. He scurried over to Tetsuya's side, taking out another enemy as he did so.

"Let's move." His voice was low and filled with his need for revenge.

"Why? We're doing pretty good here."

Shippo grunted and clenched his fists. "That's Wilhelm and Vlad…"

Nothing more needed to be said. Tetsuya nodded and they moved towards their targets. Shippo smiled as determination bubbled within his chest. He had seen the look that had coated Tetsuya's face at the mention of Wilhelm's name.

Wilhelm's staff had some of Bakusaiga's power in it.

While Wilhelm himself was far too young to have been present, his staff had been there the day that Sesshomaru had sacrificed himself.

Tetsuya wanted revenge too.

The Monto had stolen his family from him, and there was no way that Tetsuya was going to let that slide. With each passing day as he had grown, Shippo had witnessed how much stronger the pup had become. He was a terrifying beast when he set his mind to something, and if Shippo was their enemy right now, he would be quaking in his boots.

Tetsuya's green whip lashed out at Wilhelm's staff. It wrapped around it and pulled, yet the staff only vibrated with energy before it pulsed and sent the whip flying. Wilhelm and Vlad turned to look at them, and recognition dawned in his disturbing eyes.

"You…" He whispered, low and angry. Their staffs roared. Wilhelm's staff sputtered with its stolen green energy, while puffs of fire erupted randomly around Vlad's.

This wasn't going to be easy.

Shippo fiddled with the trinkets in his pocket and quickly withdrew a wooden toy in the shape of a snake. He tossed it onto the ground and it instantly grew into a monstrosity. It slithered towards their enemies as him and Tetsuya began to move around their prey, searching for the best angle of attack.

"You think that will work?" Vlad's laugh broke over the clearing. His voice was big and shaky, as if he found everything in that moment humorous. "I know all about your little tricks, fox." Fire erupted from his staff and Shippo's snake toy burnt to a crisp.

Shippo grinned as he dashed through the thick smoke created from the smoldering toy.

He had never expected his trick to work.

He went for Vlad's knees as he spun and kicked him from behind. The force of his kick sent Vlad off-kilter as he jostled forward to catch his balance. Shippo twisted away before Vlad had the chance to pin him down and back-kicked into an opening by Vlad's stomach.

Vlad groaned and gripped his stomach with his free hand. "Fucking fox! You'll pay for that!" Vlad seethed.

Tetsuya had used the smoke to his advantage as well, but he was struggling more than Shippo was. After all, he was going up against remnants of his fathers power. But, to his advantage, he gripped the real thing within his hands. Shippo knew that they could do this. Shippo knew that they could win. With a small popping noise, he shifted into his pink-ballon form and floated above their prey. Vlad's eyes grew wide with glee and he quickly shifted his staff to angle it at the pink blob.

"Making it easy for me, eh?" His chirping laughter grated on Shippo's sensitive ears. As soon as he saw the multiple balls of flame heading his way, he reverted to his normal size and simply let himself drop. With a sickening crunch, he landed straight on top of Vlad's head. He felt the man's bones crush beneath his weight. The staff jolted from his hands and crashed into the ground. Without getting up off of the broken bald man, Shippo reached his hand forward towards the staff.

"Fox fire." The whispered word emitted a blue flame that quickly ate up the staff, releasing the power that had been trapped within it with a gentle sigh.

The man beneath him groaned and Shippo bounced to his feet to deliver a roundhouse kick to the back of Vlad's head.

His eyes rolled up into his head until all Shippo could see was white. Drool dripped from the corner of his mouth as his body swayed awkwardly. The feeling of revenge took over Shippo and he reached out his hands.

"Fox fire!" His shouted words lit the man on fire. Vlad's mouth fell open in a silent scream as he collapsed to the ground, convulsing underneath the intensity of Shippo's blue flames until his body stilled, his breath forever stolen from him.

With a satisfied grin, Shippo wiped his hand on his pants as if had only killed a bug, not a human being, and looked up to meet Wilhelm's furious gaze.

A trickle of fear raced down his spine, but he promptly pushed it to the side as he thought, 'What Would Inuyasha Do?'. He knew the answer. With a mischievous grin, he darted forward for a two-on-one battle.

* * *

Wilhelm couldn't believe his eyes. That puny fox had killed Vlad! His partner laid lifelessly on the ground as blue flames still tugged on his clothing.

Damn him!

While not an overly emotional person, Wilhelm did pride himself on being loyal. Vlad had served him well. They were partners, a team, and there was a sudden gaping hole in his life now that his partner in crime was gone.

His staff burst with even more power as his anger swelled. His eyes narrowed to slits as he analyzed the two demons in front of him. A fox and a dog… They really shouldn't have been all that difficult. Yet, here he was… Partner-less and facing a sword that was eerily reminiscent to the power contained within his staff.

Realization dawned on him as his arrogant smirk grew. The power in his staff was originally from that sword. If he could just touch its blade… Ah, the power that he could absorb.

He would be unstoppable.

He whispered a quick and deadly prayer a mere second before electrified green light zapped out from his staff. The two demons dodged, but barely. The poisonous light had singed the fox's clothes. Wilhelm bit down hard on his tongue and relished in the metallic taste of his own blood. It fueled his hunger for their deaths.

He would abolish them.

Demons… They were worthless scum that didn't deserve to exist.

All that they were good for was death. That was all that demons wrought. They carried death in their veins.

Wilhelm wouldn't tolerate a single one still breathing, not while he was alive.

* * *

Daichi danced through the storm of Monto as a bringer of death. His claws were drenched in the stink of their blood. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to wash away the awful stench. His heart lurched with each step that he took away from Kagome, but he needed to do this. She had Inuyasha.

Daichi… Well, he wasn't needed, not with her at least.

He skidded to a halt by Koga and Koki. The two wolf demons looked fierce as they commanded their pack. The Monto laid in piles around them, their bodies heaped on top of each other.

But, the wolves hadn't gone unscathed.

Bodies littered the ground.

A few of the pack members were busy gathering the injured and dead to pull them off to the side. They would not leave them laying on the battlefield like forgotten trash. Pack loyalty ran deep, and he could see how each death hit the leaders in front of him. Koki was taking it especially hard. His lips were set in a grim line and he seemed to age with each new casualty.

Koga looked over at him with sharp, analyzing eyes. "Kagome with Inuyasha?" The blunt question reawakened the pain in his heart. He simply nodded in response. Koga huffed and his gaze returned to the battle before them. "We need to end this, and soon." Koga's hands balled into tight fists. "We've taken too many losses, even with Kyoko's advice."

Daichi's brow furrowed. "Kyoko?"

Koga nodded. "She has been sending word by messenger when she has a vision. They are only right half the time, but that's better than nothing I guess."

Daichi remembered seeing Kyoko trailing after Koki as the wolves had departed for battle. She must be hiding somewhere in the background. She was never one for blood, yet she was always eager to put her peculiar talents to use.

"I see." He stated just as a crazed-looking wolf demon skidded to a halt by Koki's side. He was clutching his sides and huffing as he tried to suck in air. His hair was matted with someone else's blood and he looked frantic as he took in the sight of his leaders.

"I have a message…" The wolf sucked in a few more breaths before he continued. "From Lady Kyoko…"

"What is it?" Koga snapped.

An earth-shattering roar shook the forest. The ground underneath their feet trembled with the ferocity of it. Daichi's head spun so quickly that he nearly gave himself whiplash as he twisted to find the source of the loud noise. What he saw broke his heart.

The messenger gasped. "I'm too late…"

Across the battlefield rose a giant black jaguar. He was easily the size of two semi-trucks. His large head had deadly fangs that dripped with the blood of his victims. His yellow irises sat atop a red background as they searched for the enemy. His black coat looked velvety, with only the barest hints of spots visible beneath it. His long tail swished behind him, knocking countless people, allies and enemies, down.

"Dad…"

His chest tightened and tears slipped down his face as he heard his father's heartbroken cry. The fully transformed demon cried out into the night. His roar shook the trees and made Daichi fall to his knees as he stared up at the magnificent beast that was his father.

He had never seen Chokichi transformed before, and there was only one reason why his father would put on such a dangerous display.

His lip quivered as a new kind of pain wracked him. "No… Mom…" His voice shattered as his father's giant paws slammed against the ground, rattling all of those around him. "Mom…" Big, bulbous tears poured down his cheeks. He could feel his own demon threatening to rise, and he fought it with the little bit of willpower that he had left.

There was only one reason for the tears that fell down the giant black jaguar's face. Hana had died.

The Monto had fucking killed her.

"I'm sorry…" The messenger muttered. "We sent help, but… But…"

"They were too late." Daichi managed to choke out the words. A clawed hand jutted into view and his head raised to meet Koki's glazed eyes. He reached for it, and the wolf demon helped to pull him up. He felt wobbly on his feet, as if everything in this world could fall apart at a moment's notice.

His mother was gone…

The woman who had raised him… The woman who had loved him his whole life… The woman who had taught him what it meant to love…

She was gone.

Dead.

Taken.

A deadly calm swept through him and he drew Hakaimono. The obsidian blade immediately began to glow an unearthly yellow. Everything else around him seemed to move in slow-motion as the Shinigami trapped within the sword spoke directly to him.

"Do you wish to make a deal?" Two voices blared in his head and racketed around his skull. It was nearly painful. One voice was deep and deadly, while the other had a lighter tone. They were fused together, seemingly inseparable, and if Daichi had been in his right mind it would have disturbed him. But, right now, all he cared about was revenge.

"Yes." His voice was monotone when he spoke.

"When you die, I will take your soul and you will join Soichiro and I… Trapped within this blade for eternity. Until then, I will serve you. Do you agree to the terms?"

He didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

The two-toned voice laughed. "Well, then, eager one I see. You have a deal." The blade glowed brighter and then everything began to move at full speed again.

No one else had even heard them speak.

Daichi gripped the handle of the blade tightly, and suddenly he knew what to do. He could hear Koki's shouts behind him, but he ignored him. He was blinded by his pain, his anger, and his desperate need for revenge.

His first unwilling victim came into view, and he would never forget the look on the man's face as he cast his sword upon him.

"Converse With Souls." He swung the sword in a wide arc, a good foot away from the man's chest. The man just leaned back and laughed, assuming that he had missed. Daichi, on the other hand, knew otherwise. He stood there and watched as the sword's effects took hold. The man's face paled as a deep gash appeared on his chest. It was dark red, yet didn't blead. The man tried to suck in air, but none would enter his mouth. Instead, his cheeks caved in and his eyes bulged out as his soul was visibly sucked from his body. The wispy, white thing floated in the air for a moment before shattering into a million sparkling pieces. The body slumped to the ground with a soft thud.

He wanted to feel pleasure… Yet, he felt nothing.

Without thinking about his lack of emotion, he simply moved on to his next target. One after another they fell before him, their souls forcibly sucked out from their bodies. His father's never-ending scream urged him on as the pain that pounded in his chest with each heartbeat focused his mind on only one thing.

Hana.

* * *

A roar broke across the battlefield, chilling Kagome to the bone. She looked back over her shoulder to see a gigantic black jaguar rising over the crowd.

Oh no… That couldn't be good.

Her grip tightened on Inuyasha's shoulders. Her fingers dug into his skin and her legs squeezed him a bit tighter. His nails gently bit into her thighs as he silently voiced his concern as well.

She didn't have long to consider it though, because Inuyasha skidded to a halt at the far edge of the clearing. An ominous aura pressed against her and all of her senses went on high alert. She pushed out with her own powers to test the strength that was pressing in around them. She slid off of Inuyasha's back and his arm tightened around the small of her waist. His fingers gently dug into her firm stomach as five people emerged from the dark depths of the forest. The moon shone down on them, casting an eery light over the entire battle. Blasts of fire and various colors ignited the night.

Kagome's eyes were drawn to the one woman who stood in their midst. She had short black hair and chestnut eyes. Yet, the power that pulsed against her own was disturbingly familiar.

That woman… She was a Miko.

The woman smirked when she saw Kagome visibly shrink back. "That's right, little girl." She basically purred. "I'm a Miko too."

"Stop with the idle chit-chat, Mora." The man to her left snapped as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut it, Ciar. Let me have some fun." Mora pouted.

The rest of the Monto fidgeted as the two bickered. Inuyasha took this moment to his advantage as he quickly released her, drew Tessaiga, and charged. Ciar grunted as he hurriedly whispered a desperate prayer and his staff roared to life. The golden rod shifted to become a solid staff of sand. It blew and twisted around his hands, as if lovingly caressing him. He swung his staff and the sand darted forward to encase Tessaiga. Inuyasha yanked his sword away and bounded back to her side. The sand continued to swirl around the blade, refusing to let it go. Ciar leaned back as he laughed maniacally.

"My sand won't let go. You're weak."

Inuyasha growled. "Kagome…" Her name came out low and throaty. He was worried.

An older man stepped forward and realization dawned on Kagome. He had to be the leader. It was evident from the way that the rest of them all carefully circled around him as if to protect him from all harm.

"Fuck…" Inuyasha spit out the word as his lip twitched up into a snarl.

Kagome's hand tightened around her bow. She didn't want to listen to them talk anymore. She wasn't here to hear a diatribe about their messed up reasoning for slaughtering countless demons. She was here to destroy them. It was time to finish this war. "Inuyasha, do it."

"You got it, Kagome." He lowered his stance and Kagome took a step back to get out of his way. The remaining Monto before them ignited their staffs. The power that they exuded pushed down on her like a heavy weight. It was nearly suffocating. Inuyasha grinned with glee. "You asked for it." The giant jaguar behind them roared and the ground quaked beneath their feet. "Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha swung his sword and large chunks of raw diamond burst forward in an erratic pattern. The Monto dove to avoid the sudden attack, clearly surprised by his show of power. Inuyasha smirked as the sand around his sword dissipated.

"What the?" One of the men exclaimed. "You'll pay for that!" The voice shrieked. Four weapons were aimed at them, each with a different form of disastrous power. The demonic aura pressing in around her made her feel faint, but she pushed it off.

She had felt someone stronger than that before.

She nearly scoffed, the Monto didn't scare her. She had faced her demons when she fought Naraku and was trapped within the darkness of the jewel. Inuyasha had saved her then. He had reminded her of light, of hope, of love, and she hadn't caved to the darkness that pressed in upon her.

Inuyasha…

He was her rock.

She narrowed her eyes and focused upon the dark Miko across from her. She would take care of Mora. Inuyasha could handle the others until she had gotten rid of the biggest threat to him. She reached for an arrow and winced when she only felt three left.

She would have to make them count.

She steadied her mind and lined up an arrow. Mora watched her every move with a disturbing smile lacing her face. Kagome controlled the devious smile that desperately wanted to crawl across her face as she quickly swung her bow and aimed towards Ciar's sandy staff, instead of at Mora.

The dark Miko frowned as Ciar's staff burst into dust.

Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and rushed forward. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" With that, the arrogant Ciar fell to his death.

Kagome looked away from his blood-soaked body. She knew that it had to be done, yet it still made her feel uncomfortable to see humans being killed. There were good and bad people in every species. Demon, human, hanyou… It didn't matter. Evil existed within all of them, it wasn't regulated to simply one group.

The Monto were evil, just like Naraku was, and deserved to experience the same fate.

"Kagome." Her name leaving Inuyasha's lips was the only command that she needed. He drew Tessaiga and lifted it up high. Kagome quickly drew an arrow and notched it on her bow.

For a brief second, she flashed back to the countless times that they had done this exact same thing in the past.

"Wind Scar!" He hollered as she simultaneously released her arrow.

"Hit the mark!" The breeze from his wind scar fiercely wiped her hair. Her arrow was lined up perfectly with the center of the wind scar as both careened towards their target.

"No!" Mora screeched. Her dark aura intensified as she attempted to purify their combined attack, but she wasn't fast enough. "Ranvir!"

A burly man jumped in front of the barreling wind storm before it could hit its intended target. Ranvir's screams bounced off of the landscape and etched themselves into Kagome's brain. She winced as the wind faded away and she saw his body, torn and broken.

Two down, three to go…

… And only one arrow left.

* * *

Shippo stared the white-haired man down. Wilhelm was absolutely seething. His staff surged with deadly energy and its bright light was reflected within his crazed eyes. Tetsuya's eyes narrowed as him and Shippo seamlessly communicated. They could do this. It was up to them.

"Bastards!" Wilhelm seethed.

Tetsuya grunted and shifted his weight. Shippo took his cue and released a storm of magically expanded toys. The toys disoriented Wilhelm as he quickly fired off blasts to return them to their original, miniature forms. The green poison from his staff wrapped around each object and strangled them, easily burning through their wooden material. As small an opening as it was, it was all that Tetsuya needed.

He dashed forward before twisting around Wilhelm. The evil man laughed maniacally as the last of the toys disintegrated and he spun around just in time to block Tetsuya's attack. His staff collided with Bakusaiga's blade and Shippo could visibly see the power being sucked from the sword. Shippo dashed forward and aimed a punch at Wilhelm's kidney. The blow collided with his side and Wilhelm lurched forward, his staff losing contact with Bakusaiga. Shippo twisted and kicked Wilhelm's feet out from underneath him.

Wilhelm caught himself with his staff and used it to spin around, landing a heavy kick to Tetsuya's side.

Tetsuya smirked. Wilhelm's kick hadn't even phased him.

Wilhelm whispered a quick prayer and poisonous energy spurted from his staff and erupted all around him. A roar shattered the sky and the two demons flinched at the heartbreaking cry.

They could feel the heartbreak in that roar, and they instantly recognized the pain.

Shippo's head jerked to look to the far left just in time to see a giant jaguar barreling through the Monto. Chokichi's mate must have died…

Shippo tensed as a deep-seated fear spread throughout his body. Was his family safe? Hana had been with them. Hana had been with the people left behind at the resort. If the Monto were there… No one was safe.

A ferocious growl ripped through his throat. They needed to end this, now.

"Tetsuya!" The name flew from his mouth, gruff and filled with his inner fears. He flexed his claws as another wave of intense dread flared through his system. He had to go. He had to check on them. His family…

"Go!" Tetsuya snapped as he danced around the electric green energy surrounding Wilhelm. "I got this!"

Shippo nodded and watched the pup for another moment before disappearing into the crowd, desperate to reach his mate and kit.

They had to be alright.

* * *

Daichi couldn't take it anymore. His father's cries ripped through his heart. He had never known pain like this. He had never heard such a heartbreaking sound before. His whole world was crumbling before him as he stole the souls of countless members of their enemy. He was vaguely aware of the sounds of war surrounding him. The cries of pain were too loud for his sensitive hearing. People fell to their deaths in staggering numbers as both humans and demons met their end.

It was only when he heard a new kind of heartbreaking cry that his concentration broke.

He had been so absorbed in his task that he missed what had happened, but when he spun around on his heel he could fill in the gaps.

Koga was on his knees, cradling a body. Tears poured down his face as he clenched at the still form in his arms.

Daichi stumbled. His mouth fell open and went dry as he awkwardly took a few steps forward. Koki stood over his father, his face shadowed by his bangs. His entire body was tense and his hands were balled into tight fists. His lip was pulled upwards in a nasty snarl. Hakaimono's tip trailed in the dirt as the sword hung limply at his side.

Chokichi's roar broke through the clearing again, redoubling the heartbreak that battered Daichi's ears.

With a few more fumbling steps around broken bodies and pools of blood, Daichi caught sight of the body gripped lovingly within Koga's strong embrace.

Ryoto…

Koga's cub laid dead within his arms. His eyes were glossy and his tanned skin had already begun to pale. Half of his face was drenched in blood. There was a gaping hole that streaked down his face and into his neck, slicing his jugular vein. Blood poured out of his lifeless body.

Koga was shaking, his body nearly convulsing as the sadness of the loss of his cub tore him apart.

Daichi could hardly breathe. He clutched Hakaimono harder and surged into the battle with renewed vigor. This war needed to end, too many people had already been lost.

He hadn't made it very far before a mildly familiar voice made his ears twist in its direction. His heart stuttered as he turned around to see a muscled man dragging a battered woman by her hair. Her body scraped against the ground with only muffled cries of protest. Her barely open eyes tugged on a memory that he would rather remained repressed.

"Kairi?" Her name floated from his lips as disbelief washed over him.

The man dragging her broken body stopped and turned knowing eyes onto him. He smashed Kairi's head into the ground before cracking his knuckles. "You must be Daichi."

Daichi grimaced as his eyes darted between Kairi and the man. "How do you know who I am?" He growled. The broken hearted cries of Chokichi and Koga bounced around the battlefield, jarring his concentration.

The man scowled. "Kairi told me, of course." He bent down and grabbed a fist-full of Kairi's hair to yank her back up. He lifted her up high enough so that her knees dusted the ground. Her arms hung limply at her sides as her head angled up, exposing her neck, due to the force of his grip. "This bitch spilled everything, after having some elixir that is." He leaned down and licked from the edge of her shoulder, up her neck, to the bottom of her ear. Daichi shivered at the revolting display, but Kairi didn't even react. It was like she was completely numb to what was going on. The man scoffed and lowered her slightly so that her knees were firmly set on the bloodied ground. He lowered her head so that her swollen eyes could look at him. She was covered in bruises and Daichi felt like he was going to be sick. He felt frozen as she opened her multicolored eyes and looked at him. There was a flicker of recognition in their uniquely colored depths.

"Daichi?" She whispered his name like a prayer.

"That's right." The man snapped. "That's Daichi."

"Kaito, is this real?" Her voice slurred as her eyes closed again. She sighed and all of Daichi's muscles tensed. He didn't know what they had done to her, and even though she had rejected him, she still did not deserve the fate that the Monto had bestowed upon her. Daichi was pulling up Hakaimono to strike, but his shock delayed his response and Kaito acted quicker.

"Say goodbye." He yanked her head back, exposing her neck, as his staff shifted into a sharp, metallic blade that glowed a soft red.

"Good…" Kairi never got the chance to finish her farewell before Kaito brought down his weapon and chopped off her head.

Her body stayed upright for a moment before it swayed and fell forward, her head still held up by Kaito's hand.

"No!" He hollered.

Kairi…

She may not have been the one for him… But, he had truly cherished her. They had spent years together. For a long time, she had been his best friend. When she had rejected him he had been heartbroken. It killed him to lose all of those years of friendship. As much as he had hurt, he had never wanted to see her dead.

Now, blood dripped from her decapitated head as it dangled from Kaito's hand.

Hana… Ryoko… Kairi…

All the pain from the death that surrounded him crashed down upon him and he barely kept his demon in check. Kaito laughed and tossed her head towards Daichi. It rolled awkwardly on the ground before it stopped and her swollen face and listless eyes met his. She stared back at him, broken and empty, and he suddenly felt the immense weight of the torture that she must have endured all because she had met him.

It was his fault that she was dead… It was his fault that the Monto had found their way to the resort. All of this was his fault.

Renewed fury reverberated throughout his body as he charged forward. Red seeped into his eyes as all of his pain and grief overcame him.

"Converse With Souls, you bastard!"

With that, Kaito died with a perverted laugh upon his lips.

* * *

Wilhelm scowled as he saw the fox disappear. He turned his frustrations onto the dog demon. He had already managed to absorb some power from his sword, redoubling the strength within his staff. He wanted more… He wanted all of it.

Bursts of energy expelled from his staff in a complicated pattern, yet Tetsuya managed to avoid them all. He twisted around them as if they were nothing.

Wilhelm was starting to get extremely irritated.

He lashed out at the speeding demon as they dove into an elegant fight of wits and skills. Tetsuya was careful to never let his sword touch his staff again. "Just give up already!" Wilhelm howled.

"Not until I get my revenge." The monotone voice sent a chill down Wilhelm's spine. What was wrong with this guy? Everyone else that he had encountered upon the battlefield had been easy to defeat. His poison had hit them hard, eating them from the inside out as they collapsed with painful screams leaving their lips.

Why was this one so stubborn?

Another roar vibrated through the ground, making him lose his balanced. "Shit…" He muttered as he tried to catch his footing, shooting off another blast of energy at the annoying dog.

It singed Tetsuya's clothing, but the demon continued to charge. Wilhelm swung his staff across his body to block the attack. The sword and staff met in a fierce battle as electric green power snapped around them. The dog's amber eyes narrowed.

"You're weak."

Wilhelm blanched as the sword began to slice through his staff. "Impossible!" He sputtered as fear gripped his heart.

"Feel the true strength of my father!" Tetsuya declared as the sword cut through Wilhelm's staff and across his chest. The dog bounced back, but the damage was done.

He could feel the poison seeping into his body, pulling him apart at the seams. "No…" He dropped the useless pieces of his staff. They clattered to the ground only seconds before he collapsed. "No…"

"Yes." The demon's voice echoed in his skull and he looked up to meet the amber gaze of his murderer. Disgusting, vile, creatures… How had he defeated him? A jolt of pain cut through him as the poison spread, tearing him apart. "It's your turn to die now."

Wilhelm's mouth fell open as a silent scream erupted from deep within him. The pain… It was unbearable…

Wilhelm met his death as he stared into the hard-set amber eyes of his murderer.

* * *

Shippo made it to the resort in record time. The door was blown open and he burst through the entrance before speeding up to the second floor. He could smell death. As soon as he rounded the corner to the room where Satori was, he skidded to a halt.

There Ayame stood, her claws covered in blood, as she sucked in deep breaths. Her eyes rose to meet his and realization dawned on him. Two of the Monto laid dead before her, their blood splattered on the wooden floor. Hana's body laid half covered by one of them, beside Hideaki's burned form.

His heart stuttered as he bent down to toss the man's body off of Hana's. He lifted her and carried her into the room before gently laying her down on the tatami flooring. Ayame followed after him carrying Hideaki's small form. The children and mothers within the small space watched him silently. He could smell the salty scent of tears. As soon as he laid Hana down and crossed her hands over her chest, he looked around the space for Satori and Sayori. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he saw them, safe, on the other side of the room. Satori was fighting back tears, but she smiled when his eyes met hers.

Ayame laid Hideaki down beside Hana. Her feet made soft noises on the tatami as she moved. "Hideaki was killed first. He did his best, but the Monto had the advantage. We didn't know that there was more than one… The man burned Hideaki alive, and that was when Hana ran towards him and stabbed him in the back. She had been coming up from the bottom floor and surprised him." Ayame bit her lip as tears gushed from her eyes. "We didn't sense the second Monto until it was too late. He got her… But, I got him." She looked down at her bloodied hand and winced. "Stupid… How did we not know that there were two of them?" She looked back up at him as her tears continued to bubble over. "How did we not know?"

Everyone was openly crying now and the smell of salt stung his sensitive nose as he made his way over to his mate. He wrapped his family up in his arms and pressed his lips to Satori's cheek in a desperate kiss. His lips quivered as he breathed in his family's scent.

Thank Kami they were okay.

* * *

The Monto charged at Kagome, but Inuyasha blocked their attacks. Kagome let her precious memories invade her mind. Her friends gave her power. Her memories gave her strength. She slung her bow over her shoulder and concentrated on making her power surge into her hands. Inuyasha could take care of the men with staffs, she needed to get rid of the dark Miko.

A shimmering black barrier spread over their enemies and Kagome smirked.

That little trick wouldn't stop them.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jerked his head her way and she knew exactly what to do. She nodded at him as he pulled back his sword. "Red Tessaiga!" He shouted as he swung his sword down, instantly shattering the barrier.

A wave of peace and determination washed through her and she breathed deeply as a strong pulse of pure power forced their enemies back. The staffs flickered back and forth from simple golden rods to powerful weapons.

"Now, Kagome!" Inuyasha charged forward and Kagome held out her hands, aiming them directly at Mora.

Mora had the gull to look at least a little bit worried now.

"Hit the mark." She whispered the words as a surge of power burst forth from her hands and barreled into the dark Miko. Mora tried to push back with her own power, but she simply wasn't strong enough. Kagome pushed a bit more, and her bright pink power slammed into Mora, lighting her on fire. The purification light ignited her, making her eyes roll back into her head.

Kagome's vision was made of pink.

Mora's screams didn't even effect her as she watched the woman fall to her death. She knew, in the back of her mind, that her actions would haunt her later. But, right now, she was doing what was necessary. Her hands fell, but her tainted vision remained. She could feel her power surging through her. She was an unstoppable force.

"Grandmaster, you need to leave." One of the remaining men declared. Inuyasha snickered as Kagome moved to his side, none of them would be escaping. She reached back and drew her final arrow. She lined up her shot as she aimed for the one that they had called Grandmaster. That was the leader, that was who they needed to kill.

"Inuyasha, use the Backlash Wave the next chance that you get."

Inuyasha grunted as he nodded his assent.

The Grandmaster screeched as his two remaining cronies fired attacks at them.

This was their chance.

Inuyasha pulled back his sword and released his attack with a deafening shout. "Backlash Wave!" The tornado-like vortex erupted from his sword and began to redouble the attacks and revert them back onto their original senders.

Her bowstring twanged as she let her arrow fly. It deftly flowed through the effects of the Backlash Wave to strike the heart of the Grandmaster.

The old man swayed on his feet as he whispered a quiet prayer, only seconds before falling to his death. Her arrow disintegrated in a wave of pink dust. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, but her relief vanished a moment later when the Grandmaster's staff shot a nuclear-like explosion directly at Inuyasha.

Her heart seized.

"Inuyasha!" She hollered as she threw herself in his direction. Her arms wrapped around his waist just seconds before the bomb exploded around them.

"Kagome?" He questioned softly. His arms circled around her, but she kept her eyes shut, focusing on keeping up the barrier that had expanded just to cover the two of them as they were battered by a barrage of bombs. "Kagome…" He nearly moaned her name as he pulled her tighter to him, his nose nuzzling into the side of her neck.

It was nearly five minutes later before the bombs stopped. When the smoke cleared, Kagome opened her eyes to see that all five of their enemies were now dead. Sweat glistened on her brow as she huffed.

It felt like she had just run a fucking mile.

With a heavy sigh, her knees buckled and Inuyasha's arms became the only thing holding her up. Her barrier collapsed and her fingers dug into his haori.

"It's over…" He whispered heatedly. "It's over, Kagome."

The sounds of battle had faded away as the fighting came to an end. The bombs had seemingly been the final attack, the Monto's final attempt at demolishing them.

Kagome's face pressed into Inuyasha's chest and she breathed in his comforting scent. In that moment, all that she wanted was to go home. She wanted to run up the shrine's steps and wrap Nao up in a tight hug before ruffling Sota's brown hair. She wanted to go back to school and finish her degree. She wanted to go back to Tokyo. Her brain didn't want to comprehend the immensity of the losses that they had suffered that day. She was dreading learning all of the names of those who had died. She didn't want to think about the people that she had killed. A flicker of worry echoed through her as she thought about her friends on the battlefield. Were they okay? "Let's go home. Let's get everyone and go home."

Inuyasha shifted and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Okay, Kagome. We'll go home."

~ Author's Note ~

This is the longest chapter (46 pages) so far! I really hope that you enjoyed the war. I have a difficult time writing fight scenes, so I hope that I didn't rush it too much.

Thank you so much for all of the reviews last time. I was blown away.

Only two chapters left and it's looking like one of those will probably be an epilogue. I have a small announcement next chapter and I will post the playlist with the epilogue. I really hope that at least some of you will give it a listen and (hopefully) enjoy it.

To the reviewer who asked for an alternate Kagome/Daichi ending… I won't lie, I am considering doing this, but I'm not sure if it will happen. If it does, it may be posted as its own story (as a one-shot) later on. Please follow my account so that you can be notified if I post it. I'm truly surprised and happy by the people who love Daichi as a character and as a romantic partner for Kagome. I never knew that I would get so attached to an original character. So, thank you for enjoying his character as much as I do!

Please, review and let me know your thoughts!

~ FeudalAi


	24. Chapter 24

Inuyasha pulled back from Kagome as his eyes roamed the battlefield. Corpses scattered the ground. The stench of death laid like a fog over the area, suffocating him. His nose wrinkled up slightly and his hands curled into fists.

They didn't have much time.

He wasn't entirely sure that his plan was even going to work, which was exactly why he hadn't mentioned it earlier. The idea of failure… The idea of letting everyone down… Was a constant pressure on his chest that threatened to push him into the darkness. He gulped and raised his wary eyes to meet Kagome's gaze. Her deep, blue eyes were enchanting. All he wanted to do was fall into her… But, his scent was noticeably absent from her neck. She could be claimed by another. She didn't have to choose him, and that thought utterly terrified him.

"We need to hurry." He forced the words out, still scared to even utter his plan.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

He huffed. "We don't have much time… We need Tensaiga."

His ears twitched when he heard her heartbeat stutter. "Tensaiga?"

He gulped and ran a clawed hand nervously through his silver hair. "Yea."

"You have it?" Her eyes widened in surprise and he felt hesitant underneath her gaze.

He nodded and turned around so that she could climb onto his back. She quickly clambered on and he cherished in the feeling of her smooth skin underneath his fingertips. Kagome… His grip tightened on her a bit as he shoved off from the ground. "I don't think Tetsuya is going to be so happy that I have it though…" She dug her head into the crook of his neck and he had to repress the moan that threatened to leak passed his lips. He could feel her hot breath against the base of his neck and it made all of his nerves tingle with anticipation.

"Why would he be mad about that? It was Sesshomaru's sword after all…"

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed. "Well… Sesshomaru kind of abandoned it."

Her small fingers dug into his shoulders and he rolled his muscles a bit so that she would grip him tighter. He smirked when she followed his silent desire. Her hands gripped his broad shoulders tightly, as if she never wanted to let go.

He didn't dare let his thoughts wander down that path.

"Why would Sesshomaru abandon the Tensaiga?"

The wind whipped Inuyasha's hair back as he pushed himself to move faster through the forest. The bark of the branches he landed on felt rough underneath his feet, and he used that for traction to expel himself forward a little bit more each time. He needed to move faster…

"After Rin and their girl-pup died, he went a little crazy. Can't say I blame him, though. He tried to revive them, but it wasn't possible, with either of them." Inuyasha felt sadness grip his heart at the memory. When he had found Sesshomaru it was a day after everything had happened. Sesshomaru was still there, clutching Rin to his chest, with their girl-pup laid in her lap. Tetsuya was still so young… So little… He sat mere feet from Sesshomaru, cuddling into his Mokomoko. Sesshomaru had looked up at Inuyasha with bleeding eyes; Tensaiga laid forgotten by his side.

Sesshomaru had cast away the sword, cursing its existence. Cursing it and himself for not being able to save his family…

The only reason the sword was still around was because Inuyasha had secreted it away, hoping to give it back to Sesshomaru when he was in his right mind. But, he had never found the right time to broach the subject of the day that Rin and the girl-pup had died. He had never had the chance to return it before Sesshomaru sacrificed himself.

"But, you saved it…" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha grunted in response.

"And Tetsuya doesn't know…"

Inuyasha didn't respond, he simply quickened his pace a little bit more. They were nearly there. The stench of death was nearly overpowering. Was he going to be too late?

This was such a huge fucking gamble.

Tensaiga doesn't even work for him.

They cleared the forest and skidded to a halt in front of the resort. Kagome slid from his back and his hand lightly skimmed her own as she moved to his side. He just wanted to lean into her. He wanted to pull her into his arms and never let her go. He wanted to breathe in her scent for all eternity.

She turned to smile at him, effectively breaking the swarm of wishes that had overcome his brain.

He pulled his eyes away from hers. "Let's go." He stepped forward and shoved open the door. As soon as he stepped out, he was greeted by people huddled together.

They were all crying.

Somehow, Koga had made it back before them. He was sitting on the floor clutching Ryoto. Tears fell unashamedly down his face. Ayame was at his side with Ryoto's head carefully cradled in her arms. She was heaving with the force of her sobs. Their other nine children stood around their parents in a tight huddle. Wolf demons were scattered around the lobby. Many were cuddled together, mourning the loss of their friends and comrades.

But, they weren't the last ones to arrive.

Daichi walked down the stairwell carrying his mother in his arms. Inuyasha's breath stilled as he watched the hanyou descend. His face was etched with his pain, a pain that Inuyasha remembered all too well… The pain of losing your mother…

His ears twitched when he heard another roar from outside. He put an arm in front of Kagome and quickly pulled her out of the way only moments before Chokichi, back in his humanoid form, barreled through the doorway.

His face was the same as Sesshomaru's when Inuyasha had found him clutching his murdered mate.

Blood-red clouded the whites of Chokichi's eyes. "Hana!" Her name was barely more than a pained groan leaving his lips and Inuyasha felt his heart clench. His eyes immediately darted to Kagome, reassuring himself once again that she was fine. Chokichi ran forward and took Hana from Daichi's arms. He immediately collapsed to the ground, not caring that anyone else could easily see the grief that was plainly written across his face.

Inuyasha turned to leave, there wasn't much time. He had to move. With that thought, he darted upstairs.

* * *

As soon as Inuyasha was gone, Kagome felt grief clutch her soul. She had never seen pain like this, even with all of her time in the Feudal Era… She had never seen anything quite like this. Her own tears quickly spilled over as she watched Koga and Ayame clutch their cub, and Chokichi embrace Hana…

So much death, all because of hate…

Kyoko walked slowly into the room. Her face was steeled over in an emotionless mask. Her long kimono brushed gently against the ground. Chokichi's head snapped up as soon s he saw her. He crawled toward her while holding Hana securely in his arms. He clutched his mate as he forced broken words passed his lips. His voice sounded frayed, as if he would never be whole again.

"Kyoko… Make me forget… Make me forget…" The words splintered over the room and Kyoko kneeled down to his level so that they were face to face. Thick tears bubbled from Kagome's eyes as she looked slightly behind Chokichi to see Daichi.

Oh, how she hoped Inuyasha's plan would work. She couldn't bear to see Daichi looking like that. She wanted to take away all of his pain. She didn't want to see him suffer like this. He didn't want to see any of them suffering.

"Dear Chokichi, you don't want to forget." Kyoko's voice was like a soothing melody, yet it only made Chokichi's face contort with anger.

Kagome quickly kneeled down by his side, making Daichi's eyes widen in surprise. "Someone wise once told me that memories and dreams are a gift so that we never forget. We should never forget those that we have loved, no matter how much that it hurts."

Chokichi's yellow eyes collided with her own before he turned to press his trembling lips against Hana's forehead. "I love you, my mate… I love you." His broken voice was barely audible to her. Kyoko stood up and smiled sadly at him.

It was then that Inuyasha came skidding back into the room, with Tensaiga's unassuming form clutched within his hand. Her heart stuttered and she stood up on shaky legs. Her hands began to nervously sweat and she patted them against her shorts to quickly dry them off. Her mouth was suddenly parched.

"Tetsuya, I need Tetsuya."

Kagome frowned. Why wasn't Inuyasha using the sword already? Time was running short, the demons from the netherworld would come to take away the souls of the dead sooner rather than later.

When no one answered him, Inuyasha yelled. "Tetsuya!"

The whole room quieted as grief-stricken eyes turned to look at him. Footsteps sounded from down the hallway as Tetsuya emerged with Maeve close behind him carrying buckets of medical supplies.

"What do you want?" Tetsuya snapped, clearly annoyed at his uncle for being so loud in such a solemn moment.

Inuyasha quickly made his way through the crowd and pushed the Tensaiga into Tetsuya's chest. Tetsuya's eyes widened as he quickly reached for the sheathed blade.

"Uncle?"

"It's Tensaiga. If you're mad at me, you can yell at me later, pup." Inuyasha grunted and took a step back. Kagome's nerves were making her heart pound erratically as she watched as nearly everyone in the room began to turn to look at the two hanyous.

"Tensaiga?" Tetsuya's eyes widened in wonder as he pulled the sword from its sheath. The blade glowed momentarily before it faded, once again looking like an ordinary sword.

"It won't work for me… It doesn't like me, I guess." Inuyasha huffed. "But, if it will work for you…"

"If it will work for me, I can save them."

Daichi's head snapped up in Tetsuya's direction, accusation and hope hidden within the depths of his yellow eyes. "What did you just say?" His voice wavered and Kagome subconsciously moved closer to him. Inuyasha's eyes followed her path, but he didn't say anything.

"I can save them…" Tetsuya's eyes widened in wonder as he took two steps towards Ryoto and raised the sword. "Move…" The wolves immediately followed his command. Koga's watery eyes rose to meet Tetsuya's, a silent plea written within their depths. Ayame didn't move. She remained clutching Ryoto's head, her fingers weaving desperately through his hair, as her body convulsed. Little Samura hung to the back of her shirt, her head pressed into Ayame's hair. "I can do this…" Tetsuya muttered. He steeled himself and pointed the sword at Ryoto. "I can see them, I can see where to cut." Unabashed amazement etched his voice. He swung the sword, and everyone held their breath.

The soft sound of a deep intake of breath made everyone out-of-the-know gasp. Ayame's fingers stilled as she leaned back from her son.

"Ryoto?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

Ryoto's eyes fluttered open. "Mom? Where am I? Wasn't I fighting? Did we win?" He tried to sit up, but Koga pushed him back down gently with a happy laugh.

"Don't move, son… We won."

"I can't believe it…" Daichi's voice was breathless. Kagome felt hope seize her heart as she watched Koga lean forward to press tear-covered lips against his mate's. They both beamed down at their revived cub.

"Is it true?" Chokichi's deep and broken voice drew their attention. He was staring at the sword with hope fluttering in his eyes. His fingers dug a bit deeper into Hana's skin as he embraced her with everything the he had. Love poured from his every small action. Kagome couldn't even imagine the pain that he was in at the moment.

Tetsuya, with a confident smirk, moved towards Hana. Chokichi growled slightly, but backed away just enough so that Tetsuya had a clear view of Hana. Tetsuya aimed Tensaiga at her still body and froze.

His face tightened.

His face fell.

The glimmer of hope in Chokichi's eyes vanished.

Tetsuya lowered the sword and the happy glow that had entered the room only a moment before diminished to a pale glow.

"I can't see them… I can't see them… The minions of the netherworld… They've already taken her soul." His hand tightened around the hilt of Tensaiga as he turned away from Chokichi's pained stare.

No…

Oh, no…

"I'm sorry…" Tetsuya's voice crumpled and Inuyasha quickly moved to his side.

Inuyasha nudged him slightly. "Pup… It's not your fault." Inuyasha's amber eyes wandered over to look at Chokichi. Chokichi had pressed his face into Hana's hair. He clutched her possessively, small growls escaping his lips if anyone came even an inch closer. Daichi reached out a hand towards his father, his bottom lip quivering, but he pulled back at the sound of his father's growl.

Kagome couldn't stop her tears.

"What's going on?" Ryoto's soft voice bounced off of the walls, making Chokichi wince.

Ryoto had been revived, but Hana had not.

How could fate be so cruel?

"Pup, go…" Inuyasha nudged his nephew.

"What?" Tetsuya flinched.

"You need to go… Try to save as many as you can."

Their amber eyes met before Tetsuya nodded and darted out the door to try and save as many of their comrades as he could.

Still, he wouldn't be able to save all of them, which was painfully obvious from the sobs that still chocked Chokichi's throat.

Kagome just stood there, unsure of what to do. She wanted to reach out. She wanted to be there, for Daichi…

She didn't know how to do this.

Daichi's lips quivered and his face scrunched up in pain, before he pushed through the crowd and headed towards his family's quarters. Kagome looked up questioningly at Inuyasha, who simply nodded.

That was all the permission that she needed.

She pushed through the crowd to follow after Daichi. It didn't take her long to reach the open door to his family room. She pushed the door open a bit more and stepped inside. Daichi stood there staring blankly at a canvas portrait of his family that hung on the wall. Kagome gently closed the door and walked over to his side. She leaned her shoulder against him slightly, just enough so that he could truly feel her presence.

She didn't say anything.

She let the quiet press in upon them. Words couldn't express the grief that filled the room. Words couldn't express the sadness that she felt. Words couldn't express how sorry she was that she hadn't been able to do more, that she hadn't been able to save his mother.

Words, right now, were useless things.

Her hand twisted in search of his, and his fingers easily slipped between hers. His grip was tight, as if he needed something to tether him to this world.

"Kagome…" Her name broke when it left his lips, exposing his utter vulnerability. He turned to look at her with his big, yellow eyes. They were filled with tears and she immediately reached up to wipe at the tear-trails that streaked down his face. Her thumb brushed his cheekbones and he leaned into her touch. "Kagome…" He closed his eyes as silent tears continued to fall. With his free arm, he pulled her into his chest. He quickly let go of her hand, freeing his other arm so that he could hug her tightly. His muscled arms wrapped around her and his head shoved into the crook of her neck as his body shook. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her hands clutched his shirt as she held him tightly. Her head was pressed against his chest. She could hear his strong heartbeat and feel every shake that fluttered through his body.

She gripped him tighter as he cried.

He bit back his pained cries, but he let his tears fall freely. She could feel them coating her shirt, but she didn't care. Daichi needed her right now, and she desperately wanted to be there for her friend. His lips brushed against her neck as he tried to speak, unable to find the words.

"I know…" Kagome's words were muffled by his chest. "You don't need to say anything… I'm here. I'll always be here for you, Daichi."

He cried even harder.

The thump, thump of his heart soothed her and she desperately wished that she could do the same for him. One of his cat-like ears flicked against the side of her neck, tickling her slightly. She could feel its soft surface press against her neck and sighed, he was listening to her heartbeat too. He sniffled against her, and she had never felt more needed than in that moment. He pressed light, fluttering, kisses against her pulse point.

She could feel his desperation, his need, in each touch of his soft lips. She could feel the way he grieved and the way he loved her in the way his strong arms gripped her, making her feel small and innocent. The way that he pressed his head into her, the way that he covered her neck in longing kisses, she knew… She just knew…

She knew this was goodbye.

Daichi was giving her a silent, tear-soaked, farewell.

He gripped her like he knew he was losing her. He held her through his pain and sorrow, through his longing and wishes, he expressed all of his feelings with a simple embrace.

Kagome never knew that so much could be said without words.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that before he pulled back from her and raised his hands to gently cup both sides of her face. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose before angling her face a bit upward. He hesitated momentarily before closing his eyes and kissing her.

He tasted of salt.

It was a soft kiss. Nothing heated, nothing passionate… Just a kiss filled with wishes for more. Just a kiss consumed with sadness. Just a kiss laced with goodbye.

His hands lightly gripped her face and she could feel his love, she could feel the way he already missed her.

Seriously, why did he love her so much?

She didn't deserve his love.

His lips trembled as he pulled away from her. His eyes fluttered open and dove into her soul. It was in this moment that his twitching ears stole her attention, and a moment later she became acutely aware of a new and unexpected sound…

It was the swirling blades of a helicopter.

* * *

Inuyasha waited impatiently at the door to the resort for Tetsuya. When the pup finally returned, he wore a semi-defeated smile that made him look tired.

"Well, how many did you save?"

Tetsuya's hand automatically shifted to Tensaiga's hilt. "About twenty…"

"Not bad, pup." Inuyasha lightly swatted Tetsuya's shoulder in a small attempt to show the pup how proud he was of him.

Tetsuya pulled away from him and glanced to the side. "There were at least forty that I couldn't save…"

Inuyasha watched the pup carefully. Tetsuya fidgeted beneath his gaze, uncomfortable beneath the heavy weight of the loss that surrounded them. "You saved twenty who were lost, that is more than most people could ever ask for."

Tetsuya huffed. "I guess." An awkward moment of silence passed between them before Tetsuya glanced over his shoulder to look at him. His eyelids were heavy, and Inuyasha could clearly see how the day had worn on his nephew. "Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha cringed. "With Daichi."

Tetsuya's eyebrows rose in slight surprise. "Is that wise?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and shoved his hands into his sleeves. "His Mom just died… Who am I to deny him a little comfort?" He winced before continuing. "You and I both know how that feels…"

Tetsuya flinched and abruptly turned away from him. "You're right… He needs a friend now more than ever."

Inuyasha was about to say something else, when he heard the tell-tale noise of a helicopter. His hand flew to Tessaiga's hilt and Tetsuya spun around to look at him in alarm. Gone was the tiredness that had seeped into his eyes… Instead, they were bright and aware. Fear clenched Inuyasha's heart. He knew that Chokichi shifting into his true form, and using Tessaiga's true powers, would bring attention to them…

He gulped and sprinted toward the beach with Tetsuya hot on his heels. The wolf demons weren't far behind them. He could smell Koga as he quickly approached, leaving Ayame and his younger cubs inside. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to see about thirty-or-so demons gathered.

Chokichi and Daichi were not among them.

He shifted to look up at the helicopter that was now circling overhead. His ears twitched as he heard the heavy thud of footsteps pounding against the forest floor.

Whoever was coming, was nearly there, and there were a lot of them.

He sucked in a sharp breath when the first intruder stepped through the thick foliage. He wore a black helmet and bulletproof vest that covered a camouflaged military shirt. A giant gun was pointed at them, and if Inuyasha had to guess, it was an AK-47.

Shit, it was the American military.

He heard several of the wolves mutter overt curses as a small brigade of soldiers stepped through the tree line and the helicopter above them beamed a spotlight down upon them. The bright light nearly blinded Inuyasha's sensitive eyes.

The Americans began shouting in a language that Inuyasha couldn't understand. Koga slid into a defensive stance, stepping in front of Koki and his other cubs as the Americans began to advance.

Shit, shit, shit.

Inuyasha's hand clenched around Tessaiga's hilt as a loud voice boomed from the helicopter. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but it was clear that Tetsuya, Koga, and a few others did.

Shit, he wished that he had done some schooling.

Panic began to flare through his veins as the soldiers with guns continued to advance.

What were they going to do?

Then, like a dream, Kyoko stepped through the resort's door. Her kimono blew in the slight breeze and rustled against the ground as she quickly strode across the small space towards where the soldiers were.

Inuyasha held his breath. What was that snooty lady doing?

The Americans were shouting, which made the demons in the clearing growl. The noise that rumbled up through their chests echoed across the beach in an audible threat. Inuyasha smirked when he saw a few soldiers' eyes widen in surprise and fear. He hadn't previously considered how close they were to the American military base on Okinawa. After all, the American's still controlled quite a bit of land in the northern region, which was exactly where the resort was located along the coast.

The American's territory probably bordered the resort's, so of course they noticed when something completely supernatural happened.

Kyoko looked overly confident as she came to a halt in front of the oncoming brigade of soldiers. She opened her arms wide, so that her arms were fully extended on either side of her, before she swung them forward and clapped her hands together.

A resounding thunder-like snap rang out through the small space.

She swung her arms out and in again, and when she clapped the sound resounded twice as loud as before. A shockwave thrust out from her, pushing both demons and soldiers back.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull as he watched the odd demoness. Her brows were slightly furrowed and her lips were pinched shut.

Kyoko opened her arms one more time before clapping her hands together, but this time Inuyasha heard her whisper a quiet word…

"Forget."

She turned her hands outward so that her palms faced the majority of the soldiers and a silver dust flew out from her.

Inuyasha winced at its awful stench. But, the odd substance steered cleared of the gathered demons. Instead, it acted as if it was controlled by Kyoko's will. It circled around them to embrace each soldier and the helicopter above. His amber eyes watched as the dust was breathed in by the soldiers, who nearly immediately fell into a trance-like state.

Kyoko's hands, still outstretched, clenched into fists. "Forget, and never return." Her eyes pinched shut temporarily before flying open, the entirety of her eyes were filled in with the unique silver color of her irises. Her painted lips moved in a silent spell as she pressed her palms together and pulled them towards her chest. She breathed in deeply several times as a bead of sweat coated her forehead and her body trembled slightly.

Koki flinched, drawing Inuyasha's attention as Koga forcefully restrained his son. Koki's eyes were trained upon Kyoko, clearly worried about her as her body continued to shake and as sweat began to coat her brow.

Kyoko's lips pinched together even tighter before she released one last, shuddering breath and let her arms fall down to her sides. "It's done…" She muttered as the soldiers began to move, zombie-like, away from them. The helicopter turned and began to head back over the forest as the soldiers disappeared into the undergrowth. Kyoko wavered and Koga let go of his cub, who quickly sprinted forward to catch her just as she began to fall.

Inuyasha smirked slightly as he watched the careful way that Koki cradled Kyoko's head in the crook of his arm as he picked her up. That cub had fallen hard and fast for the memory demoness…

The memory demoness who they now owed their survival to… It would have been disastrous if the military had discovered what they were. The outcome would have been worse than anything that the Monto had done to them. At least the Monto had killed them… The military would experiment on them and do who-knows-what.

Today could have been disastrous instead of the hallmark history moment that it was.

He let loose a heavy sigh as the surviving demons around him cheered. Everything was okay, they were all okay…

With the immediate threat averted, his mind instantly turned back to Kagome. His eyes wandered over to the resort, but she still hadn't emerged from within. She was with Daichi right now… Daichi needed her right now…

As much as he didn't want to like the other hanyou that was vying for Kagome's love, he couldn't help but feel sympathetic for him. He was all-too-familiar with the pain of losing a mother. It was a fate that he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy… Daichi, well, he deserved to find some comfort on this heartbreaking and historic day.

His shoulders hunched as his mind wandered over everything that was happening behind closed doors. Would Kagome choose Daichi? Would she want to stay in Okinawa? Did she want to finish school?

Did she want to be with him?

The barrage of questions that circulated within his mind tortured him. There were too many uncertainties, too many possibilities… Too many ways that he could get hurt. He could already feel the constant gnawing on his psyche from the absence of his mate mark upon the crook of Kagome's neck. It felt like a chunk of his soul had been ripped from his body. There was a constant ache within his chest that continually reminded him that Kagome truly wasn't his anymore. His lip twitched up as he tried to suppress his self-hate and the pain that engulfed him.

He needed to be honest with Kagome.

As soon as he could… He would talk to her about what was racing through his head. He wanted her… He wanted to have a life with her… He wanted to be her mate. Even if they could never have pups, he wanted to be by her side, forever.

Plus, he reasoned, they could always adopt… Just like they had practically adopted Shippo.

He should have never forced Kagome away from the family that she had made in the Feudal Era. He should have kept her by his side, forever, as they worked through the hurt that was caused by their infertility. He should have never abandoned her…

…And he would never make that mistake again…

* * *

As soon as the noise from the helicopter receded, Shippo snuggled in deeper to his mate. He breathed in her scent and relished in everything that was his family. He had enacted his revenge. He had satiated his blood-thirst. Now, all that he wanted to do was return to the city and begin to rebuild their home.

They had money… He would build them something even better and much safer.

Maybe, he would buy some of the land that was a few miles away from the dojo. It was a bit longer of a commute than he wanted, but that didn't really matter anymore. He wanted to build his family their own little paradise.

Plus, if he got his way, he wanted to have a whole bushel of kits.

Satori simply glowed when she held their little one… He had never seen her shine so bright. It was like she had developed some new power, some new hold, over him… And he loved it. He loved to watch Sayori suckle on her opulent breast.

This was his heaven… This was his dream…

Kagome, his mother, was back in his life. He had his mate whom he loved more than life itself, and their newborn kit… He had great friends like Inuyasha and Tetsuya… He had a good life.

Never, in his very long life, had he felt as whole as he did in this moment.

"Mm, Shippo?" Satori mumbled.

Shippo turned his head slightly to press a soft kiss against her mate mark, making her squirm. He smirked against her skin as he suppressed a small laugh. "Yea?"

"Is it really over? Are the Monto really gone now?"

His arm around her waist tightened as memories from the night that Sayori was born flashed through his mind. He could still remember the blinding pain in his chest that had made him crumple to the ground. He could still remember the terrible feeling of knowing that he hadn't been able to protect his family… That Wilhelm had made it passed him and was heading to attack his mate and newborn kit… He could still remember the all consuming fear…

He gulped and nuzzled into her neck as he held her tighter. "Yea, they're all gone. We're safe."

She sighed and leaned her head against his. One of her hands came up to run her thin fingers against his scalp. He nearly purred in delight from the amazing sensation that rocketed through his body. "Thank goodness…" She turned slightly to kiss the top of his head as her fingers continued to skillfully massage his scalp. "Do you think… Do you think we can go home now?"

He smiled against her skin and was glad that she couldn't see the emotions that were flashing across his face. "Yea… We can go home now… All three of us."

"Our perfect little family…"

He squirmed and shifted slightly so that he could slid his hand underneath her shirt and lightly rub her slightly flabby stomach. He loved the way that the skin was still stretched out from carrying their kit. "Wanna make our little family of three bigger any time soon?"

Her bell-like laughter bounced off of the walls of their room as she lightly smacked the back of his head. He smirked against her skin before licking from the base of her neck up to the bottom of her ear. He swirled his tongue around her ear lobe and his smirk grew when he heard her heartbeat speed up.

She gulped and continued to rub his scalp.

"You're being silly…"

He gently nipped her ear, making her release a sigh of pure enjoyment. "No, I'm not being silly… I'm being serious."

She squirmed in his grasp as she shifted to lower herself so that she could peer into his emerald eyes. A playful smirk lit up her face. "Well, then, I guess we better have a serious discussion."

With those words, she leaned forward and their lips met with heated moans.

* * *

Daichi stared into Kagome's blue eyes. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to let her go. Her eyes were wide with fear as the sound of the helicopter circled overhead. He kept her pulled securely agains his chest, wanting to protect her from the world.

"Don't worry…" He whispered. "Kyoko will make them go away…"

"She will?" Kagome questioned.

He smiled softly and stuffed his head into the crook of her shoulder. Her scent surrounded him and he imprinted the delicious smell into his memory. "Yea, she can control memories, remember? She is the one who made Kairi…"

He gulped as the memory of Kairi's head being lopped off flared through his mind.

"She is the one who made Kairi forget…" He softly finished. He gripped her tighter and took a deep breath of her scent before he spoke again. "Kairi was there, ya know…"

"On the battlefield? She was one of the Monto?"

He smirked at the anger that laced her voice. "She was on the battlefield, but considering that one of them beheaded her in front of me I don't think that she was a part of their demented group."

Kagome stilled. "Oh, Daichi… I'm so sorry."

He shrugged and pulled away from her. One of his clawed hands came up so that he could run his fingers across her cheekbone. She was so delicate… So beautiful… So strong… "Kairi may have been a bad person, but she didn't deserve that fate…"

"I'm sorry…" Kagome repeated. Her eyes shone with her sincerity. He smiled sadly down at her.

She was just so… Ah, just so perfect.

He cherished this moment. He cherished how much she cared about him. He cherished how she wanted to help him through the grief that swamped his chest.

He would have to stay in Okinawa now, at least for a while… His father was already a shell of the man that he once was.

Daichi had seen the hollowness in Chokichi's eyes… The absolutely broken expression that had covered his face… His mate had been stolen from him, and then, maybe even worse, the hope of her revival had been snatched away from him as well.

Daichi gulped and Kagome leaned her forehead against his chest.

"Daichi…"

He ran a clawed hand through her hair, his nails lightly scratching against her scalp. "Shh, you don't need to say anything."

"But…"

He could feel her trembling so he placed a hand on the back of her head to pull her a bit tighter against him.

This would be the last moment that they shared something like this…

He gulped as a new kind of pain swirled up and mixed in with his grief. His lips trembled as fresh tears slowly leaked from his eyes. "But nothing… You don't need to say anything. I already know. I already know that you chose him…"

She shook in his arms. "He doesn't know… I haven't said anything… I had to talk to you first…"

He could feel her salty tears seeping through his shirt and he clenched her tighter. "I know, Kagome… It's okay, I understand. Just know that I'll always be here… Just know that I'll always love you, and if he hurts you…" He growled slightly. "I'll slice away his soul."

Kagome bit back a small laugh. "Thank you, Daichi. Thank you for everything."

He lightly kissed the top of her head as he trembled. Today was more than he could comprehend and he had the feeling that he would be dealing with the repercussions of it for a very long time as he came to grip with everything that had happened.

"I'll always belong to you… I'll always love you… Until the day that I die…"

Kagome pulled back from him and he sucked in a sharp breath at the determined look that coated her face. "Daichi, that's not what I want."

He quirked his head. "What do you mean?"

Her look softened as she brushed a stray hair away from his eyes. "I want you to find a mate… I want you to find someone who loves you the way that you deserve to be loved… Daichi, you deserve so much. You are so amazing… I wish, I really wish, that I could love you the same way that you love me. I don't want you to be alone forever. Please, please promise me that you will find someone who loves just as much, if not more, than you love me in this moment. Please, please promise me that you will find someone new to love who truly deserves the gift that your love is."

His eyes widened as his heart swelled. Fuck, she truly was perfect. "Kagome…"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she lightly jabbed her finger into his chest. "No, listen to me, Daichi… Your love is precious… I don't deserve it… I really, really don't."

He gulped as her words washed over him. "You do deserve it, though. You deserve everything…"

Kagome gently shook her head and smiled sweetly up at him. She pulled back slightly and his skin tingled when she stepped out of his arms.

He knew that he would never get to hold her again.

"You deserve happiness, Daichi."

He nodded. He couldn't truly comprehend everything that was happening. Her words equally hurt and thrilled him. "I'll always love you, Kagome."

She moved away from him slowly until her back was pressed against the door. She sucked in her bottom lip and bit it gently. Oh, how he wanted to close the gap between them and pull her lip out from her bite. But, he couldn't. Not anymore…

They would never be anything more than they were in this moment.

"I really wish that I could have loved you the way that you love me…"

He choked back the tears that threatened to fall with renewed vigor. "I know…"

She trembled as she looked at him. She twisted the door knob and turned to slip out of the room. As soon as she was gone, the weight of his losses crushed him.

Hana…

Kagome…

Even Kairi…

He crashed to his knees as pain overwhelmed him. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of his father's mournful cries.

He would stay in Okinawa.

He would help his father.

Maybe, just maybe, sometime in the distant future he would return to the city and see Kagome again. He didn't honestly believe that he would ever stop loving her. He knew that his heart belonged to her in ways that couldn't be expressed with words.

Still, he would do his best to be happy for her.

That was his last coherent thought before he seized up with the horrendous pain that was tearing his heart to shreds.

With one shattered word, he fell into the darkness that tugged at his soul. "Mom…"

* * *

Kagome leaned against the closed door and wiped her tears away. She sucked in deep, nervous breaths as she replayed every word that had been said between Daichi and herself. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, yet she knew that it was inevitable. She just wished… Ah, she just wished that she could have somehow softened the blow. She hadn't wanted to tell him on the same day that his mother had died… But, he had known.

Daichi knew her so well, that he knew that she had to say goodbye almost before she had even realized it.

Life fucking sucked sometimes.

She slowly moved away from the pained cries behind her and towards the ones that she could hear in the resort's entrance. Her knees almost buckled when she caught sight of Chokichi holding Hana. His growls were etched into his sobs and she had never heard anything so heartbreaking.

Was this what it was like when Rin had died? Was this how Sesshomaru had looked when Inuyasha had found him?

She gulped and pushed her way outside. The fresh air invaded her lungs and she heaved a heavy sigh of relief. Her hands anxiously clenched and unclenched as she meandered towards the sandy shores of the beach.

Whoever had been here earlier, whoever had owned that helicopter, was long gone by now.

There were no other demons around. She was alone. She slipped off her shoes and wandered to the edge of the water and let it tickle her toes as it softly crashed onto the beach. She looked out over the horizon as the sun began to peek over the water's edge.

Today was a new day… One marred by death from the night before.

Today was a day to grieve… It would be a while before she would feel like she could truly celebrate their victory.

The soft sound of sand moving beneath bare feet alerted her to someone approaching. She turned to look over her shoulder and smiled slightly when she saw Inuyasha walking towards her. He came up beside her and turned to look out over the water. With each passing second, the sun rose higher into the sky, erasing the dark and the war from the night before. She turned to once again look out at the varying colors that were beginning to paint the waning darkness.

Inuyasha's voice broke the quiet. "How's Daichi?"

She shifted slightly and curled her toes into the wet sand when another wave coated her feet with its icy water. "Not good… But, better than I would be if I was in his place. I don't understand how he is so strong… I don't understand how he can love me so much…"

"I do."

Kagome's head whipped around to look at him. Her eyes were wide, but he never turned away from the sunrise. "What?"

He folded his arms across his chest and slid his hands into his baggy sleeves. "I understand how he can love you as much as he does…" He turned slightly so that his amber eyes collided with hers. The rising sun made his eyes glimmer.

She could hardly breathe.

"I don't deserve it. I don't deserve his love, not when I can't love him back the same way." Her voice was soft, barely more than a whisper.

His eyes widened minutely. "Kagome, you deserve everything."

She sighed in frustration and turned to look out over the ocean again. "That's exactly what he said."

Inuyasha laughed slightly and his arms fell down to his sides. "I guess that shouldn't surprise me, should it?"

Kagome didn't reply. Oranges and reds began to swirl together across the horizon, promising a beautiful dawn on a world devoid of the Monto.

Inuyasha's voice broke her from her thoughts. "Kagome, do you remember when Naraku's disgusting infant tried to take control of you?"

Her heart stuttered as the memory of that infant infiltrated her brain. She turned to look at him out of the corner of her eye. He was watching her every move with rapt attention. She gulped and turned to face him fully, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable beneath his amber gaze.

"Yes, I remember." She muttered.

His eyes bore into hers as he continued. "You said something… Something that I never told you that I heard…"

Her eyes widened in surprised and her hands gripped the bottom edge of her shirt. "I said that I loved you…"

His lips twitched up in a smile. "It was the first time that I had ever heard you say those words…"

Kagome gulped as a wave of irrational nerves washed through her. Why the fuck was she so nervous? "I didn't know…"

He reached over and tugged one of her hands free from its hold upon her shirt. His fingers weaved through hers like they belonged there. Her eyes flicked down to their clasped hands before returning to collide with his heated gaze. "I know that you didn't know. I wasn't ready to tell you back then… I couldn't admit it… I was still confused…" He closed his eyes and shook his head before looking at her once more. "But, I still remember how your words made me feel." He pulled her closer to him and she moved instinctively into his waiting embrace.

What was happening? This was too soon… Was it even okay for her to be feeling this way after so much death and heartache?

"Inuyasha…"

He quieted her with a singular look. "I'm not scared anymore. I was scared then. I was scared again when I pushed you back through the well… I was scared to let you see my pain. I was scared to truly let you in. All I could see was the way that I was hurting you. I couldn't see how you needed me… How we needed each other…"

She gasped and he pulled her a bit closer to him. One of his hands slipped around the small of her back to hug her tightly to him. Her breath brushed against his neck and small goosebumps covered his flesh. His adorable ears were completely focused upon her, as were his eyes.

Inuyasha…

She still loved him… She had never really stopped.

"I'm not scared anymore." He let go of her hand and it rose to gently brush her hair away from her face. "Kagome, I love you. I want to be with you. I'll wait for you as long as you want. Even if you don't choose me…" He winced before he continued. "I will always protect you."

Kagome could hardly breathe.

Was this really happening or was it all a dream?

The same red as Inuyasha's fire-rat haori seeped into the sky, painting it with the familiar hue.

"I love you, Kagome…" He whispered the words, almost as if he couldn't get enough of saying them now that he had opened himself up to her. His gaze softened as he ran his claws down along her jaw line all the way to her chin, before his hand fell from her face. "You don't need to say anything… You don't need to decide now… I'll wait, I'll wait forever if I need to." He laughed nervously. "And, as you know, I have a very long lifespan."

An inadvertent smile spread across her face as an exuberant glow grew within her chest. "You don't need to wait."

His eyes widened as he looked down at her with a mixture of fear, nervousness, and hope. "I don't?"

She pushed back a strand of his silver locks so that it slid behind his shoulder. She gently bit her lip before shaking her head. "You don't need to wait, because I love you too."

There was only a moment of hesitation as her words sunk into him. Her heart stuttered as his grip around her waist tightened and one hand slid up to gently grasp the back of her head. His fingers wove into her hair as their eyes held a silent conversation.

Then, just as the sun fully rose from the sea and that tell-tale red color painted the entire sky, their lips met for the first time in a countless amount of years.

For Inuyasha, it was a little over five-hundred…

For Kagome, it was around four…

The time difference didn't matter. All that mattered was the longing within both of their hearts… All that mattered was the fact that they had missed each other… All that mattered was that they still loved each other more than anything else in their fragile world.

They belonged together.

Kagome moaned into the kiss as his tongue skimmed her bottom lip. He sucked it into his mouth and nibbled on it softly until it was nice and swollen from his love bite. He released her, and her mouth reflexively opened before their tongues collided in a delicious war. Her small hands gripped the front of his haori as his hand gently tilted her head upward. His fangs lightly nipped her lips as he claimed control, his grip tightening on her slightly.

"Inuyasha…" His name left her lips in a heated whisper as they slowly parted. Their heavy breaths bounced off of each other as they tried to calm their erratic hearts.

"Kagome…" He nearly growled.

This was it.

This was love.

He was her life.

He was her mate and always had been…

… And they would never part again…

~ Author's Note ~

Well, that's the end of the full chapters. There will be an epilogue and I will post the playlist along with it.

I'm so, so sorry for not getting this up sooner. I moved countries and it was simply impossible to write. I didn't want to post something little just for the sake of finishing. I didn't want to rush it, and I really hope that this chapter didn't move too fast for anyone.

My small announcement is that I have now joined Wattpad! If you would like to read any of my work on there, my username is AshTales. I am posting this story there as well. However, what I am mainly using Wattpad for is to practice writing my own, original stories. If you like my writing, please check it out. Here is the summary for my first ever original work-in-progress, "The Curse of Majik".

 _On the 5th of July, thirteen years ago, a pair of twins were born to Sally and Ernest Franklin in the city of Dimeria, the capital of their small island nation. Sally and Ernest put all of their dreams onto the tiny shoulders of their newborns, Kenric and Valentia. While they meant no ill will, such a heavy burden at so young an age was nearly impossible to bear. If they had known the outcome, maybe they wouldn't have treated their children the way that they did; or, maybe not._

Thank you so much for all of your support. I really, really hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you will enjoy the epilogue when I post it. It will hopefully be up within a week.

Please, review and let me know your thoughts!

~FeudalAi


	25. Epilogue

~ 3 years later ~

Kagome sat at the cafe table, anxiously watching beads of condensation roll down her glass of water. Her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips before she lifted the glass and took a small sip of the cool liquid.

She closed her eyes and breathed.

The cafe was the same as it had been years ago when she had sat there with Daichi.

It was all the same.

But, Daichi and herself… They were very different from who they used to be.

Her nose wrinkled up as the smell of freshly brewed coffee twisted her stomach. Her hand slid from the surface of the smooth, wooden table as she clenched her fist.

Breathe through it… She reminded herself again and again until the queasy feeling in her stomach slowed down to a manageable level.

The door to the cafe dinged and her head quickly spun to see who was coming in.

There, for the first time in three years, was Daichi.

Her breath hitched when she saw him. Her heart stuttered and a nervous sweat dotted her collarbone. He hadn't changed at all… He smiled at her and, for a moment, she felt like it was the first time that she had ever seen him…

He quickly made his way over to her and slid into the seat across from her. He gulped before his lips twisted up into a playful smirk. "Guess you finally beat me here, huh?"

Kagome blinked once, then twice, before realization dawned upon her.

He had always beaten her here.

She had always been late.

A slow smile spread across her face and the slight tension between them evaporated.

"How have you been, Daichi?"

His smile slipped before he quickly rightened it. "I've been okay, considering… Not sure how I like being back in the city though."

Memories from the day that they had defeated the Monto washed over her, re-awakening the sadness that laid dormant within her heart. She had been trying her best not to think about that day over the last few months. She hadn't wanted to be sad. She had wanted to be happy, just this once, just for a while…

The waitress came and took Daichi's order, giving her a moment to let her sadness slide over her.

She couldn't let him see how the memories of the past still hurt her, not when he had been hurt so much more by the events of that day.

Daichi had chosen to stay in Okinawa to help his father. Chokichi was a completely different man… Zombie-like, and completely absent from everything that happened around him. Kagome had watched him with tearful eyes on the days before she had returned to the city. She had seen how Hana's death had completely devastated him, how it had turned a great and mighty demon into something that barely resembled a living, breathing creature.

Daichi had told her that he couldn't leave him… Not when he was like that, not when it looked like he could hardly breathe.

Had Daichi even had the chance to process his mother's murder before he began to care for his heartbroken father?

"Kagome?" Daichi's concerned voice broke into her barrage of memories and she flinched. His face softened as he looked at her. "What are you thinking about?"

Her eyes darted to the side and she heard him sigh.

"You don't need to try to avoid the topic, ya know… It's okay, to ask me about it…"

She took a steadying breath before forcing herself to meet his gaze. He was so kind, so sweet…

She remembered the way that he had embraced her that night…

She remembered the way that his kiss had felt and the way that it had felt to be held by him for the last time.

A waft of coffee hit her nose as the waitress sat a steaming mug down in front of Daichi.

Kagome inwardly groaned as she bit down the bile that was rising in the back of her throat.

"I know that it isn't my place to ask… But, how are you? How is Chokichi?"

Daichi's face fell slightly as his forehead creased. Suddenly, he looked pained by the world… As if all of life's problems were seated squarely on his shoulders. In that moment, she could see how Hana's death had worn on him… She could see the toll that it had taken on him to care for his father and the resort… She could see the pain that he hid from most of the world.

"Dad is doing better… He is still listless, but he focuses on his work with the resort. When he is working, he is almost like his old self. It's in the empty hours, when the guests are quiet and night has fallen, that he looses himself to painful memories."

"Daichi… I'm sorry." Kagome reached across the table and gently squeezed his wrist. Her fingers lightly dug into his flesh, and he hunched over a bit at the comforting contact. She brushed her thumb over the back of his hand before slowly withdrawing it.

"I know… I know that you're sorry. I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad at Inuyasha. I'm glad that the Monto are gone now. I'm glad that we rid the world of them. But, the memories…" His gaze slid to the side as his eyes became hazy.

"Yea…" Kagome agreed as flashes from that night washed over her. She could see blood… So much blood… "Memories can be the worst part."

He shook his head and forced a small smile onto his face. "I'm doing okay though, I have a girlfriend. Did you know that?"

Kagome smirked, she did know that.

"How is she? I haven't seen Maeve in forever."

A soft blush dusted his cheeks and Kagome's heart lit up. It was good to see him like this. It was good to see his eyes light up at the mere thought of Maeve. It was good to see him falling for someone who could love him back in the way that he deserved, in the way that Kagome could never have loved him.

He scratched his chin. "She's good. I'm thinking that I might permanently close my veterinary clinic here and open a new one near the resort. I don't like being away from Dad. I know it's silly because I've only been back for about a week… But, I miss Maeve already. Plus, after we beat the Monto, the resort was flooded with requests. It's become a destination, we are always fully booked and, before I left, we were even starting to think about building another wing just to deal with the influx of families that want to see where the enemy was defeated."

He took a sip of his coffee and Kagome watched as various emotions danced across his face as he looked at her. Talking about the resort seemed to re-energize him. Talking about his father seemed to pain him. Talking about Maeve seemed to make him feel alive. He sat down his mug and their eyes connected. Kagome wished, not for the first time since he had arrived, that she could see him in his true state instead of the human guise that he currently wore.

"You know… Back then, I understood. I understood why you chose him. With each passing day, I understood better. As time seemed to trickle on, and I began to notice Maeve, everything started falling into place again. She flipped my world right-side up." His soft blush deepened as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I really did like you, Daichi… I even wished that I could love you like you loved me, I just… I just couldn't." She sucked in her bottom lip and chewed on it softly.

"I know."

He didn't need to say anything else.

For a few moments, they just sat in the quiet. The soft sounds from the cafe floated in the air around them, transporting them back to a different point in time. Memories… The good, the bad, they all twisted together into one giant blur of emotions and swirling images.

"I heard from Koki that you ended up finishing school."

Kagome smiled. "Yea, I did. I had to re-take the semester, but I still finished. I got a job almost right away at the hospital a few blocks from the shrine."

"That's good… I was a bit worried, back then, since you didn't get to take your final exams." Daichi took a large swig from his mug before pushing it to the side, now empty. "Koki and I stayed in touch… You could stay in touch with me too, this time around." He quirked an eyebrow at her and a pain of guilt shot through her chest.

"I'm glad that you stayed in touch with him. I… I know that I should have called…"

"No."

Kagome's eyes widened and her fingers tightened around her glass of water. "Huh?"

Daichi's golden laugh danced around her. "You shouldn't have called me back then, I needed time… To move on. But, now that I have… It would be nice not to completely lose touch. I know that maybe we shouldn't be friends… I know that might be weird. Yet, at the same time, I'm not ready to lose my friendship with you, not after everything that we went through together. Is that… okay?"

Kagome's face softened. "Of course that's okay. We weren't meant for each other, I know that you see that now."

He gulped and nodded, his eyes wide with excitement. "Is Inuyasha going to be okay with this?"

Kagome instinctively reached up to rub the base of her neck, gently massaging her mate mark. "He'll be fine with it."

Daichi scoffed. "I doubt that, but I'll believe you anyway." He stood up from the table and reached out a hand to help pull her up. She eagerly accepted his help as he helped her to get out of her seat. With a soft huff, she stood up, and his eyes immediately traveled down to her extremely swollen stomach. "When are you due?"

Kagome's hands immediately darted to rest upon her belly. She could feel the pup inside moving around. It kicked against the palm of her hand and she winced slightly as she rubbed the now-sore spot.

She was pregnant.

When they had decided to start trying for a pup, she had gone in to get the surgery that she had avoided for years.

Uterine fibroids.

It had always been her fault. It had never been Inuyasha's. She had lived with that knowledge for so long. She had been tormented by that knowledge until she had finally been reunited with Inuyasha. Still, it had taken her time to work through the pain of knowing that it was because of her that they hadn't been able to conceive.

Inuyasha had always been there for her after they returned from Okinawa.

He had always been there when she had nightmares. He had been there to console her. He had been there to finally open up and share the pain that he had felt way back when Kaede had told them that it was his fault. Finally, they had all of the conversations that they should have had years ago.

To think, all that they needed to fix their problem was a simple surgery. She hadn't even needed to stay at the hospital. Within six months, she had become pregnant.

She smiled at Daichi, big, bright, and full of unhindered joy. "Any day, actually."

Daichi's eyebrows rose in mild shock. "I'm surprised Inuyasha let you out of his sight, even for a moment."

Kagome laughed. "Well, Shippo is distracting him for me."

Daichi smirked and turned to begin to walk out of the cafe with Kagome hot on his heels. The door dinged as they stepped through it for the very last time. "I heard that he had another kit."

An uncomfortable sensation, almost like indigestion, floated through her system and she instinctively rubbed her swollen stomach. "Yea, about a year ago… His name is Sachio, he's already so rambunctious. They have a mischievous one on their hands."

Daichi laughed and his eyes, once again, roamed to her giant belly. "I'm really happy for you, Kagome. Truly."

Kagome could see the sincerity in his eyes. She could feel it in his words… Daichi meant what he was saying.

They could do this… They could be friends. This friendship… It was something worth saving.

Daichi's phone beeped and Kagome caught a glimpse of Maeve's name lighting up the screen.

"You know…" Kagome teased as she elbowed him lightly. "For a moment, back then, I thought that she would end up with Tetsuya."

Daichi stumbled and his jaw dropped open. "Wh-what?"

Laughter spilled from her lips and she placed a hand on Daichi's shoulder to steady herself. He quickly straightened up and jerked his head in the opposite direction.

"That's so not funny." His own words creaked with the sound of his barely retained laughs.

Kagome let go of him and brushed back a strand of stray hair as her laughter came to a slow halt. "Really though, back then, I thought that they had a thing for each other."

Daichi rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Guess I beat out one of the dog-boys at least."

"Hey!" Kagome playfully pushed him and he laughed.

It was easy… It was easy to be like this with him.

Another uncomfortable pain danced across her stomach, making her forehead furrow.

"I better get going now. Inuyasha will be worrying."

Daichi nodded. "Thank you, Kagome."

Her eyebrows rose as her heart stuttered. "For what?"

"For being my friend."

A soft blush lit up her cheeks and she looked down at her stomach. When she looked up, Daichi was already walking away.

"See ya next time, friend!" He waved over his shoulder at her, and she waved numbly back at him.

He turned a corner and was gone before her brain could even truly process what was going on.

In the end, everything had worked out. Daichi had found someone whom he could love, who could truly love him back. She had found happiness with Inuyasha, and they were finally going to have their first pup together. Even Shippo's family had grown, and this time the birth had been surrounded by happiness instead of fire.

Another pain, slightly stronger this time, gripped her stomach and she grunted slightly. She looked down at her stomach with an accusatory smirk. "You couldn't wait just a little bit longer, huh?" She patted her rounded belly. "Of course not, you're just like your Daddy."

With a heavy sigh, she hailed a cab. The fee would be astronomical, but it would be quicker than waiting for public transportation. The cab whisked her away and she watched as the city zipped by in a relatively grey blur. In her mind, she could see the rolling green fields from the Feudal Era. She closed her eyes and let her memories of the past wash over her. Her heart beat in-tune with the noise of the chirping birds that flew over the babbling stream.

No cars.

No skyscrapers.

No artificial noise.

Just nature… Just nature and her friends.

The cab came to a halt in front of the shrine steps and she quickly paid the driver and slid out. Unsurprisingly, a masked Inuyasha was leaning against the first torii gate, waiting for her.

Her hand gripped her stomach as she made her way to him. As soon as she reached his side, he frowned slightly, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I know that you were with Daichi."

She shrugged and leaned into him as he helped her to make it up the large staircase. "I know."

Inuyasha sighed and turned slightly to kiss the side of her head. "How is he doing?" His words were barely more than a whisper. They brushed hotly against her skin. She shivered and he tightened his grip around her waist.

"He's doing good, I think…"

Inuyasha's muscles relaxed as he helped her up the last couple steps. "That's good." They walked slowly, enjoying this moment to themselves. When they reached the Goshinboku, Kagome's eyes wandered over to it…

A brief image of Inuyasha pinned to that tree by Kikyo's air infiltrated her mind and she shivered slightly. Still, if it hadn't been for that, she would have never met him.

Her mate…

She turned to him and stood on her tip-toes to plant a chaste kiss upon his lips. He froze beneath her gentle touch before catching her and pulling her in deeper. His tongue darted out to caress her silky lips as he breathed her in.

Time froze as they lived in this moment.

Then, it was shattered, as the pain that hit her made her bend over and wrap her arms around her waist.

"Kagome?" His panic-laced voice shook her. He dropped to his knees so that he could look up into her eyes. Something wet trickled slowly down her left leg, making her feel like she had peed herself. Her eyes widened as she breathed through the growing pain.

"Inuyasha…" She panted his name and his eyes widened. His nose twitched and he quickly twisted his ring to let his masque fall away.

"Your water…" He whispered in disbelief.

"I'm in labor."

With those words, he had her in his arms and they were flying into the house. The sound of small feet padding against the wooden floor made her turn just in time to see Sachio, with his bushy tail, waddling after a squealing Sayori.

The sound of the children's laughter lit her soul on fire. Their own pup would soon be joining them. Soon, their pup would be able to run and play just like Sayori and Sachio… Soon, their dream would become a reality. Memories of Ana, Chiho, and Katsuro floated through her mind and she smiled at the remembrance of their happy faces.

Another contraction rattled her and she turned to snuggle her face into Inuyasha's chest.

He gripped her harder.

"Satori!" He cried out.

"Inuyasha, what's…" Shippo's voice trailed off into nothingness. Kagome could sense his excitement and nervousness without even needing to look at him.

"Satori!" Both of the men's voices rang out.

"I'm coming!" Satori's voice broke through the panicked tones and Kagome took a deep breath before turning to look over at her. The two-time mother and newly licensed midwife looked at her with a soft, knowing smile. "Are you ready, Kagome?"

Kagome's lips quivered as memories rained down upon her.

This still all felt like a dream, like she was living in some fantasy world instead of reality.

A part of her had never truly believed that this moment would come.

A salty tear trickled down her face and Inuyasha immediately nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. He pressed light, loving kisses against her mark… Making a tingle of comforting emotions race down her spine, calming her nervous heart.

"I'm ready."

With that, their long night began.

Contraction after contraction after contraction tormented her body. She laid on a futon that was spread-out on the floor where her bed used to be. There hadn't been time to make it back to the home that she shared with Inuyasha on the outskirts of the city. This would have to do. Inuyasha sat behind her, supporting her back and gently rubbing her mark, desperately trying to comfort her in any way that he could. Shippo kept the children busy with Nao's chipper help as Satori took care of Kagome, just like Kagome had taken care of her… Albeit, Satori was doing a much better job due to all of her training.

Kagome felt disgusting.

She was covered in sweat and her hair had been tied back in a sloppy bun in a pointless attempt to keep it off of her forehead. Still, strands of hair clung to her sweaty face. She knew that she must look flushed, but she didn't really care.

She knew that she was a mess, and yes… She did feel gross… But, she didn't care.

Giving birth was damn hard work.

She was exhausted, to the point that she wasn't sure how she could keep going. Yet, somehow, miraculously, she did.

She kept dealing with the contractions until it was time to push, and once it was time to push, she kept pushing.

Her muscles ached, yet excitement bubbled within her heart. Inuyasha's claws gently scraped against her as he held her close, supporting her while simultaneously calming his own nerves.

Honestly, most of the night was a complete blur of unimaginable pain, nerves, and excitement.

Until, with one really hard push, it happened…

Kagome's heart stuttered.

Satori was fast at work as she quickly cleaned the pup's nose and ears and wiped off some of the birthing goo.

A soft cry met her ears and Inuyasha's fingers dug into her a bit more.

Kagome's breath hitched.

Satori turned and quickly laid the pup on top of Kagome's chest. Kagome's arms instinctively moved to securely hold the small thing…

Her heart froze as her eyes widened.

This was really happening…

Her breathing was shaky as her small fingers reached up to graze the crying pups cheek.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Satori's happy voice barely even registered. All she could see was their pup.

All she could see were the bright, brown eyes that shown up at her as the pup slowly opened its eyes for the first time. All she could see was the tuft of silver hair that coated her small head.

She was so small, so tiny, so perfect…

"Inuyasha…" She breathed out his name in wonder. She felt him shift behind her and she leaned back more against his chest as one of his hands reached around her to slowly reach out towards their pup. His hand shook as the pup's small hand wrapped around his index finger, squeezing him with all her might.

As soon as she touched him, her crying ceased and she began to murmur sweet nothings that touched a part of Kagome's soul that she hadn't even realized existed.

Happy tears continued to fall down her cheeks as she gently ran her hand over the silver fuzz on the small pup's head. "Look, she knows who you are…" Her words came out shaky as emotions stormed her.

This was how it felt to be a Mom…

"Keh…" Inuyasha weekly scoffed as he leaned into Kagome a bit more, turning briefly to press a soft kiss to the base of her neck. "Of course she does." The pup's hand tightened around his finger and Kagome felt his chest shake. "She's strong."

"Of course she is…" Kagome's laughter was soft. "Just like her parents."

Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's neck and she turned away from the bright, brown eyes of their newborn pup to look at him. Tears shimmered in his amber eyes and his face was completely filled with unabashed and unadulterated love.

"I love you, my mate." His voice was barely more than a throaty whisper, yet it shook her to her core. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in the most tender kiss that she had ever experienced.

Love.

Simple, pure, love.

Her lips molded to his before he leaned back and gently rested his forehead upon hers.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

He purred deep within his chest and she felt the vibrations gently wrap around her, expressing everything that could never be properly put into words.

He leaned back and, with an exuberant smile, turned to look back at the pup that was held securely within her arms. "What should we name her?"

Kagome's heart swelled. She turned to look back at the brown eyes that were watching her, and she just knew… She knew what the name of their pup was supposed to be.

Her eyes flickered back to look at Inuyasha before returning to the gently squirming pup.

Inuyasha kissed her cheek. "Tell me… You're her Mom, you know what her name should be. Tell me… What name did you just think of? My mate, please tell me the name of our firstborn pup."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

The pup squirmed within her arms and Kagome gently tightened her hold around the fragile thing.

"Inuyasha, meet Sango, our daughter."

~ Author's Note ~

I am so, so sorry for the long delay. I moved countries and then went on an international family vacation, so I had no time to write. I feel so bad for posting this so late. Please, forgive me.

I hope that you enjoyed the epilogue. It was not as long as the normal chapters, but I just wanted to give you a small peak into what happened in their futures. I hope that I cleared up any big plot holes.

Thank you so much for sticking with me over the course of this story! It took me four months to complete, instead of three (which had been my goal). I have been blown away by all of your reviews and your support.

As promised, below is the playlist that I have compiled. I really hope that you enjoy it. The guide on top lets you know which songs go with which part of the story (they follow the story progression). Here is the link to the playlist (you need to put youtube's webpage in front of this text): playlist?list=PLJ6S36YhIaefCaZwrVx0fQFVrjp7d5A_d

1 - 3 The Beginning

4 - 5 Reunion

6 - 7 Guard Dog

8 The Attack

9 - 10 Okinawa

11 - 12 The War

13 Aftermath

14 The End

15 Epilogue

1\. Every Little Thing - Carly Pearce

2\. Fighter - Keith Urban

3\. What Ifs - Kane Brown

4\. Whatever It Takes - Lifehouse

5\. Skyscraper - Demi Lovato

6\. Demons - Imagine Dragons

7\. In Case You Didn't Know - Brett Young

8\. Rise - Katy Perry

9\. The Way I Love Her - Stanaj

10\. Rush Over Me - Seven Lions x Illenium x Said The Sky feat. Hailey

11\. Warriors - Imagine Dragons

12\. It's Not Over Yet - For King and Country

13\. See You Again - Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth

14\. I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz

15\. You'll Be In My Heart - Phil Collins

I'm not sure when I'm going to post a new story. I have a few ideas that actually branch off of this one (for example, how Sesshomaru and Rin got together). It will all depend on how much time I have, because I want to be able to update (ideally) twice a week like I did for the majority of this story. If you like my writing, please follow my account so that you will be updated when a new story is posted.

Once again, thank you for all of your support, and I truly hope that you enjoyed reading "Sterile".

~ FeudalAi


End file.
